LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL NILO
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Un trauma de la infancia convierte a la esperanza de un pueblo en su más terrible pesadilla, pero cuando el corazón de un príncipe es nublado por las sombras, ¿podrá el amor de un esclavo derretir el hielo de su corazón? Yaoi YamixYugi
1. Barajando el Destino

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capitulo 1-Barajando el Destino...

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes, y los templos de los dioses Egipcios aun estaban siendo erigidos, sucedió una terrible y sombría historia, que fue encabezada por un perverso rey...

Pero todo personaje tiene un comienzo, y el de la cruel mente de aquel faraón encontró su semilla en su más tierna infancia...

En aquellos días, los esclavos de Egipto empujaban por miles los bloques que sin saberlo, en un día no tan lejano escudarían en muros las atrocidades que cometería su rey... todos iban en filas por centenas, con su piel ardiendo bajo el sol y quemando su sangre derramada por los látigos de los soldados... y al final su mas trágico destino, era deber llegar a descargar en las orillas del Nilo y regresar forzados sin haber tocado la bendición de sus aguas...

Y fue un día como esos, cuando nacería el odio en el corazón del joven príncipe, hijo de Ra... y también el último día en que su corazón vería la felicidad y la inocencia...

Alegremente y sin presentir aun el gran cambio que estaba a punto de tener su vida, el príncipe de apenas cinco años de edad salio acompañando a su tío a ver las "maravillas" de su pueblo, y ver como a su sola orden los hombres se inclinaban y estremecían, empujando enormes rocas que nunca ni en sus mas lejanos sueños pensó que seria posible desplazar...

Pero la inocencia en el corazón de aquel niño no le dejo ver en un principio lo que había tras aquellos actos de sumisión, pasando por alto toda la crueldad y todo el sufrimiento...

Parado en lo mas alto que ya había sido construido del nuevo palacio, el pequeño miro fascinado... pero después su atención se centro a su lado, donde vio como llegaban las que el creía personas, sin aun saber que para sus mayores, ellos solo eran esclavos... y cuando un pequeño descanso fue anunciado por el capataz de la obra, sus ojos se encontraron irremediablemente atraídos por una mujer embarazada que descansaba parada no muy lejos de el... y corrió a encontrarle...

Al estar frente a aquella mujer, el pequeño niño de sangre real acostumbrado a tomar y tocar lo que se le antojara, pero aun sin hacerlo con malicia, se acerco aun mas hasta llamar la atención de la señora, y miro muy sonriente el crecido vientre... e ilusionado por conocer esto, levanto sus dos manitas y las coloco sobre este, recostando entonces su cabeza, y cerrando sus ojos a esperar escuchar algo... y entonces sintió una patada...

-ha! ...me pateo! –la señora le sonrió...- hay un bebe ahí dentro...?

-si... pero aun es pequeño... todavía estará ahí un poco mas...

-yo quisiera tener un hermanito... pero hace ya muchas lunas que los dioses se llevaron a mi mami... o eso dijo faraón... –la mujer entonces le acaricio su cabello rojizo al niño... y con su rostro sonriente bajo el chal blanco de su túnica, le dio un pequeño consuelo...

-solo piensa que Ra tiene un plan... quizás no es tu destino tener un hermanito...

-...puedo seguir escuchando al bebe...? –pregunto el ingenuo niño que aun no terminaba de entender sus derechos como príncipe de Egipto... pero al asentirle la señora, ya nada mas le importo, y siguió acurrucando su cabeza en aquel calido vientre mientras trataba de sentir la vida de ese bebe...- hola...? bebe...?

-nunca habías visto una mujer embarazada antes... príncipe...?

-no... –sonríe... con sus ojos cerrados...- pero es agradable sentir al bebe... jijiji...–...entonces se separa... y mira al suelo tristemente...- snif... extraño a mi mami... –estas palabras tocan al corazón de la mujer, y recuerda el día en que honraron la memoria de la reina cuando entregaron su sarcófago en el valle de las reinas... pero sale de estos pensamientos cuando escucha llorar al joven príncipe...

-...no llores pequeño... a tu mama no le gustaría... –y entonces le empieza a secar las lagrimas al niño, y al final y como si nada, le sonríe, y ambos se miran por unos momentos mientras aun la mano de aquella esclava yacía sobre la mejilla del heredero al trono de Egipto, cuando el tío de la criatura ve la escena...

-QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO AL PRINCIPE! GUARDIAS! –en ese momento tres grandes hombres se dirigen hacia la mujer, y mientras uno se lleva al príncipe casi arrastrándolo del brazo, los otros dos gritan a la mujer y le llenan de insultos y amenazas, comenzando a darle de latigazos contra la roca que ella y su esposo empujaban...

-POR QUE ESTABAS TOCANDO AL PRINCIPE! TU MALDITA PERRA TRAIDORA!

-RECIVIRAS UN CASTIGO POR ESTO!

*SLAP!*

-NO! PIEDAD! POR RA!

-SUELTEN A MI ESPOSA! GOLPEENME A MI, POR FAVOR!

-CALLATE!

-NOOOO! POR FAVOR...! HAHAHA! DETENGANSE! MI BEBE! HAHAHAHA!

Mientras aquello pasaba y el príncipe era arrastrado por el guardia hasta el lado de su tío, el tiempo parecía avanzar muy lentamente, y mientras segundo a segundo aparecía ante sus impresionables ojos una nueva atrocidad, cada una de ellas iba quedando como una huella indeleble en su mente y su corazón... los soldados gritando y maltratando a la mujer... después esta cayendo al piso mientras recibía mas latigazos... la sangre empezar a correr... su brazo doliéndole por la presión que ejercía en él el guardia... y todos los sonidos mezclados llegando a sus sentidos como si fueran distantes y lejanos... y entonces un extraño y fuerte sentimiento invadirlo con "ira" por dentro, sin aun saber que ese era el nombre de lo que estaba experimentando... y en un segundo... planto determinado los pies en el suelo... y detuvo la marcha halando con furia su brazo del guardia, y entonces viendo como su tío se disponía a sacar su espada y levantarla sobre la cabeza de la "traidora"...

-DETENGANSE! –grito el príncipe abalanzándose en el camino de la espada, siendo visto muy tarde por su tío, pero repentinamente salvado por el padre del bebe... y entonces la expresión en aquel hombre cambio mientras el se sostenía apenas en pie al ser empujado, y luego la sangre formo una curva alrededor de su cuello... y su cabeza rodó mientras su cuerpo caía cual plomo al suelo, yaciendo en un charco de sangre que se extendía lentamente...- ... –el príncipe quedo paralizado... al igual que los demás espectadores... pero entonces el mismo tío que antes levanto su espada sin predecir un terrible fin para toda una dinastía, volvió a empuñar su arma con gran fuerza para terminar con la vida de la esclava herida frente a el...

-ese animal no valía nada... ahora es tu turno... y da gracias a Ra por que mi bondad te envié a reunirte con el...

- ... –con lagrimas en los ojos, la mujer solo acaricio su vientre... lamentándose por su bebe... y entonces cerro sus ojos a esperar el fin...

-NO TE ATREVAS A MANCHAR NUEVAMENTE CON SANGRE ESA ESPADA, TÍO!

-QUE?

-YA ME OISTE! OBEDECE!

-COMO TE ATREVES! ESTOY SALVANDO TU VIDA! YO SOY EL HERMANO DEL FARAON!

-Y YO SOY SU HIJO Y SU SUCESOR! ASI QUE SUELTA ESA ESPADA O MANDARE CORTAR TU CABEZA!

-...eres un chiquillo ingenuo... aunque seas el próximo faraón... yo seré tu consejero... ja! Crees que gobernaras a tu antojo si cuidas de estos esclavos? Te apuñalaran por la espalda si les tiendes la mano!

-YO SABRE LO QUE HAGO! AHORA VETE!

-... –y se va sin decir mas palabras...

-...vete de aquí... –le dice en tono sombrío a la mujer en el suelo, mirándola duramente... y luego, cuando se ha levantado con grandes dificultades... el joven niño mira al azar a otro esclavo...- TU! AYUDALA!

-SI! –y así también el otro hombre deja su bloque, y va hacia la mujer para ayudarla a bajar rápidamente, antes de que cambie la situación...

Mirando ahora desde el mismo lugar que antes... pero con una mirada muy diferente... el hace momentos ingenuo príncipe, estaba apreciando por primera vez lo que sus tiernos ojos no lograron captar cuando apenas llego y se sintió fascinado por su gobierno, y por el crecer de una vida... y ahora en las filas de hombres empujando rocas bajo sus pies, vio sudor bañado de sangre, miradas suplicantes de piedad, crueldades, injusticias, hombres, mujeres y jóvenes tratados por igual... y escucho llantos en murmullos y látigos... y entonces también sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer... y sus hombros temblaron mientras su ser entero estaba lleno de sentimiento... por que había descubierto la monstruosidad que era en verdad su reino...

El consejero de su padre, en ese impactante y definitivo momento, lo miro, y se dio cuenta del duro golpe que había sido aquella experiencia en su vida... y siendo el aun un hombre sincero... se acerco al niño... y lo abrazo desde su espalda hasta el frente de sus hombros... entonces, el triste y frustrado pequeño sintió el toque de aquellas reconfortantes manos... y supo que alguien le estaba ofreciendo refugio de su sufrimiento... y se dejo llevar lentamente tomado de la muñeca hasta lejos del borde de la construcción para no ir a caer, y estando ya cerca de la tienda de los mas "altos", se giro y acurruco en el cuerpo del consejero Shimon... pero apenas hubo recibido el cobijo... este le fue negado...

-un faraón debe ser fuerte... igual tu... –y el anciano hombre le da la espalda al niño, y entra a su tienda...

Pero... que le había dicho a ese pequeño...? que le había dejado...? ...así era la vida en Egipto... aun para el? y era su deber como príncipe nunca encontrar cobijo y cariño en los brazos de alguna persona...? le era negado el amor solo por nacer quien era...? pero... y los esclavos...? como funcionaba en realidad todo ese mundo que recién había descubierto...? estaba destinado a estar solo...? si... eso era... vivía en un mundo donde todos lo dejarían solo... donde nadie lo querría... ni le daría amor... y entonces el cielo se puso gris... se lleno de nubes... y por primera vez en su vida vio llover... y los truenos resonaron entre las nubes... mientras al igual se extendía una tormenta aun peor en su corazón... y las gotas de agua cayeron, sonando al tocar el piso... y su ropa real quedo empapada, mientras su cabello goteaba frente a sus ojos... y sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas confundidas con la lluvia... mientras su llanto ya se podía escuchar... pero nadie se acerco a ayudarlo... aun cuando lo vieron ahí parado... abrazándose solo...

Minutos después, al fin un guardia se acomedió un poco de el, en realidad pensando en su conveniencia, pues que dirían si supieran, que vio al hijo del faraón mojándose y sin ayudarlo? Pues si se enfermaba o moría, seria el quien pagara con su vida la desgracia... así que alo de su brazo al lloroso muchacho y lo llevo hasta su tienda...

Ahí, su dama de compañía le seco y cambio la ropa mojada... y cuando creyó una vez más que quizás alguien estaría cerca de él, la mujer fue al otro lado de la tienda, y se sentó a vigilarlo... dejando al pequeño atenderse solo...

-snif... tengo sueño... –la mujer se levanto y fue hacia el pequeño príncipe, y lo cogió en brazos para ir a recostarlo en el lecho que le tenían preparado... lo cobijo... y de nuevo estaba por irse cuando el niño le jalo de sus faldas...- snif... por favor... no me dejes solo...

-... –pero la mujer no atendió, y se soltó bruscamente de aquel débil agarre, sabiendo ya las reglas para criar al jovencito... y se alejo hasta estar en la entrada de la tienda, dándole la espalda...

-por favor... no te vayas... no me dejes solo tu también... snif... por favor... por favor...? –y así el niño empezó a llorar... repitiendo al dormirse y entre sueños el llamar a su madre...

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, en algún punto después de aquellos terribles momentos, el joven príncipe fue levantado y se le aviso que se alistara para ir a ver a su padre, y al despertar, aun resentido al recordar lo que pasó... miro afuera al cielo... y aun estaba lloviendo... y después simplemente se levanto, y su dama de compañía le tomo de la mano y encamino y cuido de la lluvia hasta que hubieron llegado a palacio... y ahí, frente a la puerta a la habitación de su padre... lo dejo... aquellos cuidados no habían sido mas que el reflejo de las ordenes...

Entonces los guardias le abrieron las puertas, y entro, mirando al instante a su padre tendido en la cama... y camino lenta y silenciosamente hasta el cansado hombre que lo miraba con ojos serios desde su puesto... y al llegar, se quedo ahí frente a el... y espero alguna nueva hipocresía como la de sus sirvientes...

-acércate mas... hijo... –pidió su padre...- ven... siéntate aquí... aquí, cerca de mi...

- ... –el príncipe hizo lo que se le dijo sin pronunciar palabras...

-hijo... sabes por que estas aquí...?

-no... no se me dijo...

-...dime... –dijo el hombre después de mucho esperar...- dime hijo... entiendes que cuando tu padre vaya al lado de los dioses tu serás el faraón... verdad...?

-si...

-bien... hijo... pues, ese momento esta cerca...

-...no entiendo bien... por que faraón debe irse con los dioses...? como mamá...

-lo entenderás... la vida te lo dirá... pero ahora... quiero despedirme de ti... y decirte... que antes que puedas gobernar... tu tío estará a cargo, hasta tu décimo cuarto cumpleaños... entendido...?

-si...

-hijo... hay algo mas que quiero saber antes de partir...

-...que es... faraón...?

-me quieres... hijo...?

-si! yo quiero mucho a faraón!... –entonces las palabras llenas de emoción cesaron... y el rostro del niño una vez mas se muestra triste...- pero faraón nunca me deja abrazarlo... y nadie aquí me deja de ellos tampoco... –el faraón le sonríe...

-ven acá hijo... –y lo abraza... dejando por un momento asombrado al chico, aunque en el pequeño rostro solo se veía seriedad y una boquita semi abierta... pero no dudo en aceptar aquel cariño, y abrazar a su moribundo padre, casi subiéndose por completo a la cama para sentirse resguardado en aquel cuerpo...

-faraón si me quiere... jijijijij...

-si, pero no me digas faraón mas... dime papá... –el muchacho se levanto casi sin creer lo que oía...- que pasa...? no sientes en tu corazón el decirme papá...?

-...pa... papá... te quiero mucho papito mío... –y con esas palabras, que nunca antes escucharon los oídos del faraón solo por seguir sus tontas reglas, de la dinastía y de la costumbre ante el hijo del faraón, sus ojos derramaron las mas sinceras lagrimas que no habían tocado su orgulloso y digno rostro en muchos años... y sintió regocijarse su corazón al saber que su hijo lo amaba...

-gracias hijo...

-ahora papa va a jugar conmigo, si? si?

-jejejeje... me gustaría... pero me temo que no será posible...

-haa... por favor... snif... nadie aquí quiere estar conmigo... por que...? no tengo lepra... por que nadie me quiere...? por que papito...? por que?

-...yo te quiero hijo... y Shimon también...

-...snif... pero el tampoco se me quiere acercar...

-no es por que no te quiera... pero puedes confiar en el... y deberías hacerlo, pues el será tu nuevo tutor cuando me vaya...

-snif... al menos jueguemos un ratito... si...?

-haaaa... –suspiró el faraón- esta bien... que quieres jugar

-faraón –dijo un hombre al otro lado de la cama del faraón, quien había de ser algún medico...- usted esta débil, debe guardar toda su fuerza-

-para que? –corto el faraón- de nada me ha servido antes seguir los consejos de mis sirvientes y de nada me servirá ahora... voy a jugar con mi hijo... no se diga mas...

-...

-vamos hijo... dime... que quieres jugar...?

-si! papito va a jugar! pasamos mi pelota...? –y el niño se saca de uno de sus bolsillos una pelota de tela y de algunos otros materiales... y se la pasa a su papa rodándola en la cama... y este se la devuelve...

-esto te gusta hijo...? –pregunta el faraón mientas juega con el niño

-si papito! Si me gusta mucho!

-...por que...?

-por que papi esta conmigo, y por que alguien que me acompaña si me quiere... –dice el pequeño sonriendo... y el faraón lo hace también...

-hijo... –dice deteniéndose...

-que pasa...? papito esta enojado conmigo...?

-no... es que... ya siento que se me acaba mi tiempo para estar aquí...

-...no... noo... no quiero que papito se vaya... si se va, nadie mas se querrá quedar conmigo... snif... snif...

-...si lo harán... yo se que Ra no te abandonara... –entonces toma a su triste hijo por los brazos, y suavemente lo acerca a su rostro, y le da un tierno beso en sus pequeños labios...- nunca olvides que siempre te quise hijo mío... –entonces ve la mueca de dolor del pequeño y se fija en la marca de su brazo... y sabe de inmediato a que se debe, pues ya a el lo habían tratado igual de niño- escúchame bien hijo... nunca dejes que nadie te diga que hacer... ni dejes que te maltraten... pero se sincero... escucha antes de hablar o decidir... no solo a ti, sino a Shimon, y todo aquel ser que te de un consejo... pero cuídate de aquellos que te lo den por envidia y malicia... y cuando no sepas que hacer... piensa en mi... en mis palabras... y vive como sientas que es mejor... y gobierna como yo lo habría he... cho... ahora... te amo... hi... jo... mi... o...

-...pa... papito...? ...por que no me contestas papito... snif... estas jugando...? no lo hagas papito... me asustas... papito...? hahaha... por favor... despierta... hahaha... –dice mientras mueve a su padre y llora sobre el...- papito... papito... papito por favor! Hahahaha, no me dejes solo... no me dejes solo! Papito! Papito! Papito!... hahahaha... papa... snif... snif... no te vayas... regresa... papa... papa...? hahahaha...

De repente... mientras el lloraba y apenas lograba ver a su padre entre el velo de lagrimas que nublaba su mirada, y con las gotas cayendo sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre ya sin vida bajo el... sintió como unos hombres se le acercaban y empezaban a quitar la sabana a su padre para llevárselo...

-que hacen? Suelten a mi papa!

-ha muerto, debemos llevarlo a limpiar su cuerpo... –decía el sirviente mientras seguía retirando la gran sabana

-NO! DEJENLO! DETENGANSE... PO... –entonces el chico se detuvo un momento... y recordando las palabras de su padre... decidió que no lograría nada de sus sirvientes pidiéndolo por favor... y empezando ahora, no dejaría que le apartaran del regazo de aquel cuerpo que hacia solo segundos aun era su papa...- SE LOS ORDENO! ALTO! -...y la habitación se detuvo... y todo quedo en silencio...- váyanse...

-...el faraón debe ser llevado a su tumba para que su alma pueda tener descanso... hasta entonces... no será posible coronar nuevo rey para el pueblo de Egipto...

-..ja... –dice el niño recordando el susodicho "pueblo" que había visto...- un pueblo de esclavos... serán felices unos momentos sin tener ordenes...

-...

-váyanse... yo sabré cuando irme... entonces se lo pueden llevar...

-... –y los hombres obedecen... y salen silenciosamente dejando al príncipe con su dolor...

El pequeño niño de apenas años de vida contados, se acurruco sobre el cuerpo de su padre... y le movió los brazos para que lo cobijaran... pero cada momento que pasaba se iba poniendo mas frió... y entonces empezó a llorar... y ahí quedo... y se durmió por un momento...

Los minutos pasaron... y el despertó... y ahí estaba aun con su padre... temblando... y afuera aun estaba lloviendo... pero amainaba... entonces sintió el gran frió que le invadía... del viento helado que entraba ahora a la habitación... de su cuerpo delgado y pequeño apenas con ropa adecuada que lo cobijara... y del frió cuerpo sobre el que descansaba...

Al final ya había pasado una hora... y aun cerca de el nadie se acercaba a consolarlo... lloraba en silencio sobre el cadáver de su padre... y lamentaba toda su vida y todas sus perdidas... entonces... una voz lo llamo... y era Shimon a la entrada del cuarto...

-...no debe dejarse así del dolor, príncipe... no le ayudaran nada...

-...

-venga... levántese y deje marcharse a su padre... –le dice aun a lo lejos... entonces el chico solloza... deja oír un respiro de su nariz... y se levanta... sin siquiera limpiarse las lagrimas...- venga... lo llevare a su habitación... –y colocando una mano en la espalda del chico lo guía nuevamente, esta vez fuera de aquella habitación, dejando entrar a los encargados de embalsamar el cuerpo de su padre... y luego una fuerte y burlona voz lo llamo...

-ahí esta el hijo del faraón! Ho! Perdón! El hijo de nadie! Jajajajaja

-snif... snif...

-que pasa? El niño "haré rodar tu cabeza" ahora es un mocoso que llora por su mami...? jajajaja... –entonces para sus risas y mira con desdeña al pobre inocente que solloza sin consuelo, aun con inocencia a pesar de todo lo que le paso...- perdón... tu ni siquiera tienes madre...

-snif... como te atreves!

-príncipe, cálmese –lo sostiene de su pecho y su espalda, y entonces habla al hombre cruel frente a ellos- tu no tienes corazón por nadie... el padre de la criatura acaba de morir y tu le hablas de esa forma...

-tenia entendido que el trato a los príncipes debe ser duro y estricto... como lo que deberán ser al subir al trono... no esa mariquita llorona que esta ahí –el príncipe no entendió el insulto... pero sintió que no era nada bueno...

-no se trata de su educación... sino de lo que una persona puede hacer estando bajo este tipo de presión y siendo incitada... estas tentando al destino...

-jajajaja! Ra ha bendecido mi destino! Ahora yo soy el faraón!

-snif... snif... hahahaha...

-hoooo... que pasa pequeñín...? duermes sobre un cadáver apestoso y no tienes hombría para demostrarte? –entonces el niño ya no aguanta mas, y dentro de su pecho se vuelve a encender aquella chispa que sintió cuando salvo a la mujer... y levanta su rostro completamente enfurecido

-como... como te atreves a hablar así de mi padre! HAA!- y con un breve grito, se suelta de Shimon y va a tomar un cuchillo colgado de la pared, abalanzándose nuevamente hacia su tío- te haré callar esas palabras silenciando tu vida!

-PRINCIPE! NO! –le grita Shimon y lo detiene, tomándolo fuertemente por la espalda y haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo, mientras que el niño pataleaba contra el

-suéltame! Suéltame! Suéltame! Hahahaha...

-...mocoso estúpido... –dice el cruel tío que ni aun se movió al ver la amenaza de su sobrino avecinarse contra su persona...- si no tuvieras sangre real serias un maldito bastardo... –y tomando su capa azul rey de un borde, se da la vuelta haciéndola sonar y ondear al terminar el giro, saliendo orgullosamente y dando como siempre la espalda al inocente niño...

-snif... suéltame... suéltame... Shimon... hahaha...

-...jamás debe volver a intentar algo así, jovencito... –y lo suelta en el piso, pero tomándole de la mano para llevarlo a sus aposentos...

Al llegar ahí... el anciano hombre lo suelta... y entonces el niño se voltea y lo abraza, aferrándose a el... pero de nuevo se aleja... y dándole la espalda cierra las puertas de su habitación, dejándolo en la oscuridad, mientras los oídos del niño escuchan sonar los cerrojos... lo habían encerrado...

-snif... Shimon...? ...snif... no te vas a ir... verdad...? ...Shimon...? Shimon... hahaha... no me encierres por favor! hahaha... no me gusta estar solo... regresa... por favor... por favor...? ...

Pero nadie respondió... y de nuevo el chico se había quedado consigo mismo... sin amor... y sin cariño... encerrado entre las sombras... Se aferro al vientre de una madre... y se lo arrebataron... se aferro al cobijo de quien le tendió la mano... y se apartaron... se aferro al pecho de su padre... y lo abandonaron... estaba solo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar muy lejos de los lujos del palacio... dos personas se escondían y resguardaban de la lluvia dentro de una cueva... y se alcanzaba a ver un ligero brillo de luz proveniente de alguna vela que estaba aguantando el viento frió de aquellas inclemencias...

Dentro, se encontraba la mujer que había escapado junto con el otro esclavo por ordenes del príncipe... y ahora estaba dando a luz... a pesar del intenso dolor, la mujer hacia un gran esfuerzo por no gritar... pues si alguien en las afueras estaba cerca y los oía... quizás podrían morir ahí mismo...

Entre el dolor de las contracciones y el calante frió de la noche y la lluvia, la mujer sufría no solo por eso sino por su hijo... tan pequeño... tan indefenso aun... y el primero que tendría... y estaba por nacer ahora... antes de tiempo... se salvaría...? con lo mas avanzado en el conocimiento egipcio... difícilmente un niño tan pequeño se salvaría... pero solo podía rogar a Ra por que se lo dejara... y seguía empujando tanto como podía para evitarle el menor esfuerzo de nacer al bebe y así poder tenerlo pronto en el cobijo de su pecho...

Al frente de la mujer, estaba el esclavo que la ayudo ahora igual ayudándola a tener al niño... pasaron los minutos... las contracciones eran cada vez mas fuertes y dolorosas... y aun sus propias heridas debían ser atendidas... pero el bebe estaba primero... Había sido maltratada tan cruelmente que se le adelanto el parto y, por la misma causa, el nacimiento de su hijo se había hecho más doloroso de lo que hubiera sido...

Al fin eran los últimos empujones... ya podía sentir la cabeza tocar el final de aquel túnel, y sus músculos dando estirones para el ultimo esfuerzo... solo uno mas... un empujón mas... y habría nacido... respiró profundo un momento... y sin hacerse esperar mucho... cerro sus ojos y apretó los dientes... y empujo con todas sus fuerzas al bebe, hasta que sintió el mas terrible dolor de todos y echo su cabeza para atrás, justo en el momento que oyó llorar al bebe... había nacido vivo...

-es un niño... pero se ve muy débil... no creo que aguante... será mejor dárselo a los coyotes... así atenderemos sus heridas y en un par de días podrá irse y escapar...

-no... haaa... –respirando...- démelo...

-esta segura que quiere arriesgarse por salvarlo...? quizás no dure la noche... sabe que no hay suficiente agua limpia aquí... y solo es para dos... es usted o él...

-...ya conoce mi respuesta... –y sin mas decir, el hombre le entrega al niño...- haa... –suspira la señora brevemente...- eres hermoso... –entonces la madre se quita su chal de la cabeza... y en el enreda al bebe... entonces le toma una de las manitas... y juguetea con ella...- no temas... nada te va a lastimar o a pasar... por que yo voy a cuidarte...

-... –el otro hombre no dice nada... pero sabe que la mujer a tomado su decisión... a fin de cuentas... era la madre... no la convencería...

-mi bebe... pequeño... –entonces la mujer, y en vista de que el niño debía estar fuerte, mete al pequeño ya envuelto bajo sus ropas mas altas... y así se cubre su cuerpo del esclavo para dejar a su niño prenderse y comer... estaba mamando... era buena señal... quizás viviría... y ahora sonreía aun mas, orgullosa de su decisión y de haberlo dado a luz vivo... y de sentir las manitas inocentes del bebe aferrándose a su pecho...- ahora necesitas un nombre... –entonces la mujer mira al cielo en el exterior de la cueva, y entrecerrando sus ojos, piensa un momento... y después habla...- la vida es juego mi pequeño... pero es ese juego el que me regalo tu compañía... y tu eres mi mas grande orgullo... ya lo tengo... te llamaras...Yugi... te gusta mi amor...? –pregunta al pequeño mientras sigue prendado de ella... sin obtener respuesta... pero estando decidida a que lucharía incansablemente en adelante por ayudar a crecer a su bebe...

Ese día... como pocos... lleno de cambios en las vidas de muchas personas... y sin que ellas lo supieran... el destino estaba presente marcando importantes pasos... pero la desdeña, la malicia y los celos de los hombres intervinieron en sus decisiones... lo que debía de ser de una forma... cambio... lo que debía terminar de otra... cambio... y el futuro que debería ser... desapareció... un joven príncipe que había de ser esperanza palideció su luz salvadora entre las sombras... y su inocente corazón fue privado del amor que todo ser se merecía... y un niño que hubiera nacido bien... no lo hizo... pero sobrevivió... por que...? no por simple capricho del destino... o por enfado ante sus planes frustrados por los actos de los humanos... sino por que sus designios eran sabios... y le había regalado el derecho de permanecer con vida... para traer de nuevo la luz a la vida de un alma que ese día, sin que nadie lo supiera, estaba marcando su futuro entre las sombras... solo para cobrar lo que le habían hecho en un próximo día de oscuridad... dentro de nueve años...

A veces el destino tiene un plan... y este plan es magnifico... los hechos suceden en forma perfecta y predestinada, aun bajo la espontaneidad que no va total de su mando entre las vidas de aquellos hijos de los hombres... pero a veces algunos se niegan... algunos rechazan su destino... y cuando el equilibrio en un sistema que habría de ser indemocrático y perfecto es roto... la historia conoce en su ceno el venir de las calamidades... esperando solo que el destino tuviera un nuevo pensamiento que trajera el cumplimiento en el equilibrio de luz y sobra... restaurando por un breve momento en la vida la paz... que nunca habría de ser como en Utopía...

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. La Oscuridad de la Ciudad Dorada

_Gracias a Windgirl, Raquel, Alejandra hirameku, Yami-Horus, Amazona Verde, Megumi kinomoto, Radfel, Akia-nekito, Cafi y Noodle-TK por sus reviews! Gracias de verdad! Gente linda!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Noddle-TK:**_ hola chica, oye, que es un niño pass? Y sobre lo de la relación que hay entre el pequeño faraón y Yugi, pues... los dioses ya planearon sus destinos... pero... lo cumplirán? Mahahamahaha! Ejem... ejem... tu sigue leyendo...

_**Annie_Yami_loves_Yugi:**_ hola chica! Ha, sobre lo de hacer y hacer historias, pues resulta que yo no planeaba sacar esta antes de terminar las otras tres que tengo, pero es que cuando mi site de Corazón de Yugi Moto se empezó a saturar mucho con los fics de otras personas a las que les publicaba trabajo, tuve que anunciar que ya solo habría una actualización mas y entonces tendrían que publicar aquí en , así que di de plazo una semana para mandarme trabajos del que fuera y sin excepciones, y eso me incluía a mi claro, así que pensé en escribir el primer capitulo de todas las ideas para fics que tengo pendientes de Yu-Gi-Oh! en el fin de semana y publicarlo para que la gente que lo leyera se sintiera con las ganas de ver que mas había acá en de mi trabajo si les gustaba, pero cuando leí tú review pensé que quizás tenias razón de lo de avanzarle a todas por igual y bueno, por eso me detuve y no publicare nada mas (o lo intentare) hasta terminar todas las historias o al menos dos de las que ya tengo pendientes, pero mira! La historia del abue feo ya esta viendo sus últimos 14 capítulos! Gracias por tu review!

**Yugi Moto2:** ok gente, muchas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen la demora pero mi PC ha pasado por muchos cambios drásticos y he tenido problemas para mantener la constancia debido a todos los arreglos y de los días que me han dejado sin computador! T_T... bueno, pero ya aquí estoy de nuevo y el siguiente capi que actualizare será el de "QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE?" y ojala les guste! Déjenme review! Las espero! Quiero saber que piensan de mi trabajo!

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capitulo 2-La Oscuridad de la Ciudad Dorada...

Nueve años después, en una casita situada a las afueras de Egipto, las cosas se veían decaer para la población de la aldea, y era en esos años de la dinastía de su real majestad, el faraón Atem (0), que la vida de todo lo conocido como territorio egipcio había visto por montones la miseria y las bastas inconformidades, debido al pésimo gobierno de su majestad...

Bien era sabido que el alto hijo de Ra que ahora gobernaba no era más que un bebedor irresponsable, tirano y déspota... su forma de mandato era simplemente el hecho de intimidar con el filo de las armas y su pasión despilfarrar el tesoro de su corte en vanos y frívolos lujos que parecían nunca llenar su desmedida avaricia...

Toda la aldea de aquella zona, y también las de otras zonas, estaban llenas de actividad al haberse enterado hacia poco de un gran acontecimiento que estaba por venir: la coronación del joven príncipe de Egipto...

Sabido eso, las personas en todo el territorio cercano al palacio habían decidido, en su mayoría, mudarse a otras tierras, ya fueran lejanas o cercanas y así aprovechar las nuevas oportunidades que les brindaría el alma justa e inteligente de su nuevo señor, virtudes apreciadas por su gente desde los primeros años posteriores a su glorioso nacimiento...

En realidad nadie sabia lo que realmente les esperaba, pero siguiendo sus instintos y deducciones la gente mudaba sus hogares con ingenuo regocijo... y es precisamente ahí donde hacen su entrada dos importantes personas para nuestra historia; de la pequeña casa casi al extremo opuesto de la aldea, podía vérsele salir a una devota madre cargando con una pequeña cesta de frutas cerca de su pecho, cuando se detiene y observa no muy a lo lejos antes de emitir un llamado.

-Yugi, hijo, ven acá pronto! –de repente, de entre los pocos árboles arraigados a la tierra frente a la casa, un joven y animosos pequeño se levantó de entre el pasto donde observaba a una oruga deslizarse en curvas sobre una hoja, y después salio corriendo a donde le llamaba su madre.

- mami! Mami!

- muchacho, ya te había dicho que no te alejaras de mi este día, hoy vamos a mudarnos a la capital y debemos terminar de empacar rápido antes de que se vallan los demás aldeanos y nos dejen atrás hasta su regreso, entiendes, Yugi?

- si mami, ya he terminado de empacar nuestras cosas –dice muy feliz y sonriéndole a su madre, obteniendo como premio una sonrisa de sus labios

- como enojarme contigo... haaa... –suspiro- anda... ve y trae nuestras pertenencias para que podamos irnos

- si! Vamos a ir a la capital! Jajajaja! –emocionado, el pequeño y hermoso niño de tan solo pocos años de vida salio corriendo con sus brazos alzados al aire mientras se dirigía a obedecer el mandato de su madre, y posteriormente a eso ya la pequeña familia se encontraría en la carreta llena de gente que los llevaría a la ciudad dorada, hogar de su señor el faraón, y el orgullo y centro de Egipto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Algún rato más tarde en el camino al centro de más prospero comercio de Egipto, las personas a bordo de la carreta habían comenzado a sacar los alimentos que empacaron para el camino... algunos llevaban laminas de pan blanco o negro y un que otro jarrón de agua, y otros, como Yugi y su madre, tan solo llevaban un poco de fruta de sus propias cosechas... en realidad en aquellos difíciles tiempos era mas humilde hacerse de fruta fresca que de hogazas o laminas de pan, pues estos costaban lo suyo y aun mas con los últimos decretos de su majestad, pero la fruta solo había que cosecharla, así que comprando una vez una fruta, las semillas eran un gran tesoro...

-no comas muy rápido hijo... –señalo la madre de Yugi al alegre jovencito, y este asintió mientras tomaba un mordisco de los dulces higos que le sostenía su madre en las manos...

-mmm... están dulces mami... jijijij –la madre sonrió- falta mucho para que lleguemos a la capital, mamita?

-solo lo que debe, pero no hay de que apurarse, aun nos llevara al menos tres días llegar ahí... entre ellos seguramente habrá algunas paradas ocasionales para que la gente descanse y se tome algunos minutos... –con lo que la mujer se refería a que la gente bajaría a vaciar la vejiga y demás...- ten paciencia, para cuando lleguemos el joven príncipe ya estará a cargo y seguramente habrá muchas personas como nosotros buscando un lugar para establecerse...

-haaa... –dijo en señal de entendimiento- y ahí habrá niños, mama? –pregunto curioso ya que en su vida entera no había visto niños como el, pues por su desconcertante parecido con el príncipe además de su belleza, la madre lo sobreprotegía mucho... ellos se habían salvado de una muerte segura a manos del faraón que ahora estaba por ser destituido, y aunque en realidad en esos momentos no tenían mucho dinero para viajar, por alguna razón la madre del muchacho sentía que era algo que debían hacer... y ya llegados a su nuevo hogar solo les tomaría unas semanas adecuarse a su nueva vida y volverse a hacer de suficiente dinero para su sustento...

-...estoy segura de que habrá muchísimos niños, Yugi... –contesto la madre- y también habrá algunos de los que podrás hacerte amigo y jugar con ellos... –dichas las ultimas palabras el niño sonrió enormemente y sus grandes ojos brillaron con indecible felicidad...

-vaya! Por Nut (1) que ya quiero llegar a la capital! –dijo asomándose por la carreta hacia el horizonte, esperando ver muy pronto los colosos (2) que marcaban el inicio de la ciudad dorada... pero de repente, al regresar a mirar a su madre, su mirada se denoto preocupada...

-que pasa hijo...? –pregunto la madre al ver el drástico cambio en el animo de su pequeño

-...es que me da miedo el faraón... el que gobierna ahora me asusta mucho... todos dicen que es muy malo... y tengo miedo de que el nuevo nos vaya a lastimar... –vaya palabras había escuchado de su hijo la mujer... en verdad que el faraón presente era terrible hasta para sembrar el pánico en las mentes mas jóvenes que aun no sabían lo suficiente de la forma en que se dirigía la monárquica sociedad egipcia... pero al menos la madre tenia un consuelo para el inocente retoño a su frente...

-no hay que temer, hijo... nuestro nuevo señor es un joven bueno y justo... orgulloso como cualquier faraón, pero insipiente de la maldad de su tío... no te preocupes... nadie nos hará daño en adelante... una vez que el príncipe sea coronado las cosas mejoraran...

-es verdad mami? El nuevo faraón no es malo...? snif... pero yo he escuchado decir a todos que los faraones son todos terribles verdugos... que tal si el príncipe se vuelve malo igual que su tío?

-...puede ser... no lo sabemos con certeza... pero hijo... –la mujer se puso seria y entonces coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del niño- pase lo que pase... haga lo que haga el príncipe... nunca lo odies... nunca odies a nadie hijo... me lo prometes...?

-...si mami... lo que tu digas...

-bien... ahora, por que no duermes un poco...? aun no veremos la ciudad en días... –al instante el niño se acerco a gatas hasta cerrar el espacio de tan solo poco centímetros entre el y su madre, y acurrucándose bajo su pecho, y encima de su regazo, la mujer le abrazo suavemente y le bajo un poco mas la capucha que llevaba, para así protegerlo mas de las miradas de personas curiosas...- descansa... cuando despiertes podremos bajar a estirar las piernas... y tu podrás correr un poco por la pradera...

Así y sin más, el muchacho quedo dormido y la madre atenta vigilando su única y mas preciada posesión... velando su sueño y bienestar durante el largo viaje que aun debían llevar a cavo antes de pisar la tierra de la capital egipcia... hermana de Tebas...

.-.-.-.-.

Al final de aquel viaje ya las personas de la carreta que iban con destino a la ciudad dorada estaban emocionados, todos miraban a lo lejos donde habiendo pasado los monumentos que daban principio en el horizonte, ahora lo que se veía era nacer la ciudad de entre el, y estaban ya preparándose para su bajada y posterior búsqueda de posada o asilo...

Al llegar al punto de parada todas las personas bajaron como si nada con las demás que habían viajado hasta ahí mudándose, pero poco a poco se comenzaron a dar cuenta de que algo curioso estaba sucediendo... las personas que los veían pasar los miraban de forma extraña... como con pésame... pero poco a poco fueron oyendo los comentarios de otras gentes muy distraídas en sus asuntos y conversando en las calles, comenzando a enterarse de que la causa de todo aquel comportamiento eran los nuevos rumores acerca del joven faraón...

-pobres gentes... no saben a lo que han venido... –dijo una mujer que conversaba con otra cerca de un restaurante...

-si, pero no tardaran mucho en enterarse... –contesto la otra- seguramente en un par de días ya no llegaran carretas... no tardara en esparcirse la noticia...

-ese príncipe... nunca creí que seria capas de algo así...

-oye! –dijo la compañera en un susurro- cállate que ahí vienen personas! Si le dicen al faraón nos cortaran la cabeza!

-si, tienes razón...! será mejor meternos! –y así, el par de mozas entran al restaurante a seguir sirviendo mesas... pero ya Yugi y su madre habían escuchado todo y eso los estaba haciendo sentir algo desubicados y nerviosos... que seria exactamente lo que estaría haciendo el príncipe...?

-mami... que esta pasando...?

-...no lo se hijito... –dan unos pasos mas en silencio- pero será mejor darnos prisa a llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar si no queremos enterarnos de forma directa...

-... –el niño no dijo nada, en realidad no sabía muy bien lo que quería decir su madre ni se imaginaba lo que estaría pasando en la ciudad... pero solo podía presentir que no era nada bueno...

-ha! Mira Yugi, ahí esta nuestra casa! –señalo la mujer a su hijo, y entonces el pequeño miro al frente y avisto una pequeña casa, aunque mas grande que la suya anterior y hecha de piedra, lo que distrajo un poco al muchacho y le hizo olvidarse de la tensión del momento

-es muy grande mami! Ahí vamos a vivir?

-si, ahora apresúrate, no queremos llegar tarde con nuestros hospedadores, verdad?

-heee... creo que no... pero... que son hospedadores mamita?

-son las personas que nos darán posada en su hogar, ahí viviremos en adelante y trabajaremos para pagar nuestra comida y nuestro lecho

-yo también trabajare ayudando a mama?

-no, tu aun eres muy pequeño Yugi, no trabajaras hasta que cumplas diez años, mientras tanto yo lo haré por los dos y cuando crezcas podrás ayudarme –respondió sonriendo la mujer... y su hijo sintió reafirmar su seguridad con aquellas palabras... y en momentos ya se encontraban cruzando el umbral de aquel recinto, encontrándose con una pequeña familia que al verlos les recibió con los brazos abiertos

-ha, hola! Ustedes deben ser nuestros nuevos inquilinos, verdad? –pregunto una amable y enjundiosa mujer al ver a la pareja pasar por la puerta de su hogar

-si, somos nosotros, muchas gracias por recibirnos –respondió la madre de Yugi

-es un placer, nos hacia falta mas gente para la obra en las cosechas y el dinero extra para pagar os impuestos del faraón... los costos de las mercancías no podrían ser mas altos...

-...pero... no ha hecho nada aun acerca de esto el joven faraón? –pregunto la madre, mientras que Yugi la volteaba a mirar hacia arriba al ir platicando con la señora

-...el faraón Yami bajo los impuestos y los precios a como estaban antes... pero el ultimo impuesto de su antecesor fue igualmente cobrado...

-ya veo...

-esta bien, esperamos que todo mejore en adelante... haaa... –suspiro- mientras podamos salvarnos de la manía que se ha traído nuestro nuevo señor...

-...exactamente que quiere decir con eso...? –pregunto la madre de Yugi, pero apenas hubo terminado de decir aquello cuando un alboroto enorme se pudo escuchar fuera del hogar, de gente gritando y corriendo y después el sonido de los casquetes de al menos una decena de caballos reales acercándose con guardias montándolos...- por todos los dioses, que es eso?

-rápido! Vengan con nosotros a ocultarse! –dijo la mujer, y sin cuestionar ni nada por lo repentino de la situación, la madre de Yugi lo llevo en brazos y fue a esconderse con la familia que los albergaba dentro de la segunda habitación de la casa.

Ya ahí, la madre se sentó en el piso junto con el resto de las personas y abrazo fuertemente a Yugi con gran miedo e incertidumbre... la zozobra llenaba el ambiente y los niños alrededor solo se aferraban a sus mayores, sabiendo ya lo que estaba pasando pues no era la primera vez desde que el príncipe había sido coronado Faraón... el único de los niños ahí que no sabia que pasaba era Yugi, y miraba a su madre seriamente preguntándose lo que estaba pasando y lo que seria de ellos...

De repente se escucharon fuertes llantos de niños y luego a una mujer gritar desesperada por su hijo... gritos y mas gritos se escucharon hasta que los mas terribles iban al son de los latigazos, y en momentos los caballos relincharon al ser detenidos por sus amos... voces masculinas, fuertes y amenazantes dieron ordenes a los residentes de que todos entraran a sus casas anunciando que aquello era solo una inspección de rutina para verificar la situación de la ciudad por la llegada reciente que estaba habiendo de las nuevas personas que deseaban vivir ahí... pero en realidad las personas de la ciudad ya habían podido comprobar que no se trataba de eso...

En breve se pudo escuchar como los caballos reemprendían el camino para ir a palacio, mientras que iban dejando atrás todos sus característicos sonidos e iban quedando solo los llantos de algunas madres y sus "restantes" hijos...

-...mami... –hablo al fin Yugi al sentir que era un mejor momento para hacerlo- que paso ahí afuera mami...? el faraón si es malo...? es por eso que esta gente llora mami? –la madre miro a su hijo sin decir nada, pues en realidad no tenia una respuesta... dentro de aquella habitación las personas solo se abrazaban... los padres cuidaban a sus criaturas y las besaban felices dando gracias a Ra por habérselos procurado... pero en las calles fuera de ahí se podía oír claramente el llanto y el sufrimiento de muchos...

-creo que ahora ya saben lo que habrá que pasar en adelante... –dijo la mujer que antes los había atendido mientras abrazaba a su hija... una delgada y linda niña solo algunos años mayor que Yugi, y entonces la madre de este volteo y comenzó a hacer preguntas...

-señora... que esta pasando...? que fue todo eso aya afuera...

-... –por un momento la mujer no respondió, y solo miro a su inquilina fijamente... pero después de unos segundos dejo a un lado a su hija y se levanto para ir a hablar con la mujer en la habitación en la que habían estado antes...- venga conmigo... no es conveniente que los niños oigan esto...

-...esta bien... –la mujer entonces suelta a Yugi y este instantáneamente le sostiene dudoso de la falda...- no Yugi... quédate aquí con los demás niños... estarás seguro... mama solo va a hablar con esta buena mujer un momento y regresara contigo... esta bien? –Yugi asintió, y soltó las faldas de su madre- bien... ahora regreso... –y mirando a la señora que les hospedaba, esta comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación contigua y las dos empezaron a hablar de los sucedido... mientras tanto Yugi se quedaba serio sin alcanzar a oír lo que se decía con claridad por el alboroto aun latente, pero los niños de ahí se le acercaron y comenzaron a conocerse...

-hola... te llamas Yugi...? –pregunto un niño rubio de algo así como once años...

-si... –respondió Yugi tímidamente...- y tu quien eres...?

-mi nombre es Jono (3), ese señor fornido de la esquina es mi papa- dijo señalando con orgullo al gran hombre moreno sentado en un extremo de la habitación- el que esta atrás de mi es Honda (4)

-Hola –dijo el otro niño

-y esta niña de aquí –dijo Joey de nuevo, señalando a la hija de la hospedadora- es nuestra amiga Anzu (5)

-Hola niño... –dijo Anzu

-hola... –por un momento hubo silencio... y luego Yugi hablo- ustedes también son niños?

-claro que si, que esperabas? –respondió Jono

-mmmm... no se... es que de donde yo vengo no había mas niños que yo... todos eran adultos...

-en serio? No habías visto más niños como nosotros? –pregunto Anzu

-vaya amigo, entonces nunca jugabas con nadie? –dijo Honda ya por demás sorprendido de aquellas afirmaciones

-pues no con niños... pero mi mami siempre juega conmigo... ella dijo que cuando llegáramos a la capital habría muchos niños y que podría hacer amigos...

-bueno, pues ahora que estas aquí podrás jugar con nosotros, que te parece? –preguntó Anzu, y entonces observo como los ojos violeta del muchacho se llenaban con felicidad

-en serio Anzu? Ustedes quieren ser mis amigos?

-claro! –respondió Jono- Nos caerá bien un jugador más para la pelota y para cazar sapos!

-que son sapos? –pregunto inocentemente Yugi

-no sabes que son sapos niño? –dijo Honda- ay, creo que mañana cuando se levante Ra te tendremos que enseñar el pueblo... estas muy desinformado...

-eso me gustaría, jijijij –de esa forma y sonriendo mucho, los cuatro niños comenzaron a conocerse mejor, a reír y a jugar con su manos cantando rimas infantiles, mientras que los padres ahí los observaban y fuera de la habitación conversaban la madre de Yugi y de Anzu... estando la primera sorprendida y alarmada... la situación a la que había traído a su hijo era muy seria según se daba cuenta...

-esa es la situación, señora... siento no tenerle mejores noticias pero ninguno de nosotros se esperaba este cambio tan drástico en el carácter del príncipe...

-por Ra... apenas puedo creer lo que me dice... –meditaba preocupada la mujer, poniéndose una mano en la frente...

-...estas cosas suelen suceder... los faraones nunca son demasiado benignos... no se por que le sorprende...

-...es por que hace mucho, conocí al príncipe cuando era un niño... –la hospedadora levanto la mirada sorprendida al escuchar aquello- nunca habría pensado que haría algo así... era un niño tan lindo...

-... –sobre aquello, la mujer prefirió no entrometerse, pues fuera lo que fuera si se trataba del faraón era mejor no poner precio a la cabeza propia al tener que delatar compañeros por información...- se quedara aquí de todas formas o ha decidido regresar a su aldea...? –pregunto al fin la mujer, pero le sorprendió en demasía la respuesta que obtuvo.

-no, mi hijo y yo nos quedaremos aquí...

-sabe que aquí su hijo corre peligro como los de cualquiera de nosotros...? los guardias no se tientan el corazón por los gritos o las suplicas... temen igual que nosotros el poder en la mano del faraón...

-lo se... pero siento que así debe ser... haaa... –suspiro- los dioses sabrán por que siento esto... será mejor escucharlos...

-...

-haaa... –suspiro de nuevo la madre de Yugi- bueno, ya no hay mucho mas que hacer decidido eso... será mejor arreglar las cosas para vivir aquí... necesita que le ayude con la comida?

-ho no, esta bien, si gusta pueden ir desempacando sus cosas usted y su hijo, cuando terminen ya les diremos como funcionan las cosas aquí... han tenido un viaje muy largo y las sorpresas de este día no son para menos... se merecen un descanso antes de comenzar a vivir igual que nosotros desde mañana...

-...gracias...

Yugi y su madre habían llegado a la casa donde vivirían en adelante y habían descubierto que la ciudad dorada a la que habían venido a vivir en realidad no era tan brillante como creían... pues aunque fuera una ciudad hermosa, el ambiente en ella ensombrecía al llegar la tarde que daba próximo despertar a la noche... las noticias que la madre de Yugi había recibido eran terribles, pero esta al igual que la mujer que la puso al tanto, había decidido no decir a su hijo mas que lo mas necesario... que llegada la alta tarde no podía salir de casa... terminantemente.

Ninguno de los niños mas jóvenes como Yugi, Jono, Anzu o Honda sabían realmente lo que hacia al faraón mandar a esos guardias a inspeccionar, pues aunque no les fuera dicha aun la verdad entera por sus mayores, sabia que esas susodichas inspecciones en realidad no lo eran, y que solo servían de mascara ante el publico que se comía la verdad para salvar la propia vida y así poder secuestrar a los niños...

Los hechos eran muy claros, la primera noche que vio el pueblo después de la coronación del faraón, justo en el momento que se levanto Ra de entre el horizonte, los mismos ruidos fueron escuchados al anunciar estos el acercamiento de unos pocos guardias armados, y después el llanto de algunas desprevenidas criaturas lejos de los cuidados de sus madres por ser la primera ves que experimentarían aquello, y a la mañana siguiente las preocupadas mujeres que lavaban en las orillas del Nilo iban encontrando a los niños desaparecidos, desnudos, lastimados y cubiertos de sangre entre sus muslos... todos habían sido violados... y pensando en un principio que habían sido los guardias, las mujeres inmediatamente descartaron aquello al percibir en los niños el aroma del perfume que despedía enormemente el joven príncipe que ahora era Faraón... pero estaban tan asustados que al preguntárseles las criaturas solo negaban aterrorizadas e histéricas que no había sido el faraón... obviamente habían sido amenazadas... pero para los mayores era obvio que el responsable era su nuevo gobernante...

Su nuevo Faraón era en verdad de una alma calculadora y justa... pero llegada la noche parecía ser que el regreso de aquel equilibrio en el trato a los esclavos y los precios de las mercancías eran cobrados con la sangre derramada por sus niños... nadie creía al principio que el magnifico y bondadoso príncipe que habían conocido de niño fuera el monstruo que ahora violaba a sus hijos... pero era la verdad... y en los años siguientes de su reinado deberían vivir con ello como algo cotidiano...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo paso desde la llegada de Yugi y su madre a la ciudad dorada de Egipto y ya se habían acostumbrado a las normas del lugar como a las de las personas de la casa donde los recibían... la madre de Yugi trabajaba cada día en los campos de siembra donde se cosechaba el trigo, y mientras tanto Yugi y sus amigos ya ayudaban a hacer cosas pequeñas como acarrear agua o darle de comer a los animales y demás trabajos del campo para los muchachos, y los deberes tradicionales de la casa a las niñas, como a Anzu.

En los primeros momentos que Yugi y su madre habían pasado con sus hospedadores, ya esta ultima había explicado que no sabia a que se debía el parecido de Yugi con el príncipe, pero que sin duda era alguna idea de los dioses, pues definitivamente ella nunca había conocido directamente al antiguo Faraón, padre de Yami, y hermano de Atem, y después de aquella explicación dejaron de prestarle atención y las cosas avanzaron normalmente.

Todos ya tenían 15 años, menos Yugi, quien tenia tan solo 13. Y por supuesto todos le llevaban la cuenta de los años al faraón, pues con las locuras que había seguido haciendo aquellos años era difícil olvidarlo...

Las violaciones de los niños habían seguido y seguido desde el día de la coronación, a veces a diario y a veces con intervalos de paz en los que podían o no recuperar a los días posteriores del secuestro a los niños, pero al menos podían dar gracias a Ra por que sus hijos siempre pudieran ver un nuevo día al final... sin embargo las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas entre las personas del pueblo...

Era bien sabido que al faraón solo le gustaba hacerse para sus noches de los niños, y particularmente niños bellos y vírgenes... así que si ya había sido violado uno, podía estar seguro de que no volvería a ser llevado por los guardias, pero el problema a medida que fue pasando el tiempo es que los niños de las edades que le gustaban al faraón ahora escaseaban con tales cualidades en Egipto, pues ya en los años que transcurrieron había violado a la mayoría y se decía que el día que los guardias no hallaran mas niños, al enterarse el Faraón este enfurecería, y temían lo que fuera a hacer...

Los padres de las criaturas se sentían terriblemente mal... esperar cada noche a saber si los guardias llegarían a hacer sus supuestas "vigilias" nocturnas, pero ya todos sabían que solo era la mascara para mantener un débil equilibrio entre el gobierno hacia el pueblo... y cuando esas vigilias resultaban anunciarse entre las sombras o los últimos rayos de la tarde con fatalidad, para aquellos que aun no se habían resguardado, y para todos aquellos que aun tenían hijos pequeños, se veía temer lo peor, aun si sus hijos ya habían sido violados o no, pues los mandatos del faraón eran impredecibles...

Era una existencia terriblemente pesarosa la que se vivía ahora en la ciudad dorada de Egipto... desde hacia ya largos cuatro años... cuatro años de sufrimientos, llantos, crueles violaciones... cuatro años de escuchar los lamentos de sus secuestrados hijos por las noches para pasarla en vela esperando recogerlos semi moribundos a las orillas del rió o entre los lodazales de los pequeños pantanos cercanos... pero todo el enojo, toda la frustración, impotencia y tristeza, y todos los demás sentimientos que se habían ido anudando en los corazones de la gente se los habían guardado, y los habían reprimido... no había en realidad nada que pudieran hacer mas que seguir poniendo sus destinos en manos de los dioses, cuidando día a día de sus pequeños hijos hasta que fueran mayores...

Sin embargo, cuando las familias mas jóvenes comenzaron a tener hijos propios, ya se sabia que si podían durar los mas grandes, en solo cuestión de unos cinco años también sus pequeños recién nacidos serian violados... todos rogaban desesperados a los dioses por un poco de piedad... por que protegieran a sus niños... y por que el corazón del faraón rompiera el hielo de sus sentimientos y le dejara ver lo cruel que había sido todos esos años con las almas mas puras de Egipto...

Y una noche de tantas, después de que los guardias habían hecho su presentación y al igual se habían marchado, Yugi y su madre descansaban juntos, abrazados, en la misma habitación que todas las demás personas de esa casa, cuando Yugi escucho un ruido y, exaltado, despertó.

-...ha –dejo oírse Yugi sobresaltado, y entonces sintió haber despertado a su madre...

-mmm... que pasa Yugi... no puedes dormir...? –pregunto adormilada la mujer ya de sus años mientras abrazaba a su hijo

-...no mama... es que... me despertó ese ruido... –y la madre, haciendo caso de su hijo levanto su rostro y agudizo el oído, sabiendo al instante lo que estaba escuchando..

-solo son coyotes hijo... vuelve a dormir... –y de nuevo la mujer recuesta su cabeza, pero su hijo esta muy intranquilo... sabe que eso no son solo coyotes...

-mami... pero eso suena muy extraño... lo escuchas...?

-... –la mujer no dijo nada...

-hay algo tras esos aullidos mama... hay algo... pero no se que es... –escuchando eso del niño, la madre se dio cuenta de que Yugi ya había crecido lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que algo mas de lo que se la había dicho estaba pasando, y esos aullidos eran una inevitable seña... tras todo aquel tiempo la mujer no había querido perturbar a su hijo con la terrible verdad, como ya se le había explicado hacia tiempo a sus amigos al tener menos de la edad de Yugi... pero simplemente la mujer prefería que su hijo solo supiera lo mas necesario durante unos tres años mas...

-...Yugi... hay algunas cosas que no decimos por temor a lastimar a quienes queremos... solo vuelve a dormir y olvida que escuchaste eso...

-... –Yugi quedo pensativo un momento...- mama pero... no puedo... no se por que no puedo... y es que... hay algo en ese sonido que me llama mama... por favor...

-...

-por favor dime mama...

-... –la madre medito un momento, pero no movió su decisión- algunas cosas es mejor nos saberlas Yugi... y estoy seguro de que realmente nunca querrías descubrir que es lo que hace sonar así esos aullidos...

-pero

-solo se feliz hijo –interrumpió la madre- se feliz y olvida que hay algo mas detrás de esos aullidos... ya podrás saberlo cuando tengas la edad de tus amigos... para que quieres opacar tu mente desde ahora...?

-...

-haaa –suspiro- no desesperes... te lo diré en dos años mas si eso te tranquiliza... esta bien...? –Yugi asintió, y entonces su madre le sonrió- ahora vuelve a dormir Yugi... mañana habrá que trabajar mucho...

-si mami... –y le da un beso en la mejilla...- perdón por despertarte... –Yugi entonces se acurruco cerca de la mujer y quedo dormido, mientras que su madre sonrió unos momentos mas y entonces ella también regreso a su sueño, sabiendo bien que el momento para decirle toda la verdad de su vida en la hermosa ciudad de Egipto estaba cerca... Yugi ya había crecido mucho para seguir ocultándole los hechos... pronto seria mayor y tendría que saberlo todo para cuidar de sus propios hijos...

La verdad era que su rey era un despiadado violador de niños... y el extraño sonido en el aullido de los coyotes eran los llantos de los pequeños que violaba, tan terribles que podían ser escuchados hasta fuera de palacio haciendo inquietar a los animales de los alrededores, y dejando tras todo ello un alo de misterio entre los guturales sonidos que emitían las bestias nocturnas de Egipto... todo lo que esperaba ahora la madre de Yugi era que su pequeño no estuviera condenado a correr con la misma suerte... los dioses se lo habían dejado... y así mismo podían alejarlo del calor de su pecho... pero la pregunta que se hacia era... ¿que podría hacer realmente si su mismo hijo estaba atendiendo al llamado de su destino...? fuera lo que fura, presentía que en adelante ya no estaría en su manos intervenir...

**CONTINUARA...**

(0)Atem es el verdadero nombre de Yami según el manga de Kazuki Takahashi, pero para propósitos del fic le puse el nombre al tío, y Yami es simplemente... nuestro amado Yami! Quien más?

(1) Nut, de entre los muchísimos dioses egipcios (demasiados es un mejor cuantitativo) es conocida como la diosa del cielo, así que en lugar de poner "por todos los cielos!" o "cielos!" puse "por Nut...!", ya que pienso que habría sido mas probable que un egipcio hiciera ese tipo de referencias en su vocabulario, según leí algunos datos sobre la historia y costumbres de Egipto.

(2) Los colosos son unas estatuas gigantescas que pueden asemejar ya se a dos príncipes o faraones, no se bien a quien representan, pero hay un lugar de Egipto donde están situados estos impresionantes monumentos, aunque claro, no es en Tebas –ciudad localizada en lo que ahora es conocido como Luxor.

(3)Jono es el nombre de Joey según un videojuego llamado Forbbiden Memories para la Play Station

(4)Honda es el nombre de Tristan según la versión Japonesa

(5)Anzu es el nombre de Tea según la versión Japonesa

_**Nota:**_ los datos sobre la ciudad dorada y cosas parecidas son inventados por mi, si lo ven en otro parte como la tele quizás sea por que de ahí tome la inspiración, en realidad no se bien de donde me vino esa idea, pero si alguien sabe mucho de Egipto y lee datos inconsistentes según los hechos verídicos, recuerden que yo estoy haciendo un fic según mis invenciones de cómo pudo haber sido Egipto, tomando en cuenta datos reales para ello, pero no siguiéndolos fielmente al pie de la letra.


	3. La Verdad en el Palacio del Faraón

_Gracias a Radfel, Ana 91, Yami, Noodle-TK, ana alejandra hirameku, faraón Hally Black, Windgirl, Susan, Kokoro Yana, la verdadera arma vencedora es un corazón lleno de bondad, Akia netito y Shiroi Tsuki por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Yami:**_ para que Yami y Yugi se conozcan falta poco, ya el siguiente capitulo creo, y sobre el nombre de Joey le puse Jono por que se me hizo mas apropiado que Joey, que es nombre americano, y a tea le deje Anzu por que es mas bonito que Teana, además de que Teana sigue recordando a Tea. Gracias por el review!

_**Noodle-TK:**_ pues las razones de Yami no se revelaras hasta como por eso del capitulo diez y ocho, y sobre saber mucho de Egipto, se debe a que investigue para hacer esta historia lo mas apegada posible a la vida real que hubo en Egipto, pero no se tanto como quisiera, aun me falta saber mucho mas pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

_**Ana alejandra hirameku:**_ a ver, veámonos por partes que tienes muchas preguntas:

lo de cómo se me ocurren las ideas para los fics, pues, te diré, cuando ya te acostumbras a inventar cosas con cualquier cosilla se te viene ideas a la mente.

Yugi es mas pequeño EN MI FIC, en la serie real tiene la misma edad que sus amigos, 16 años. Claro que el nació en junio y sus amigos en este o el otro mes, pero son de la misma edad y el que yo sepa, no tiene ningún problema de crecimiento, simplemente que su organismo esta creciendo al paso que le dicen sus genes, ya que en el ultimo número del manga Yugi mide exactamente lo mismo que Yami, así que no es bajito por siempre ;- )

Nop, no se. Yo también me pregunto que significa oblibion... que más? Es el nombre de su poder, de su choque mental... algún día debo descubrir la respuesta...

_**Susan:**_ gracias por escribir, espero disculpes la demora del capitulo 3. acerca de ese fic con mas de 1000 reviews, huuuu! Eso fue hace mucho, ahora hay más de tres y de hecho creo que vi uno con 2000 o 3000. es fácil, solo entra a tu cuenta de y entra en la sección en ingles de Yu Gi Oh; ahí elige encontrar todos los fics con mas de 100,000 palabras con las barras que hay arriba donde están las categorías y eso y te saldrán los fics que yo he visto con esa impresionante cantidad de publico que escribe.

Términos: slash: referente a un fic donde hay sexo. Yuri: fic donde hay relaciones de lesbianas. Hentai: en japonés significa pervertido pero hace referencia a la pornografía japonesa o a que en el fic que es Hentai hay escenas eróticas y especialmente de sexo. Lemon también es como decir slash, pero no se si solo aplique a hombres con hombres o a que tipo de relación, pero cuando lees lemon puedes esperar sexo.

_**Yugi Moto2:**_ Hola a todos. Perdón por no haber actualizado pero el tiempo se me acorto corriendo mi site y con mis estudios y tuve que poner un tiempo de publicación a cada fic, y como nada mas puedo escribir los fines de semana (por ahora) solo podía publicar dos fics así que tuve que elegir, y decidí actualizar ai shiteru una vez por semana y el fic del abue violador y el baby de Yugi dos veces por semana, pero considero que ya adecuada a esto puedo manejar un fic mas, así que en adelante tratare de actualizar puntualmente este fic una vez por semana. Disculpen la espera y ojala les guste el capitulo. Nos leemos!

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 3-La Verdad en el Palacio del Faraón

Aquellos eran los prósperos y felices días de la cosecha, cuando todos los aldeanos de Egipto recogían los frutos de los que amablemente les proveía la tierra. Los vientos calidos del norte soplaban con fuerza alegrando los corazones de los hijos del Nilo, y en medio de la gente que iba a pie con las canastas de frutos a los hombros, los niños corrían felices compartiendo juegos y dulces secretos propios de su edad; entre medio de toda esa multitud, y en el ambiente rebozarte de todas las señas de la estación, inclusive en los ojos llenos de curiosidad y ansia de los animales por pescar alguna vianda que la gente dejara caer por accidente, había una mujer que no era diferente de las otras hijas de aquellas tierras, pero a un lado suyo trabajaba ayudándola a recolectar trigo su adorado hijo, la luz de sus días.

—No cargues demasiado o se te caerá —decía la mujer previniendo a su hijo de los gajes del oficio, y como siempre cuidando la delicada salud de su muchacho el cual estaba en la flor de sus trece años, y rebozando de vida a pesar de sus debilidades propias de una criatura prematura en aquellos días.

—Si, madre, no te preocupes, jijijiji —de nuevo esas risas hermosas. A través de los años la buena madre de Yugi no había conocido mejor remedio para sus achaques que la compañía del bebe que le habían procurado los dioses, y habiendo este llegado a un año de entrar en edad para tomar esposa, le fascinaba el darse cuenta que el chico seguía siendo tan bondadoso y sencillo como lo había sido desde el día en que nació.

—Hey, Yugi! Aquí! —llamo una voz cerca del área donde recolectaban Yugi y su madre, y al erguirse para buscar con sus miradas, ambos avistaron a un vigoroso muchacho de inusual melena rubia coronando su cabeza que le hacia señas al jovencito de cabello negro, pintado así con el barro de las orillas del Nilo para disimular su extraordinario parecido con el del bellísimo hijo de Ra y actual faraón de Egipto— ven! Trae a tu madre! Las mujeres ya están sirviendo la comida! —escuchando eso, ambos madre e hijo se miraron y sonrieron, y dejaron a un lado los deberes para ir a tomar los preciados y bien ganados alimentos de ese día.

—mmmm, que rico esta todo señora —decía Yugi a la mama de Anzu

—muchas gracias Yugi, pero ustedes también han hecho un gran trabajo cosechando tan deliciosos frutos, no recuerdo ya la ultima vez que probé higos mas dulces o dátiles mas exquisitos

—Es la graciosa providencia de los dioses la que nos ha regalado estos alimentos, nosotros solo tomamos lo que ellos nos ofrecieron —agrego la madre de Yugi, y todos siguieron disfrutando los frutos de sus tierras bañados con miel, los dátiles, las semillas y un anticipo de las láminas de pan blanco; las primeras de la temporada de cosecha.

Después de la comida, Yugi, Jono, Honda y Anzu salieron a jugar juntos a los campos pasándose pelotas, haciéndose adivinanzas o lanzando piedras lo más lejos posible a las aguas del Nilo. Así habían sido las cosas desde que Yugi llego a sus vidas, y ambos grupos se compartieron un poco de lo que ellos habían vivido antes de conocerse. Para esos momentos sus rutinas eran el trabajo por la mañana, la comida por la tarde y despajes podían tomar su pequeña cena con ellos para llevarla mientras se divertían en la pradera. Ninguno de ellos había tomado esposa o esposo y ni siquiera lo estaban planeando, aunque claro, en el caso de Anzu no era un asunto a discusión donde ella pudiera opinar, pero al parecer su madre aun no daba señas de tomarle importancia al asunto. Todos eran muy felices.

Por oto lado, en el palacio del faraón, las mañanas empezaban no cuando se levantaba Amón con todo su esplendor sobre los cielos, sino cuando el magnifico y excelso faraón abría sus ojos a la aurora gloriosa de un nuevo día. Con los años, su belleza se había incrementado de forma deslumbrante, sus ojos brillaban con una hermosura sin igual como no se podía pensar en otro par igual en todo el alto y bajo Egipto; el precioso color rojo y dorado de su cabello se había intensificado, y tenia un grupo de sirvientes que le procuraban mantenerlo sedoso y bien cuidado, como el buen Shimon que además de haber sido su tutor y consejero de su padre, ahora era el encargado de vigilar su salud, algo así como su medico personal, y siempre procuraba que se le preparase la mas exquisita comida hecha en la medida correcta y de manera meticulosa para no ofender las líneas firmes de su cuerpo, que sin duda también era hermoso... alto, delgado, de músculos generosos pero no abundantes, de abdomen semi marcado y espalda fuerte, glúteos perfectos, miembros fuertes y poderosos, y con tanta belleza habría sido una muy mala jugada de sus deidades el no proveerle con una masculinidad digna de un Dios. Era sin duda el hombre mas atractivo y magnifico de las bastas tierras negras y rojas, y quizás, si uno se atrevía, podía alegar con escaso temor de ir a equivocarse que era el hombre mas hermoso y arrebatador del todo el mundo. Y si uno lo veía por su personalidad, no se decepcionaba al conocer a un joven bondadoso, justo, sagas, inteligente... su personalidad, en pocas palabras, era simplemente arrolladora.

Pero cumpliendo el equilibrio de lo bueno y lo malo, lo malo y lo justo, lo blanco y lo negro, incluso un joven tan perfecto poseía defectos... solo que siendo el hombre mas poderoso de la orbe, los conseguía ocultar bastante bien... de hecho, sus diversiones nocturnas se habían convertido en el gran secreto del palacio dorado, a tal grado que casi había llegado a convertirse en un Tabúe...

Levantándose el alto Egipto, Faraón Yami, se levantaba todo el palacio, y en cuestión de segundos el lugar completo estaba lleno de actividad. Guardias tomando posiciones, cocineros preparando el almuerzo real, sacerdotal apilando y ordenando archiveros completos de papiros y nuevas proposiciones para las leyes, el anciano Shimon ya desde esas horas persiguiendo a toda la servidumbre, Sirvientas que iban de un lado a otro presurosas y algunas ligeramente estresadas si estaban en fechas personales, pero todas trabajando con esmero para que al salir de su habitación su gran señor, este no tuviera un pero. Mientras, en el ala superior de palacio donde estaba su dormitorio las sirvientas lo ayudaban a vestirse, sonrojadas, llenas de nervios y casi sudorosas de tener tan grandioso hombre frente a ellas y completamente desnudo mientras le ponían la túnica, su cinturón, sus joyas, y en los días de mas calor como aquellos, un único faldellín de lino blanco con franja azul, que era el color de los faraones... solo por que apreciaban su cuello guardaban la compostura y no se desmayaban frente a el ahí mismo, pero una vez que este dejaba su habitación todas se desmoronaban dejando salir sus suspiros ahogados... ese hombre podía derretir a cualquier mujer con mas facilidad que el mismo sol de Egipto... así de magnifica era su belleza...

Con la puntualidad de siempre, el joven faraón ya estaba atendiendo asuntos de estado y complicadas e importantes negociaciones a tan solo minutos de haberse levantado. Toda su comitiva le seguía del salón principal al salón de reuniones y donde fuera que su señor creyera conveniente. Arreglaba disputas con gran facilidad y si un problema era demasiado grande para tratarlo de una buena vez, lo encomendaba a este o aquel encargado como su única tarea, en incluso el conteo y administración del numero de esclavos era llevado con gran precisión, y no se azotaba, torturaba ni mutilaba a ninguno por cualquier cosa, sino solo por los crímenes decretados con esa sanción; todo el reino funcionaba casi perfectamente desde los negros a los eunucos, y de los campesinos a los nobles y estos hasta llegar a los sacerdotes y al faraón.

Era ya casi el final de la tarde en la aldea de Kuruelna de la ciudad dorada cuando las mujeres empezaban a sacar las primeras porciones de pescado seco de la grasa de los fogones exteriores, y en la pequeña casa de la madre de Anzu todas las familias se habían reunido a la intemperie a la espera de saborear aquella sencilla delicia después de haber sacrificado los frutos en sus oras de recreo. Los cielos de la ciudad se teñían de rojo por las muchas lumbres de los fogones y el humo proveniente de las comidas en las casas de los aldeanos, mientras por todo el lugar ascendía el olor a grasa quemada... eran placeres deliciosos cuando uno se acostumbraba a ellos, pero en realidad lo que mas disfrutaban Yugi, sus amigos y sus familias, no era la comida, que ciertamente no era mucha, sino la convivencia de su hogar... todos agradecían a Ra por haberlos mantenido juntos y sanos hasta entonces, lejos de la miseria que ya había tocado a tantos durante los últimos cuatro años de reinado del príncipe Yami que se convirtió en su faraón...

Toda la gente cantaba y bailaba feliz entre familia en cada casa, y en el horizonte ya comenzaba a ocultarse su Dios cuando empezó a sentirse temblar la tierra... todos callaron... poco a poco el sonido se fue haciendo mas intenso y desde las colinas de camino que llevaban a palacio se vio acercarse una cortina de polvo, que al verla, alerto de inmediato a las familias de aldeanos para huir despavoridas a sus casas, guardar s sus niños y encerrar con tranca y mecate a sus familias. El pánico cundió de nuevo, no importaba ya su experiencia, sentían pánico de aquello y muchas personas debían correr a sus propios hogares desde considerable distancia, pero los mas asustados eran en especial las madres y los niños pequeños perdidos entre el alboroto. Más de una criatura lloraba asustada mientras los guardias del faraón, aun con la excusa de su vigilia nocturna por cuestión de defender a Egipto de los sirios, cabalgaban con grandes bríos, y llevándose al lomo jovencitas y niños para las frías noches de su alteza.

En casa de Yugi desde el comienzo de aquellos horribles días, ya todos habían acordado que hacer cuando eso pasara, y todos ya estaban resguardados en la protección de su hogar mientras afuera lloraba la gente y reinaba la confusión. Los amigos de Yugi se mantenían cerca de sus padres, o cuidaban a los mas ancianos, pero Yugi era el único que aun se recargaba suavemente en el pecho de su madre... como esperando con gran paciencia a que todo terminara... pero al fin la desgracia los habría de tocar...

A través del agujero donde debía estar la puerta ya reparada, Yugi vio como una niña de apenas dos años estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por los guardias, sin nadie que la ayudara a su alrededor, y al verla, no supo la razón, pero sintió el impulso de ir en su ayuda, con un valor del que jamás se había armado antes, y levantándose entre la gente de su casa y dejando el regazo de su madre, Yugi se levanto y salio corriendo con dirección a la niña.

—Yugi, hijo mío, no salgas!

—debo ayudar a esa niña mama! No tardare! Ahora regreso!

—Yugi! —cuando la madre trato de levantarse, las demás mujeres se lo impidieron, sabiendo que a su edad y con su salud no resistiría el esfuerzo de ir tras su hijo en medio de semejante revuelta, pero es que a pesar de que Yugi casi tuviera edad para ser la cabeza de una familia, su aspecto y semblante aun eran los de un niño, y seguro con su belleza seria una presa selecta para los guardias... rogaba a los dioses entre lagrimas mezcladas con su sudor frió por que no fuera así, pero el corazón le daba un terrible presentimiento.

Cuando Yugi llego hasta la niña, este la tomo en brazos y estaba por correr con ella en el instante la madre llego a su encuentro y se la arrebato sin siquiera darle las gracias justo a tiempo para huir de uno de los guardias que al llegar casi arrollaba a Yugi, quien apenas alcanzo a hacerse a un lado, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al barro, pero ya todo había sido escrito para ese preciso momento, y en cuanto el hombre al caballo le miro al rostro y analizo su complexión, incluyendo una pequeña sombra de su miembro dentro de su faldellín al quedar con las piernas abiertas, sonrió lujuriosamente y decidió que era el tipo de su señor, saboreando ya una jugosa recompensa por tan irregular cacería.

—Yugi, hijo! Levántate, corre! Sálvate! —impotente ante la situación, la madre se arrodillo en el piso de la casa mirando ansiosa por al exterior a la espera de volver a tener entre sus brazos a el único fruto de su entrañas que era ese niño entorpecido en un lodazal... este trato de hacer lo que le decía su madre, pero fue demasiado tarde, el guardia lo tomo de la cintura apenas hubo conseguido incorporarse y dio la alarma para que todos salieran de una buena vez de ahí, sonando el cuerno que llevaba a su costado.

El ruido lastimaba los oídos de Yugi, y en su interior todo el valor que lo había invadido repentinamente se esfumo con la misma fantasmalidad, y comenzó a tomarlo presa el miedo, la ansiedad y casi el arrepentimiento, sentimientos que crecieron cuando vio salir a su madre a las calles, corriendo detrás de los poderosos animales que montaban los enormes guardias mientras gritaba su nombre, quedándose atrás y aun así sin abandonar sus inútiles esfuerzos por alcanzar si quiera su mano, hasta que cayo de rodillas extendiendo su brazo derecho como si deseara que fuera el de la buena madre Isis brindándole su ayuda... pero la miserable escena se cumplió, mientras los jinetes y sus caballos se alejaban llevándose consigo el botín de niños pequeños robados incluso de los brazos de sus madres...

—Mamá... snif...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerca de una hora después, los secuestradores iban llegando a una entrada oscura y al parecer secreta ubicada en la parte trasera de la ladera donde estaba construido el palacio real, y apenas había dos antorchas en el interior de la puerta para que el tenue brillo guiara a los jinetes a través de los caminos cercanos del desierto... todos los niños llevaban los ojos vendados para que no pudieran reconocer el camino una vez fueran liberados, y algunos ya habían tenido la mala suerte de que los guardias les sacaran partido...; a Yugi, por otro lado, no lo habían tocado siquiera ni le habían hecho el mas mínimo pellizco en sus pezones o nalgas, pues era obvio que entre mejor entregaran el botín al Faraón, mejor seria su recompensa...

—Hea! —llamaron los guardias a sus caballos jalándolos de las riendas, y luego todos se apearon de ellos, bajando a los niños que berreaban llenos de miedo mientras les daban nalgadas para callarlos; una vez en tierra, los guardias que habían traído a los niños fueron recibidos por un guardia de mayor rango el cual ordeno que colocaran a todos los niños en fila india y que los amarraran con una misma cuerda uno detrás del otro para llevarlos a la presencia del honorable Shimon. Por supuesto que el nombre del medico, organizador y consejero real no fue mencionado, pero los hombres ahí ya conocían bien su trabajo... Yugi quedo el ultimo de la fila, y era, de hecho, el mas dócil de los esclavos, por que en ese momento ellos ya no eran personas libres sino mercancía para el faraón hasta el amanecer por venir...

El guardia que había secuestrado a Yugi se acerco a su superior y le susurro algo al oído, acción que fue seguida por sonrisas sarcásticas...

Dos de los guardias comenzaron a guiar a la ristra de esclavos a trabes de la entrada y luego por un camino estrecho que parecía como la interminable escalinata de algún templo funerario, que habría de hacerse mas chico cada vez hasta llegar a un espacio donde solo podría entrar el sarcófago de un faraón, pero eran solo ideas producidas por el miedo que sentían, y el camino, ciertamente se hizo un poco mas estrecho, tanto como para que solo un niño con los brazos extendidos pudiera entrar, pero después el espacio aumentaba, e incluso los escalones fluctuaban en altura; algunos eran tan altos que los niños debían hacer un esfuerzo por subirlos, y otros eran tan pequeños y delgados que podían subir hasta tres a la vez... la mayoría de los niños habían alcanzado a recolectar los datos de los espacios debido a los tropezones que daban navegando a través de aquella situación, así, entre el rebote de una pared y otra podían ir haciéndose una idea, y en lo referente a los escalones, era mas que sencillo para cualquiera de ellos saberlo, uno por que los mas altos significaban el esfuerzo, y los mas pequeños por que podían sentir los bordes a través de las suelas de sus sandalias.

Al terminar el largo ascenso por aquella escalera, los niños pudieron percibir un significativo aumento de luz a través de las vendas en sus ojos, y todos comenzaron a mover su cabeza en varias direcciones con la urgencia de saber que pasaba al reconocer más o menos luz, voces y sonidos... pero a parte de los pasos de los mismos guardias y el crujir del fuego que debía provenir de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, nada mas les daba señales de lo que iba a sucederles...; de pronto el pisar de pasos nuevos invadieron el lugar, de carácter calmado y hasta algo meditabundo, por que había espacios de tiempo considerables entre pisada y pisada, como cuando alguien camina alrededor con cautela fijándose en lo que tiene en frente...

—Ya han tocado a alguno de ellos? —pregunto una nueva voz que era gruesa y algo áspera, como la de un anciano

—A esos tres del final y al del faldellín roto —respondió uno de los guardias

—Llévatelos y dales esto a beber. Que uno de ustedes se encargue de abandonarlos en las cercanías del pueblo —fue la inmediata decisión de la otra voz que había hablado primero, y los niños que ya se haban identificado empezaron a ponerse mas y mas ansiosos, y después de unos momentos del fondo de las escaleras se escucharon gritos de los niños llorando y resistiéndose a tomar lo que se les daba, suplicando que no los envenenaran, sin saber que lo que les estaban administrando era un somnífero echo con jugo de adormidera...

El anciano entonces comenzó a examinar mas detalladamente a los niños aun amarrados... los miro de arriba abajo y a veces los tocaba para hacerlos levantar sus brazos y checar la calidad que poseían —quítenles la ropa— ordeno el hombre a los guardias que aun permanecían con el, y de inmediato los enormes y lujuriosos hombres comenzaron a desvestir a los niños asustados que temblaban y hasta algunos se orinaban del susto, pero eso a los guardias solo los excitaba mas, gustosos de la decadente y abominable practica de la urofilia...; mientras las criaturas iban siendo desnudadas una tras otra en el orden en que habían sido amarrados, Shimon, el anciano, iba mirando los cuerpos de los niños, buscando cicatrices, raspones, marcas de violaciones previas, anormalidades, belleza de los miembros y de uno que otro el tamaño del ano, pero cuando los guardias estaban casi llegando al turno de Yugi, el anciano lo noto especialmente por sobre todos los demás, aun con sus ropas puestas, y aparto a los guardias cuando iban a desvestirlo, alegando que lo haría el, a lo que no opusieron resistencia, mas una vez dándole la espalda se dedicaron miradas incriminadotas acerca de las mañas que aun pudieran quedarle al viejo cuero del medico real.

Acercándose a Yugi, Shimon le toco los lados de sus brazos, y luego palpo el diámetro de su cintura y de sus caderas sobre la ropa; Le iba interesando, no muchas veces se encontraban retoños tan exquisitos entre los aldeanos de Egipto...

Entonces, deseando hacerle un chequeo mas exhaustivo, lo desnudo y desato cuidadosamente para no causar el mas mínimo daño en su piel, la cual le complació inmediatamente al sentir su tersura, y se sintió todavía mas que maravillado al ver el excelente cuerpo que poseía. Era fino, delgado, largo, gracioso, de proporciones perfectas, y al voltearlo y separarle las nalgas invoco las gracias de la santa diosa de fertilidad de Egipto— dulce leche de Isis! — Yugi se sonrojo ante el comentario dicho bajo aquella situación. Shimon estaba demasiado emocionado, mas de cómo los guardias lo habían visto en ocasiones anteriores a lo largo de tantos años... parecía como si en los ojos aun brillantes del anciano reluciera alguna especie de esperanza... algo que no se podía explicar de forma sencilla... algo que era imposible de intuir para los podridos guardias que atestiguaban la escena, pero en su experiencia conociendo al anciano, se imaginaban que había tenido algún presentimiento.

En cuanto Shimon vio el esfínter precioso, sano y bien cuidado de Yugi, y aun limpio, supo de inmediato que era completamente virgen y que tenía un tamaño que deleitaría enormemente a su faraón. Era, de hecho, el ano más pequeño que había visto en una criatura de alrededor de diez años, sin imaginarse que Yugi ya contaba trece; respecto al tamaño del pene, no era muy pequeño ni convenientemente grande, pero tenia un tamaño razonable y del agrado para los cánones que seguía el anciano, además que calculaba que crecería mas al estar erecto, haciéndose de mas que agradables proporciones. En conclusión al cuerpo, el muchacho era exquisito, todo un deleite del cual estaba seguro que su faraón no habría conocido antes, como en el, mayor placer para su persona.

—Amón nos ha traído un candidato magnifico, es el muchacho mas perfecto que ha pasado por aquí en cuatro largos años... —exclamo el anciano— ustedes —dijo mirando a los guardias— váyanse de aquí y deshagance del resto de los niños igual que de los demás, solo este se quedara aquí —semejante orden resulto terriblemente inusual a los oídos de los guardias, pero aunque sacarían partido de ello dándose un festín con los niños antes de abandonarlos, estaban muy confundidos por lo que había resuelto el anciano Shimon... tanto así que salieron durativos del pabellón en el que estaban y aun algo inquietos mientras bajaban las escaleras.

El anciano, ya a solas con Yugi, se encorvó para desatarle la venda ya teniéndolo de frente, pero cuando la tela del vendaje hubo cedido y los parpados de Yugi se fueron abriendo lentamente dejando ver las incomparables amatistas de sus ojos, Shimon sintió como si aquel momento en que su mirada se cruzo con la del niño hubiera sido algo sobrenatural... en el centro de la habitación circular iluminada por las muchas antorchas, Shimon y Yugi permanecieron varios segundos contemplándose el uno al otro, y aunque Yugi no entendía lo que pasaba, Shimon se sintió presa de un arrebatamiento emocional que le empezaba a susurrar que ese niño era mas que un bello esclavo... había algo en el que era especial...

Tras salir del trance en que lo había colocado la hermosa mirada de Yugi, Shimon volvió a recuperar sus grandes habilidades de percepción, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había basuritas en el cabello del muchacho, que además olía a barro de las charcas del Nilo donde se formaban los lodazales, lo que le llamo enormemente la atención, por que era obvio que no había sido colocado por accidente, y que además no era solo lodo sino alguna mezcla que llevaba el barro como base para utilizarlo con el fin de cubrir bien el cabello; dirigiéndose a cerrar las puertas que asomaban a las escaleras con toda la precaución de aquel que vigila a su presa, el anciano se dio a la tarea, cumplido aquello, de ir a una habitación contigua de la cual al regresar había obtenido un cubo con agua, el cual vertió poco a poco sobre Yugi para remover el barro, sin esperar ni por una milésima de fracción de segundo lo que daría en resultado... —¿Qué es esto...? —se pregunto a si mismo Shimon al ver que de las grietas del lodo y el barro seco salían a relucir caminos rojos, delgados como hilos bajo la gruesa cubierta, por lo que de principio el anciano temió que se tratara de heridas, pero al ir retirando mas y mas lodo con sus manos su incredulidad y asombro iban creciendo, y lo único que pudo hacer al ver ya grandes pedazos de cabello rojo en contraste con los mechones rubios fue soltar un suspiro embargado de un sobrecogimiento casi religioso, casi afectado con temor... — por todos los dioses...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Shimon buscaba y rebuscaba con un tremendo ajetreo y desesperación entre las docenas de estanterías, cajones, cofres, botellas, alhajeros y demás objetos comunes o raros de su habitación privada en el palacio, con la única e inusual intención de verificar los registros de los menstruos de la difunta reina. Amen por ella; al fin cuando encontró el libro donde había anotado todos los datos necesarios y sus observaciones de los periodos de su majestad, e incluso junto con el los papiros donde se narraba su historial medico completo, abrió el libro y todos los papiros con impaciencia plantándolos de golpe sobre su mesa de trabajo, y hurgo en ellos leyendo a la mayor velocidad que había alcanzado en toda su vida tratando de encontrar detalles que le sugirieran algún embarazo que la reina hubiera mantenido en secreto... pero no había nada. Papiro tras papiro, símbolo tras símbolo, en este o aquel tipo de escritura, en todos los conteos de los libros, nada, no había nada, la salud de la reina había sido magnifica hasta los días de su penosa enfermedad que le había dado la muerte, y sus menstruos fueron siempre regulares y bastante bondadosos con las molestias. Después del nacimiento del príncipe Yami, no hubo un solo menstruo en ningún mes de treinta y tantos días egipcios que faltara a su puntualidad... el niño que habían encontrado los guardias, no era de la reina...

Los Dioses lo perdonaran por su atrevimiento al buscar de aquella forma y con tales intenciones entre las notas que llamaban a la memoria de la irreprochable reina que había sido la buena madre de Yami, pero el parecido de ese niño era simplemente asombroso... según lo que se sabia de la familia de la reina no había posibilidad de que fuera hijo de otra rama de la estirpe materna, pero entonces a que se debía? Como había sido posible que una campesina diera a luz semejante criatura! De un vientre humilde y formado de sangre que no era de la familia real, que no era sangre azul!

La única peculiaridad que desentonaba completamente en todo lo sabido de los rasgos alrededor de la familia de la reina, eran los grandes ojos de Yugi, de forma semi ovalada y no finos y algo cuadrados como los del faraón... pero ya estaba convencido... ese niño no era un pequeño príncipe perdido... no era ningún príncipe bastardo...

Regresando a su habitación, Shimon encontró a Yugi desnudo sobre su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente en ella y en la oscuridad del recinto tal y como lo había dejado después de bañarlo y secarlo, y tan solo iluminado por la clara luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas...; sentándose a su lado, el anciano acaricio las mejillas rosadas de Yugi, y contemplo con asombro cuanto mas bello era bajo la luz de la fulgurante Selene...

Aquello tenia que ser obra de los dioses, pues Shimon no imaginaba como mas podría haberse dado tan extraordinaria casualidad... seria que los sabios dioses de Egipto ya habían previsto las crueldades y perversiones a las que se entregaría por esos años su amado señor...? y quizás con la intención de ayudarlo habían dado vida a esa criatura tan parecida a el...? eran posibilidades, pero la intuición no le fallaba a Shimon... estaba seguro... la llegada de ese niño a palacio era sumamente importante... era obra del destino... ÉL... iba a salvar a su faraón... el, iba a regresarle a todos al querido príncipe Yami...

—Bendita seas preciosa criatura... —dijo Shimon haciendo ademanes de asentir con su cabeza, y después se inclino y beso una de las mejillas de Yugi, levantándose entonces para buscar con que vestirlo...

—Mmmm... mmmm... Mamá...? —llamo Yugi al despertar y encontrarse de nuevo en la habitación del anciano

—que bueno que despertaste jovencito, te espera una gran noche

— ¿Qué me va a hacer señor...? —pregunto Yugi con algo de miedo, pero con mas confianza que antes al percibir en el anciano un trato bondadoso...

—no te preocupes, yo no te lastimare... solo estas aquí para prepararte antes de que conozcas al Faraón —los ojos de Yugi se abrieron con muchísima sorpresa... era como su mama había dicho... esas vigilias nocturnas eran obra del faraón para secuestrar a los niños de la aldea, y ahora el estaba por descubrir lo que les hacían...

—snif... snif... nooo... por favor no me lastime! No me haga daño! —Shimon, enternecido, dejo el faldellín que había cogido para vestir por esta vez de forma especial al nuevo esclavo, y abrazo a Yugi con la paciencia de un padre, dándole seguridad y cariño...

—ya... no llores criatura, se te enrojecerán los ojos... —señalo limpiando las lagrimas de las mejillas de Yugi, y alguna que otra gota del cuello— eso es... tranquilízate... ahora, necesito que te recuestes boca abajo para ponerte un ungüento... —Yugi no sabia a que se debía esa maraña de tratos, de los rudos guardias a ese amable anciano que hacia un rato lo había examinado, pero aun conociendo su posición de campesino, no hizo preguntas ni nada, y atendió al pedido de Shimon.

Ya extendido Yugi sobre la cama, Shimon fue a una pequeña cómoda que estaba cercana y saco un bote de porcelana en el que había un oloroso ungüento verde, que recordaba los aromas frescos y herbales de algunas yerbas de la región, y lo destapo para coger una generosa porción en dos de sus dedos, la cual empezó a untar con mucho cuidado alrededor del ano de Yugi, y solo una escasa cantidad en los borden interiores, apenas llegando a introducir la yema de su dedo meñique...; Shimon nunca tenia esos cuidados con los esclavos comunes, pero este que ahora lo era, estaba seguro de que pronto seria mucho mas; era un regalo de los dioses para curar la locura de su señor, y había que darle el mínimo trato aceptable a tan especial prodigio.

El buen anciano que se veía obligado a seleccionar las criaturas que su faraón violaba realmente odiaba aquel trabajo, y no le quedaba mas remedio que seguir instrucciones y tan solo bañar a los esclavos para que llegaran aceptables al toque de un Dios, pero no podía darles nada mas, ni siquiera cambiarles las ropas; el sabia que la experiencia que el niño frente a el estaba por vivir seria ciertamente la mas difícil de su vida, y la mas dolorosa... de principio le emociono el tamaño de su ano por que eso le procuraría mucha felicidad al faraón, lo que significaba que se lo quedaría mas tiempo en el cual no se secuestrarían mas criaturas... dos o tres días, pero al menos un tiempo de descanso para el, y para Egipto, sin embargo al haber razonado ya todos los anteriores hechos se lleno de preocupación... cuanto mas lo veía mas se le iba haciendo obvio que no era un niño muy fuerte, incluso quizás de salud endeble y delicada, y una vez que su señor terminara con el no se atavía a imaginarse la horrible herida que debería tratar en su ano... el faraón tenia un miembro del que cualquier hombre podía sentirse mas que orgulloso: grande y largo, y ni que decir de la forma en que crecía cuando estaba levantado, y eso, en contraste con el ano tan pequeño de un niño virgen de mala salud era todo un caso para un hombre de ciencia... como medico y como persona, Shimon estaba seriamente preocupado, pero rezaba a sus dioses por que se apiadaran de la criatura y le hicieran mas sencillo el camino de su destino al lado del faraón...

—para que es eso que me esta poniendo entres mis nalguitas, señor...? —pregunto Yugi mientras descansaba su rostro contra la seda de las sabanas

—es para que se adormezcan un poco los músculos de tu ano...

—y para que...? —pregunto de nuevo, esta vez con mas inocencia en su tono— ya no soy un bebe, puedo ir al baño, no necesita gastar su ungüento para que no ensucie el palacio... —Shimon sintió un cariño parecido al de un padre al escuchar a Yugi hacer aquellas afirmaciones... era claro que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que le iba a pasar...

—te has fracturado alguna vez, hijo...? —pregunto Shimon sin responder la pregunta de Yugi

—no... mi mama siempre me cuida mucho para que no me lastime... siempre preocupa mucho por mi salud... —de nuevo la salud... era una nueva duda aclarada para Shimon...

—alguna vez has estado gravemente enfermo...? haz sentido un dolor tan terrible que temas volver a padecerlo...?

—No... solo me he caído algunas veces en las charcas del Nilo... pero no duele por que el lodo suaviza el golpe...

—Entiendo... —pobre niño, pensó Shimon. En su vida no había experimentado grandes dolores, y ahora estaba a punto de recibir los intereses de tantos años de paz para una sola persona... solo esperaba que pudiera ganar suficiente tiempo hasta que el ungüento adormeciera lo mas posible el esfínter del muchacho... que los dioses se apiadaran de la casa de su hijo, por que presentía que los días venideros serian los mas difíciles de todos los ya vistos por sus desgraciados ojos...

**Continuará...**


	4. La Cámara al fondo del Gineceo

_Gracias a Kokoro Yana, la verdadera arma vencedora es un corazón lleno de bondad, Akia_Nekito, Shiroi Tsuki, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, saritakinomoto, yami mel, Windgirl, el verdadero poder viene del corazón, Queen Latifa, Ana alejandra hirameku, Guerrera Lunar, Katruina y Yami Moto por todos y cada uno de sus reviews! Mua! Mua! Mua! ;- D_

Ejem... ejem... perdón... jejeje

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Saritakinomoto:** huy, pues respecto a todo muchas gracias, sabré que andas por ahí. Yendo específicamente a la ortografía... tienes razón, tengo errores por ahí, pero veras que algunos no son de mi mano sino del WORD que de repente cambia las palabras automáticamente sin que m de cuenta, pero no desactivo la opción por que en su mayoría pone acentos de ha corrido, lo que me facilita las cosas a la hora de corregir ortografía y gramática al final, y la otra, es que a veces cuando corrijo se me va el puntero y le pico a otra palabra, jajaja, tienes razón, debo ser mas cuidadosa, pero aquí entre nos, creo que hace algo raro... creo que cuando subes los trabajos como te cambia algunas cosillas, palabras, unas por otras... aun no estoy segura pero creo que si hace eso... así que como veras tengo tres filtros ortográficos ayudándome a sacar un trabajo mas raro :- ) pero tomare tu consejo y usare mas a menudo el diccionario.

**Yam-mel:** las apariencias engañan...

**Ana alejandra hirameku:** no se si existe el pueblo de Kuruelna, el nombre lo tome de la aldea donde vivía Bakura de niño en el antiguo Egipto antes de que mataran a los aldeanos. Gracias por tu review! :- ) no puede falta tu nombre en los agradecimientos, al menos, ya eres en mis reviews lo que la sal para la comida, jejeje

**Guerrera Lunar:** me temo que no se que e afureru, como dije antes en Ai Shiteru, yo tengo la traducción al ingles de esa canción y ya solo pegue los diálogos y puse la traducción al español, aunque alguien que sepa un mínimo de japonés notara que no separe muchas de las palabras, pero bueno, yo creo que afureru es fluir. Si después encuentro el significado te contesto, por que ya lo busque en dos libros en no esta en ellos. Sobre ese site, mujer, que pequeño es el mundo, ese site es mío y si, es Corazón de Yugi Moto 3.0, y de repente desapareció por que AOL actualizo su servicio d creación de paginas webs y mi site ya no quiso abrirse en la red, cosa que no me lograron solucionar las gente de servicio de ayuda al cliente de AOL, y solo recientemente cuando instale otra versión de AOL funciono todo. Si tecleas ahora corazondeyugimoto punto tk y una diagonal normal, iras directamente al site, pero ya no lo estoy actualizando por que el primero de julio mas o menos estrenara Corazón de Yugi Moto 4.0 en otro servidor, el anterior será borrado y solo dejare un vinculo a la versión nueva. Y así es, no se podía mandar review, y en su lugar los nombres de autor tenían vínculo a sus correos, y después hice unos cambios y estos llevan ahora a sus profiles de autor donde hay más datos junto con su dirección de e-mail.

(1) tablilla = en los tiempos de Egipto cuando se viajaba allá en las tierras de siria, uno no cargaba con todo su dinero, muy a menudo, por que era peligroso el aventurarse en medio del los terrenos desconocidos o desabitados con botines tentadores para los salteadores de caminos, así que en lugar de llevar su capital, la gente iba a una especie de bancos de cambio donde depositaban una cantidad especifica de dinero la cual les cambiaban por tablillas de arcilla cocida con un determinado valor, y estas, al llegar a su destino, las cambiaban nuevamente pro dinero en otro banco de cambio. Esta costumbre fue iniciada por los llamados "templarios".

Como hasta ahora yo no he sabido que en ese entonces hubiera boletos, utilizo esta palabra como una opción mas adecuada a la época.

**Yugi Moto2:** bueno gente, este es un capitulo mas seguido de otro, con una semana de retraso pero bueno, no desistiré. De nuevo los dejo hasta la actualización de otro fic (mañana) esperando que les guste este trabajo y recordándoles que todas sus críticas y sugerencias sobre mis fic son bienvenidas :- )

Saludos y que lo disfruten!

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 4-La Cámara al fondo del Gineceo

Por aquellos momentos en que la habitación de Shimon estaba cubierta de prendas de ropa que descansaban ya fuera sobre algún mueble o sobre la cama, la noche ya debía haber avanzado hasta una hora u hora y media de que el faraón fuera en busca del pan que llenara sus al parecer insaciables apetitos, mientras en el enredijo de los aposentos de su medico al fin este conseguía el fruto mas exquisito que cualquier pan mas fino preparado por los cocineros reales: la belleza incomparable de Yugi...

Habiendo empezado con un simple faldellín de lino blanco, como era lo tradicional y mas usual en cualquier clase noble que se respetara, el buen anciano fue ideando mas y mas vestuarios y probando entre atuendos cada vez mas exóticos, extravagantes y por supuesto, sensuales... quería vestir al nuevo y precioso esclavo del faraón de una manera seductora, pero sencilla, que no insultara la grandeza de su señor en ninguna forma... fue del clásico lino a la lujosa seda, y de los cortes mas comunes a los bordados y teñidos mas elaborados, pero al final se decidió por una extraña prenda que por pura y rara casualidad venia guardando desde hacia años; se trataba de un exquisito faldellín de hilo teñido con jugo de crustáceos al color del vino mas fino, color el cual proclamaba que la persona que lo bestia era virgen, ¿y que podía ser mas sobrecogedoramente erótico y sensual para el faraón que una belleza tan magnifica, vestida de tal forma que sin palabras le gritara con incitante indirecta que su miembro seria el primero que conocería, que el seria el primero en su vida y en derramar sus primeras gotas de sangre sobre un lecho humedecido con sudor, y que serian suyos sus primeros gemidos y llantos de gozo y dolor...? quizás solo el quitarle el atuendo y comprobar lo que profería la prenda, y gozar de sus verdades...

Al ver Shimon el resultado detrás de Yugi frente al triple espejo de su alcoba, ambos quedaron muy impresionados, con la única diferencia de que Shimon estaba complacido y Yugi, sin saber el porque, se ruborizaba instintivamente... había algo en esas ropas y en su color que no lograba descifrar, pero que según su vida en Egipto parecían querer decirle algo...; el faldellín dado era mas largo de lo habitual, le llegaba bajo las rodillas, y además de todo lo anterior, era, por su fina confección, semi transparente... entonces Yugi se llevo las manos frente a las caderas, tratando de cubrir su pudor, pero Shimon le tomo de las muñecas y le hizo entender que no quería que hiciera eso...

— te vez magnifico... el faraón estará muy complacido de verte... —Yugi volteo y encontró su mirada de ojos grandes llenos de inocencia con la de Shimon, parpadeando un par de veces antes de hacer su pequeña y curiosa pregunta...

— todo este arreglo es para que el faraón me reciba con gusto...? es por que soy un campesino...? —hubo un breve silencio— señor, por que debo ver al faraón, por que todos esos niños vienen aquí por las noches? Que es lo que me van a hacer? Volveré a ver a mi mamá? —Shimon, como en una de aquellas escasas veces, no sabia que decir... por muy ortodoxa que fuera su personalidad, ese niño y su inadvertida nueva de esperanza y alegría habían tocado las cuerdas sensibles de su corazón... era la posibilidad a volver a años normales en los cuales reinara una paz sensata y plena, donde ya no se supiera mas de las locuras de su faraón, por lo cual le resultaba tanto como una tortura el mentirle a Yugi, pero aunque sabia que en ese caso solo le quedaba darle evasivas, sus ojos claros, voz y sentimientos dulces lo habían empezado a ganar con tremenda prisa... aunado al echo de que Yugi era el primero en atreverse a hacer preguntas tan claras sobre un tema que no se comentaba casi ni a escondidas, y cuando se hacia era con mucho recelo, aun entre las personas de mas confianza...

— No te preocupes por lo que pasara muchacho... —dijo Shimon con voz suave y arrulladora... — el destino tiene algo para todos nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que si eres bueno los dioses y el faraón serán amables contigo y te harán las cosas mas fáciles... por ahora no quiero que pienses en lo que vienes a hacer aquí, solo que estés tranquilo y que hagas todo lo necesario por complacer al faraón y mantenerlo feliz esta noche, haz absolutamente todo lo que te pida y no pienses mal de el... dale la oportunidad de que te muestre su lado humano, por mas difícil que te resulte, creme, si lo haces tu recompensa al final será tan dulce y enorme que no podrás solo con toda...

— ...pero yo no quiero fortuna... solo a mi familia y a mi hogar... y a mi madre... por favor, déjeme ir y guarde su fortuna, no tiene que darme ninguna recompensa... —Shimon sintió algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, y una ternura enorme que no lograba ocultar... aquel niño apreciaba su vida tal y como era, sin embargo en sus palabras claramente le decía que no había comprendido el significado de lo que seria su recompensa, que no consistiría en oro, sino en todo el amor que pudiera haber en el corazón de su señor... pero era quizás que el, Shimon, hijo de memes, estaba siendo egoísta? No seria acaso demasiado sufrimiento pedido a esa criatura que no tenia idea de lo que había ido a hacer ahí a causa de un descuido...? que remedio, no era por el y no importaba si lo era o no, por que simplemente eran los deseos de los dioses, y por mucho que a cualquiera le doliera, era algo necesario si se pretendían lograr ganancias de las increíbles ideas del faraón...

—haaa... —suspiró Shimon— aun hay cosas que no entiendes, pero te aseguro que dentro de pocos minutos entenderás algunas mas... por ahora solo haz lo que te he pedido y entre mas feliz este el faraón mas indulgente será contigo... de ti dependerá el tiempo que te tome volver a ver a tu familia...

—... — Yugi no paraba de mirar a Shimon con grandes dudas y esperanzas... para el todas las palabras de Shimon eran indescifrables en esos momentos. La habitación a su alrededor y los muros que la protegían le eran desconocidos, aquella dulzura y buen trato por parte de una persona cercana al faraón de Egipto era algo de lo mas extraño. No entendía por que debía divertir al faraón y aun menos por que debía hacerlo vestido de esa forma. El no era ningún estúpido ni mucho menos un joven ignorante, y en momentos su perspicacia le era de mucha utilidad, pero nada anteriormente visto en su vida le había preparado para saber lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, ni para lo que vendría después, sin embargo las advertencias de Shimon eran su única esperanza de volver a ver a su familia... — esta bien... haré lo que me pides. Seré bueno y quizás al final de la noche este de nuevo en mi hogar...

—... —la verdad era que Shimon sabia que Yugi no volvería a ver a su familia o a su hogar en mucho tiempo, pero le quería dar esperanzas para sobrevivir, pues en medio de la adversidad, solo eso le sirve de escudo al hombre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El faraón despedía a algunos sacerdotes y consejeros, junto a una parvada de diferentes hombres de política auto considerados la elite de lo importante mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones de las mujeres situadas en la última ala del palacio, en el harén real que en esos momentos tenia alrededor de cuarenta mujeres, todas jóvenes y hermosas. Aunque este era un numero bastante reducido para un harén real, pero había que considerar que los gustos del faraón eran _otros_, por lo que reducía el numero mínimo de trescientas concubinas a solo cuarenta, las cuales usaba como aperitivo antes de encontrarse con su verdadero interés, que eran las criaturas conseguidas por los guardias y seleccionadas especialmente por Shimon como si fuera la recolección de las uvas para el vino de la mejor cosecha.

Al fin cuando se hubieron ido todos los ancianos hombres que se mantenían casi siempre cerca de su señor, secreteándose lujuriosos comentarios mientras le daban la espalda al ir avanzando fuera de su vista, el ansioso faraón abrió las puertas principales del harén con ambas manos, y quedo por apenas dos o tres segundos con sus brazos extendidos de puerta en puerta mientras veía la suculenta escena de cuatro decenas de mujeres sensualmente vestidas esperando por el en sus habitaciones, que eran apenas divididas por columnas que se unían a los techos en arccos y que cubrían a sus dueñas unas de otras solo con cortinas de hilo tejido...; el faraón dio unos cuantos pasos dentro del lugar caminando con impaciencia, la cual se transformo en audacia y superioridad cuanto mas avanzaba hacia sus mujeres, dejando igualmente atrás su alo faraónico, y convirtiéndose solo en un fogoso hombre con mucho poder...

La joven sirvienta que esperaba a un lado de las puertas a que el faraón se reuniera con sus señoras —de ella— camino tímidamente hacia la entrada y la cerro haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, ya completamente ruborizada y nerviosa, pues sabia lo que se avecinaba a suceder, al menos en esas habitaciones, pues al fondo de ellas había algunas otras de las que no conocía sus secretos, y tan solo en el tiempo que le tomo hacer eso el faraón ya tenia a unas quince de sus cómodas esteras siguiéndolo como buitres a su comida, a diferencia de las demás que esperaban reunidas en la habitación mas grande de todas donde serian de servir a su amo, asustadas, y protegiéndose las unas a las otras del acto por venir; segundos mas y el joven y hambriento ya echaba a dos de las mujeres que tenia alrededor a una de las camas de un solo golpe, y se monto firmemente sobre una apenas dándole tiempo de terminar su primer grito de sorpresa mientras a la otra le exprimía los pechos como si fueran melones, manoseándolas y dejando que algunas mas se le arrimaran a provocarlo en lo que envestía salvajemente a una y sintiendo en cosa de segundos brotar leche de los pezones de su victima adyacente.

No pasaban mas que minutos en lo que terminaba con dos o tres para seguir con las demás, y así de a dúos o tríos las satisfacía a todas hasta hacerlas gritar en medio de tremendos orgasmos, mientras que el solo consideraba esto un calentamiento y al empezar con las mas inhibidas no había derramado mas que quizás sus primeras gotas de semen... en verdad que era un hombre muy fogoso y apasionado.

A las ultimas veinte mujeres se las sirvió en pleno y alfombrado piso, escuchando de ellas gritos de miedo, desesperación y ansiedad, pues el era mucho mas de lo que podían soportar, y mas noche tras noche. Empujaba las propias caderas contra sus piernas abiertas mientras que las agotadas mujeres ya pasadas comenzaban a recuperar sus fuerzas, y se tomaban como una tarea relajante antes de dejar marchar a su señor el lamerle con sutil caricia la piel de sus grandes y oscuros testículos, hasta que cambiara de mujer y perdieran su puesto para cedérselo a otra; de algunas se le paso la mano al faraón, ya que olvidado de repente del mundo en su propio placer, las extenuaba haciéndolas tener hasta tres orgasmos seguidos, dejándolas tan débiles al final que no podían ni levantarse del piso y algunas ni arrastrarse a sus camas o alfombrillas...

El faraón se levanto, moviendo a los lados su cuello, y se dirigió a la piscina al fondo de las habitaciones, dejando tras el un camino de cuerpos medio inconscientes de mujeres bien servidas. Al entrar al agua, ya ligeramente atibiada para su comodidad debido al aire fresco de la noche que se colaba por las muchas ventanas del harén, otra sirvienta fue hacia el y vertió perfume de lotos en el baño de su alteza, perdiendo su atención y sus ojos en la belleza inimaginable que una vez mas se le presentaba, mientras el chorro del perfume seguía cayendo a las aguas cristalinas que comenzaban a tornarse rosadas por el colorante en el...

—Estas derramando demasiado perfume... —advirtió el faraón, y la muchacha de inmediato levanto la jarra de alabastro, apretándola algo asustada contra su pecho... — siempre haces eso cuando me vez bañándome —la muchacha se ruborizo al escuchar a su faraón descubrir su secreto después de tanto tiempo... — ha sido suficiente, si no puedes con la tarea pediré que te supla otra de las mujeres. Por ahora el perfume desperdiciado se reducirá de tus pertenencias y tu sueldo, y si eso no basta deberás servir a nuestros invitados con tus aptitudes. Puedes retirarte si lo deseas, ya has terminado tus labores por este día... —dicho eso, el faraón comenzó a tomar el agua rozada en sus palmas y a vestirla sobre su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos con evidente gusto, pero contrario a lo que esperaba después de una sanción tal, la muchacha dejo la jarra y se arrodillo junto a la piscina para ayudarlo a bañarse, lo que en realidad no le molesto en absoluto, pero tampoco le importo demasiado—... — persuadido por las acciones de la moza, Yami detuvo su aseado personal y la sirvienta, asustada, también lo hizo, inclinando su cuerpo hasta que su frente toco el piso para disculparse, pues la joven había sido exportada desde las tierras de oriente.

Alzándole el rostro con las manos, la sirvienta fue recuperando poco a poco la postura anterior, quedando presa de la mirada de ojos profundamente violetas a su frente reflejados en las cuencas oscuras de su rostro, y soltando un suspiro de incredulidad y gozo al percibir los labios candentes del faraón después de abrirle el escote y descubrir sus pechos... no fue mas que un roce, pues el alto Egipto no se rebajaría a proporcionarle gozo a una sirvienta, que muy diferente era de obtenerlo de un esclavo o esclava sexual, así que solo le apretó los brotes marrones de sus pezones con dos de sus dedos en cada mano, sus índices y los pulgares, pero aun en aquel arte era todo un experto, y rápidamente le fue subiendo el color y el tono a la muchacha hasta que se le eructaron completamente los pechos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera del harén, Shimon aun permanecía en sus habitaciones y se encontraba haciendo oler a Yugi una serie de diferentes y penetrantes perfumes y mezclas y hasta haciéndolo beber pequeños tragos de variadas formulas, entre ellas unas gotas de jugo de Sheppen rojo para ayudar a los efectos del ungüento. Todo con la intención de perderlo lo más posible de la realidad. El pobre chico ya estaba mareado cuando el anciano dijo, para su alivio, que ya debían partir de sus habitaciones, aunque también le atemorizara el conocer al faraón...

Una vez fuera, en los corredores tapizados de ventanales, el aire fresco del exterior que llegaba hasta ellos comenzó a aliviar a Yugi del embotamiento en el que casi lo había dejado el extraño tratamiento del buen anciano. Este lo condujo hasta una sección del palacio que solo tenia dos salidas en el camino, de las cuales una llevaba hacia un pasadizo de escape para emergencias, y la otra, al harén real...; al llegar a las puertas del lugar, Shimon, en lugar de abrirlas o tocar, empujo una piedra de la pared la cual abrió un anexo secreto. Al entrar ahí, y cerrar el muro tras ellos, ambos caminaron sigilosamente hasta una cámara de espera muy iluminada, donde los recibieron un pequeño grupo de cinco mujeres que funcionaban como mas sirvientas para el faraón, y de inmediato el anciano se dirigió a ellas para encargarles a Yugi.

—este es el de hoy, cuídenlo bien hasta que el faraón este listo y no le hagan nada, debe llegar perfectamente puro hasta su alteza real...

—jajaja, por que tantas advertencias esta noche, Shimon, acaso ya no confía en nosotras? —dijo una guiñándole el ojo burlonamente, pero no con malicia, ya que siendo mujeres de bajo extracto, no era para molestarse mucho con ellas

—si! Y por que solo has traído uno? Ya conoces al faraón, no le bastan las cuarenta sirenas gritonas que tiene a su servicio

—Estoy hablando en serio —marco el anciano con severidad, pidiendo compostura a presteza

—por la buena madre Isis, que tiene de especial este muchacho que no hayan tenido los demás —decía otra de las mujeres, ya que Shimon había llevado a Yugi cubierto hasta la cabeza con un manto blanco, pero todas entendieron la actitud de Shimon cuando este le descubrió el rostro y dejo ver su piel rosada y la mata de magnifico cabello tricolor coronando su cabeza de contornos infantiles... — que Amón nos proteja! Es idéntico a nuestro señor! Shimon! —gritaron dos al mismo tiempo el nombre del consejero, artista, y medico, como todo lo necesario para solicitar una explicación.

—los dioses nos lo han mandado para ayudar a nuestro señor, ustedes como pocos conocen verdaderamente lo que hay tras esas puertas que custodian en este pasadizo. Si saben lo que nos conviene, lo cuidaran y no le pondrán un dedo encima hasta el momento que lo entreguen a la presencia de su alteza. No me engañan sorras con lino, se bien que toman algunas oportunidades para sacar partido de lo niños que se traen aquí, pero recuerden que este no es uno cualquiera, y si lo tocan, que Amman se encargue de su destino y brille sobre sus almas por toda la eternidad el ojo de Seth

—relájate anciano, no le haremos nada

—si, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí recibiendo pequeños mocosos llorones, y este es nuestra tablilla (1) a los tugurios llenos de verdaderos hombres, jajajaja

—como sea, solo cuídenlo y procuren que se mantenga tranquilo, debe ser dócil con nuestro señor

—Déjanoslo todo a nosotras... —Shimon se volteo y dejo el lugar por otro pasadizo que salía a un corredor oculto, donde seria seguro hacer tal cosa para poder mantener uno mas de los tantos secretos de palacio, sin saber el tratamiento que las mujeres del pasadizo le aplicarían a Yugi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—haaaaaaa! Awwwwwwwww! Señor! Awwwwwwwwwww!

—... —el faraón se había tomado su tiempo en el baño y sin llegar a necesitar hacer uso de su falo real, llevo a la atrevida sirvienta a pasar el borde de las lagrimas como castigo por sus faltas, y mientras el estaba en el límite de la piscina que despedía un agradable aunque algo penetrante perfume, la sirvienta que el preparaba el baño estaba arrodillada con las nalgas casi tocando el piso mientras su señor le apretaba con increíble fuerza los pechos haciendo uso de una sola mano, ya que con la otra le masturbaba introduciéndole una estatuilla de adorno en el recto. A esa altura no había tenido aun un orgasmo, por que el dolor era increíble, pero igual que antes el faraón no tardo en accionar el botón necesario al punto de que sus aguas explotaron y todo su liquido se le derramo por las piernas y los pechos, dejándola tirada sobre un charco pegajoso y maloliente con la figurilla aun entre las piernas... — no olvides limpiar este desorden, lo quiero todo impecable cuando regrese al harén a servirme de alguna de tus señoras antes de dormir...

—...haaa... haa... haaa... —sin prestar atención a la casi desvanecida mujer tirada en el piso, el joven recuperado de sus anteriores esfuerzos y de nuevo limpio y refrescado como le gustaba estar, salio despreocupadamente de la piscina apoyándose de manos y piernas, y exhibiendo sin ningún temor su trasero real al inclinarse y hacer fuerza para recuperar la postura erguida, actos que fueron sucedidos cuando el faraón se dirigió a la puertesilla de dintel curvado en una esquina del baño, trabajada plenamente en diseños de jardines hermosos e idílicos labrados sobre el material, imagen la cual desaparecía al ser abierta la cámara en la que el faraón entro para ser tragado por la casi completa oscuridad, cerrándola de nuevo tras el para entrar a un mundo donde los tabúes dejaban de serlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Del otro lado de la puerta había una espaciosa cámara la cual era apenas iluminada por una gran cantidad de velas alrededor debido al prodigioso tamaño del lugar, el cual hacia que se perdieran las luces, y donde solo había una gran cama al centro, que consistía de una ornamentada base de oro con incrustaciones de marfil y piedras preciosas, cubierta por velos de finísima seda de diversos colores llamativos, y sobre la base había varios colchones rellenos con plumas de avestruz, el mas grande de color negro bordado de oro, y sobre este varias mantas blancas las cuales resaltarían la sangre de las criaturas vírgenes cuando fuera derramada. Todo estaba listo para el más placentero momento del faraón llevado a cavo clandestinamente por las noches... ni siquiera algunas de las concubinas del harén sabían de lo que sucedía del otro lado del baño en esa cámara, pero la verdad es que en Egipto todos murmuraban... todos secreteaban entre si con el mayor de los recelos, por que cuidando la cabeza aquellos eran temas de los que por lo general no se deseaba hablar, así que preferían pretender que no sabían, y de verdad que algunos así lo hacían, pero el pueblo de Egipto hacia oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a su situación...

Alrededor, dejando de lado los muebles, había dos pequeñas piscinas para que las sirvientas y los esclavos se bañaran si permanecían ahí mas de una noche, y ya las mujeres del harén que eran las mas activas sexualmente, y las únicas que conocían el secreto de su señor, estaban ahí... ellas habían entrado por otro pasadizo y su función era controlar a las criaturas que le llevaran a su rey mientras gozaba de unas y otras; para esos momentos solo quedaba una niña la cual durante otra noche el rey decidió dejar para una ocasión posterior, y dos de las mujeres tenían que sostenerla para que no se escapara, aunque verdad era que no tendría por donde pero así se ahorraban mas problemas. La niña berreaba y pataleaba desesperada, pues ya había visto lo que sucedía allí y no quería ser una victima más del faraón.

—Acérquenla a mi... —ordeno el faraón sentándose a la orilla de su lecho, y de inmediato le fue llevada la niña— hum, es muy bonita, pero espero que la selección de hoy sea mas masculina... Shimon conoce bien mis gustos... —sonrió maliciosamente, y entonces le comenzó a quitar sus ropas de campesina a la niña

—suélteme!

—te atreves a darle ordenes a tu faraón? —le da una bofetada. Después de eso le termino de quitar la ropa y la recostó con ayuda de las mujeres— ábranle las piernas. El faraón solo acepta mercancía de primera clase...

—Noooooo! —lloraba la niña, pero fue inevitable que el joven faraón la penetrara de una vez con un falo de plata, el cual luego de un par de buenos empujones saco humedecido con caminos de sangre...

—es su primera vez, me servirá —Shimon revisaba a todos los niños y niñas que llegaban a las manos de su señor, y se aseguraba de que fueran vírgenes, pero el faraón, como medida extra, le hacia esa prueba a las niñas ya que era lo mas obvio y la respuesta mas clara, alentado además por el echo de que no quería embarazar a ninguna campesina, y todavía otra razón era que prefería el sexo anal.

Metiéndole de nuevo el falo entre las piernas, el faraón pidió que la voltearan, y sin preámbulos ni preparaciones le metió su miembro en el ano, embistiéndola como una fiera por largos minutos...; la niña gritaba como si fuera un ser demente, y arqueaba su espalda aun ante la fuerza poderosa del faraón sobre ella por el tremendo dolor mientras las mujeres de la corte veían inmutables el penoso acto... no eran seres de roca, por mas que les gustara el sexo de su señor encontraban aquello bastante reprobable, pero ya los años las habían acostumbrado, así que en esa fase del día, se convertían en bellezas inertes, como ídolos de antaño que solo observaran el transcurrir del tiempo...

—haaa! —suspiro Yugi asustado al oír los gritos femeninos que provenían del otro lado de las puertas del pasaje secreto donde lo había dejado Shimon —el cual, hay que destacar estaba bastante iluminado— escapando por un momento de las atenciones de las damas a su alrededor, las cuales parecían bastante interesadas en que bebiera mas y mas vino— alguien esta en problemas! —grito alarmado

—no te preocupes, el faraón debe estar castigando a alguna esclava torpe, pero a ti no te pasara nada si eres lo suficientemente divertido, jejeje

—que dices mazara? Si este niño es perfecto! Estoy segura de que el faraón estará sumamente complacido —dijo haciendo énfasis en complacido sugestivamente

—...disculpen... ustedes saben por que estoy aquí...? es que no hay personas especiales que diviertan al faraón? Por que tengo que ser yo? —ese comentario puso en cuenta de la situación de Yugi a las mujeres, y deseando evadir la pregunta, le pusieron en frente otras tres copas

—no lo tomes en cuenta! Ya llegara tu turno! Ahora, bebe esto! Te hará sentir bien!

—no, por favor! ya bebí dos, no creo aguantar mas, me duele el estomago de pensar en enfadar al faraón, por favor

—anda, bebe! Confía en nosotras!

—pero no quiero beber mas! No! Por favor! haaa! —sin poder hacer nada al respecto, dos de las mujeres lo sostuvieron mientras las otras tres lo obligaban a beber de una y otra copa el vino tinto, cuando una de las mujeres del harén abrió las puertas solicitando la presencia de mas niños

—traigan a los esclavos de hoy! El faraón esta impaciente por verlos! —dijo rápidamente, y así como llego se fue, sin siquiera escandalizarse de la apariencia de Yugi, ya que las mujeres del pasadizo lo cubrían mientras lo seguían emborrachando.

Dentro de la cámara, el faraón yacía desnudo sobre su lecho, tal y como entro, aun cubierto por gotas de agua perfumada, frescas sobre su piel, pues una sola presa no era suficiente para desgastarlo.

De las profundidades de la habitación, las puertas que daban al pasadizo se abrieron entre las dos columnas donde estaban situadas, dejando ver el corredor iluminado y su fulgor perderse entre el brillo dorado que conferían al lugar el fuego de las velas, o mas bien, resaltando el color calido de las paredes, de aquel amarillo tan clásico en los palacios o templos. De aquel punto las damas fueron entrando en medio de un pequeño escándalo, sin llamar en lo absoluto la atención de las demás mujeres o del faraón ante el espectáculo de pechos que saltaban al descubierto de sus prendas de lino, y aun mientras llevaban a Yugi a la presencia del faraón, le seguían intentando hacer beber los últimos tragos de las copas.

Yugi aun estaba envuelto en el manto que le había colocado Shimon para que alguna persona que lo viera en palacio al llevarlo al pasadizo no se perturbaba, pero tan solo con llegar a la mitad del camino en medio de derrames de vino, mascullos y secreteos, ya el faraón pudo comenzar a apreciar la belleza de la criatura que le habían llevado para comenzar la noche...

—...Por Ra... —exclamo el faraón tomando postura en su lecho, pero inmediatamente se levanto y salio de el para ir al encuentro del niño que le habían llevado, lo que asusto a las mujeres que lo arreaban, haciéndolas recuperar la compostura— ...descúbranle el rostro —ordeno con voz clara y sonora, sonriendo al principio con gran felicidad y emoción, la cual se torno en algo muy diferente al ir viendo lo que se revelaba ante su presencia... — ... —por instantes, ambos Yugi y Yami se miraron perdidos el uno en el otro... para ambos era como verse en un espejo o en las aguas del Nilo... Yugi jamás había visto al faraón ni había escuchado de él otra cosa que no fueran comentarios de sus virtudes en el mando, de su excelsa belleza y por supuesto, de aquellos terribles hechos nocturnos de los que nadie quería decir más. Pero para Yami era una historia completamente distinta. Poco a poco su rostro pasmado como el de Yugi se torno en enojo e ira, y en un momento, sin preocuparse de ninguna otra cosa, dio la vuelta con la mirada de una fiera a la caza y salio sin siquiera vestirse con la velocidad de la gacela hasta atravesar cámara, baño y harén rumbo a su entrada, donde grito con tono enfurecido el único nombre que le llegaba a la cabeza en el momento— SHIMON! —y en un segundo ahí estaba Shimon, saliendo presto al llamado con tan solo voltear en una esquina, pues ya se esperaba una reacción semejante...

—que desea el faraón? —pregunto a su desnudísima alteza

—No le hagas al juego conmigo Shimon! Sabes perfectamente por que te he llamado! Acaso crees que soy estúpido? Que significa este atrevimiento? Intentas burlarte de mí con esta treta barata? Malditas sean tus mezclas de belleza, has pintarrajeado a ese esclavo con la única intención de asaltarme con tus sermones

—Te equivocas, muchacho —dijo hablándole bien personalmente a Yami, dejando de lado los formalismos— ese niño es una realidad, y no es obra de mis formulas para tus concubinas. Los dioses nos lo han mandado por una razón este día, y no me atrevo a pensar más que quieran que lo conozcas

—déjate de estupideces Shimon! Ya te he dicho que te limites a hacer tus tareas y dejes de intentar seguir siendo mi tutor! Ya no soy un niño! Esta es otra de tus escenitas para conmoverme, cuando demonios vas a entender que ese es asunto terminado?

—cuando tu entiendas que un asunto no se termina hasta que termina del todo y recuperes la parte de cabeza que solo los dioses saben donde perdiste. Por que no eres mas sensato y vez con los ojos tus locuras en vez de con tu enorme miembro?

—por el falo de Ra! Eres un viejo atrevido!

—no soy yo el que tiene gustos extraños y dialoga desnudo en los corredores de palacio con esa cosa medio erecta entre las piernas

—basta! No tolerare esto! Te ordeno que te lleves a ese esclavo y me traigas otro según mi pedido! No según la magia de tus cuentos locos!

—eso no podrá ser por que los he despachado a todos menos a ese

—que? Te atreves a decidir que debo hacer? Soy el faraón de Egipto y este es mi palacio! Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje en el!

—pero no puedes seguir pasando por encima de las personas! Son tu pueblo y tu debes ser para Egipto como un padre! No tienes derecho a hacer estas cosas!

—...eres un insolente... ponle un alto a tú lengua, si no quieres correr con la misma suerte que los cadáveres que cuelgan sobre las murallas de la ciudad...

—se que no te atreverías, por que me quieres mas de lo que te permites decir...

—haaggg... —exclamo con fastidio echando la mirada a un lado..

—no se que parte de tu educación fue la que trabaje mal, pero daría mi eternidad en poniente si con eso te devolviera la cordura para remediar el daño que te he hecho...

—cállate, estas viejo, no sabes lo que dices...

—lo se muy bien, hijo... lo se mejor con mis ojos viejos que con los tuyos... tan inexpertos aun...

—...ya me haz cansado... —Yami se volteo y camino con toda su presencia hacia su consejero, enfrentándolo con la mirada mas severa que jamás le hubiera visto... — tu no entenderás mis peticiones hasta que haga algo que te duela en el orgullo... le haz tomado mucho afecto a ese niño, verdad? Por que crees que es mi salvación? Pues ojala tu ciencia sea tan magnifica como se la ha alabado todos estos años de servicio, por que te prometo por Amón que violare tan terriblemente a ese niño que cuando llegue a tus manos estará irreconocible entre caderas y ano...

—Yami, hijo mío, por favor, reconsidera esta locura, es solo un niño, no tiene la culpa del destino que se le ha impuesto! —pedía a voz clara y alta mientras el muchacho que había educado se alejaba rumbo al harén— Yami! Yami, por favor! hijo, escúchame!

—que tanto estas viendo, moza miserable!

—HAAAAAAAA! —en medio de su enojo, Yami tomo a la sirvienta que cerraba las puertas y la tumbo contra la orilla de una de las camas, levantándole su faldellín y penetrándola, para dejarla después de pocas embestidas. La muchacha se resbalo del lecho y quedo con las piernas abiertas en el suelo frió donde no la alcanzaba la alfombra, para después levantarse y correr fuera del harén, llorando como una pobre huérfana recién perdida en el desamparo...

Al final, Shimon se detuvo en el baño, pues ni el se atrevía a entrar a la cámara secreta del faraón sin su consentimiento, y pasando de largo a la sirvienta temblorosa que limpiaba arrodillada el suelo manchado de fluidos y orines, dio su ultimo grito de suplica a pocos pasos de la puerta labrada...

Ya dentro de la cámara, todas las mujeres se hicieron a los lados, completamente asustadas de la personalidad en la que había tornado su señor después de ver al muchacho que le habían llevado para esa noche, y cruzo todo el lugar hasta su lecho donde seguían amontonadas las mujeres del corredor alrededor de Yugi, dándole mas y mas vino, las cuales simplemente tiró hacia los lados para cumplir la palabra hecha a su consejero de una buena vez, pero cuando vio la increíble criatura en todo su esplendor descubierta ante el, tubo que detenerse, y observarla...

Yugi estaba recostado sobre el manto blanco en el lecho, con todo su cuerpo extendido y relajado gracias a los efectos del vino que lo habían obligado a beber hasta terminarse casi media jarra... estaba muy mareado, tenia todos sus sentidos aturdidos y apenas sabia de si mismo, y casi podía pensarse que desmayaría de no ser por que había suficiente aire fresco entrando al lugar... su faldellín de hilo avinado resaltaba su belleza y lo lucia con todo su esplendor, dejando ver el contorno de sus miembros delgados y los trazos de su pubis sobre la tela, excitando aun mas al faraón cuando movía sus piernas, flexionándolas lenta y cansadamente...

Entrando a la cama, Yami se recostó apoyándose contra los cojines, de manera que quedaba sentado de lado, y el movimiento inevitablemente alerto a Yugi, muy a pesar de su corriente situación física...

—...Hola... —saludo Yugi en un susurro, mirando con atención el cambio en el semblante de su alteza...

**Continuara...**


	5. La Noche del Destino

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, Queen Latifa y Faraón_Hally Black por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Saritakinomoto:**_ mmmm, pues si importa quien haga el personaje pero creo que sea solo eso, sino también las actuaciones y la calidad de la historia.

_**Yugi Moto2:**_ un capitulo mas con algo de retraso. Me disculpo por eso pero el fin de semana pasado como ya he explicado en otros fics, se me presento un imprevisto y no pude actualizar, pero aquí esta el cap que era para el domingo :- P

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 5-La Noche del Destino...

—La lengua atrevida de tu pequeña y hermosa boca no tiene nada mas que decirle a tu faraón? —pregunto Yami al escuchar por primera vez que un esclavo lo recibiera con un simple hola, en medio de una actitud tan despreocupada a pesar de que por el comportamiento y el aroma del niño era evidente que se encontraba borracho

—lo siento... podrá perdonarme su majestad...? hicup! —hipó Yugi... y esto en vez de molestar al imponente rey frente al chico, lo hizo sonreír un poco, pero ya el ambiente era mas diferente de lo acostumbrado en aquella situación, y eso lo percibieron inmediatamente las concubinas y damas del pasadizo...

—como te llamas, criatura? —pregunto Yami acariciando con su mano derecha el rostro de su inquietante esclavo...

—Yugi, señor... hicup!

—dime Yami... —ahora si que las mujeres de una tarea o la otra estaban extrañadas... ese no era el faraón violador de todos los días, sino alguien mas dulce y romántico que se manifestaba a través de la actitud y ademanes sensuales y ególatras, mas propios de su alto señor...

—Hola Yami... hicup! Me llamo Yugi... —Yugi estaba por hipar de nuevo cuando Yami le planto un apasionado beso en los labios— haaaaaaaaa! —cuando Yami al fin se aparto, Yugi tomo aire con todas sus fuerzas... ese beso había sido tremendo, pero el gesto lo dejo confundido... —... —Yugi miraba a Yami muy fijamente, aun mareado, pero ya sin hipo, a lo que Yami entendió que Yugi estaba sorprendido ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que realmente había parado a hacer ahí, en su lecho secreto...

—humm —soltó Yami un sonido encogiéndose de hombros como primera respuesta, dando a entender que aquello no había sido la gran cosa... al menos para lo que quería hacerle en seguida... — tenias hipo y eso me molesto un poco así que te lo quite... —la mirada de Yami se volvió apasionada y mas profunda que antes... — no conozco mejor forma de hacerlo...

—No tenia que molestarse, Yami... —Yugi estaba aun tan afectado por el vino que no se daba cuenta de que Yami estaba completamente desnudo, ni de que poco a poco el miembro entre sus piernas se iba erectando al paso de la conversación...

—...que edad tienes, de donde vienes? —a Yami solían llevarle niños de otras ciudades cercanas a la dorada para no poner bajo demasiada presión a un solo lugar, y además para mantener los ánimos de las personas bajo control, por lo que sospechó que quizás Yugi era extranjero o foráneo, ya que según iba dándose cuenta, el color de su cabello era natural...

—soy de su ciudad dorada... y tengo trece años... —Yami abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión... trece años? por todos los dioses, si parecía de nueve!

Fuera de la cámara secreta, Shimon daba vueltas en círculos a ratos pegando el oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar los gritos desesperados de Yugi en medio de su tortura, pero no le llegaba nada, y eso lo estaba poniendo casa vez mas nervioso.

Ya había pedido a una de las concubinas restantes en el gineceo que fuera a buscarle su bolsa de medicamentos, y tenía una de las camas de ahí lista para recibir el cuerpo de Yugi y así poder curarlo. Incluso había pedido a la muchacha del baño que calentara mas agua limpia en la piscina, ya que según imaginaba los resultados la exigirían... pero por Seth y todos sus demonios! Por que no estaba gritando ya? Bien era cierto que esa cámara y la puerta estaban construidas de forma que dejaran escapar solo un mínimo de sonido, pero a la distancia que estaba de la puerta ya debería estar escuchando algo...

—Ho, Ra —pensaba en medio de un interminable ciclo de vueltas alrededor del reducido espacio que escogió como área, mirando siempre a las lozas de granito blanco en del piso— por que no grita? Que le estará haciendo este muchacho? Quizás lo ha amordazado o dejado inconsciente de un golpe, o algo peor! Por todos los dioses, ese niño es nuestra única esperanza! —y al pensar aquello aferraba las manos en señal de suplica, mirando al techo y orando a los dioses— Ho, Yami, Yami, Yami! Por favor, no cometas una locura irreparable! ...a menos que... no lo este violando... quizás... quizás el hechizo de ese niño fue mas sobrecogedor de lo que pensé! ...quizás... —en ese momento se detuvo, y miro la puerta que le quedaba al lado— solo queda esperar lo mejor...

—Señor Shimon... —llamo una de las mujeres mas jóvenes del faraón, quien estaba a la entrada del baño, con una de sus manos morenas y finas apoyada sobre el ancho del muro correspondiente a aquella sección— por que esta tan preocupado? Que es lo que hace ahí el faraón todas las noches después de complacerse con nosotras? —aquello no era una ofensa, sino una verdad

—No hace falta preguntar, creo que ya todos los sabemos, solo que casi nadie quiere hablar sobre ello... —Shimon levanto la mirada y enfrento a la muchacha— por esta noche, me parecería mas respetuoso de tu parte dejar de lado los tabúes y no hacer preguntas inútiles... el paciente que estoy por recibir saldrá bastante mal de ahí, y no es como para andarnos con juegos de pudor ruboroso

—...

De regreso en la cámara, todas las damas estaban impresionadas, todas sin excepción. El efecto que ese niño producía sobre el faraón era asombroso. No lo había tocada casi en todo el tiempo que llevaban platicando. Reían y se contaban algunas trivialidades propias de cada una de sus vidas de forma que parecían conocerse de toda la vida, a tal extremo que Yugi aun no preguntaba a Yami el porque estaba ahí o porque lo de los secuestros nocturnos, y la familiaridad en el trato de ambos jóvenes llego a ir tan lejos que hasta chistes se empezaron a contar, aunque por lo general Yugi no entendía los de su compañero...

—jijijiji, tengo otro mejor! Por que el cocodrilo cruzo el rió Nilo?

—jajaja, Por que? —pegunto Yami ya bastante divertido, y esperando alguna otra respuesta sencilla y nada mal intencionada para el chiste de su magnifico esclavo

—para comer del otro lado! Jajajaja! —Yugi y se encontraba algo mas despejado por lo del vino como para pegar aquellas carcajadas y mantener una charla lógica siguiéndole el hilo, y Yami estaba encantado con el, no solo por su belleza, sino por su increíble personalidad... le hacia sentir de una manera a la que no encontraba sentido, pero era maravilloso...

—jejeje, me agradas mucho, sabias? —pregunto levantando cariñosamente el mentón de Yugi— no había conocido a alguien parecido a ti nunca antes... —ambos se miraron por un largo momento... — esto no puede terminar así —y entonces junto sus palmas y aplaudió, en señal de que sus deseos eran ordenes— háblame de ti, de tu familia, quiero saber mas de ti

—pues... vivo en el lado de la ciudad cercano a los cultivos en una casita de adobes muy pequeños, jijijij, siempre le digo a mi mama que parecen panes y entonces empieza a decirme que el sol me ha afectado la cabeza por el hambre, jijijij —aquello sorprendió un poco a Yami, ya que no tenia idea de que los aldeanos pudieran bromear de esa forma sobre los pesares y carencias de sus vidas, y aun así ser tan felices como la criatura que tenia frente a el

—Como se llama tu mamá?

—Asisa, hija de Karda y Bekhata

—y tu padre?

—no lo se, a mi mama no le gusta hablar de eso... solo me dijo que murió antes de que yo naciera... dijo que me lo diría solo cuando fuera a casarme...

—mmm... —aquel comentario no gusto nada a Yami... se sintió celoso... — cambiemos de tema, estoy aburrido —al decir aquello, la mirada de Yugi cambio drásticamente, reflejando mucha tristeza, lo que de inmediato noto Yami— que tienes, por que pones esa cara?

—...Shimon me dijo que debía entretenerlo si quería volver a ver pronto a mi mama, pero ahora que lo he aburrido eso quiere decir que me encerrara y no podré verla pronto...

—...creo que no entendiste muy bien a que has venido aquí... —dijo Yami con algo de soberbia, pero aun encantado con la adorable personalidad del niño ingenuo y tierno que era Yugi... o al menos eso creían todos hasta el momento...

—señor, lo siento mucho, no quería aburrirlo

—te ordene que no me llamaras así

—lo siento, por favor, si puedo remediarlo, dígame como, se lo suplico —Yugi hacia esfuerzos por sentarse pero aun estaba muy afectado por el alcohol y cansado de tanto reír, por lo que cayo como plomo sobre la manta una vez mas... — por favor, solo quiero regresar con mi mama esta noche...

—insinúas que soy tan despreciable que no soy mas soportable que por una miserable noche? Sabes lo que puede costarte un insulto así?

—no, yo no quise decir eso! —inmediatamente el ambiente fue cambiando de nuevo, poco a poco tornándose en el inicial, tan lentamente como en el primer y radical cambio en el semblante del faraón— extraño mi casa y a mi familia, eso es todo, y usted es muy amable conmigo, no era mi intención ofenderlo.

—pero aun así quieres irte y dejarme solo, verdad?

—haaa... haaa... —Yami apretaba cada vez un poco mas el mentón de Yugi, como en una especie de regaño que estaba conteniendo...

—ríe para mi de nuevo... quiero oír tus risas...

—...no puedo... reí mucho ya, no me alcanzan las fuerzas...

—me insultas y después me desobedeces? —Hablaba Yami en un tono muy suave... — creo que no has entendido aun el significado de tu posición...

—snif... snif... me duele, me esta lastimando —dijo Yugi apretando sus ojos por el fuerte agarrón de Yami en su barbilla

—haaa... quizás solo eres otro esclavo imbecil como los demás... en todo caso deberé darte el mismo trato que a ellos... —aquello le recordó el echo de los secuestros a Yugi, y dejado llevar por el tono calmado de Yami, sin presentir el peligro, se atrevió a cuestionar en uno de los mas íntimos tabúes de Egipto... y del faraón...

—...sobre eso... —Yami presto atención a Yugi, sin esperar en absoluto las preguntas que saldrían de los dulces labios de su exquisito platillo... — siempre he preguntado a mi mama desde que nos mudamos aquí por que se oyen tan extraños los coyotes por las noches, y por que usted secuestra a los niños... —la mirada de Yami cambio de inmediato a una molesta e incomoda, y las concubinas presentes en los extremos de la cámara junto a las paredes, incluso las damas del pasadizo, palidecieron, pues sabían que Yugi había tocado la comida de una bestia feroz que estaba por apoderarse de el para herirlo gravemente como una forma de dar castigo a su atrevimiento, y rezaban a Ra inmersas en pánico por lo que pudiera resultar con el alto Egipto fuera de si y completamente furioso

—insolente... —dijo Yami con voz áspera, y mirando a Yugi como si fuera el ser mas maldito e igualado de todos— te iras de mi palacio cuando yo lo desee, y mientras estés en el no harás mas preguntas como esas, o te prometo que regresaras a tu casa muy pronto, pero con algunas partes menos de tu cuerpo, empezando por tus inútiles oídos y tus necios labios... —Yugi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda... y entonces Yami deslizo su mano bajo el faldellín de hilo, rozando tentadoramente la pierna derecha, mientras que Yugi instintivamente trataba de cerrar sus piernas, protegiéndose de algo que no sabia que era, sintiendo como la mano del faraón desviaba su camino sobre su ante pierna hasta acariciar el interior de los muslos, rozándole el pene...

—awwww... —gimió Yugi sin saber por que, y aun sin sospechar nada... así de mareado lo tenia aun el vino...

Yami le separo las piernas sin levantar al momento el faldellín, y metió sus dos manos entre las piernas para acariciar la piel suave y calida de los muslos ligeramente rosados de Yugi, lo que nuevamente hizo sentir escalofríos al muchacho... entonces Yami levanto las piernas de Yugi para poder subirle el faldellín, aunque este pareció resistirse en un breve y débil intento, aun sin abrir sus ojos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo los volvió a cerrar al sentir la boca de Yami en su pene, succionándolo de una forma inimaginable, totalmente indescriptible... simplemente era algo que jamás se hubiera podido esperar... no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, si gritar o llorar o abrir sus ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando, aquello era algo que no había experimentado antes... sentía el cabello sedoso y abundante de Yami acariciándole el vientre, y sin aun con su cabeza echada hacia atrás contra los cojines le alcanzaba a llegar el maravilloso aroma a lotos que despedía Yami... para las mujeres ahí presentes, el primer acto ya había comenzado, y Yugi había obtenido un papel de entrada bastante benevolente...

La presión que Yami hacia con su boca y sus labios, y la forma en que acariciaba el pene de Yugi y su punta con su lengua ágil y su saliva calida eran cosas impensables para Yugi... que estaba pasando? Ni si quiera tenia cabeza para razonarlo... o se concentraba en eso o en lo que estaba sintiendo, no podían ser ambas pues seguía embobado... de pronto los jalones y succiones que sentía en su pene se fueron incrementando de una forma increíble... a Yugi se le antojaba como ir a toda velocidad en una carreta tirada por varios poderosos caballos como los de los guardias que lo llevaron ahí; sus gemidos tenían impresionadas a las damas del faraón, pequeñas y delgadas lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos mientras sentía la piel ardiente y humedecida de Yami con su propio sudor, cuando sintió por primera vez en su vida un sentimiento que en adelante seria común para el, al explotar su primer orgasmo, tan fuerte y desesperante para su pobre cuerpo que sus ojos derramaron las lagrimas que lo amenazaban, y de su boca salio un gemido ahogado que en una fracción de segundo se convirtió en un pequeño grito...

Por unos segundos mas Yami siguió prendido del pene de Yugi, succionando de el como si se tratara de un fruto ante los ojos del muchacho... ojos tan sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, pero tan afectados por la pasada sensación que miraban embobados la acción del Faraón de Egipto metido entre las piernas de un campesino y haciendo sabría solo Amón Qué? ...cuando Yami se soltó y se sentó de nuevo, con alguna gota del semen que derramo Yugi resbalando de su boca por su mentón hasta tocar la punta de su propio pene, miro a Yugi con una sonrisa seductora e inquietante, y Yugi no parecía asustado, sino extrañamente perdido... como el niño que pasa al noche en una casa ajena...

—mmm... delicioso... —las damas en la cámara se miraron extrañadas, cuidadoras y concubinas... — es la primera vez que le hago esto a un esclavo, pero ciertamente hay algo especial en ti que no me deja lastimarte... —dijo por ultimo dando una lamida mas a sus labios, haciendo un sonido provocativo en el acto al rozar su lengua contra ellos...

—Perdóneme... —dijo Yugi al fin, respirando algo agitado y con sus ojos entrecerrados por las cosquillas que le recorrían el cuerpo...

—por que? —pregunto Yami alzando una ceja, y tan extrañado como el resto de gente en la habitación...

—Le dije a Shimon que no ensuciaría el palacio... —respirando— pero creo que moje las sabanas de su cama... —en ese momento todas las mujeres explotaron en risa, lo que a Yami no le pareció en absoluto gracioso

—Grrrrrrr... —gruño Yami al llegar al limite de su paciencia al darse cuenta de que Yugi no había apreciado sus talentos en el sexo— basta de carcajeos! Cállense todas, bola de urracas! Y tu! Ya has agotado mi paciencia! Si no aprecias mis atenciones, entonces haremos esto a mi modo, y serás tratado como cualquier esclavo! —arrancándole el faldellín en un solo ademán descontrolado, Yami dejo al descubierto el delgado cuerpo desnudo, del que solo sobresalía mas que lo demás el pene erecto de Yugi, y frente a los ojos llenos de verdadero asombro del muchacho, lo jalo de las piernas al centro de la cama y de un solo y salvaje golpe de frente lo penetro.

Fuera de ahí, Shimon seguía dando vueltas por tercera o cuarta vez, cuando escucho un horrible grito proveniente de la habitación frente a la que esperaba, lo que lo dejo muy sorprendido y con sus ojos brillosos, pues debía ser un sonido desgarrador si tenia es apotencia hasta el otro lado de la puerta y los muros de granito...

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Haaaaaaaa! Yugi! —grito la mamá de Yugi en su casa al sentir un terrible golpe en lo profundo de su corazón, acompañado de un dolor que le decía que algo malo le estaba pasando a Yugi... y ya sabia que era...

—que pasa, mujer? No has pegado los ojos en toda la noche... —señalo la mama de Anzu, despertando por el grito de su amiga

—Yugi, mi hijo! El faraón esta lastimándolo ahora!

—como puedes saber eso? Esta en el palacio, lejos de nosotros...

—como no podría saberlo si es mi hijo?

—mmm... que pasa...? —preguntó Jono despertando mientras se tallaba un ojo, y entonces vio con el otro que la mama de Yugi estaba despierta con sus dos manos en el pecho— señora, se siente bien? Quiere que llamemos al medico?

—lo que necesito es a mi hijo en mis brazos!

—...

—mujer, debes calmarte. Tu hijo estará aquí por la mañana después de que lo recojamos de entre los demás muchachos, ahora ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer... —en ese momento comenzaron a aullar los coyotes acompañados de su timbre particular, producido por los gritos de quien esta vez, era Yugi...

—los coyotes... Ho por Amón, que le esta haciendo a mi bebe? —se preguntaba la mujer en medio del llanto, mientras su vieja amiga la abrazaba para darle consuelo con todas las demás personas de la habitación mirando desde sus alfombrillas, o tan solo escuchando, pues de dolores como esos, ya no se sentía novedad y sabían que no había cura...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—NMHHGGGG...! —al penetrar a Yugi, Yami tubo que hacer una pausa para reponerse, muy breve, pero producida al notar la terrible presión que le hacían los músculos de su ano; tanta prisa tuvo que ni siquiera miro el tamaño del orificio, pero una vez puesto en posición de nuevo, comenzó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas contra las pequeñas caderas de Yugi, quien lloraba y gritaba apretando la piel de su faraón...

—HAAAAAAAAA! SEÑOR, QUE ME ESTA HACIENDO?

—NIÑO ESTÚPIDO, ERES TAN IMBECIL QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTO ES SEXO? —Sexo... eso era de lo que se había tratado todo el tiempo... Yugi se preguntaba como es que no se había dado cuenta, pero poco podía concentrarse en pensar en eso, pues el dolor que sentía en su ano era espantoso, sentía como si le clavaran una estaca en el recto y luego la sacaran y metieran constantemente, que era la tortura de la que estaba siendo victima entre las vigorosas envestidas de Yami, quien lo castigaba sin piedad.

Yami disfrutaba haciendo esas cosas, o parecía disfrutarlo, y a diferencia de lo que pasaba con las mujeres, con Yugi tardo muy poco en tener un grandioso y fuerte orgasmo, el cual duro lo suyo... y cuando saco su pene de las entrañas de Yugi, este estaba cubierto con hilos de sangre... pero el quería mas... lo quería todo...; volteo a Yugi boca abajo mientras se lamentaba en medio de quejidos y sollozos, y de nuevo lo volvió a penetrar, escuchando un nuevo y poderoso grito de Yugi el cual ahora lo sentía poseerlo a través de su canal lastimado; un grito tan poderoso como el placer que le procuraba a Yami, pero eso no seria todo...

Los músculos de Yugi se habían calentado y dilatado por el enorme esfuerzo impuesto, y Yami, menos apretado en ese momento pero aun disfrutando la talla del ano, había decidido aprovechar eso. Busco debajo de los cojines unos cilindros de plata, y mientras Yugi seguía aferrándose a los cojines con uñas y dientes, Yami metió uno dentro de Yugi, entre su pene y su ano, produciendo un nuevo y horrible grito de Yugi, que al igual que los primeros dos llego hasta los oídos aterrorizados de Shimon. Esos cilindros que Yami tenia escondidos estaban hendidos a lo largo de una mitad, ya que ese era el espacio donde estaría el pene de Yami, para lo cual el metal era engrasado previamente, y la otra mitad estaba completa y era para torturas a los esclavos y hacerlos sufrir mas mientras se los violaba, lo que cumplía su función perfectamente, pues Yugi estaba gritando como nunca en su vida.

Yami empujo un poco para asegurarse de que podía follar sin problemas, y luego tomo otro de los cilindros y repitió el procedimiento, que dio lugar a mas y mas gritos de su victima. Las mujeres estaban horrorizadas. Su señor casi nunca usaba esos objetos terribles, y aun escasas veces usaba mas de uno, pero cuando lo vieron meter un tercero, dos de ellas corrieron hacia el para halarlo de sus brazos y espalda con la intención de controlarlo.

—Señor Yami, por favor! es demasiado para este niño, lo va a matar! Haaaa! —grito una cuando Yami la lanzo a un lado de un solo manotazo

—Quítate, no ves que estoy ocupado?

—HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—señor, por favor! —grito la otra que aun estaba en pie y aferrada a la espalda sudorosa de Yami, sobre la que se movían con gran precisión y elegancia sus bien formados músculos— reconsidérelo! Piense en el escándalo que se hará si los aldeanos pierden a un niño! Haaaaaaaaa! —pero la segunda corrió con la misma suerte que la primera dama, quedando adolorida en el piso por el golpe contra las losas duras y frías, en el momento y ubicación perfectas para ver como Yami metía el cuarto cilindro en el ano de Yugi.

—ESTO ES LO QUE LE HAGO A LOS ESCLAVOS DESOVEDIENTES Y ATREVIDOS COMO TU, MOCOSO ESTUPIDO!

—HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Yugi gritaba con todo el aire que le cabía en sus pulmones, y apenas se daba tiempo para recuperar el aliento y gritar de nuevo, ya que el dolor que estaba experimentando era terrible, indescriptible. Su boca estaba abierta a todo lo que le permitían sus músculos, y de arriba debajo de los dientes se podían ver uno o dos hilos de saliva mientras gritaba, con el rostro enrojecido de cansancio y vergüenza, y las lagrimas que derramaba ya eran tantas que había empezado a empapar los cojines, mas cuando Yami le empujo la cabeza contra ellos, hundiéndolo al punto de casi asfixiarlo en cada nuevo golpe contra sus glúteos, hasta que este le llegara al fondo de su ano, quizás incluso pasando por centímetros mas la distancia del recto.

La sangre de Yugi comenzaba a salir en pequeños caminos resbalándose por sus nalgas, y manchando no solo su piel sino la de Yami también, y el manto blanco ya tenia en el una enorme mancha muy extendida de sudor, semen y sangre, toda esta de Yugi, quien se sentía tan mal que pensaba que moriría, pero el toque final nunca llegaba...; entonces sintió como Yami lo levantaba por el cabello, embistiéndolo, para pellizcarle las tetillas con su otra mano usando sus endebles rodillas como apoyo contra el colchón.

Así siguieron por varios minutos mas, en los que Yami maltrato a Yugi de la forma mas cruel y vil, golpeándolo, jalándole el cabello, embistiendo tanto o mas fuerte de lo que podía a costa de sus propias energías para oírlo gritar con mas intensidad, sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo cuando los cilindros se metieron por completo en el ano de Yugi a pesar de que sabia que sacarlos seria difícil y doloroso para el pobre niño una vez que hubiera terminado con el...

Al final, Yugi callo soltado por Yami contra el colchón como si fuera alguna vieja herramienta de pesado uso, con sus brazos sin fuerzas para mas que llevarlos a los cojines y tratar de acurrucare contra ellos para aminorar el dolor; su cuerpo quedo cubierto de rasguños, moretones y pellizcos, y su rostro marcado por los bordes trenzados de los cojines y los adornos tan elaborados del borde del lecho, contra los cuales choco varias veces, retallándolos contra su rostro por los excesos físicos a los que lo expuso Yami... y cuando este salio de el, era obvio que había cumplido lo prometido a Shimon, por que de la división de sus glúteos, uno no podría haber sabido sin retirar la sangre y las eses donde empezaba el ano y donde terminaba...; la sangre le corría por los muslos casi como agua, y la mancha extendida sobre la manta se había cubierto en gran parte de sangre... Yugi estaba muy mal herido, pero para rematar su castigo, Yami, quien apneas terminaba de recuperar sus energías respirando profundamente, lo alo de un brazo y lo lanzo fuera del lecho, estrellándolo contra el suelo, del cual reboto y fue a pegarse contra el muro, al tiempo que el impacto tumbaba una vela que le quemo en uno de los pequeños dedos de sus pies enrojecidos, por lo que grito una ultima vez antes de que todas las mujeres dentro, sin importar su puesto, fueran corriendo preocupadas hacia el para ayudarlo, pues era claro que si no se hacia pronto, Yugi se desangraría y moriría pronto...

Sin ningún rastro de culpa en su expresión, Yami se echo para atrás el cabello, sacudiendo las gotas de sudor que le abundaban en todo el cuerpo, tanto así que su cabello estaba mojado y parecía que acababa de tomar un baño. Entonces noto el olor del que lo había impregnado su sucio acto sexual, y lo reprobó completamente con una mueca asqueada. Bajo del lecho con toda tranquilidad, mirando apenas hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que las mujeres atendían a Yugi, y sin mas que ese gesto de interés, se dirigió a la puerta labrada y salio a la luz para enfrentar a Shimon, quien volteo impaciente en el acto.

—HO POR RA, YAMI, QUE HAS HECHO?

—Solo lo que te prometí... —dijo en un tono serio, con su mirada aguda brillando en su rostro, pero Shimon no salía de su impresión, ya que en cuanto miro a Yami su atención fue directamente a su pene, por que era imposible dejar pasar por alto o a segundo plano las terribles evidencias que hablaban sin palabras de lo que había sucedido dentro de la habitación... Yami tenia su miembro cubierto de sangre que goteaba en el piso, e incluso estaba ligeramente manchado con eses que apestaban hasta las narices viejas del medico y consejero, aun cuando a su edad ya necesitaba acercar con frecuencia las pociones para saber a que olían...

Cuando Shimon se disponía a correr dentro de la habitación con su bolsa en auxilio del pobre chico que Yami había violado, fue detenido por su faraón, quien le corto el paso con su brazo extendido, luego cerrándole la puerta— no te dije que podías pasar...

—Yami, por favor! se que has hecho muchas locuras pero si ese niño muere serás un asesino, y no tendrás perdón de los dioses! Por favor, déjame pasar a curar a esa criatura!

—No

—Yami, te lo suplico, al menos dale las medicinas a las mujeres, tienes que ayudarlo!

—No tengo que hacer nada, es tu castigo por no hacer las cosas como te digo, y el de ese niño por ser tan bocón e insolente...

—Yami...

—... —sin prestar demasiada atención a Shimon, Yami lo paso con el interés que se le presta a una piedra o a un sirviente, y fue hasta la pared donde estaban enfilados varios jarrones, tomando uno y sacando agua limpia de la piscina para enjuagarse antes de entrar... luego entro a la piscina, hincándose lentamente y de la misma forma sumergiéndose en el agua hasta tocar el fondo, con el liquido cristalino llegándole hasta la cintura, y de la forma mas desvergonzada e insensible acerco su mano al jarrón de alabastro cerca de el, metiendo su mano para tomar perfume, y así varias veces hasta que tuvo suficiente para su baño, el cual volvió a pintar las aguas de rosa, mientras Yami la vertía con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, como si se tratara del momento mas idílico de la historia antigua... y como si no hubiera un niño suplicando ayuda dentro de la aviación posterior, mientras el se daba un baño caliente en agua perfumada de lotos... — quizás, si mi humor es mejor mañana, te dejare entrar a revisarlo... por ahora lo atenderán las mujeres que están con el, pero si su desempeño mañana no es mejor, me veré en la necesidad de seguir castigándolo hasta que entienda su posición... —Yami detuvo su baño para mirar amenazadoramente a Shimon— y tu no lo ayudaras, si no es que yo te lo pido... entendiste...?

—No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido...

—Basta ya de sermones, si es que deseas estar pronto con el mocoso... —terminada la ultima pregunta Yami volvió a su aseo... pero Yami no salía de su impresión...

—hijo... que fue lo que no te enseñe bien...? si solo supiera como fue que te convertiste en un ser tan miserable...

—haaa... a ti no te sirven de nada los escarmientos... y lo que hayas echo para educarme tuvo en todo su razón... tu no fuiste la falla...

—admites que estas mal, entonces...?

—no empieces de nuevo, Shimon, si no quieres que vuelva a esa habitación y termine de deformar el ano mugroso de ese niño bocón...

—...no recuerdo haberte enseñado ese tipo de vocabulario...

—de todo se aprende en este mundo de pirámides si eres un faraón...

—Yami... en verdad no hay algo que quieras decirme, hijo...? siempre he estado a tu lado para guiarte en tu camino como padre de Egipto, pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo si no entiendo que es lo que te motiva a lastimar a esas criaturas, no es normal, hijo...

—...

—tiene acaso algo que ver con el trato que recibiste de niño...? con los días en que se te encerraba solo en tu habitación?

—cállate, no quiero hablar de eso —gruño Yami con fastidio

—aun te duele, hijo?

—detente ya, no quiero hablar mas de eso, ahora, da la vuelta y retírate de mi presencia y del gineceo que no te quiero ver hasta mañana! Ahora, largo de aquí!

—...como usted diga, faraón...

—... —Shimon había tocado en recuerdos muy duros del pasado de Yami, recuerdos que no deseaba recordar por nada, pues nunca había logrado sanar las heridas de la soledad que el trato de quienes lo rodeaban le produjeron, pero esa no era la único que ensombrecía su alma... había secretos guardados en su corazón... secretos tan terribles que no los había revelado a nadie en su vida... o quizás... solo a una o dos personas, pero mientras los recientes recuerdos acumulados despedían a los viejos y dolorosos, Yami recordaba el placer que sintió en las piernas de Yugi, con su cuerpo, con sus labios, y extrañamente en ello no se le acercaba ni por un momento el dolor o los gritos de Yugi, sino todo lo contrario, pues recordaba su voz dulce e infantil, y su personalidad tan ingenua... pero lo que recordaba con mas anhelo y pasión, era el momento en que sintió las manos pequeñas y tiernas de Yugi aferrándose suavemente contra sus brazos, mientras estas hacían mas presión contra ellos cada vez que sacaba y metía su pene en el ano entonces virgen, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se perdía en una sensación que se le antojaba en recordar el cariño...

**Continuará...**


	6. Un Nuevo Amanecer de Ra

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, xanxixk, Holly Motto y Guerrera Lunar por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Saritakinomoto:** si quieres saber que pasara debes seguir leyendo la historia (sonrisa) y quien es Marco? OO

**GL:** Mmmm, ya había dicho, no me gusta hacer llorar a la gente, lo que me gusta es lograr la catarsis. Si la escena es triste, quiero darle realeza y sentimiento para que lo sientas tan como que estas ahí que llores, si es feliz, que sonrías a la pantalla sin que te des cuenta y si la escena es fea que sientas asco o incluso si el personaje es muy malo busco hacerte odiarlo, o amarlo, busco que el lector se sumerja en la historia y la viva, no que sufra nomás por que si :- )

_**Yugi Moto2:**_ bueno, parece que algunas gentes aun no han notado que cambie este fic a clasificación R pero en fin, habrá que esperar, después de todo eso es mejor a que te borren el fic por tenerlo en clasificación inadecuada ;- )

Que disfruten este capitulo, lo hice un poco mas largo de lo acostumbrado y hay personajes nuevos. Saludos!

_Ja Ne!_

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 6- Un Nuevo Amanecer de Ra

...Esta despertando...

...si, ya lo veo...

...Tiene ojos hermosos, no me extraña que haya cautivado tanto al faraón...

...Pero mira como lo ha dejado...

...shhh! Cállense todas, lo están despertando!

...no estaba despertando ya?

...Pero no por su cuenta! —que eran todos aquellos susurros...? sonaban como voces de mujeres... mujeres conocidas... Yugi alcanzaba a distinguir cinco tonos diferentes... lentamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una imagen muy borrosa del grupo de las damas del pasadizo... pero había algo mas... había mucha luz... y... había algo mas que se alanzaba a ver por uno de los ventanales cercanos... algo muy brillante, y además el ambiente olía a primavera... un aroma reconfortante y de un abrazo magnifico en aquellos días de verano... — miren nada mas lo que hicieron, ya se despertó!

— Vuelve a dormir pequeño... —sugirió con bondad una de las damas, de las que ya el muchacho podía reconocer claramente la identidad, así como las de las otras— nosotros te cuidaremos... tus heridas deben sanar y necesitas mucho descanso... duerme... —sin muchas opciones, sin intenciones o ánimos para discutir y realmente aun bastante adormilado, Yugi volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar nuevamente al mundo de los sueños después de solo percibir oscuridad por varios segundos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella mañana fue un poco diferente de lo acostumbrado en palacio. El faraón tenia pocos asuntos que resolver durante la primera hora y media del día, lo cual para el significaba que tendría la oportunidad de darse el lujo mas grande todos, posiblemente invaluable, el cual era permanecer aquellos minutos extra reposando en su lecho tranquilamente antes de aventurarse en un túnel del que no habría regreso hacia el final del día, atendiendo los mas enredijados asuntos políticos y religiosos. Cierto, Yami era un gran faraón, conocido por su tino en las negociaciones y el mando y por su gran inteligencia en las cuestiones de mas complejidad, pero lo peor del caso era cuando se ponía a discusión su propio estilo de vida, pues los sacerdotes, consejeros, recaudadores, leones, todos, todos no hacían mas que buscar espacios libres entre su rutina diaria para cargarle mas trabajo "en pro de la grandeza de Egipto" — que viva nuestro gran Egipto —pensaba el faraón— y a la mierda con estos viejos habladores! —afortunadamente y muy a pesar de sus enfermizas fijaciones por los niños, Shimon siempre veía por su salud y bienestar, y cuando veía que las sugerencias de la gente reunida comenzaban a ser exageradas, iba en ayuda de su muchacho y alegaba sobre la importancia de que el faraón se mantuviera descansado y despejado para poder pensar con claridad y dirigir su tan magnifico imperio, el cual apenas seria poco mas de la mitad de lo que era sin su excelsa forma de mando.

Sin embargo, mientras Yami descansaba un poco mas y muy adecuadamente después de una noche tan agitada, Shimon estaba seriamente preocupado por el comportamiento de su señor. En ese punto de la vida del faraón pocas cosas lo conmovían, era la mayor parte del tiempo metódico, en conferencia, digno, durante breves comidas o reuniones, o desenfrenadamente apasionado durante las mas de las noches... que era cuando para Shimon pasaba de ser hombre a demonio.

Como habían llegado a ser así las cosas? Shimon apenas tenia idea... el recordaba como Yami solía ser un niño muy tierno y cariñoso, sencillo, siempre tan justo como hasta los días presentes, pero al fin un niño que no gustaba de ser tratado con frialdad, ni de maltratar a la gente, y además, un niño que añoraba a su madre y el haber sido bendecido con un hermanito... que había sido de ese niño? En verdad juraba a los dioses que no sabia en que punto había sucedido aquella terrible transformación...

— El siguiente asunto en la lista es el registro elaborado sobre los nuevos barcos que desembarcaran sus mercancías durante esta semana —prosiguió en uno de tantos asuntos un escriba muy anciano, de estatura prodigiosa y semblante raquítico, el cual tornaba en el aspecto de un sabio por sus larguísimas barbas blancas que le culminaban en una delgada punta bajo sus rodillas, y sin embargo su voz era clara, fuerte y llena de lucidez— del total de las embarcaciones, la mitad de ellos serán barcos cretenses, quienes nos proveerán me magnificas mercancías, entre las cuales hay algunos novedosos inventos.

—No hay nada nuevo en ese informe. Ha sido obtenido según se previeron estos resultados. Siguiente asunto —ordeno Yami con sencillez y seguridad, y así varios asuntos se sucedieron en torno a al salón de conferencias, donde los reunidos ocupaban bancas a los lados de la habitación, y por supuesto Yami bien colocado sobre su trono.

—el punto que me corresponde es de una amplia importancia, mi joven señor —profirió con un gran respeto otro anciano como los demás también de semblante muy sabio, pero de mejor apariencia y pocos achaques. No obstante, por la forma de comenzar su parloteo, Yami ya se hacia una idea de lo que iba a decir— los reyes de babilonia y Creta han tenido cada uno, como usted bien sabe, cinco esplendidas hijas. —la flecha de Yami dio justo en el blanco— cada una de las princesas ahora ya cuenta con diecisiete años y los reyes están ansiosos por encontrarles un buen partido, pues hace ya tres o cuatro años que deberían estar casadas. Si me lo permite señor, seria una muy sabia decisión si tomara a una de ellas como primera esposa. Su edad también es propia para haber tomado ya varias hace tiempo, y no esta de menos añadir que estos son los mejores años de su vida para que le de un heredero al trono de Egipto. Haciendo un chequeo exhaustivo y minucioso, he encontrado que lo mas conveniente para el país es que despose a una de las princesas de creta, por la amplia ayuda que nos pueden proporcionar vía marítima durante las guerras —en ese momento el faraón golpeo su cetro contra el piso en señal de solicitar silencio

—Ese asunto no convine en tratarlo ahora. No es un tema a discusión, ninguno de ustedes decidirá cuando el faraón desee tomar esposa —exclamo con tono molesto y severo, pero aun los sacerdotes enviados del templo de Amón se atrevieron a entablar un desafió.

—con todo respeto señor, todo lo que tenga que ver con Egipto esta a discusión, y la vida del faraón no podría ser asunto de menos importancia. Es su obligación primordial dirigir Egipto con inteligencia, y después de ello viene su obligación con la descendencia. Imprescindible es que tenga un hijo varón antes de sus treinta años —menudas palabras había dicho el sacerdote, seguidas de un prominente golpe de cetro y fusta...

—BASTA! No lo repetiré de nuevo! Ahora, si no hay mas asuntos, pueden retirarse durante media hora, el Faraón ha hablado! —levantándose de su trono con enojo, todos los presentes se levantaron también, y esperando a que el faraón salieras el primero, todos permanecieron inmóviles con un terror apoderándose de sus cuerpos... era bien sabido que al joven faraón Yami le molestaba tratar ese asunto, y era de las pocas cosas que podían hacerlo pasar de un gobernante justo a uno molesto, pero no podían negar que les preocupa la poca disposición de su señor para tener hijos, sabiéndose todavía mejor que era un hombre de una excelente salud y aptitudes...

Después de su discusión, Yami se dirigió junto con Shimon a su lado al comedor real, donde para hacer aun mas extraño el día se negó a comer lo que su medico consideraba le nutriría mas ese día, y ordeno un trozo de carne de hipopótamo a las brasas, una copa de vino tinto de la mas alta calidad y un tazón de frutillas frescas... en verdad no era una mala selección, pero no era lo ideal dentro de las expectativas de Shimon.

Yami comió sus alimentos muy complacido después de semejante coraje. La carne que le habían servido estaba jugosa, tierna y era verdaderamente exquisita, el vino era magnifico y las frutas de lo mas dulces... pero mientras comía y dándole vueltas en la cabeza el asunto del matrimonio, pensó en Yugi, y en la noche que había pasado a su lado... ciertamente el esclavo no la había disfrutado, pero el... Ra, fue un placer incomparable. Yugi no solo tenia el tamaño perfecto para el, sino que era hermoso y su platica ligera e interesante... además de poseer una personalidad muy dulce... estaba echo para el y solo para el. Mientras el jugo brilloso y dulce de las frutillas que mordía asomaba por la división de su boca y en las comisuras, el sabor le iba incitando a tener un momento de aun mas placer... con Yugi... desgraciadamente actos como aquellos solo era conveniente efectuarlos al manto protector de la noche, pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar con las ganas...

—Ve por Lanata, mi concubina... —ordeno Yami a Shimon mientras comía— dile que la quiero aquí enseguida y sin mas demora

—Si, Faraón... —Shimon estaba un poco impresionado de que Yami quisiera divertirse con una de sus mujeres durante la tarde, después de todo, los últimos asuntos del día eran los mas acalorados y después de una ardiente sección de sexo, no se imaginaba de donde sacaría energías para navegar el resto del día! Pero dicho así, hecho así fue, y en cuestión de escasos minutos la mujer ya estaba entrando al comedor directo hacia su señor.

—Me ha llamado mi señor a su presencia... —dijo la concubina saludando respetuosamente, pero la respuesta de Yami fue más directa que eso

—...descúbrete y siéntate en mis piernas —ordeno, y de inmediato la mujer se recogió las faldas, que bien era casi lo único que llevaba, hasta la cintura, y se sentó a sacadas frente a Yami, quien detuvo un momento su comida para descubrir su pene de entre su faldellín, el cual estaba completamente levantado por sus desenfrenados y ansiosos pensamientos a la espera de poseer a Yugi, pero por el momento necesitaba calmarlos, asi que apenas hubo sacado el miembro real, la mujer sabia que tenia que hacer, y se levanto un poco para que el faraón le colocara su pene en el lugar correcto. Ya todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer fue sentarse en medio de un complacido gemido, y en adelante moverse ligeramente mientras su señor terminaba de comer...

mientras Yami gozaba de su mujer y de sus alimentos a la proporción que le apetecía, Shimon lo observaba todo, y le parecía inadecuado que su muchacho le obligara a atender los pequeños asuntos que se presentían para el ahí mismo, dialogando con los señores mientras el prácticamente hacia saltar de locura a la concubina que tenia encimada, aunque aparentemente gozaba mas la mujer que el, pero cuando termino sus alimentos y se recostó sobre unos cocines mientras dejaba que la mujer se encargara del resto y luego montándose sobre ella para terminar, ya desesperado de su nivel menor que el suyo en esas artes, su sacerdote termino indignándose por mostrar aquello y cerro sin siquiera pedir permiso los portones del comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la ciudad dorada, alrededor y dentro de las casas de ladrillos de adobe del sector de Kuruelna, los aldeanos estaban mas alborotados ese día que de costumbre. Todos sus trabajos habían seguido sin demoras ni faltas. En los campos se seguía recolectando, en los puertos los marinos descargando y así en las casas, incluso padres, madres e hijos seguían con sus labores típicas diarias, pero lo que hacia que ese día fuera mas agitado que los demás, era que todas las madres a las que se les había despojado de sus niños estaban dispersas en los pantanos y orillas del rió buscándolos, pues después de la noche de amores del faraón, esos eran los conocidos lugares típicos en que se los dejaba, y efectivamente todos fueron recuperados, menos uno, y ese uno fue para la desgracia de cierta familia, Yugi.

—Mi Yugi! Mi Yugi! Donde esta mi bebe? —lloraba desconsolada la madre de Yugi a las orillas del Nilo entre el barro negro, dolida por no haber podido recuperar aun a su único hijo, pero tenia una familia que le daba ánimos, solo que para ella no había ánimos que pudieran calmar lo que sentía en el alma temiendo por su bebe...

—...Mujer... ya cálmate... mira, veras que el faraón lo devolverá en pocos días... tu ya sabes como es esto... —la madre de Anzu hacia lo posible, pues era la amiga mas cercana de la madre de Yugi, y buscaba en su corazón las mejores palabras para tratar de darle esperanza— a veces el faraón se los queda dos o tres días... ya regresara...

—pero ya devolvió a todos los niños menos al mío! Por que? Por que solo se quedo con el mío? Y si lo mató? Puede estar herido, solo, asustado... quizás no ha comido nada mi pobre hijo... hahaha... me lo va matar...

—mujer, al faraón no le conviene liquidar a una criatura. El sabe el escándalo que seria... aun las paredes de palacio tienen oídos...

—... —la madre de Yugi, harta ya de que su amiga no entendiera su preocupación, detuvo su llanto y volteo el rostro a enfrentarla, aun arrodillada sobre el agua fangosa... — mi hijo esta enfermo... bajo las torturas seguidas por tres días del faraón, que esperanza crees que podrá alcanzar...?

—... —su amiga no respondió...

—...mi Yugi es un niño delicado, necesita cuidados especiales para poder vivir como la gente normal... siento en mi corazón que no me lo van a regresar el tercer día, y que ese día en particular quizás los dioses me lo reclamen...

—por Dios! No digas esas cosas!

—sabes que es la verdad! Después de tres violaciones tan terribles crees realmente que el faraón lo ayudara? En mis brazos lo he cargado enfermo y se los cuidados que puede requerir por enfermedades tan sencillas como una gripe! Yo misma no puedo imaginarme el costo de su curación si lo lastima mas! Quizás solo me lo devuelva para que lo vea morir en mis brazos! hahaha... —a no poder negar la realidad, la madre de Anzu también se inclino en el barro y abrazo a su amiga... ella tenia mucha razón... seria un verdadero milagro si Yugi regresaba con bien...

Mientras tanto, en los portones de entrada junto a la barda del templo de Seth, los dos sacerdotes de más alto rango del lugar estaban descansando mientras echaban un ligero vistazo al movimiento del pueblo y aguzando bien el oído para enterarse de las charlas que anduvieran en boca de la gente por aquellos días, pues siempre las noticias ajenas podían serles de utilidad...

—La gente esta hablando mucho acerca de nuestro alto señor... —comento discretamente el primer sacerdote, anciano y bien ataviado con una túnica de seda y lino, quien era no casualmente el padre del otro sacerdote, joven, fuerte y hasta quizás algo imprudente, pero no menos maligno y astuto...

—es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los aldeanos lleguen a su limite... después de eso cualquiera podrá enfurecerlos aun mas como para sacar provecho de ello...

—puedo percibir que tienes un plan, o me equivoco... Seth?

—jeje... conoces muy bien tu oficio, o no...? Sabes bien lo que tienes cerca...

—Mmmm... la situación es más inestable de lo que te imaginas...

—Hum... pero pronto, habrá un momento... jejeje...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shimon era un manojo de nervios. Estaba sentado a una pequeña mesita fina en la biblioteca de su habitación haciendo el recuento del tesoro real... 1 deben, 2 deben... 1000 deben... 40 taks... 1 faraón...

—que estoy pensando? —se pregunto reprendiéndose, luego alborotando su cabeza y sus barbas canosas y regresando al trabajo— 100 taks, 500 taks, 1 Yugi... — ¡...! ¡Suficiente!—se dijo. Ya había sido demasiado, su mente no podía estar en dos lugares de esa forma, no señor, no mas libros y notas por ese día.

Hay de el, por Ra, que había sido de su hijo? (de los dioses) se preguntaba Shimon, y agitaba las manos al techo en señal de una enérgica declaración a las deidades, con todo el respeto necesario, claro, pero no había respuesta... — ese niño no tiene idea de las repercusiones que podría tener esto! —se decía a si mismo, y al meditarlo le parecía que había sido una decisión muy sabia el no haberse reproducido nunca, si ya con ese niño que no era suyo tenia tantos problemas— haaa... el único defecto que me dieron los dioses es este corazón de pan enmielado... —si. Así lo veía Shimon, tan confiado y orgulloso de su ciencia y de si mismo como siempre, pero admitiendo su gran defecto el cual era ser tan blando, pero eso nunca había interferido con su firmeza en el trabajo. Lo que había que terminar en el momento se terminaba, a quien había que acusar ante el faraón se le acusaba, y si faltaba o sobraba una sola moneda de plata o hasta de cobre en el tesoro real se informaba, pero su mas grande tarea aun no tenia fin y como iba viendo quizás son lo tendría: terminar de educar al hijo de los dioses y de su buen amigo muerto, el antiguo faraón— hum! Algunas personas viven mejor castradas... —susurro para que los dioses no le oyeran, pero en ese momento, cuando estaba por caminar fuera de su asiento hacia la puerta, todas las llamas de las antorchas en su habitación se apagaron y el callo de bruces tropezando con su propia silla... luego... se levanto agarrándose de las cosas y se dirigió hacia una pared con algo en la mano, palpando los lados para guiarse... y de repente en la biblioteca volvió a brillar una luz que el mismo encendió en una de las antorchas de flama extinta... — ... —tímidamente al hacerse la luz, escondió su cabeza bajo sus hombros y miro al techo— si... ya lo se... perdón, mis señores... —de nuevo se apago la vela, y de nuevo la tuvo que prender— y señoras... es mi deber educar a ese niño y así lo haré... se los prometo... —en ese momento se volvieron a encender todas las antorchas y Shimon salio de su habitación rumbo al encuentro de su pupilo ya no oficial sintiéndose chiquito...

De nuevo el día llego a su fin y Ra se oculto en el horizonte dando paso a Selene, pero dentro del palacio real, el Sol aun permanecía y su objetivo era atormentar a sus siervos... que diferencia...

Shimon camino hacia el gineceo y sin preguntar ni nada, abrió las puertas y dejo a la misma sirvienta de la última vez que las cerrara. Entonces se encamino hacia uno de los banquillos mas cercanos mientras observaba con ojos brillosos y el corazón en la mano como el niño que había criado ahora se retorcía en mil posiciones con varias concubinas a la vez sobre una cama... en realidad eso hacían la mayoría de los reyes, pero el buen anciano sabia que después de aquella generalidad se daría paso a la locura de su muchacho... violar criaturas... la única consecuencia afortunada de ese día fue que Yami ordeno que no le consiguieran mas niños los siguientes días, que deseaba seguir haciendo uso de Yugi... eso fortificaba su esperanza de que Yugi había sido enviado por sus señores y que no había mandado a una criatura inocente a empeorar su trágico destino por sus interpretaciones visionarias. Ho, pobre de ese niño! Si tan solo Yami lo dejara revisarlo... las mujeres del pasadizo siempre tenían consigo algunos artículos de belleza y pequeñas porciones de sustancias medicinales para su uso, pero eran apenas la mitad de efectivos de lo que eran sus pócimas, y a su juicio, los gritos de la noche anterior ameritaban cuidados soberbios...

Pero obviamente al descarriado niño que estaba divinamente encomendado a su cargo no le preocupaban mucho esos asuntos, por que estaba bien montado sobre las señoras bajo el, empujando y embistiendo claramente muy divertido, y quizás hasta gozando un poco de los rostros bonitos que todas aquellas mujeres poseían...

Si, definitivamente había echo un trabajo excelente desde el nacimiento de ese niño en cuidar su dieta y su inteligencia, pero no pensó que hubiera fallado en su moralidad... era un faraón esplendido, un hombre como no había otro, pero una persona de lo mas despreciable... haa... el sabia que en el interior de esa criatura necia que era su señor había un buen corazón al que no quería dejarle ver la luz, pero iba a ser muy difícil sacarlo... mas por que no sabia como es que se había ocultado...

Todo el gineceo rebozaba de gemidos y gritos de las mujeres enloquecidas de places, tan bien servidas esa noche como las otras, en cuestiones de su puesto no tenían ninguna queja, era mas bien el faraón quien las satisfacía y no ellas a el, pero si uno era objetivo se daba cuenta de que realmente las usaba para complacerse a si mismo por su cuenta, por que no había habido hasta entonces una mujer que fuera mejor que el en el sexo... ni un hombre, sin embargo Yugi poseía algo mas que lo cautivaba... como si fuera su alma gemela... como su sus personalidades contrastaran perfectamente, eso, si Yami mostraba su verdadera personalidad. Mmmm... Si, le había advertido que se comportara o le cortaría los labios y las orejas, pero, él sabia muy bien que no se atrevería a hacer eso y echar a perder tan lindo rostro...

—Awww! —mientras Shimon observaba a su muchacho haciendo sus cosas con las concubinas y a la vez pensando en cual había sido su gran error, por que el no veía mas solución a que debía haber sido su error al educarlo, sucedió algo poco común. Yami soltó un pequeño grito de placer mientras follaba a una de las mujeres, y luego siguió normalmente metiéndole y sacándole su bien desarrollado miembro, para placer de la muchacha que lo estaba recibiendo con todo el gusto del mundo. Entonces Shimon ya no soporto mas en darle vueltas al asunto y fue directo a la presencia de Yami... — awww... awwww... haaa, haaaa... haaa... —Yami gemía y respiraba agitado debido a que esa debía ser como la mujer numero treinta y ocho o treinta y nueve, y estaba por tener su primer orgasmo del día, pero en cuanto vio a Shimon a su lado recupero un poco la compostura y le sonrió amistosamente, por que era alguien muy querido para el a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que le daba— haaa... Shimon... que pasa... amigo? Quieres pedirme prestada a una de mis mujeres? Adelante, toma a la que desees o más y únete con ellas

— No vengo a divertirme con una de tus mujeres Yami, quiero hablar contigo seriamente...

—haaa... —exclamo Yami algo fastidiado, y mirando primero a la pared en frente y luego de nuevo a la mujer ya desesperada y furiosamente sonrojada bajo el— otra vez con eso, Shimon. No puedo tener unos momentos de diversión? Al menos espera a que termine con las últimas dos

—mmmm... bien, que remedio... iré a esperarte cerca de la piscina...

—bien... yo... te... alcanzare en un momento... awww...

—SEÑOR! HAGGGGGG! —prestando atención de nuevo a la concubina, Yami se dio cuenta de que su vagina le apretaba mas y de que la cama estaba demasiado húmeda, por lo que dedujo que de nuevo se le había pasado la mano...

Acomedido de ella la dejo y fue a recostarse con las ultimas, mientras la otra pobre quedo rendida en su cama con lagrimas en los ojos, y sin poder cerrar las piernas, respirando muy agitada en medio de los efectos posteriores de todos los orgasmos con los que le agracio su señor...

Minutos después, Shimon estaba sentado en una pequeña banca cercana a la piscina, esperando por Yami cuando escucho ligeros pasos acercarse al lugar. Miro hacia el arco de entrada y vio a su pupilo desnudo con el cuerpo goteando sudor y los muslos manchados con una sustancia blanquecina muy abundante, acercándose a tomar su baño...

—bien, Shimon. ¿De que querías hablarme? —pregunto mientras se metía a la piscina

—se que no te gusta hablar de esto pero quisiera que me dijeras por que te gusta hacer estas cosas... o al menos algo que pudiera ayudarme a entender que fue lo que no te enseñe bien, hijo... —Yami, a diferencia de lo que esperaba su medico y consejero, no se exalto ni un poco... en lugar de eso callo varios segundos antes de volver a hablar...

—Vacía un poco de perfume en la piscina, esta cerca de ti... —cumpliendo la orden, Shimon tomo el jarrón de alabastro y lo inclino sobre las aguas de la piscina, vaciando el perfume necesario... — awww... el aroma de los lotos es mi preferido... Shimon, no quieres entrar al agua y bañarte a mi lado? Esta deliciosa... —ofreció Yami con una amabilidad que pocas veces se le veía, lo que impresiono notoriamente a Shimon...

—sabes que no debes mostrarte sentimental frente a tus súbditos, y yo soy uno. No puedes demostrarme este tipo de afectos

—deja los cánones por un momento y entra a relajarte, por Ra, siempre estas metido en esos libros llenos de números y papiros que cantan reglas, no me extraña que seas tan exagerado

—no soy el único que tiene algún defecto...

—anda, entra. Que la gente diga lo que quiera, no voy a vivir mi vida como una estatua inmutable por siempre... esas solo son costumbres para complacer a los sacerdotes, sin ofenderte...

—...

—Vamos Shimon, somos amigos, me conoces desde que nací... a estas alturas no podría tener una persona mas cercana... —viendo que Yami estaba en buena disposición, creyó que quizás seria un buen momento para hablar con el, así que se abrí su túnica y bajo las escaleras al agua, caminado hacia el centro, donde estaba parado Yami... — es bueno encontrarte de ves en cuando fuera del salón de "negocios", jajaja, esos hombres no ven mas allá de sus narices a pesar de sus puestos...

—hum —exclamo Shimon como en una risa— tu también tienes tus errores, muchacho... eres mas joven de lo que crees...

—mmm, eso me suena a sermón... de seguro has venido a reprenderme con tus cosas... haaa... es el precio de que seas mi único amigo... —Yami seguía frotándose el cuerpo con el agua perfumada, al igual que Shimon, quien lo hacia de una forma muy curiosa, dándose palmadas en la papada bajo la barba, lo que le pareció sumamente gracioso a Yami— jajajaja, Shimon, que extraño eres!

—Tu me invitaste a bañarme contigo, ahora me aguantas hasta el final —Yami sonrió ante la familiaridad del buen anciano

—Ese es el Shimon que me cae mejor... —contesto mirando inerte al medico con una sonrisa...

—mmm... —Meditó— no debes demostrarme tanta familiaridad aquí, las señoras pueden oírnos y sabes que no puede confiarse en las mujeres. Sus bocas están irremediablemente vinculadas a las malas mañas de Seth... será mejor que bajes la voz

—por favor, Shimon, están tan cansadas de tener relaciones conmigo que no podrían ni levantar un dedo. A algunas hasta les zumban los oídos y todavía hay unas que no han podido regresar a sus camas! Duermen como troncos después de que me han servido. Son tan holgazanas que de no ser por el ejercicio nocturno serian unas gordas apelmazadas y soñolientas.

—...se nota que te agradan mucho... —Yami, después de oír eso y de seguir viendo como Shimon se frotaba cual pájaro vigoroso en un estanque, tomo una especie de estropajo especial para su baño que había tomado de la orilla al bajar, de hilos ligeramente rosados por el uso pero de textura suave... lo sumergió en el agua para empaparlo, y luego lo tallo en sus manos hasta que hizo una mínima cantidad de espuma, con lo que empezó a tallarse tras los hombros. Pero Shimon lo vio y lo reprendió— así no, te lastimas la piel. Dame eso y déjame mostrarte como... te estas fijando, lo sientes? Es así, suave, y no debes olvidar lavarte bien los muslos, el pene y la cintura. La poca higiene de las señoras podría ocasionarte una culebrilla con estos calores...

—haaa... —suspiró Yami al oír eso— de que quieres hablarme realmente, Shimon? Cuando empiezas a comportarte así es por que algo quieres decirme y lo postergas para que no me enoje contigo y con los sirvientes...

—... —dejando de tallar, Shimon respondió— quiero saber por que insistes en violar niños... ya que estoy seguro de que eso no te lo inculque...

—cuantas veces debo decirte que no te metas en mis asuntos privados de esa forma, Shimon? Mis razones no te incumben. Me gusta tener sexo con ellos, eso es todo...

—sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar. Te conozco tan bien o mejor de lo que te conocieron tu madre y tu padre, se que no quieres decirme la verdad y que ahora estas mintiendo. Y no puedes decirme que no me meta en tus asuntos privados por que es mi deber diario como tu medico y consejero. O querrás que en adelante ya no vigile tu dieta con la que mantienes esa figura, o que ya no escoja tu ropa gracias a la que estas en la mejor condición según la estación, o que cesen mis examines a tus señoras por los que se evita que contraigas una infección en tus genitales, o dejar de hacerte chequeos exhaustivos, minuciosos y completos cada mes a los cuales les debes esa salud de hierro de la que tanto se habla en Egipto? —Yami se sonrojo ante aquellos comentarios... muy ligeramente, pero lo sintió y aparto la mirada, apenado

—esos son otros asuntos privados...

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Shimon con decisión

—que este asunto es uno del que no quiero hablar... no quiero hacerlo y mis razones no te interesan...

—...algún día las penas que llevas en tu corazón te reventaran desde tu pecho si sigues así...

—entonces solo procura mantenerte a cierta distancia para que no te salten las viseras...

—haaa... —suspiro— niño, niño, niño...

—... —Yami camino hacia las escaleras mas cercanas a el para dejar la piscina... sus piernas escurrieron el exceso del agua cuando las saco hacia los escalones en la superficie, y su espalda hermosa, brillante y blanca fue todo lo que le mostró a Shimon mientras se dirigía a la puerta prohibida...

—vas a tomar de nuevo a esa criatura...? —Yami se detuvo frente a la puerta sin dar respuesta—...haaa... al menos ya me dejaras atenderlo antes de que lo maltrates...?

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? El trato fue que te lo permitiría si yo estaba de humor y su comportamiento era mejor la segunda vez, pero ya me has fastidiado nuevamente la noche y eso solo merece un nuevo castigo...

—Yami, se razonable, muchacho... no te comportes así, no eres tu mismo... se algo mas condescendiente y al menos déjame ayudarlo, esa criatura no tiene por que pagar mis necedades... —le dijo, hablándole en un tono suave y dulce, como el de un paciente anciano abuelo y tratando de darle por su lado...

—Ya me has escuchado —respondió con el mismo tono en su voz, solo que algo mas seductor— ese niño será castigado por tu estupidez, así que ojala esta noche si aprendas tu lección en vez de tratar de enseñarme una a mi... —sin que ninguno de los dos se dijera nada mas, Yami entro a la habitación mientras Shimon negaba en ademán frustrado con su cabeza...

—...

Dentro de la cámara, nuevamente todo era casi completa oscuridad apenas combatida por la luz de las antorchas, y al centro del lugar se hallaba como siempre su cama, solo que esta vez estaban sobre ella todas las mujeres de la noche anterior velando el sueño de su esclavo, el cual había quedado de una apariencia casi impecable... como si no lo hubiera toado nunca, pero era solo el exterior, por que el ano estaba lastimado y las heridas aun no terminaban de cerrar... las cicatrices mostraban piel expuesta y diminutas gotitas de sangre que ya no alcanzaban a salir, pero además el color de Yugi era ligeramente pálido, seguramente por la perdida de sangre... pero era para el tan hermoso y atrayente como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, solo que en esta ocasión lo deseaba aun mas...

Camino dentro del lugar, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mirando a la belleza durmiente sobre el regazo y abrigo de sus damas...

—traigan mi túnica de noche... quiero sacarlo a ver las estrellas... —la orden no dejo de preocupar a las mujeres. A ninguna. Por mas bondadoso que se mostrara su señor, una vez que entraba a ese lugar con malas intenciones, no había muchas formas de pararlo, y aun si tenia planeado un momento romántico de principio era seguro que lo culminaría con un desenfrenado acto sexual... de cualquier forma no importaba si era una salvaje o uno considerado y suave, las heridas de Yugi pedían por abstinencia completa, y eso era algo que claro estaba el faraón no iba a cumplir...

tres de las mujeres se levantaron, parte de su grupo de concubinas, y de ir solas a una pequeñísima habitación tras una puerta aun mas angosta que la de entrada, regresaron llamando de una esquina a la niña de la ultima vez, quien tenia la canasta de los utensilios... — Ha! aquí esta mi nueva sirvienta... empieza a acostumbrarse a su futuro en el palacio... es afortunada de ser huérfana, así nadie la extrañara en el pueblo... ahora, ustedes —dijo levantándose y dándoles la espalda desnuda— vístanme —sin hacerlo esperar las mujeres comenzaron a meterle la túnica dentro de los brazos extendidos, y no prestaron mucha atención cuando la pequeña hincada en el suelo fue abriendo la canasta, excepto Yami, quien reacciono rápidamente al percibir el sonido sibilante, inconfundible de una cobra negra— BASTARDA! —gritó el faraón poniendo presto un pie sobre la tapa de la canasta, dejando al descubierto su pene colgando entre sus muslos húmedos, las mujeres se asustaron, el faraón estaba colérico pero la niña en el piso al ver el medio de su pasada tortura a su alcance, saco un afilado cuchillito de plata para cortar frutas y se abalanzo contra el faraón, quien rápidamente se inclino a agarrarla del cabello para aventarla lejos contra la pared, y con la cual golpeo sonoramente, rompiéndose el cuello— desgraciada esclava, traidora!

—mi faraón! Que paso? Que hay en la canasta?

—una cobra! Una cobra negra! Esa maldita niña ha intentado acecinarme!

—Ho, por Amón! Lo siento muchísimo mi señor! No la hemos aleccionado bien...

—ya no será necesario... entréguensela a Shimon y díganle que se asegure de venderla como esclava a algún comerciante extranjero. Ustedes! —dijo llamando a todas sus concubinas presentes— llénensela de aquí junto con esta canasta, ahora!

—SI SEÑOR! —mientras las mujeres salían asustadas dando tropezones para cumplir la orden, Yami tuvo suficiente tiempo en ese breve lapso para enojarse por lo sucedido... parecía que nadie podía cumplir sus deseos tal y como el los deseaba... por Ra, jamás había que soportar interrupciones y necedades con tanta frecuencia!

—...bien... otra noche mas completamente arruinada... —en ese momento arrojo la túnica al piso— ya no será necesario mostrarle las estrellas a este niño... he perdido el humor para prólogos... ustedes cinco, sosténgalo bien mientras lo penetro, no quiero que me de problemas —las mujeres del pasadizo que aun estaban en la cama, asintieron. El faraón se tomaba esas medidas por que sabia lo inquietos que podían ser los chiquillos cuando se los intentaba penetrar con las heridas de por medio, aun con sus fuerzas, el problema es que empezaban moviéndose mucho en cuanto se les tocaba las caderas.

Yami subió a la cama y se coloco sentado entre las piernas de Yugi, las cuales antes abrió un poco, haciéndolo comenzar a despertar, y apenas separar sus glúteos intento introducir su miembro, oyendo los primeros gemiditos de dolor de Yugi y notando que las heridas y el esfuerzo habían cerrado considerablemente los músculos del ano, por lo que tuvo que poner mayor fuerza para lograr la penetración, la cual ya no fue acompañada de horrendos gritos, sino de espasmos y quejidos apagados de dolor... para ellos que hacían aquello seguido, sabían que Yugi estaba sufriendo mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, solo que la debilidad no lo dejaba demostrarlo, y en medio de aquella nueva tortura, sus lagrimas rodaron por su rostro mojando las piernas de las mujeres que le acariciaban para consolarlo...

**Continuará...**


	7. El Fondo de los Abismos

Gracias a Guerrera Lunar, Windgirl, xanxisk y saritakinomoto por sus reviews!

_**Respondiendo: **_

**Saritakinomoto:** siento lo de tus perritas... ojala las recuperes pero fuera de eso no puedo hacer mucho más. Espero que mi fic te haga sentir un poco mejor, no se, te ayude a pasar el rato.

**Xanxisk:** concubina: una mujer a la que se le aplique este término hace pensar que es una la cual tiene una relación marital con un hombre sin estar casados. En otras palabras las concubinas son las mujeres que le proporcionan placer al faraón en este caso y que viven o descansan en el gineceo que es como se le llama a las habitaciones de las mujeres, aunque bien podemos llamarle harén.

_**Yugi Moto2:**_ bueno, un cap más, que gusto! A ver a cual más llego este día. Espero que lo lean ^^ cuídense mucho y no olviden leer las notas de la historia por que son importantes.

_**Nota:**_Es posible que en adelante hallen confusión al ver que me refiero al Sol como Amón o Ra. La razón es que ambos vienen a ser mas o menos lo mismo, solo que según leí y si mal no recuerdo, al sol se le llama Amón por la mañana y Ra cuando ya va hacia la tarde, y también Amón-Ra, pero no recuerdo en que posición se le llama así. Amón era el Dios principal de los egipcios, y aunque se lo relaciona con el sol que da vida, tiene otras representaciones las cuales parten de animales. No se debe confundir JAMÁS con Atón, que fue la competencia de Amón en una época muy difícil de Egipto cuando destituyo a todos los dioses hasta la muerte del faraón Akenaton, y que ese si se representaba con la imagen de un disco solar.

_**Nota 2:**_ Shimon es Solomon, solo que ese es su nombre en el antiguo Egipto, cuando era un servidor de Yami, quien entonces se llamaba Atemu. Aclaro para quienes se imaginaran que este personaje era un viejito cualquiera.

_**Kemit**_**:** forma antigua de referirse a Egipto como "la tierra negra" el cual se lo gana a partir del color negro que adquiere el barro a las orillas del Nilo, hecho común después de la inundación anual del río.

**(1)** Los antiguos egipcios consideraban que los pensamientos provenían del corazón, no del cerebro, como sabemos ahora. De hecho le daban tan poca importancia que era removido del cráneo de los muertos al momento de embalsamarlos, más sin embargo, los doctores no entendían por que si no le hallaban razón de ser a esa masa, hasta el mas mínimo coágulo de sangre afectaba las funciones de los pacientes, razón por la cual debían hacer una trepanación que consistía en cortar un pedazo de cráneo para poder retirar la sangre o astillas de huesos, y luego cubrían con una placa de plata que adherían con ganchos, volviendo a cocer el cuero de la cabeza. No es tan terrible como parece, lo peor para el paciente era que le rajaran el cuero en carne viva, ya que no había muy buenos anestésicos por entonces, pero en el cerebro el procedimiento era menos tremendo ya que este órgano no siente dolor al tratárselo.

_**Ha-Ka-Ptah**_**:** forma arcaica de la que proviene el nombre de Egipto.

_**Back-her:**_ Amen

**(2)** El natrón es lo que usaban los antiguos Egipcios para secar los cuerpos de los difuntos, tarea que se lleva a cavo en la casa de Anubis que vendría a ser una morgue en la edad moderna. Según el rango de la persona era el tiempo que pasaba el cadáver en el natrón, y por supuesto entre mas estaba en el mejor se conservaba.

La gente común duraba treinta días, los nobles cuarenta y la gente de la realeza setenta. Además de que también variaba el tratamiento que se le daba y al final el sarcófago en el que se le introducía. A la gente sin mucho dinero se le echaba a la fosa común, a la gente con un poco mas en sarcófagos de madera, luego estaban los de piedra, que eran difíciles de costear entre la gente humilde, y por supuesto estaban los de oro que eran obviamente para los faraones.

El asunto de conservar los cuerpos, sus órganos y enterrarlos con pertenencias era que pudieran llegar al país de poniente para pasar la eternidad. Si el cuerpo se descomponía era tanto como pasar al olvido, así que eso habría sido el peor castigo imaginado para un egipcio de entonces. Además de eso, el cuerpo debía estar completo (con excepción del cerebro, ese se removía y desechaba) si un ladrón de tumbas destrozaba el rostro del muerto, por ejemplo, eso habría sido suficiente para negarle la eternidad a alguien, por que al llegar frente a los dioses estos no podrían reconocerle. De entre ellos, Anubis es el dios de los embalsamados y me parece que se le representa con un hombre con cabeza de perro...

**(3)** el festival de Osiris se acostumbraba celebrar cada año cuando salía la Luna de Osiris (aunque Selene es la Diosa de la Luna, que significa Luna en Latín) pero hubo un tiempo en que se acostumbro realizar cada dos años por los costos de trasladar al faraón y sus seguidores y demás pertenencias desde el lugar donde el vivía por aquellos días hasta el lugar de la celebración.

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 7- El Fondo de los Abismos

Llegó la mañana con todo su esplendor a la ciudad dorada de las tierras negras, y Amón brillaba en el cielo con gran fuerza y alegría; en cada recodo del reino se percibía una gran actividad, enjundia, regocijo! La gente estaba feliz y muy activa, algo considerablemente raro por aquellos momentos aun tan recientes a dos noches de sufrimientos para parte de los retoños más pequeños de la buena _Kemit_.

En los muelles los hombres descargaban las mercancías con aire orgulloso de sus grandes fuerzas, y presumiéndose a veces entre lenguaje propio de su grupo, además de alburear sobre todas las magnificas bellezas de creta, el cual era uno de los lugares favoritos del cual hablar por aquellos días, pero especialmente, se hablaba de una noticia en particular escandalosa por aquellos rumbos, la cual era asunto del momento.

Si, era ciertamente una gran mañana llena de extraños roces. En la habitación secreta de palacio el faraón aun dormía al lado de su agradable y calido esclavo, como jamás antes había echo, y mientras el acurrucaba su cabeza cómodamente en la melena pelirroja a su frente, el dueño de esta miraba impresionado la vista a su alrededor que al fin su vista le permitía presenciar después de aquella noche de descanso que comenzó después de una bondadosa violación, si así podía llamársela, y mientras tanto en su añorado hogar su familia estaba preocupada entonces mas por su madre que por el resultado de su destino. La pobre mujer no había probado bocado en un día entero y esa mañana seguía en la misma disposición.

—Anda, mujer, debes comer algo... al menos un poco de fruta, mira que hemos conseguido unos melones deliciosos este día...

—por favor, deja ya eso que no tengo apetito...

—pero como vas a seguir así? Necesitas alimentarte, cuantos días vas a seguir con estas huelgas de hambre que no te hacen ningún bien?

—no lo se... no lo se... solo... comeré cuando tenga hambre... por ahora solo quiero ocuparme en mis labores para olvidarme un poco de la suerte de mi hijo... quizás así se me haga mas fácil la espera...

—es la idea más razonable que has tenido desde que se lo llevaron, y desearía que tuvieras la misma con tu salud, recuerda que no has estado en las mejores condiciones este año...

—no es importante, todas las sembradoras tenemos estos achaques al mayor o menor tiempo... no se compara con lo que esta sintiendo ahora mi hijo... —dijo, y en el acto se llevo una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón...

—haaa! —suspiro fastidiada la madre de Anzu— esos marinos no dejan de gritar! Puedo escuchar sus voces hasta aquí adentro! —exclamo algo molesta, algo desesperada... — la noticia de esa princesa cretense tan descarriada es de todo lo que hablan! Siento que su nombre me palpita en el pecho por las noches! (1)

—...ya se les pasara... ese es un suceso fácil de olvidar...

En la cama donde yacía el cuerpo real que ya comenzaba a despertar, todo era de una hermosura magnifica: los rayos del sol penetraban a lo ancho y largo del espacio y su luz dorada brillaba en el granito blanco de los bloques, y sobre la piel clara y hermosa del joven rey y su esclavo, confiriéndoles un tono ligeramente bronceado, en especial al rey, quien gozaba de mejor salud y color debido a su buena vida, pero su esclavo no le prestaba atención y en lugar de eso miraba impresionado a través los numerosos ventanales que daban hacia un exterior confinado por altas rocas que se elevaban rumbo al cielo

—buenos días, mi precioso esclavo... —saludó Yami medio adormilado, y abrazando el cuerpo calido y pequeño en sus brazos...

—...buenos días, señor... —Yami se acerco a Yugi rozándole el cuello y la parte baja de su mentón con suavidad y quizás hasta algo de cariño... Yugi sentía aquel trato delicioso y tierno como algo exquisito, pero no dejaba de plantar bien los pies sobre la tierra, sabiendo que esas caricias no eran solicitadas, ni su cautiverio, ni el dolor que le provocaban los deseos del faraón... estaba siendo violado, de que podía alegrarse? — te había dicho ya varias veces que me llames por mi nombre... —rozándole los labios con sus dedos, le dio un pequeño beso antes de continuar— o quizás necesites un incentivo para pronunciar mi nombre con pasión... —la mirada de Yugi se volvió en una llena de terror y al borde de las lagrimas en cosa de un segundo

—nooo... snif... por favor... Yami... no ahora... ya no me lastime... se lo suplico, Yami... —el corazón de Yami se sintió enternecido y afectado por primera vez ante la suplicas de Yugi... aquel amaneces tranquilo y glorioso le había sentado de maravilla... como si el descanso a su lado y en esa habitación hubiera sido un bálsamo maravilloso... estaba de buen humor.

—No llores... —dijo apartando las lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos— prefiero ver una sonrisa brillando en tu rostro... mi hermosa criatura... eres la mas perfecta obra de arte de los dioses... —Yugi se sintió extraño al oír eso... era la segunda vez que tenia la oportunidad de saborear el carácter dulce y bondadoso de su faraón, muy diferente al del hombre desenfrenado que lo poseía con locura en las frías noches de _Ha-Ka-Ptah_

—snif... y si los dioses me aman tanto y se esforzaron tanto en mi creación, por que me hacen sentir este dolor en mi cuerpo... snif, snif... —Yami entristeció al oír eso, por que temía que así como esa niña a la que había mandado vender como esclava, Yugi también hubiera llegado a odiarlo...

—...dime Yugi... me odias...? —Yami comenzó a acariciar los hombros de Yugi, bajando tentadoramente hasta cruzar de los brazos a la cintura, y luego a las piernas suaves y a los muslos tiernos y tímidos, que trataban de esconderse de los toques al sentirlos invadir su prevacía... — me odias cuando te hago esto... cuando te acaricio? Me odias cuando llevo el tallo de mi flor dentro de la intimidad calida de tu cuerpo...? —Yugi y Yami se miraron inmutables por un momento, pero sus ojos brillaban vivamente con la luz de la vida, llena de sentimientos... y entonces el pequeño negó, moviendo de lado a lado su linda cabeza... — no me odias...? —pregunto Yami confundido, y sintiendo un golpe de adrenalina en su cuerpo invadiéndole con esperanza el corazón

—...no lo odio, Yami...

—...por que...? acaso estas mintiendo? Juro que te matare si estas mintiendo —profirió con desesperación en su semblante, deseando con avidez los amores de aquel pequeño y adorable niño, desnudo a su igual en sus brazos— habla ahora

—no estoy mintiendo... no lo odio por que mi madre me ha dicho que no es bueno odiar a nadie, sin importar lo que nos hagan... por que el odio llena de maldad el corazón... y por que me ha pedido con especial interés que no le odia a usted... —Yami quedo pasmado... ¿por que una aldeana que sabia del peligro que corría un hijo así en una ciudad a la que el acechaba especialmente para conseguir niños que poseer le habría dicho semejante cosa a su niño?

—...entonces no me odias por que te han ordenado no odiarme...? —pregunto lleno de interés una vez más... pero Yugi respondió al rato exhalando un suspiro de enorme cansancio por gastar tantas energías en platicar y pensar...

—...no lo odio por que no siento odio por usted...

—...entonces que sientes... —Yugi exploto en llanto...

—dolor! —Yami sintió un apretón en el corazón y un pequeño nudo en la garganta... pobre criatura... tanto estaba sufriendo...

— (crack!) Chasqueo Yami los dedos y de inmediato atendieron las mujeres apelmazadas aun en su sueño, esperando hasta que el faraón se levantara o necesitara algo para comenzar el día— traigan todos sus medicamentos y atiendan al esclavo —ordeno con la naturalidad llena de aquel semblante digno y orgulloso tan común en la realeza, y en breve tenia a casi diez mujeres alrededor de la cama junto a el y Yugi, a quien recostó contra su pecho para que lo curaran donde adivinaba debía estar mas adolorido— el dolor pasara... pronto te sentirás mejor...

—... —si... pronto se sentiría mejor, pensaba Yugi... cuando hubiera muerto...

Ese día seria otro poco común, y en esta ocasión no se debería a que la mañana empezara después de lo acostumbrado, lo cual no fue así sino exacta como el sol, y en cambio tendría razón en que el faraón estuvo de un humor callado y meditativo a lo largo de cada hora...

Todos seguían discutiendo y nombrando los asuntos importantes y su regente seguía tomando decisiones con gran habilidad, pero la comitiva reunida notaba el cambio en sus ánimos... ellos no sabían a que se debería aquello o si algo tendría que ver con la discusión precedente a las de ese día, pero si eso era entonces era razón de alegría que al fin estuviera razonando el sentar cabeza, cazarse y comenzar a darle nuevos hijos y futuros gobernantes a Egipto, pero estaban lejos, muy lejos de dar con la verdadera fuente de aquel comportamiento...

Yami no podía dejar de pensar en Yugi... todo su ser lo estremecía con locura... lo adoraba... era de un cuerpo perfecto, de un rostro divino y de carácter suave y maravilloso... no era algo que pudiera comparar a ninguna otra cosa que hubiera conocido en su vida... nada, en absoluto, nada se le asemejaba... era simplemente... haaa... no lo sabia, resolvió al fin en un suspiro que no paso desapercibido a los oídos de las persona en todo el salón.

—...el faraón quizás desee tomar un descanso...? —pregunto comenzando a preocuparse uno de los hombres al lado derecho del faraón, quien esta vez, no fue Shimon...

—no, el trabajo apremia. Sigan con los informes —declaro con firmeza, y todos estuvieron aun mas extrañados, más la orden fue acatada tal cual.

Después de que todos los asuntos fueron resueltos en este salón y otro, al filo de la noche, Yami regreso a sus aposentos y se sentó frente a un pequeño escritorio, apoyando en su mano la sien derecha, y retomando muchas cosas... tenia tanto que considerar... de uno de sus ojos se derramo una lagrima, y no supo por que, pero en su pecho sentía que había demasiado que tomar en cuenta ese día... el resultado de tantos otros...

Mientras que un faraón taciturno y alicaído meditaba en su habitación, en otra, mucho menos lujosa o amplia, seguía despierto un niño débil y adolorido... suspiraba presa del dolor que le asfixiaba el cuerpo... ya no era el dolor en sus esfínteres que lo había estado molestando tanto, ya no era el hambre, pues las mujeres, todas, le habían proporcionado un poco de sus colaciones del día, entre las que iban fruta, semillas, jugo, dátiles y hasta tozos de pan blanco recién horneado... era un malestar terrible que le consumía todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo... lo sentía carcomerlo a lo largo de su tronco, y era tan espantoso que deseaba desmayar de una buena vez, o incluso morirse...

—que pasa, pequeño? Por que sigues así...? no te has levantado en todo el día, ya deberías tener mas fuerzas para al menos dar un pequeño paseo por la habitación...

—yo... haaa... me... siento... mal... muy mal... —decía respirando agitado, y todas las mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras, preocupadas...

—ojala el faraón sea mas piadoso esta noche... este niño no necesita menos que la atención de un buen medico... —comento otra de las damas

—mmm... al menos podrías intentar descansar mientras regresa nuestro señor... seguro cuando te vea será bondadoso contigo y te dejara descansar el resto de la noche o al menos que te vea Shimon... —Yugi asintió con dificultad y fue cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir, pero lo único que conseguía era derramar lagrimas... en aquella forma percibía mas fácilmente el dolor, y no importaba si estaba recostado o sentado, era lo mismo...

—Ten, pequeño, cúbrete con mi manto... —una de las damas llevaba un manto verde oscuro sobre sus hombros, el cual apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle los pechos desnudos, pero amablemente se lo ofreció a Yugi para calentar lo mas posible su desnudes, y luego entre todas le fueron arrimando mas cojines para ponerlo cómodo y agregarle un poco mas de calor...

—... —al ver como Yugi seguía respirando, una de las mujeres hizo una mueca de mas preocupación que las demás... — espero que se mejore pronto...

Pero las horas pasaron, y Yami no llegaba... ni al gineceo ni al lado de Yugi... las concubinas y las damas del pasadizo estaban muy asombradas y alertas a todo sonido y movimiento... que estaba pasando..? el faraón no solía abandonarlas con frecuencia, y mientras que unas tomaban en cuenta el humor extraño que tubo alrededor del día y otras que veían el manjar tan apetecible que resguardaban en el lecho ornamentado, ambos grupos zozobraban... que iría a pasar...?

Las mujeres del harén y demás damas de junto no eran las únicas que estaban preocupadas, también Shimon, quien se dirigió desde sus aposentos hacia la habitación de Yami para averiguar la razón de aquel comportamiento que se había apoderado por ese día de el. Sabía perfectamente que había ido ahí después de su día de trabajo en lugar de al gineceo, y eso si que era para preocuparle... por lo general Yami era un hombre en extremo fogoso... y alegre...

—Yami... —llamó Shimon con suavidad al abrir las puertas de la habitación real sin haber tocado antes... para el Yami era como un hijo, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo nada le podría avergonzar ni a uno ni al otro por que llevaban una relación de amigos muy abierta, además de que eran medico y paciente, consejero y faraón.

—... —Yami volteo hacia Shimon con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y una mirada ansiosa y llena de miedo... — Shimon...

—Ho, muchacho... —exclamo preocupado y de inmediato acudió al lado de su pupilo... — que te sucede, criatura? —pregunto tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, pues para el nunca había dejado de ser un niño, por mas respeto que le tuviera y mas reglas que hubiera dictadas en los papiros de los escribas acerca del comportamiento de cada cual en su lugar, y en especial el del faraón...

—Shimon... Shimon, amigo... —Yami dio rienda suelta a un lastimero y apesadumbrado llanto, y hundió su rostro sin mas contra el cuerpo de su consejero...

—por todos los dioses, por que lloras así, hijo?

—...no se... no se... —decía Yami agobiado— no se por que estoy llorando... Ho Shimon... siento que me pesan tantas cosas...

—cálmate, cálmate, deja cierro las puertas para hablar tranquilamente —una vez que Shimon logro hacer que Yami pusiera lo mas posible en alto la cabeza con poca dificultad, se dirigió a cerrar la entrada de la habitación y de nuevo acudió en auxilio del joven lamentándose por sabrían solo los dioses que, y decaído en espíritu de una manera que se sentía llegar a la propia alma— ya, ya, trata de calmarte un poco y cuéntame que te pasa...

—es que no se que me pasa, Shimon... —decía mientras seguía llorando con las sienes a las manos

—...mírate nada mas, estas caliente de tanto llorar, tienes el pecho mojado de lagrimas y los ojos ardiendo como fuego... anda, endereza la espalda que te la lastimaras así... —Yami no obedecía, estaba demasiado alterado para preocuparse por cosas tales. Todo lo que hizo fue refugiarse de nuevo en la protección y el abrigo del cuerpo calido y abultado de Shimon hasta descansar su perfil y cerrar los ojos contra el para seguir llorando... — muchacho... que tienes? —Preguntó Shimon comenzando a desesperarse por no saber que tenía Yami y así poder ayudarlo— por que lloras así, debes saber que te pasa... por favor, al menos intenta decirme que sientes...

—... —llorando aun, Yami levantó su rostro sin despegarlo de Shimon, quien le tocaba los hombros, hasta que encontró sus grandes ojos apesadumbrados con los consternados y llenos de preocupación de Shimon— puedo... puedo abrazarte... Shimon...? —pregunto pidiendo permiso, pues en su vida el afecto hacia los demás era algo que siempre se le había negado y hasta prohibido... algo que había necesitado cada día de su vida y que tan solo su madre y su padre le llegaron a demostrar alguna vez... Shimon asintió con tranquilidad, dejando que Yami envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lentamente, y exhalando un suspiro al sentir que el también le cogía en un abrazo paternal, acariciándole el cabello como si se tratara de un niño...

—shhh... ya... cálmate muchacho... lo que sea que te suceda no puede ser tan terrible... todos los dolores de la vida pasan... tarde o temprano tienen que hacerlo... y la naturalaza de la vida no va a ser diferente contigo...

—...que ha sido de mi vida, Shimon... me siento tan solo y vació... y ese niño que me trajiste... hace que sienta algo que no había sentido antes... —en ese momento Shimon palideció y sintió que se le iba el aire por un momento... ya había comprendido de que se trataba todo el asunto...

—...estas tocando fondo al fin... después de tantos años... —pero lo que Shimon no le menciono, es que se había dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Yugi... no era algo prohibido, muchos nobles solían tener cortesanos de edades muy cortas y tiernas, pero por lo general no los amaban y si lo hacían aun así tenían esposas que les dieran hijos, pero si el, con su carácter, se encerraba en la idea de solo amar a ese niño, que seria de la dinastía? El futuro de todo Egipto yacía en sus entrañas y el debía darle hijos de sangre real a Egipto! Los dioses sabían lo que hacían, pero Shimon nunca temió tanto lo que pudieran estar planeando...

—...haaa... —suspiro de nuevo mientras se comenzaba a tranquilizar, lo que al notarlo Shimon decidió que era buen tiempo de hacer otra cosa

—ya casi termina el mes... en unas horas mas estará comenzando uno nuevo... ve a tu cama y recuéstate, te examinare ahora... esta condición no te hace bien... —Yami se separo de Shimon al instante, pues para el aquello era tan difícil que si se lo negaban una vez, no había mas, eso era todo... al menos por el momento... después hizo lo que Shimon le pidió, se desnudo y se recostó, y atendió a cada instrucción que siguiera... — necesitas refrescarte un poco... —para empezar, Shimon empapo un paño en el agua de un recipiente cercano al lecho real y limpio el rostro de Yami, e incluso paso la tela por todo su cuello... después de eso seco el pecho con una tela seca, y comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de su pupilo... su figura seguía igual que siempre... su piel era suave y firme... su color magnifico, los músculos, todos en conjunto o separados, el que fuera, estaban en perfectas condiciones; el cabello estaba fuerte, sedoso y brillante, las muelas y demás dientes, blancos, sin una sola carie o partidura, los pies no tenían un solo hongo, juanete, cayo o alguna otra marca, el pene estaba sano y fuerte, no había infecciones, ninguna culebrilla había brotado en el cuerpo de su señor y al darle la espalda el resto era lo mismo, nuca, espalda, omóplatos, columna pantorrillas, talones, muslos, hasta al ano llevo a "husmear sus narices" e incluso le busco caspa y todo estaba perfecto. Una salud de "hierro", podía seguirse alegando. Únicamente Yami estaba aun algo agitado por su reciente depresión... — ¿has sentido molestias, cualquier malestar, alguna cosa? Estreñimiento, dolor de estomago, de pecho, cansancio?

—no... nada... —contesto con tono afectado por el llanto que poco apoco había ido cediendo

—bien... pues tu salud sigue siendo magnifica. Te felicito, jovencito...

—... —salud... le hablaba de salud y eso le hacia recordar a Yugi... que seria de el en esos momentos...?

—Escucha —dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama, sin recibir el rostro del muchacho de frente, pues se quedo de espaldas, descansando— se lo que te esta pasando y yo mismo te lo había dicho, todas esas cosas horribles en tu corazón, todos tus malos actos se acumularan y no te dejaran vivir tranquilo... por eso estas llorando... necesitas desahogarte y enmendar tus acciones, o jamás serás feliz... jamás...

—...dile a los guardias que no secuestren mas niños mañana... —respondió como si no hubiera oído las palabras de Shimon—...me acostare con Yugi de nuevo... —Yugi... lo llamaba Yugi... si, definitivamente aquello debía ser obra de los dioses... el comportamiento de Yami nunca había variado tanto... y no era su costumbre llamar a sus esclavos sexuales por su nombre... ya cuatro noches sin secuestrar niños, eso si que seria una noticia en la ciudad y a cosa de poco mas en tono el reino de Egipto.

Aprovechando el momento, Shimon decidió probar suerte y ver si lograba persuadir a Yami de hacerle una revisión al pequeño desgraciado...

—Yami... has considerado... si tal vez yo pudiera revisar al muchacho...? no crees que sea prudente...?

—...no... nadie lo atenderá... es mío... quiero ser el primero en verlo abrir sus ojos por la mañana... además esta noche no me esta sirviendo y no puedo verificar si su comportamiento conmigo ha mejorado... snif...

—haaa... —suspiró Shimon— piensa bien las cosas, criatura... —dijo acariciándole el cabello a Yami, de nuevo, y después apretándole el hombro. Yami retomo su llanto y cerro sus ojos, pero escucho a Shimon que le ofrecía consuelo... — ven... ven... —llamo a su problemático joven— ven... aférrate a mi lo que desees y deshógate... —Yami no lo dudo un momento y se abalanzo contra el pecho de Shimon... y lloro y lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormido... entonces el buen anciano se inclino cuidadosamente, sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Yami hasta recostarlo contra los cojines rellenos de plumas de avestruz. Luego lo tapo con dos sabanas de seda, así desnudo como estaba, y se levanto agarrándose la espalda para ir a la salida... — haggg... ese muchacho... ha crecido como un toro! —exclamo en un susurro para no despertar a Yami, pero ciertamente le había resultado en un gran esfuerzo el sostenerlo todo aquel tiempo, aunque solo hubiera sido una parte de su cuerpo...

Fuera del cuarto de Yami, a poca distancia de las puertas se encontraba un personaje aquellos días tan poco común como el reciente comportamiento en aquel subir y bajar de emociones de Yami; su tío esta mirando a través de una de las ventanas, y su semblante era tan alicaído y triste como siempre desde los últimos años que duro en el trono... tantos vicios habían llevado su vida a la nada... sin hijos, sin ilusiones, sin proyectos ni visión mas aya de sus narices... a ello lo había llevado su maldad y su egoísmo...

Shimon camino hacia el recuperando la compostura, y lo miro... y luego miro hacia el exterior para iniciar una conversación.

—es una noche inusualmente oscura, no crees?

—...no mas oscura que mi podrida persona...

—eres el culpable de todo lo que te pasa. Nadie mas sino tu es responsable de haber llegado a ser un infeliz mantenido... —Shimon era muy duro y muy directo cuando había que serlo, pero a pesar de todo le tenia cierta amistad a Atem, el antiguo faraón por que igual lo había criado, y además era hermano de el padre de Yami, en gloria estuviera. _Back-her_ por ello!

—haaa... —suspiró resignado el hombre— si, ya lo se... ya lo se... desperdicie los mejores años de mi juventud envidiando el trono de mi hermano... acumulando riquezas... y cuando llegue al trono derrochando cuanto podía... no fui un buen faraón... si tuviera que apostar diría que he sido el peor de todos...

—...de no ser por todos los allegados al faraón tu reinado habría echado a Egipto hacia las eses de Seth... fuiste un verdadero estúpido y ni siquiera fuiste lo que tu hermano deseaba para su hijo... el necesitaba la guía de un padre, no solo de un consejero... tu hermano ordeno en su lecho mortuorio que lo guiaras, así esta escrito en el papiro que se redacto esa noche... se que te llegaron todas las noticias, pero aun así no lo dejaste reinar hasta que tuvo la edad que declaro su padre en lugar de reinar a su lado... aunque gracias a eso tuve mas tiempo de enriquecer su educación, pero no tienes idea de la falta que le hizo una figura paterna... ese pobre muchacho ha sufrido mas de lo que tu imaginas...

—nació condenado a ser faraón... es el destino de todo soberano egipcio el sucumbir ante una vida dura donde se demuestra pocas veces el cariño ante los súbditos mas queridos...

—... —Shimon no dijo nada, simplemente echo sus brazos a su espalda y los cruzó... — esa es una gran verdad... —dijo con tono de aceptación, pero con mucha ligereza— sin embargo, hasta la vida mas dura se aliviana con el afecto y cuidado de otra alma.

—haaa... mi alma... me sorprende que aun no este muerto... después de una vida tan desperdiciada como la mía no creo que ni mil días en el natrón de la casa de Anubis (2) hagan que los dioses me dejen ir en la barca de Amón rumbo al país de poniente...

—mmm... quizás o quizás no... no lo sabrás hasta que llegue tu momento...

—Haaa... —suspiró de nuevo Atem

—suspirar no es un gran ejercicio, si me permites hacerte la observación... estas muy gordo...

—vino, comida, vagancia, ocio... que esperabas, que tuviera la figura de mi sobrino?

—jamás podrías igualar su figura! Lo he cuidado desde que nació, la diferencia entre tu y él es que tú no seguías mis consejos y el si.

—...estoy preocupado por el...

—tu? Preocupado por el faraón?

—es mi sangre después de todo... y paso mas tiempo que ustedes en la ciudad... he oído hablar mucho a los aldeanos... —Shimon sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo al pensar en lo que podría oír... una rebelión, quizás? — todos se cuentan en secreto sobre lo que hace ese muchacho por las noches... el pueblo sabe, Shimon, el pueblo sabe bien lo que esta pasando, solo que nadie quiere unir fuerzas por mantener al cuello la cabeza... y los pies en el suelo y no apuntando hacia arriba... hay que hacer algo para detener sus locuras o la gente se enfadara y se unirán contra nosotros...

—...lo que dices ya bien lo se yo... bien lo sabemos todos... pero no podemos hacer mucho. Sabes lo testarudo que es ese niño cuando algo le interesa... yo ya he hablado con el pero no me hace caso... sin embargo... —Shimon hizo una pausa, recordando la pequeña esperanza que había arribado a palacio...

—que pasa...? —dijo Atem enfrentando a Shimon— haz notado un cambio en el...? algo que lo este haciendo meditar las cosas...? todos hablan del cambio en el humor de nuestro faraón estos días... tu sabes a que se debe, Shimon? —en aquella ultima pregunta, todos los sentidos de Atem se volvieron agudos como los de un perro... quería indagar incluso en la respiración del anciano medico...

—...mmm... hace unas noches cuando se tomaron los últimos niños, llego uno esplendido... el mejor que he visto junto con Yami cuando era nada mas que un crió... ese niño lo ha cautivado y esta haciendo que reflexione las cosas horribles que ha hecho... haaaaa... sin embargo... aun esta demorando, y no se como fue que llego a eso... pero... presiento que algo va a pasar pronto... y no estoy seguro de que vaya a ser bueno...

—...no me gustan tus palabras... se cumplen con facilidad a menudo y eso no me gusta... pero yo también me pregunto que es lo que fue de el... siempre pensé que llegaría a ser un faraón mediocre y miedoso... bondadoso con los esclavos y que tendría solo hijas cuando tomara esposas... y hasta ahora ha sido mejor faraón de lo que he leído en muchas inscripciones... sus únicas fallas son no haberse casado aun y violar niños... que asco, me repugna lo que hace... —dijo escupiendo por la ventana hacia una palmera

—cuida tu lengua. A pesar de todo es hijo de los dioses, hijo de tu hermano y nuestro faraón. Blasfemar contra el es blasfemar contra todo ser divino. Aunque su conducta sea reprobable, es nuestro deber ayudarlo, por que solo los dioses saben que le ocurrió y solo ellos saben por que quieren que sea salvado —de repente se oyó que tocaban a la puerta de Yami, y al voltear Shimon vio a uno de los sirvientes con un papiro de notas, seguramente esperando anunciar algo a su señor, pero Shimon acudió a el y lo detuvo— que deseas, por que molestas así a tu faraón cuando esta en medio de su descanso después de cuidar el país en el que vives tranquilamente gracias a su trabajo?

—lo siento, señor Shimon —dijo llevándose las manos a las rodillas en señal de respeto— acaban de llegar estos informes para el faraón y alguien debe atenderlos. El ministro de su alteza me ha pedido que se lo entregue personalmente

—el ministro no sabe de salud ni le receta infusiones a mi paciente. Yo soy el medico real y ordeno que se le deje descansar hasta la mañana siguiente, yo atenderé tu mensaje, así que habla, muchacho, habla! —pidió con tono firme y voz clara, pero sin gritar para no despertar a Yami.

—son los informes sobre el festival de Osiris de este año y el anuncio para el recuento de esclavos del mes. El ministro quiere saber si el faraón considera el presupuesto de su oro apto para costear los gastos de la festividad o si desea posponerla para el próximo año.

—mmm, es cierto... —medito Shimon al considerar ambos anuncias, los dos muy importantes— dile que el faraón decidirá mañana, pero que vaya preparando sus notas sobre los esclavos nuevos que se hayan adquirido en general y para palacio

—como usted ordene, señor

—... —Shimon, abriendo sus ojos y dándose la vuelta hacia la ventana por donde miraban Atem y él, se dio cuenta de que su compañero ya no estaba, pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar para mirar hacia el cielo... — la Luna de Osiris (3) esta muy próxima... que sucederá hasta entonces...?

**Continuara...**


	8. Y Seth mandó aquel día

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, Guerrera Lunar y Rei-No-Mizu por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Guerrera Lunar:** chica, rex, no doy respuestas sobre lo que pueda decirse en el futuro del fic, reacuérdenlo ^^ ahora que digo esto... rex es una chica o un chico? Oo yo creía que era chico pero ahora no se si sea un dinosaurio o el rex de la TV de Yu Gi Oh... sin ofender cuate... o cuata... o... dinosaurio...

**Saritakinomoto:** este fic va a durar como unos 26 capítulos o 30, y me da gusto que te haya reanimado el fic, pero para este te aconsejo un antidepresivo y una caja de Kleenex...

**Rei-No-Mizu:** ^/^ (rostro ruboroso) muchas gracias! me halaga sobremanera que digas que me admiras y todo eso, realmente me dio mucho gusto :- ) te saludo y te cuidas, ojala te guste este capi.

_**Yugi Moto2:**_ ay, lo siento mucho gente paciente y buena, pero otra vez tuve contratiempos y peores, por lo que nomás les puedo actualizar este fic por este fin de sema... que pena... ya tres fines de semana que les fallo... haré un esfuerzo por actualizar entre semana para compensarlos por su paciencia y persistencia en leer mi trabajo. Muchas gracias a todos. Besos de Yugi moto 2.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en un próximo capitulo

_**Ta-Meri**_ = nombre antiguo utilizado para referirse a Egipto como "La tierra bien amada"

_**Doktari**_ = significa doctor, me parece que en árabe, la lengua que se habla actualmente en Egipto.

**(1)** Los egipcios no eran gustosos de montar a caballo. Los usaban para jalar los carros de guerras o diligencias, cosas así, pero no veían bien el montar sobre el lomo de uno, quizás por que su primer encuentro con ellos fue durante la invasión de los hicsos a Egipto justo antes del periodo de exilio que sufrió esta tierra durante algo así como veinte años antes de retomar la guerra y recuperar su país. Sin embargo, algunos textos hablan sobre esta practica de montar caballos con menos escándalo, por así decirlo, y tratan el hecho de usar estos animales sin carros como algo natural, por lo que pienso que en algún punto de la historia de Egipto (la cual cuenta según egiptólogos con entre tres mil y seis mil años, sin saber decir verdad si fue mas y sin contar la historia de los dioses) se considero como algo normal, pero antes de eso la gente de Egipto escupía si veían a alguien montado en un caballo.

Como dato extra, el faraón Tamose, sucesor del faraón Mamose, si monto a caballo en su infancia y de hecho, amaba los caballos, ya que su maestro, quien lo educo en muchos sentidos, lo crió de manera muy especial y fomento su amor por estos animales, enseñándole que pueden ser muy nobles.

**(2)** Hierática es como se le llamaba a una de las tres formas de la escritura egipcia antigua, según tengo entendido, y esta era utilizada solo por personas importantes de muy alto rango para cuestiones importantes. Las escrituras que había eran la normal sencilla, con jeroglíficos y la cursiva, que creo, vendría a ser esta que menciono. He leído varias versiones sobre los tipos de escritura egipcia, y todos dicen que había tres, pero no todos coinciden en como nombrarlos...

_**Seth:**_ Dios de las calamidades y el infortunio, esta al lado de Ra y se ocupa de ayudar a que el la noche siga después del día. Fue desterrado de la tierra después de su juicio al lado de su hermano Osiris y se le atribuyen muchas de las cosas malas que suceden en la vida, si no es que todas, ese dato no lo se con certeza.

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 8- Y _Seth_ mandó aquel día...

Comenzaba el cuarto día en la cuenta de Egipto desde que su faraón había echo una pausa en sus actos nocturnos, y las personas en toda la ciudad dorada estaban impresionadas, ansiosas... no sabían exactamente que pensar, ya que ese era un tiempo excepcional en los hábitos secretos de su alteza...

A lo largo de la villa de Kuruelna y demás pueblos circundantes, la gente hablaba en voz baja cuchicheándose opiniones en secreto. Desde el escándalo en creta esa era ahora la mejor noticia del momento...

—Escuchaste que el faraón ya no ha mandado secuestra niños...? —decía una mujer joven con un chal a la cabeza y espalda para trabajar sin que el sol le quemara la piel, mientras platicaba con una mujer algo mas mayor, ambas acarreándose cestas con frutos después de sus compras en el basar de mercaderes...

—si, lo escuche, toda la ciudad habla de ello... y todos temen lo que pueda pasar después...

—me pregunto a que se deberá este suceso tan inesperado... dicen que el faraón ha actuado diferente estos días en palacio. Toda la corte esta preocupada.

—será que al fin este tomando conciencia... o acaso espera para hacernos algo peor...? Ho por Ra, que el buen Dios nos proteja de los males que le susurra Seth al faraón... —como si hubiera sido un comentario planeado, aquellas palabras salieron al aire justo cuando las mujeres caminaban cerca del templo de Seth, donde el Sacerdote mayor y su hijo miraban pasar a la gente, pero la realidad era que todo comentario referente a aquel tema, era la peor arma al llegar a los oídos de las podridas almas de aquellos dos corruptos sacerdotes...

—parece que al fin el faraón ha pensado en su conveniencia... poco mas y la gente se habría amotinado... —comento el anciano, pero su hijo, joven, tan maldito como él, le respondió con opinión muy diferente...

—hum, no lo creo, es obvio que algo mas esta pasando en palacio... —los ojos azules de Seth brillaban con la astucia del zorro y maquinaba sus planes cual comadreja— además la gente no se amotinaría en contra del faraón, saben que aunque lo hicieran no ganarían nada por si solos y eso es algo que se sabe igual de bien en palacio...

—hablas con mucha ligereza... el peor error de un hombre es descuidar su espalda... aun de sus amigos...

—jejeje... por favor, estos pobres aldeanos tendrían que reunir a toda la ciudad y entrar a palacio a escondidas y por la noche, y aun así solo lograrían quizás acecinar al faraón, pero no a toda la corte, y después de eso su destino seria claro... la muerte... es algo que jamás lograrían sin un líder con poder...

—alguien como tu, quizás?

—por supuesto... y como dije antes, estos aldeanos están en un punto excelente para ser manejados por sus emociones... el tiempo es casi perfecto... todos temen lo que pueda ver, pero aun cuando sus almas se caben, sus recuerdos y dolores los convertirán en presa fácil del rencor... jajaja...

—ten cuidado con lo que haces, Seth...

—Ho, yo no haré nada... al menos no por ahora... no tendría caso hacer algo tan entupido y ganarse enemigos de por medio cuando existen mejores opciones antes de tomar medidas definitivas...

—mmmm... puedo oler la ambición en tu semblante, jejeje... muchacho... tan joven y hermoso... y ya tan astuto como tu viejo padre...

—mmmm... —mientras padre e hijo iniciaban su platica, fueron caminado de regreso al templo, y cuando se hallaron en una cámara personal con buen espacio en la parte trasera de lugar de los rituales y ceremonias, un ambiente diferente fue creándose entre ambos... el padre acaricio la piel del hijo, susurrando aquellas palabras cerca de su rostro, al punto que Seth podía sentir un gran calor en su piel proveniente de la respiración del anciano que lo había engendrado... y le parecía delicioso...

Akunanamon recostó a su hijo sobre los abundantes cojines en el suelo, y a la vez en la suave alfombra bajo ellos... y mientras lo llevaba a aquel punto ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, emergiendo de ellas dos cuerpos muy diferentes... uno joven, claro y de bellos músculos... y el otro viejo, moreno y delgado... por algo mas podría decirse que raquítico, y de cada uno asomo un miembro bien erecto...

Ya en el suelo, el padre se metió entre las piernas de su hijo, y este soltó un gemido de placer... en segundos estaban forcejeando abrazados el uno del otro y lamiendo sus rostros con lascividad, y penetrando al mismo tiempo en sus cuerpos a través de sus lenguas y bocas... —no lo haces tan mal para ser tan viejo... haggggggg! —adolorido, Seth se quejo al sentir un brusco empujón en su ano, acompañado de la presencia de cuatro dedos flacos, larguiruchos y de uñas amarillas y descuidadas... después de eso pequeños caminos de sangro asomaron fuera del ano rosado y sano...

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a un padre... muchacho malcriado... —dijo, volviendo a dar mas empujones suaves y tranquilos...

—mmmm... awwww... —ambos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de juegos, así que a Seth poco le importó la reprimenda cuando volvió a sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo... — debo disculparme... mi bien amado padre... jejeje... —la mirada astuta de Seth cambio completamente por una llena de lujuria... amaba aquellas actividades... al igual que las cortesanas que fueron llegando al escucharlos entregarse el uno al otro desde otra habitación, uniéndose al acto incestuoso y convirtiéndolo en una orgía... — bienvenidas... son ustedes justamente lo que hacia falta... —dijo Seth al verlas pasar, y de inmediato padre e hijo se soltaron el uno del otro, Seth tomo a una de las mujeres y se unió con ella, y después el padre se monto nuevamente sobre las caderas de su hijo, y así las demás mujeres sobre y en torno a ellos, mientras que otros sacerdotes seguían el ejemplo en el salón de los rituales, copulando juntos en una desenfrenada y aberrante bacanal, al punto de que algunos se recostaban y unían sobre la estatua del Dios Seth al que a esas oras deberían estar supuestamente acallando de llevar cualquier mal a Egipto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar del Bajo Egipto situado en la ciudad de Menfis, una mujer morena de profundos y brillantes ojos azules tal la oscuridad de la noche, gemía sobresaltada al despertar de una visión inesperada para encontrarse después en medio de un sentimiento que la absorbía en la incredulidad y la sorpresa... alrededor de ella el sol brillaba sobre los hermosos jardines del templo de la diosa Isis, pero ni el cantar de las aves o el enervante perfume de la enorme multitud y variedad de flores le fue presente después del mensaje que su don le había dado...

—...el faraón esta en peligro... —susurro a su soledad sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella llegaba una de las muchachas novicias que aspiraban a convertirse en sacerdotisas como su alteza Ishtar, la mas joven que había llegado al puesto mas alto para una sacerdotisa...

—le sucede algo, señorita Ishtar?

—de prisa, llama a un mensajero y a un escriba de inmediato! Debo dar una noticia importante a nuestros allegados sacerdotes! —la muchacha estaba confundida y sorprendida a la vez, pero atendió en un segundo a la orden de su superiora— ...para cuando lleguemos a la ciudad dorada muchas cosas ya habrán pasado... pero aun así nuestra presencia será de gran ayuda para Yami... —minutos después de eso, Ishizu Ishtar ya había redactado una carta de la que ordeno se hiciera una copia para mandarla a dos diferentes templos: el templo de Amón-Ra para los sacerdotes Mahado y Karim, y el templo de Anubis para el sacerdote Shada... en la carta pedía que partieran al igual que ella y de inmediato hacia la ciudad dorada, y antes de eso encontrarse todos en las cercanías de Abnub para igualar la llegada a palacio. El templo de Amón Ra estaba cercano a Menfis y el de Anubis algo mas lejos, cerca de Abnub, pero con la distancia que tenían hacia el Nilo sus caminos se cruzarían con facilidad en esa ciudad... sin embargo, de Menfis hasta la ciudad dorada había cerca de ochenta días de viaje a caballo... (1) lo que pasara en la ciudad dorada hasta su llegada a palacio seria una tortura en sus corazones...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yendo de un lado al otro del Nilo, de Menfis a la ciudad dorada, lo que acontecía en palacio o que estaba por acontecer no seria del agrado de nadie. Terribles noticias estaban por llegar a los oídos del faraón que aun descansaba en su lecho real, y sus resultados estremecería a toda la ciudad a la siguiente mañana que sería memorable...

—Señor! Señor! por favor, rey, habrá la puerta! —gritaba una de las concubinas de Yami mientras golpeaba la puerta con violencia

—que esta haciendo? No sabes que tu señor aun duerme? —dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta a esas horas fueron corriendo hacia la mujer que osaba molestar al faraón, pero estaba tan desesperada y sobresaltada que se logro zafar de los fuertes hombres a patadas y codazos para volver a su cantaleta de antes

—por favor! Faraón, es urgente! HABRA LA PUERTA, POR AMON! SEÑOR! POR FAVOR DESPIERTE! —del otro lado de la puerta, Yami al fin abría los ojos y a solo comprender lo que decían aquellas palabras se levanto con prisa y fue desnudo a atender a la mujer que lo llamaba

—que pasa? Por que gritas así? —pregunto Yami alarmado y sosteniendo los hombros de la muchacha que lloraba presa de lo que parecía ser mas miedo que otra cosa...

—señor... el joven Yugi... esta muy enfermo... —Yami abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, pero cuando oyó lo siguiente no solo los abrió a todo su ancho, sino que aparto a la mujer bruscamente con un brazo a hacerla caer al piso de espaldas, y salio corriendo hacia el gineceo

—habla a Shimon y dile que convoque a los mejores médicos de palacio! No me interesa si esta cagando o tirado sobre su lecho, sacado de donde este y llévalo a mi habitación! AHORA! —corriendo a través de los corredores de su morada como si fuera la mas terrible de las tormentas, todos sus súbditos, levantados al oír su voz y el comienzo de un día de trabajo, se hacían a los lados asustados y sobrecogidos al ver la magnificente belleza y desnudes de su señor, y la mirada colérica de sus ojos... jamás lo habían visto tan enfurecido como entonces, y cuando llego al gineceo y abrió las puertas sin mas ni aviso, lo atravesó igual o aun mas rápido que antes, haciendo a un lado y tumbando mujeres a donde cayeran y de donde las empujaras hasta que llego a su habitación privada, y sin cerrarla prosiguió hasta llegar al lecho y encontrar en el a un Yugi débil y enroscado en medio de la cama— Grrrrr! Por que demonios esas enfermo, he? Dímelo? —PAF! Le da una cachetada... — quien te ha dado permiso de estar enfermo? Contesta! —PAF! PAF! PAF!

—señor, por favor, no lo ve como esta? El pobre niño se esta muriendo, ni siquiera hemos podido desenroscarlo! —Yami, aun mas enfurecido que antes, tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de Yugi, pequeño y ligero como era y así encaramado como se encontraba, con sus manitas temblándole a momentos y dejando salir nada mas que quejiditos, para llevarlo fuera de ahí hacia su habitación, ante los suspiros de asombro de todas las damas... lo que estaba haciendo su señor era algo casi impensable... la habitación al fondo del Gineceo había dejado atrás los tabúes a partir de ese momento...

—Shimon! SHIMON! —gritaba Yami al estar casi a las puertas de su aposento, y viendo a lo lejos al pobre anciano que corría casi dejando atrás su alma al fondo del pasillo para alcanzar los a llegar a la habitación de su pupilo, quien le llamaba a atender su encuentro con los pasos ágiles propios de su lozanía y juventud, pero una vez que llego con el corazón desenfrenado y la respiración saliendo violentamente de su garganta fue aun peor el tener que recibir de una sola vez el cuerpo enfermo de su pequeño paciente en sus brazos, con su cuerpo débil y cansado por el esfuerzo, y en eso los demás médicos ya se veían llegar por todas partes mientras su faraón arrastraba dentro al mejor de ellos con un niño de terrible apariencia al pecho.

Dentro, Shimon coloco a Yugi sobre la cama de Yami y comenzó a revisarlo aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, y no hubo ni terminado de tomarle la muñeca para checar su pulso cuando su señor le grito nuevamente— Quiero que lo cures de inmediato, no me interesa que medicamentos uses o debas mandar pedir, lo quiero sano! Me entendiste? —Shimon solo asintió velozmente con miedo, cansancio y sueño aun en su cuerpo, pero despabilándose como podía para comenzar a hacer su trabajo, pero apenas a los segundos de haber checado a Yugi supo que estaba realmente grave... mientras su cabeza temía por lo que pudiera pasar, cerca de el eran audibles los gritos de Yami a el resto del grupo de sus colegas médicos, quienes igual de asustados corrieron a su lado para examinar la condición del pequeño niño desconocido, pero que se parecía tremendamente a su señor, por lo que temieron mas aun al pensar en lo que les pasaría si dejaban morir a un miembro de la familia real, quien quiera que fuera, pues como Shimon, sabían que Yugi estaba terriblemente mal, y que hasta podría morir en cualquier momento...

Yami solo tomo un faldellín y unas sandalias, y sin haberse hallado camino a pasos sonoros y lleno de ira hacia el gineceo, para tomar su baño ahí mientras los médicos trabajaban con Yugi en su habitación y sumidos en la privacidad.

Horas después, Yami estaba completamente arreglado y hasta había terminado de atender varios asuntos pesados e importantes, y cuando se tomo el momento para pasar por su dormitorio, su mirada se volvió triste y preocupada, muy humana y sentimental para el gusto de su comitiva pues como faraón debía mantenerse inmutable ante sus ojos... si no era ira o seriedad, su semblante debía estar libre de mostrar afecto, pero en todo aquel tiempo ningún medico había salido aun, y todo lo que se escuchaba del lugar era un total silencio...

—el faraón ha tenido un mes maravillosamente productivo, si me permite subrayar... —comento el ministro al lado izquierdo de Yami, en un punto mas debajo de las cortas escaleras que subían al trono, comentando acerca de todas las riquezas logradas y de los esclavos adquiridos. Después de su pequeño lapso cerca del enfermo del que esperaba ansioso por noticias, toda la comitiva y su señor regresaron al salón de reuniones para discutir aquellos temas importantes... aquel día había una corte pequeña, en realidad más de lo normal. Era común que el fin de mes solo se reuniera la gente necesaria para checar los recuentos y redactar informes, pero Yami estaba aun menos interesado en todos aquellos asuntos que el día anterior... presto y sagas aun para responder, y con el mismo tino de siempre en cada cosa, pero aun así, desinteresado... sus pensamientos rondaban en torno a una sola persona, enferma y débil sobre el tibio y fino lecho de sus aposentos...

—si... ha sido el mas productivo en todo este año... mi fortuna se ha triplicado diez veces y las cosechas de los aldeanos han sido de las mejores en meses... el pueblo esta complacido con su estabilidad económica y se ha capturado a casi la mitad de los ladrones en cada recodo de nuestra ciudad... en el resto de Egipto las cosas son casi tan favorables como aquí y hace mucho que no sabemos de un solo saqueador de tumbas... no son datos ajenos a mi... ni a nadie... todo Egipto lo sabe...

—...el señor esta fastidiado de las notas de este siervo suyo, quizás... le apetecería un descanso o que se le traiga algo de buen vino y comida? —pregunto muy respetuosamente el atento y servicial hombre de brillante y lustrosa calva...

—no... no, no... solo sigue con los informes y que se tome nota de todo lo dicho en la habitación... —la mirada del ministro no pareció menos preocupada que antes, ni la del resto de la corte... todos se estaban preocupando mucho mas a cada momento... su faraón estaba muy alicaído ese día... hasta parecía enfermo de tan triste que se le veía... no se atrevían siquiera a recordarle sobre la compostura, pues hasta habrían sentido mejor que riera y bailara con ellos que seguir viéndole aquella pinta tan taciturna y consternada... descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y encorvaba la espalda, y su rostro mostraba un gran pesar, presas sus ideas quizás en otro mundo... todo lo que se veía reflejado en sus ojos... en lo profundo de ellos, era dolor, ansiedad y una inmensa preocupación... no entendían como es que los atendía sin el menor desliz con aquel terrible pesar que obviamente le llenaba el pecho...

—...como usted diga señor... pero... al menos no quisiera el faraón un masaje en vuestra cansada espalda...?

—...haaa... —suspiro con cansancio y pena— no... solo pide que se me traiga una copa con leche asida...

—a la orden, señor —después de eso ya nada mas fue dicho fuera del tema principal... tan solo a momentos Yami hizo señas a uno de los esclavos parado cerca de el para que le sirviera mas leche... aquella bebida era un majar que solía reconfortarlo mucho, pero no habría nada que curara su preocupación mas que una buena noticia sobre la salud de Yugi... y precisamente por el se altero un dato después de decidir llevar a cabo ese año el festival de Osiris... — ...ese es el numero de los esclavos, el señor esta complacido...? —Yami medito por un momento y después de ello dio una respuesta nada esperada y algo sorpresiva...

—agrega uno mas a la cuenta de esclavos en palacio...

—...como usted diga, señor... —el ministro estaba seguro de que sus cuentas era correctas... o no? por segundos zozobraba al pensar que pudiera haber dado un dato errado por un esclavo, pero se tranquilizo con rapidez y anoto una cifra mas a la cuenta... — y cual es el nombre del esclavo, mi señor...?

—Yugi... Yugi es el nombre... —el ministro comenzó a garrapatear con velocidad en letras hieráticas (2) , cuando el faraón denoto un dato que sobresalto a todos— y anótalo como mi esclavo personal... —con eso Yami, su faraón, dejaba claro de una manera muy sutil que Yugi seria, en adelante, su cortesano... acababa de hacer a Yugi su esclavo oficial...

Al fin llego la tarde que miraba hacia el final del día, y con ella terminaban la corte y el faraón con sus trabajos... el día había corrido con pesadez por la actitud de Yami, pero aun así terminaron temprano, pues solo se trataba de informe, notas, planes, registros y charlas meditativas... algunas decisiones... nada pesado a lo que solían ser los días la mayoría de las veces, pero en lugar de ir al gineceo a encontrar acojo en los brazos calidos, suaves y perfumados de sus concubinas, y en sus lechos suaves, aunque no tanto como el suyo, para un descanso bien merecido, Yami se dirigió con prisa hacia su habitación, de donde al fin se podían oír murmullos, y hasta dudo antes de abrir la puerta, pensando incluso si debería tocar... pero poso su mano sobre una de ellas, y abrió en silencio, mirando el interior...; cuando los médicos alrededor notaron su presencia, lo vieron y bajaron las miradas al suelo, y lentamente todos salieron en fila uno tras el otro para dejar la habitación real, quedando solo Shimon, quien tapaba de la vista el cuerpo de Yugi para Yami, o cualquiera que mirara por la puerta...

—...Como esta, Shimon...? —pregunto con amabilidad en esta ocasión, caminado hacia su lecho, y hacia su precioso esclavo y su fiel sirviente Shimon... su amigo, su _doktari_...

—...logramos sacarlo de ese estado con pocos problemas... pero tiene otros... su salud no era buena cuando llego aquí y me temo que los esfuerzos, poco cuidado y mala alimentación en estos días lo han debilitado mucho... esta muy mal y aun tiene un poco de fiebre... tiene pocas oportunidades pero si sobrevive esta noche, es muy probable que pueda recuperarse poco a poco en los días siguientes... pero nadie te podrá saber decir con responsabilidad cual podría ser la condición en que quede si llega a vivir... —Yami se sintió devastado con aquellas noticias, y sintió que el pecho le dolía terriblemente, llenándosele de un pesar terrible el corazón... — es un niño muy delicado, Yami... enfermizo y débil... no se como es que llego con tan buen semblante a palacio pero esta claro que debe tener una familia que lo ama muchísimo para haberle procurado la vida y esa estabilidad hasta ahora...

—pero... puede vivir, no...?

—... —Shimon solo miro a Yami y no dijo nada por un momento—...es posible... solo los dioses lo saben con certeza...

—...ho, por Ra... —dijo dando la vuelta a Shimon para ver a Yugi... seguía desnudo sobre el centro de la cama... con aquella apariencia poco saludable y su piel paliducha... ya no estaba enroscado, sino que descansaba extendido, y con una sola almohadilla tras su cabeza... dormía, pero era claro al verlo que no estaba bien... — pobrecito pequeño... como una criatura tan hermosa puede enfermar así...? los dioses han sido muy severos con tu existencia... —Shimon callo ante aquellas palabras, y solo siguió mirando— pero por que lo tienen así, esta enfermo, necesita estar cómodo— al instante, Yami lo tomo en su brazos con delicadeza y lo recostó contra las almohadas, buscándole varias sabanas de hilo y seda para cubrirlo y resguardarlo del frió de la noche... — Shimon... no quiero que muera...

—...por que...? el no es indispensable en tu vida... solo es un esclavo más... —contesto Shimon de aquella forma para husmear en los sentimientos de Yami... en sus verdaderos pensamientos...

—...no... no es un esclavo mas... le he tomado mucho cariño, lo necesito... no se bien aun que es lo que me hace sentir... pero no se que será de mi si se muere... snif...

—Yami... —exclamo Shimon al darse cuenta de que Yami estaba llorando... si, había llorado en sus brazos la ultima noche... pero por un esclavo, y dejándoselo saber a el?

—por favor, Shimon... —comenzó Yami volteando a ver a su medico con una mirada tremendamente conmovedora y llena de suplica— quédate con el esta noche y cuídalo... por favor... lo necesito... lo necesito, Shimon... —tomándole las manos, Shimon sintió como lo apresaban fuertemente aquellos dedos jóvenes y temblorosos... Yami verdaderamente había cambiado en esos escasos días... benditos fueran todos los dioses, benditos fueran! Que bien tan prodigioso le habían hecho a su muchacho con solo mandarle a ese enfermizo niño... no cabía duda de que los dioses eran sabios... pero aun así no quería decir que en sus planes, Yugi sobreviviera... solo el tiempo durante esa noche les diría si Yugi estaba destinado a vivir un poco mas, o a morir sin volver a ver la luz del día...

—si, hijo, lo hará, lo haré... —dijo Shimon zafando sus manos y tomando las de Yami, sosteniéndolas con una y dándoles palmaditas con la otra... — cálmate y ve a descansar un poco, te hará mucha falta el día de mañana...

—No, yo no tengo tiempo para descansos esta noche, debo pedir a Ra por su piedad con Yugi... si yo se lo pido es mas probable que me escuece que a ti... después de todo soy uno de sus hijos... —era costumbre que los médicos hicieran oraciones a los dioses para pedir el bien del enfermo, y en eso y poco mas se basaba el razonamiento de Yami... estaba muy preocupado por Yugi y no descansaría hasta verlo sano por la mañana, y volver a ver el brillo de sus ojos hermosos como amatistas, grandes y preciosos, y la mirada llena de ternura e inocencia que manaba de ellos sin importar las veces que lo había hecho suyo... pero Shimon estaba preocupado por aquella decisión

—muchacho, no te hará bien desvelarte y si el niño esta así es poco probable que se salve... quizás los dioses lo quieran con el muy pronto y si así es nada podrá hacer nadie, ni siquiera tu que eres su hijo y gobernante de nuestra _Ta-Meri_...

—No... ellos me escucharan... he elevado a Egipto a una grandeza nunca vista antes y he aceptado con resignación cada prueba que me han puesto en la vida, cada perdida... creo que les he cumplido en gran medida... al menos considero que me merezco una petición, y dejarme la vida de un esclavo no es una gran cosa... ellos me escucharan, yo lo se... yo lo se... snif...

—haaa... —suspiró Shimon— mi muchacho, mi muchacho... —decía abrazando a quien consideraba como su hijo, y palmeo su espalda tocando sus mejillas con su frente, como lo hiciera a antaño, cuando Yami solo era un bebe pequeño que llorara desconsolado... pocas veces tubo el privilegio de aquellas muestras de afecto, y cesaron completamente cuando aprendió a hablar, hasta el día que murió su padre, cuando el buen hombre lo tomo con sus brazos y lo recostó con cariño contra su pecho, donde en sus interior todo moría... — anda... ve a nuestro templo de Ra y reza todo lo que quieras... ya se vera mañana que hacer... —el palacio contaba con un pequeño templo propio para rezar a Ra, y alguno mas para rezar a otras deidades de menos importancia que la del alto señor del fulgurante sol dador de vida... ahí es a donde Yami fue, a paso lento y apesadumbrado para arrodillarse por el resto de la noche ante la imagen de su dios... pidiendo con pena, esperanzas y fe... y mientras tanto Shimon velaba por el sueño y la vida de Yugi, sin saber si habría logrado salvarla...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de ahí, en las afueras de la ciudad de Menfis y solo a algunos Kilómetros, Ishizu alo las riendas de su caballo y ordeno a sus sirvientes que lo amarraran y alimentaran mientras que ella se dirigía a descansar a una tienda que ya se le estaba preparando... el viaje hasta ese momento no había tenido problemas y aun estaba lejos de Abnub... miraba al cielo estrellado de la noche y pensaba en su visión, en su señor Yami y en sus amigos Mahado, Karim y Shada... hacia mucho que ninguno se veía desde que la mayoría de ellos había alcanzado los puestos mas altos en el sacerdocio de los templos a los que pertenecían... eran muy jóvenes todos, pero aun así habían demostrado merecer por mucho el puesto de sucesores a los antiguos altos sacerdotes...

Ishizu imaginaba que en esos momentos sus amigos debían estar preparándose para acampar igual que ella... tan solo alguna comida ligera de fruta y vino seria lo que tomarían antes de dormir, y después de eso les veían por venir un día de largo viaje con poco descanso... escondiéndose tras una manta que alzaban dos sirvientas, Ishizu se desnudo y otra muchacha le vertió agua en el cuerpo... después de de ello se tallo con una tela seca y suave, y nuevamente se volvió a vestir para ir a su tienda ya lista a dormir, sin aviso de que sus pensamientos habían sido acertados, pues en otros dos lugares aun lejanos al de ella, sus amigos también se disponían a hacer lo mismo... la noticia que haban recibido era alarmante y no se podía hacer esperar su presencia al lado del faraón entre sus allegados de mas confianza, pero había un dato que Ishizu no menciono a nadie, y era un detalle de su visión que la había alarmado mas de la cuenta, sobre la existencia de un niño estremecedoramente parecido al faraón... no sentía que fuera malo, pero si que su destino estaba íntimamente ligado al de Yami, y que lo que fuera de el tendría un gran impacto en la vida de su señor, y por consiguiente de todo Egipto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy a diferencia del sueño sereno y tranquilo de los sacerdotes enterados de las cosas terribles que sucederían, o de la velada penosa y triste en el palacio de la ciudad, en el templo de Seth apenas estaba amainando el flujo de la bacanal. Unos iban y otros venían, todos dando rienda suelta a sus mas bajas y abominables pasiones, y a una hora después de que apareciera la primera estrella de la noche, el templo ya estaba cubierto de manchas de sangre, charcos de sudor, orines, excrementos, y de cuerpos tumbados agotados por el esfuerzo y los excesos...

Dentro de la habitación privada para Seth, su padre y las cortesanas, las cosas no eran grotescas, pero igual se habían entregado a sucesivos actos de lujuria, gula, perversiones y excesos... unos ratos descansaban y se comían los alimentos bien sobre las bandejas de plata o sobre los cuerpos manchados de semen, saliva y moco vaginal, y en aquella mezcla viscosa con un cierto perfume daban vuelta a las granadas rojas y maduras, como si las cubrieran con miel, y tragándolas con aun mas placer que si de verdad fuera aquel dulce tan exquisito del dorado de las tierras calidas de Kemi... y después de eso retomaban sus actos, tuvieran o no algún orgasmo; el padre no gozo mas que de uno, pero aun así se unió a su adorado y hermoso hijo muchas veces, disfrutando de sus entrañas y bendiciendo el ano magnifico que le había dado, y a si mismo por haber creado tan esplendido cuerpo y forjado tan magnifica mente... malévola, astuta, inteligente, calculadora y fría... y su hijo gozaba enormemente del placer que le proporcionaba su padre, y del placer que obtenía de sus mujeres... a diferencia de su padre el logro dos orgasmos mas en el día, y al final quedo realmente exhausto, al igual que las mujeres y su padre... todos yacieron juntos al final, descansando sobre cojines y cuerpos, desnudos y sucios como estaban...

—en verdad eres un hijo magnifico... —dijo Akunanamon acercándose mas a los labios de su hijo, y agraciándole con un beso breve y cariñoso mientras lo miraba con lujuria... verdad era a pesar de todo que ni a padre o hijo le interesaba verdaderamente el otro... solo buscaban su conveniencia y en cada uno solo veían una fuente de placer y oportunidades de éxito; ambos lo sabían y ambos estaban bien con ello...

—gracias... mi querido padre... —dijo suavemente Seth con su rostro tranquilo y sus cabellos castaños cayendo desordenados sobre su frente al anciano recostado de costado contra su cuerpo, pero en lugar de entregarse al sueño hizo esfuerzos como pudo para sentarse frente a las caderas de su padre, metiendo su pene de frente al cuerpo entre las nalgas viejas y arrugadas, y ambos hombres de la misma sangre gimieron extasiados, gozando algunas embestidas breves, suaves, dolorosas... deliciosas... el ano del viejo estaba apretado por la falta de uso aquellos años, y el pene de su hijo era aun fuerte y vigoroso, de proporciones que superaban las de su padre... poco duro aquello y después ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño, al igual que las mujeres acostadas junto con ellos, sin saber que el siguiente día tracería consigo noticias muy interesantes y hasta convenientes...

**Continuara...**


	9. Solos Yami y Yugi

_Gracias a Holly Motto, saritakinomoto y Guerrera Lunar por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Holly Motto:** Hola. Pues leí tu review y la respuesta es: lo digo por que es la verdad, los egipcios no veían bien el montar a caballo, y si se que se usaban en las batallas pero se usaban con carros. Yo también he estado viendo esa parte de YGO y se eso perfectamente, pero lo atribuyo a que a Takahashi le falto investigar un poco mas o que así le gusto, que se yo. desde que vi a Yami en caballo en el manga me dije, esto es un error. ahora, no tiene que serlo, ya especifique en el fic que al parecer en otra parte de la historia egipcia ya no se vio mal montar caballos, pero eso no lo se con exactitud, el caso es que hubo un periodo en que estos animales eran aborrecidos por la gente, ya que los hicsos les dejaron un muy mal sabor de boca con la primera invasión que les hicieron montados en esos animales que nunca habían visto... las ruedas llevaban cuchillas y cuando los soldados egipcios salían corriendo con sus lanzas, los cortaban a la mitad y los miembros salían volando... mataron a casi todo el ejercito de una sola vez, al menos el que encabezo el rey, a los demás ejércitos... les fue peor...

Esa es la verdad, los egipcios no veían bien (al menos en una parte de la historia de Egipto) el montar caballos. Desde que los conocieron hasta algún tiempo después de la muerte del faraón Akenaton, el falso faraón, se siguió viendo mal, y mira que nomás de el faraón mamose (el que enfrento primero a los hicsos y murió por una flecha en un pulmón, que luego se le necrosó la herida) a su hijo mamose, y luego del faraón nefer memon a su hijo que fue el que derroco finalmente a los hicsos y los expulso fuera de Egipto pasaron, según se, cien años. Ahora piensa el tiempo que paso de ese faraón a que naciera akenaton, que fue el cuarto de su nombre (antes el se llamaba amenofis IV, y falta ver si no hubo faraones intermedios, por que no siempre era seguido el primero, el segundo ya si.

En conclusión, al menos por un laaaargo tiempo, los egipcios detestaron esos animales y no se acostumbraba montarlos

**Saitakinomoto:** ^^ que bueno que regreso tu perrita (al menos una de ellas, ya es ganancia... pero... los perros pueden encontrarse los unos a los otros... no había pensado en eso...)

**GL:** ^^ un lobito? Jejeje, vaya, creo que nunca lo habría imaginado sin al menos alguna pistita por ahí... y sobre Seth... jeje... si, ahora el es malo... y sobre patético, bueno, que yo sepa esa palabra significa así a secas: tan fregado que da lastima... habrá que chocarlo mejor ;- ) y, chico, chica, es la primera vez que pongo buena atención en que ustedes dos solo están de acuerdo a la hora de despedirse XD lo suyo es amor apache, de veras, los mejores amigos pelean así, dicen ;- )

**(1)** El ibi es un ave, aunque no recuerdo si su parecido es a la garza o a la grulla...

**(2)** Dudo mucho que los egipcios conocieran el término de ángeles, pero esto viene a ser un anacronismo para el mejor acoplamiento de la historia a nuestros tiempos, y así la podemos entender con más facilidad.

**Nota:** me parece haber dicho en una nota anterior que el corazón de los difuntos embalsamados se dejaba dentro, ok, pues permítanme retomar el asunto, no estoy segura de si se dejaba o no pero de haberlo sido debió ser seco, no así nada mas, ya que al final del proceso los cuerpos eran llenados con pez seco y bandas empapadas en resina, si mal no recuerdo, y así hasta que el cuerpo volvía a tener forma. Según lo que se otros órganos que se dejaban en el cuerpo eran los riñones por su gran vinculo con el agua.

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 9- Solos Yami y Yugi...

—Karda, trae eso, ya, rápido!

—voy lo mas rápido que puedo!

—PUES VEN MAS RAPIDO, ANDA!

—Aprisa, aprisa! Meren, trae los cofres! — Gritos y mas gritos de ordenes, peticiones, disculpas e insultos eran escuchados en un amplio radio del interior de palacio; un modesto grupo de sirvientes iba de un lado a otro llevando torpemente objetos como medicamentos, jabones, sales aromáticas, sabanas limpias y libros de oraciones a un amplio grupo de ancianos de largas barbas vestidos de túnica oscura que iba y venia tomando cosas y lanzando mas ordenes a los esclavos negros y eunucos, y pronto todo palacio estuvo de pie antes de que el mismo faraón saliera de su profundo trance en medio de una y otra oración a Amón, pero en cuanto lo hizo levanto el rostro asustado y volteo para ver lo que sucedía, reconociendo inmediatamente a varios de los médicos asignados a ayudar a Yugi el día anterior, por lo que de inmediato se levanto y fue corriendo de su lugar donde se hincaba hacia la salida rumbo a los corredores, pero se detuvo y dio vuelta en un solo pie para inclinarse de nuevo y dar gracias a Amón... o tan solo terminar respetuosamente la oración si es que acaso no hubiera sido atendida a su favor...

Yami corrió rápidamente cual gacela por los pasillos rebasando esclavos, sacerdotes y médicos de palacio estuvieran o no inmiscuidos en el asunto y todo por llegar al lado de Yugi a la brevedad posible. Yugi... Yugi, Yugi, Yugi! Que los dioses los protegieran de no volver a ver el brillo de su mirada una vez más! O los dioses en efecto serian los que se encargarían de que así pasara...? en momentos, tras tumbar gente de este y aquel rango y dejando tras él el sonido estridente de frascos de cristal cortado quebrarse en el suelo y a la vez el suave contraste del agua impactándose en menuda sinfonía, Yami estuvo a la entrada de su habitación sosteniendo ambas puertas como si el escuezo le hubiera extenuado el corazón, cuando realmente había sido estrujado por un horrible fantasma de su mente diciéndole que podría haber perdido a Yugi...

Alrededor de seis o siete médicos estaban reunidos en torno al gran y lujoso lecho real discutiendo amplia y rápidamente mientras se pasaban diferentes botellas con medicamentos de las cuales solo pocos sorbos de algunas tres lograron llegar a los labios del paciente, pues había una gran diversidad de opiniones, así que el piso fue el mas ungido y el que mas bebió, entre tantos derrames que hubo, pero la presencia del faraón en el lugar fue notada de inmediato, y al serla todos menos Shimon se dispersaron hacia un lado, quedando inmóviles a la espera de nuevo dictado de su señor, quien miro la escena al fondo de su medico en pose ligeramente dogmática devolviéndole el gesto con solo su atención, y Yami no se atrevió a hacer nada hasta que Shimon cambio su semblante serio y firme por una sonrisa, alejándose ligeramente hacia el lado contrario de sus colegas, junto a la cabecera, para dejarlo ver por quien tanto oró...

Yugi instintivamente miro en dirección a Yami, encontrando de nuevo aquellos sus ojos brillantes y enormes, tal cual los amaba Yami, con los de este, que sin pasar desapercibido ante el pequeño o el fiel y buen Shimon, cambiaron de inmediato junto con la mueca sorprendida de su rostro por unos llenos de felicidad, acercándose el gran Egipto con paso ligero, jovial y alegre hasta la orilla de la cama...

—Yugi... estas bien... —Yugi meramente asintió, con semblante tranquilo y relajado; se encontraba recostado cerca de la orilla, tapado por un par de sabanas de hilo y aun desnudo— jaja, realmente te vez muy bien... —dijo tocándole una de sus mejillas, la cual sintió de una calidez propia y deliciosa— tienes mejor color esta mañana... —fue entonces que la mirada de Yami cambio por una preocupada, y de inmediato intento con muchísimo esfuerzo el incorporarse con sus codos, pero con gemidos y dolor solo logro levantar el arco de su espalda muy apenas sobre el nivel en que estaba

—que haces, debes descansar! —llamo Shimon con alarma en su voz y su expresión, y obteniendo de Yami un inmediato soporte en su espalda y una sutil presión en su pecho, evitándole continuar

—el faraón se enojara si sigo descansando en su cama... —contesto con pena y muy suavemente, con el aire natural del que esta enfermo, y además con preocupación por tener ahí mismo a su gobernante, quien además adoraba poseerlo... pero Yami le respondió en forma muy diferente a lo que esperaba

—que dices, estas descansando aquí por que yo, el mismo faraón que nombras lo ha ordenado. El faraón no te reprenderá por descansar aquí, ya que ese es mi deseo... —Yugi solo siguió mirando a Yami... no pensó en alguna otra cosa ni mostró reacción alguna ante el resultado de su comentario, pero poco tardo en ver que el rostro serio de Yami de aire alto y orgulloso se volvía en uno extrañamente cariñoso, el cual esbozaba una acogedora sonrisa...; Yami, lentamente, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, ligeramente tras el espacio donde Yugi recostaría su espalda, y guiando el endeble cuerpo a yacer sobre su regazo... — debes estar muy cansado y hambriento... seguro haz tenido una noche difícil... te gustaría comer algo? —de nuevo Yugi asintió, y Yami de nuevo sonrió, soltando una pequeña risita— cuando desees o me respondas algo, quiero una respuesta de tu voz, no un ademán. Ahora, dime si deseas comer algo o no, es una orden.

—si, por favor... —contesto Yugi sin mas opción, aun algo inseguro y ciertamente muy cansado...

—Bien, entonces se te traerán los alimentos. Shimon —llamo Yami de inmediato con toda la seguridad y toda la confianza que le tenia a su buen amigo, medico y consejero— que es lo que recomiendas para los alimentos de Yugi?

—mmm, debe empezar con algo ligero y nutritivo... un tazón pequeño de caldo de verduras, jugo y algunas medicinas —Shimon respondió con firmeza y tranquilidad, y Yami no dudo un momento siquiera

—Bien, entonces te confió la elaboración de sus alimentos y la selección de sus medicinas. Ve ahora mismo, deseo que coma cuanto antes.

—Como desees —contesto Shimon con una reverencia; a los pocos minutos de eso, Shimon regreso junto con dos esclavas que cargaban una la charola de oro donde iba el tazón con el caldo y los cubiertos, utensilios que también era de oro, y la otra llevaba el cofre de medicamentos de Shimon y una jarra con jugo fresco de color amarillo brillante...

—perfecto, ahora mismo te daré tus alimentos —fue lo que dijo Yami al ver llegar a las mujeres, y sentado aun al lado de Yugi pues no se separo de el ni dejo de acariciar su rostro y su cabello en todo aquel rato, y su reciente comentario impresiono a casi la habitación entera, menos a Shimon, claro esta — ven, te ayudare a sentarte... recárgate contra mi pecho... así... perfecto —dijo cuando Yugi al fin estuvo colocado ligeramente de lado a su brazo, y descansando su peso contra el resto de su ancho pecho que alcanzaba a abarcar con su espalda pequeña, después de lo cual Yami ordeno una mesa para la cama, y comenzó a alimentar a Yugi... — esta un poco caliente... sopla bien antes de comer el caldo... eso es... toma... — Yami era tan atento y cariñoso, pero tanto mas de lo que solía serlo en privado que ninguno de sus médicos o esclavos lo reconocían, jurarían que era alguien completamente diferente y solo por estar alimentando a un esclavo... y a uno sexual! — quieres beber jugo? Ya casi terminas tu comida... — Yugi intento contestar con la comida aun en la boca pero tan rápido como la abrió la cerro, escapando de sus labios solo unas cuantas gotas de caldo, por lo que llevo sus manos a sus labios, limpiándolas mientras bajaba el rostro, mas no la mirada, con pena... — jaja, cálmate... puedes responder cuando hayas pasado la comida... —y así lo hizo, y acepto el jugo, junto con el cual tomo sus medicinas, y después termino todo el jugo pues tenia una enorme sed, y seguido de ello el caldo— excelente, lo has terminado todo, significa que estas mejorando...

—muchas gracias, Yami... —Yami se sintió complacido de que Yugi recordara llamarlo por su nombre, y le sonrió, pero la reacción de los médicos a su alrededor fue muy diferente, y todos se miraron entre ellos con asombro presto a tomar en cuenta la compostura y algunos hasta la "moral"

—señor, con su perdón, deseo recordarle que ya se ha hecho tarde para atender los asuntos importantes al lado de la corte —denoto uno de los médicos medianamente ancianos de entre el resto del grupo, ansioso por apartar a su señor del cuidado de aquel ya entonces sabido, esclavo, pues habían tendió suficiente tiempo para enterarse.

—que mi ministro se encargue de todo en mi nombre hasta que Shimon vaya a su lado, entonces el se encargara de las decisiones. Yo me que quedare al lado de Yugi en mis aposentos todo este día —la noticia resulto apabullante, parecía que a los médicos casi se les caía la quijada con todo y barbas al suelo de la pura impresión, y a la vez era claro que trataban de contenerse de hacer alguna locura, mas dos o tres de ellos aún así osaron intervenir, siendo callados todos por una misma respuesta— es mi deseo, el faraón ha hablado —todos los médicos salieron cuchicheándose opiniones y miradas del todo inconformes con lo que había sucedido, y de inmediato los esclavos se reunieron en grupos aquí y allá para contarse los chismes mientras que Shimon se acerco mas a Yami para resolver el por que de la causa a su espera con la corte, y antes de que pudiera siquiera articular la pregunta, Yami le dio la respuesta en forma indirecta— Shimon, Yugi debe tomar un baño, es lo mejor para prevenir una fiebre y evitar una nueva recaída

—tienes razón... —en los tiempos por los que nació Yami, Shimon había hecho muchos descubrimientos, y entre ellos el hecho de que la suciedad beneficia el aparecimiento de infecciones y enfermedades, lo cual era algo a lo que aun no hallaban una gran explicación, pero había sacado sus teorías y no estaban tan lejanas a la verdad, por ello el que los esclavos acarrearan sabanas limpias— lo llevaras tu? —pregunto antes de apresurarse a ir en busca del cuerpo de Yugi para tomarlo en sus brazos, lo cual fue precisamente el acto de Yami

—si, yo lo llevare... —durante el rato siguiente, Yugi se sintió cada vez mas relajado, Shimon y Yami estaban siendo muy amables y cariñosos con el, el anciano con paternidad y Yami con algo que no lograba descifrar de ninguna forma... — se siente agradable el agua, Yugi...?

—si, jijiji... —Yugi sentía con placer como el agua fresca resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo mientras permanecía sentado en la tina con ayuda de Yami, y como las manos calidas y cuidadosas de Shimon le tallaban la piel, mientras le contaba cosas graciosas o le ponía espuma en la nariz, pero de entre todo aquel placer el cual realmente no lo hacia sentir aun seguro del todo, lo único que no soportaba a parte de estar en la habitación de Yami, donde temía ser reprendido por cualquier cosa, era que la piel de Yami y de sus manos recorriera la suya lavándole el cuerpo... le daba miedo y lo ponía incomodo... en verdad, repudiaba en cierta medida que Yami lo tocara...

—listo, estas realmente limpio, Yugi... —dijo Yami sonriendo feliz y abrazando el cuerpo de Yugi para sacarlo de la tina donde lo habían colocado, y abrazándolo aun mas cariñosamente al ya tener el peso completo de su pequeño cuerpo a los brazos, mirándolo con ternura... — que pasa, te sientes mal de nuevo? —pregunto rápidamente y alarmado al ver como Yugi ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza

—no... tengo mucho sueño...

—haa, es natural... estas débil después de todo lo que pasaste, necesitas descansar...

—Yami... puedo descansar afuera...? —pregunto Yugi con duda y miedo, pero desesperado por que su petición pudiera ser atendida, ya que realmente deseaba aquello con gran fuerza, por lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y preguntar

—por supuesto, quieres respirar aire fresco? —Yugi respondió con un si muy bajo, y solo Yami y Shimon pudieron oírlo, menos el anciano que el faraón— perfecto, entonces así será —Yami y Shimon fueron hasta el balcón de la habitación, donde había un amplio diván. El balcón era muy amplio como todo en palacio, y su vista daba al jardín de camino empedrado, sereno y hermoso, y soltando su magnifico aroma, mientras que no muy lejos de el se podían ver unas escalinatas que daban al Nilo, cerca de donde había algunos ibis (1) volando... la vista era preciosa y tanto los muros y columnas blancas del pequeño corredor que daba a las escaleras, así como las flores y demás plantas, y aun las piedras del camino en el jardín brillaban con la luz del sol, aquella que les confería un contorno dorado donde los tocaba... — aquí estarás bien... que pasa... tienes frió... —pregunto Yami al leer la respuesta en los mínimos movimientos de Yugi y su comportamiento, y de nuevo obtuvo un si muy bajito de Yugi...; Yami rió un poco, apenas abriendo sus labios, y se dirigió a un mueble cercano a tomar un par de sabanas de hilo, para colocárselas — con esto estarás bien...

—gracias... —respondió Yugi comenzando a cerrar sus ojos dejado llevar por el sueño, apenas percibiendo que Yami se inclino para darle un beso a mitad de sus labios, y acariciando al mismo tiempo sus mechones rubios que se alzaban suavemente a los lados por la calida brisa matutina...

—descansa, mi hermoso Yugi... yo pediré a lo dioses que cuiden tu sueño... —una vez dormido sin que Yami pudiera evitarlo, pues el cansancio de Yugi era tremendo, beso con mas pasión los labios pequeños y rosados... y le metió su lengua... su boca aun tenia el sabor de las mezclas de Shimon con que Yugi lavó su boca, pero muy a pesar de ello podía percibir como en lo profundo de la esencia, el dulce sabor de Yugi... — haa... Shimon... ahora lo se... estoy enamorado...

—haaa... —suspiro Shimon con resignación, a diferencia de Yami, que lo hizo con tranquilidad, y ensueño... — me temía que pronto te darías cuenta... y a la vez quería que sucediera...

—lo dices por los niños que viole...?

—bien sabes que si...

—...no fue uno de mis mejores tiempos... sobra preguntar...

—fue...?

—si... fue... —después de decir eso, Yami se levanto y paro perfectamente frente a Shimon, encarando con seguridad y decisión el juicio analítico de su mirada— he decidido no hacerlo mas... solo necesito a Yugi... —Shimon sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de regocijo y dolor a la vez en un segundo, con felicidad por su pueblo, y con pesar por lo que serian los siguientes días de Yugi... pero a la vez con un profundo temor ante lo inevitable... si lo era... — ordena cuanto antes a los guardias que retomen sus puestos en las tropas del capitán Nefer, quiero que los reentréne cuanto antes, no hace bien a los hombres añorar gustos pasados...

—Yami... mi muchacho... todo lo que tu digas se hará pero... —comenzó y se pausa, mirando tristemente el cuerpo dormido de Yugi... lo que Yami noto al instante

—que pasa, Shimon? ...Yugi esta muy mal...? —Shimon, lentamente, volteo su mirada hacia Yami... y suspiro antes de comenzar a decir lo inevitable

—te lo había dicho anoche... es un niño muy débil y enfermizo... en verdad creo que los dioses te lo han dejado, por que su condición era terrible...

—pero sobrevivió, y esta mejorando, puedo ver a simple vista lo saludable que se esta poniendo... solo hay que miras su color y lo bien que esta respondiendo a tu tratamiento...

—si, Yami, pero... este golpe... lo ha dejado muy mal... ciertamente con los debidos cuidados y reposo mejorara notablemente en algunas semanas... pero las secuelas que le ha dejado su reciente episodio las llevara el resto de sus días... —Yami sintió que una especie de peso invisible se posaba sobre su cuerpo... pesado y suave a la vez... de repente sentía que su espalda estaba cansada y que su respiración era mas tranquila de lo normal... la ultima noticia de Shimon lo había tocado... — Yami, si lo regresas a su hogar, es seguro que morirá en algunos días o meses, eso no lo se con exactitud, y si lo guardas para ti y lo cuidas, quizás viva varios meses mas o algunos pocos años... no le veo grandes esperanzas... nunca había tenido un paciente como el que sobrevivió tan dramática noche... por lo que solo puedo acertar a decirte según mi experiencia que alguien con su salud ciertamente morirá joven... MUY joven...

—...pues lo que le quede por vivir lo vivirá a mi lado, y lo vivirá dignamente, con el tratamiento que necesite...

—Yami, hasta yo que deseo que este muchacho permanezca a tu lado, y aunque cuestiono que aun no tomes mujer y que hagas estos escándalos te debo decir como medico que deberías reconsiderarlo y pensar bien lo que esto significa

—Shimon, lo amo, no podré ser feliz sin el y el no sobrevivirá sin mi, acaso sabiendo esto te atreves aun a pedirme que lo deje a su suerte? Y que olvide mi propio deseo?

—Hijo, yo te entiendo y muchas otras cosas, pero debes saber que el tratamiento que necesitara, los cuidados y medicinas y todo su sustento te costara al menos dos veces lo que suma tu propio sustento cada mes, aunque cuando mejore se reducirá el costo de las medicinas su estado muy posiblemente empeore con el tiempo, lo que tiene es incurable y quizás hasta crónico, poco a poco mantenerlo se hará de mas y mas costo... podría exigirte hasta cuatro veces tu sustento por mes en sus últimos días-

—calla, Shimon —pidió Yami con impaciencia en su voz, y a la vez con juicio contradictorio al del anciano— no dejare que Yugi se vaya de mi lado y no es importante lo que cueste su salud. Tu mismo sabes lo mucho que sigue creciendo mi fortuna cada mes y sabes aun mejor que solo un cuarto de toda la que tengo ahora es utilizada en todo un año, quizás la mitad en tiempos difíciles si la inundación del Nilo es escasa... —Yami miro de nuevo a Yugi, y le acaricio el rostro, sin que el suyo esbozara una sonrisa... o al menos una visible... — sus pequeñas necesidades apenas se notaran en mi tesoro... y mientras siga creciendo, se irán notando aun menos...

—...

—además solo los dioses pueden saber cuanto vivirá realmente este pequeño ángel... (2) pero mi corazón me dice que nunca sentiré su falta... —Yami volteo y sonrió de la manera mas sincera y calida que pudo alguien imaginar... alguien que lo conociera... — el vivirá, Shimon... lo presiento... vivirá mucho mas de lo que predicen tus cálculos...

—...te lo dice el corazón, hijo...?

—...si... —la sonrisa de Yami no desaparecía... por momentos ambos hombres concientes se miraron, y al final Shimon cedió ante su pupilo y decidió compartir su alegría...

—haaa... —suspiro— muy bien muchacho, si es tu corazón el que esta hablando y no solo tu obstinación, estoy seguro de que vale la pena confiar en tu corazonada... —Yami sonrió feliz y complacido— bien, creo que ya es momento de que vaya a la corte, esos viejos acalorados no se mueven solos!

—jajajajaja! Eso es cierto, mi buen Shimon! Y yo también debo ir a otra parte

—que? A donde vas ahora con el muchacho? —cuestiono al ver a Yami incorporarse con el chico durmiente en sus brazos

—lo llevare a conocer mi lugar especial...

—...Yami... no creo que el quiera volver a ese lugar... no es bueno para su condición, la tristeza puede afectarlo mucho

—no te preocupes por eso Shimon... cuando el despierte todo a su alrededor será diferente...

—sus recuerdos no serán diferentes...

—lo se... pero no dejare que despierte precisamente en... ese lugar... sino al fondo de la cámara... ese es mi lugar especial...

—mmm... estoy seguro de que lo disfrutara mucho... al menos hasta que deban cruzar la cámara... los recuerdos le asfixiaran la mente... será mejor que lleves una venda...

—Lo haré... —Yami estaba por irse cuando se detuvo tomando una nueva decisión—...y, Shimon...

—si?

—habla a mis arquitectos de mas confianza, y dales los planos de palacio... diles que quiero que rediseñen la cámara al fondo del gineceo, y que no quede de ella reconocible ni el piso, ni las paredes...

— ... —Shimon se quedo sin habla

—diles que tumben todo el lugar y que lo reconstruyan en algo completamente diferente... de manera que nadie que haya estado en el, pueda reconocerlo...

—...como el faraón desee... —fue la respuesta de Shimon, quien cerró sus ojos y se inclino con respeto, llevándose una mano sobre el pecho, al lado del corazón... se sintió orgulloso de su muchacho...

—y algo mas...

—que es...?

—esta bien si Yugi entra al agua...? —Shimon sonrió...

—no creo que le haga bien el agua fría...pero puedes entrar con el algunos minutos cuando el sol este mas alto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Era aquella hora del día cuando la luz cae en línea recta sobre todo ser u objeto, aquella hora del día cuando el sol esta mas alto, justo como había dicho Shimon, y tal como había previsto Yami, ahí estaban el y Yugi, sentados a la orilla de un lugar desconocido para los ojos púrpuras tan parecidos a los suyos, y con el viendo que soplaba en sus rostros llevándoles el delicioso aroma de las aguas...

—mmmm... mmm...

—dormiste bien...? —pregunto Yami con serenidad, tal como la atmósfera, tan tranquila...

—si... dormí muy bien, p... —las ultimas palabras de Yugi, que salieron de sus labios con mas fuerza, se cortaron en seco cuando el pequeño jovencito se dio cuenta verdaderamente del panorama a su frente...

—...te gusta...? —filas de rocas enormes y majestuosas subiendo al cielo hasta terminar en puntas, escaleras blancas y relucientes que daban no muy abajo hasta un espacio completamente lleno de agua, todo enfrascado en circulo, completando en su diámetro casi dos tercios del tamaño del Nilo a su ancho... era hermoso y sobrecogedor, sin olvidar mencionar las flores que rodeaban los pasamano de la escalera... filas y filas de rosales enredados a lo largo, una pequeña mesita con vino y leche asida mas abajo en un descanso, finos cogínes para recostarse y un exquisito diván que era donde su señor y el recostaban sus cuerpos...

—...si... es muy bonito...

—Me alegro... —Yami tomo a Yugi de su barbilla y le dio un beso, y auque Yugi no lo demostró, aquello lo volvió a hacer sentirse mal... pero ya no con repulsión, sino con miedo... sus emociones estaban tomándolo por sorpresa de formas muy diferentes... — es esplendido que hayas despertado justo en este momento... Shimon dijo que estaría bien si nadamos un poco... dime, Yugi... te gustaría entrar al agua...?

—snif... snif... —el rostro de Yugi se lleno de temor y sus ojos desbordaron algunas lagrimas, sin dejar de verse borrosos por las que aun había amontonas en ellos...

—que pasa... si no deseas entrar solo debes decírmelo... no te castigare... lo prometo...

—Snif... es que... no creo que tenga fuerzas para nadar... —Yami sonrió...

—eso es todo? —Yugi quiso responder pero en medio del llanto que trataba de tragarse apenas logro hacer visibles las palabras en sus labios, por lo que asintió— jeje... no te preocupes... yo te llevare... esta bien...? o aun así prefieres descansar aquí... —Yugi, aun muy alterado, negó con su cabeza— no? no quieres quedarte aquí? ...bien... yo tampoco... y a la vez... —Yami hizo una pausa, acercando a el los labios de Yugi, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla... — no quisiera irme... pero se que será aun mejor dentro del agua... —la voz de Yami fue tan suave y sensual que Yugi mas que romper en llanto, se paralizo de miedo... estaba pensando lo peor... lo peor que podía pensar de Yami... hacia el...

Yugi no hizo ningún tipo de esfuerzo por resistir a Yami, y de cualquier forma no tenia las fuerzas... pero al fin los escalones rumbo al agua se terminaron y Yami comenzó a descender por los pocos que quedaban inmersos en el agua, con sus pies perfectos y fuertes brillando poco a poco con el brillo azulado del agua y el resplandor dorado de los rayos del sol... dejando atrás las sabanas de hilo... y Yugi tenia cada vez mas miedo... que seria de el...? si lo volvían a maltratar de aquella terrible forma que le habían mostrado por primera vez en su vida sobre el sexo, estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión si moriría...

—se siente bien el agua...? —pregunto Yami abrazando con cariño y sutileza el cuerpo de Yugi mientras disfrutaba del movimiento del agua golpeando suavemente contra sus caderas y cintura, y descendiendo un poco mas al obtener un si de Yugi...; el agua realmente se sentía agradable... no era tan fría como el agua del Nilo, por lo que se podía deducir que la profundidad era menor, pero había otros secretos acerca de ese lugar que lo hacían realmente interesante y nada despreciable al lado del rió amado de Egipto...; el calore del cuerpo de Yugi se fue regulando poco a poco... quizás parte de su debilidad anterior se debía precisamente a que aun lo afectaba la temperatura... tenia miedo, si, pero al ir poniendo atención al comportamiento de Yami, se dio cuenta de que no tenia intenciones de violarlo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia simplemente se dejo llevar por le trato dulce de su faraón y las caricias suaves del agua y de los rayos dorados y calidos del sol... sentía como si el flujo ondulante de la corriente le masajeara el cuerpo y lo reenergizára... por que no tenia miedo ya...? por que el cuerpo de Yami, su calidez y su resguardo ya no le inquietaban...? por que no lo odiaba...? pobre de Yugi... su corazón tenia tantas preguntas... — ven, vamos a nadar...

—pero... no creo que pueda... —dijo Yugi ya con mas confianza, la cual Yami noto, a diferencia de Yugi... aquel momento lo había absorbido tremendamente...

—yo te ayudare... vamos... aferra tus brazos tras mi cuello... bien... sostente lo que puedas, pero no tengas miedo... no te soltare... —esta vez Yugi asintió sin pensarlo, confiando en lo que Yami le decía... este estaba alegre al ver que Yugi le había tomado confianza, y entonces empezó a llevar a Yugi mas a lo profundo, nadando con sus piernas fuertes y vigorosas, y girando en un medio circulo al llegar a un punto preferido... ahí ambos quedaron flotando, mientras Yami movía sus piernas para no hundirse— jajaja, que tal, estas bien, y no te he soltado...

—... —Yugi realmente no sabia que decir, solo miraba al agua, al cielo, las rocas, a Yami, y recostaba a ratos su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Yami, cansado... y después tenia mas energía y volvía a mirar, sonriendo muy ampliamente... estaba feliz, y por mucho tiempo hasta después de salir de ahí no pensó en su hogar... estaba realmente distraído y algo agobiado por lo que le había sucedido...

—...sabes... Shimon nunca había considerado bueno que alguien en tu reciente condición hiciera estas cosas... pero le he comprobado que funciona... —Yugi miraba absorto a Yami, inmerso en su voz arrulladora, su hermoso rostro... pero especialmente en sus ojos... que había en ellos que lo hacia perderse en sus interior tan fácilmente...? tenían algo especial... — crees... que es por el agua...? —pregunto Yami, retomando sus palabras... — yo no lo creo... no del todo... he visto que funciona igual en otros ambientes al aire libre... así que, crees que sea... por la cercanía... de las personas...? —Yami se acerco cada vez mas al rostro de Yugi, subiendo un poco el cuerpo hasta que los labios de ambos estaban tan cerca... tan cerca... que casi podían tocarse... poco mas y sentirían un roce mas fino que el de la seda...

Yami desvió sus labios en ese preciso momento, tan inquietante y maravilloso... y comenzó a besar el rostro de Yugi... con tanta delicadeza como si Yugi fuera un bebe... pero con tanto deseo que era claro que aquello no podía ser mas que la muestra de afecto de un amante... beso las mejillas... los parpados... las sienes... la temperatura de Yugi al fin era normal, y el chico estaba mas dócil que nunca... pero al fin encontró los labios... esos labios deliciosos y su néctar exquisito... Yugi ni aun opuso la mas mínima resistencia... solo se dejo llevar como si su mente estuviera reposando, y no supiera lo que hacia... como si su cuerpo le estuviera ordenando que se comportara así...; aquel beso fue largo... aun mas largo como lo percibieron que como realmente fue... pero no hubo desenfreno... tan solo Yami movió sus labios y Yugi dejo que Yami guiara los suyos... al igual que casi todos sus movimientos... al final Yugi ya no lo resistió mas y tubo que dejar caer su perfil sobre el hombro izquierdo de Yami... este sabia que su dulce compañero estaba cansado... y no se lo reprocho... lo entendía, y mas aun, deseaba que se comportara según su cuerpo se lo permitiera... no quería extenuarlo... pero lo que Yami no previo fue que al descansar en aquella posición, Yugi vería el reflejo del palacio sobre el agua...

Yugi vio la imagen y levanto un poco su rostro para ver la imagen real... así duro algunos minutos, pero Yami supo mucho antes lo que Yugi estaba mirando... y al cuarto minuto, decidió hablar con el...

—estas mirando la cámara... no es así? —pregunto tranquilo y en un tono bajo... y Yugi no se intimido, como esperaba que podría pasar...

—...no puedo evitarlo...

—...yo no quiero mirarla... no entiendo por que tu si...

—...es que... no puedo creer que me haya pasado esto... no puedo...

—...tampoco se como paso... —Yugi soltó un corto y pequeño llanto al oír eso... por Ra, ni siquiera la persona que lo había violado tenia respuestas... — llora lo que quieras... te servirá...

—snif... snif... —Yugi sollozaba en los hombros de Yami, sin dejar de mirar al fondo... que ironía... lloraba por lo que le haba sucedido mirando al lugar de su desgracia, y buscaba consuelo en los brazos de su verdugo...

—no mires mas hacia aya... mírame a mi... —Yugi tardo unos momentos en hacer lo pedido... pero lo hizo... — mírame... mira al cielo... mira el agua... mira todo lo demás Yugi... pero deja ir el dolor... y venir el cariño... y te prometo que ese horrible dolor que sientes desaparecerá... y muchas otras cosas... —mientras las voces de las mujeres aguardando en el gineceo llegaban a los oídos de ambos muchachos, Yugi sintió que algo dentro de el clamaba por salir en una explosión de su pecho... y por mas que se esforzó no pudo contenerla

—pero tu me violaste! Como puedes decirme eso? —...aquellas palabras fueron apenas un pequeño grito, pero Yugi las dijo con todas sus fuerzas y con todo el sentimiento de su corazón... y Yami sintió una puñalada en el suyo, pero solo abrazo a Yugi en respuesta... la llegada de ese niño a su vida había marcado el comienzo de un proceso de transición que iba a ser definitivo... lo percibía bien... el estaba cambiando... cambiado quizás en el Yami que solía ser... o en el Yami que verdaderamente era entonces... pero supo de igual forma que Yugi también estaba atravesando un doloroso proceso...

**Continuara...**


	10. Las razones de la Quimera

_Gracoas a Holly Motto y Gerrera Lunar por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Holly Motto:** Mmm... lee este cap para enterarte más de todas esas dudas sobre el amor, la enfermedad y demás que tienes gracias por tu review

**Gerrera Lunar:** Pues los aldeanos... jejeje, lee este capitulo, creo que te sorprenderá un poco... si, Seth es UNO de los malos de la historia, pero también es humano... jejeje... si, esos contratiempos feos, aunque creo que eso me lo dijiste en el review de QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE?, pero si, han sido muchas cosas... moraleja: no importa cuan rápido puedas producir, si planeas todo para un día siempre tendrás contratiempos, por que nunca falta quien te necesite al menos un minuto de tus 16 horas diarias despierto OOu en adelante tendré que arreglármelas entre semana...

**(1)** El semen contiene muchas proteínas, pero no las menciono como tales por que no se si los egipcios sabían de ellas, pero pienso que de hecho, tenían noción de que había "algo" en los alimentos, y quizás realizaron estudios sobre ello, pero no creo que supieran exactamente con que trataban. Esto lo pienso así por que después de leer varias de sus interpretaciones sobre diferentes enfermedades y sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, se me ha formado una idea específica sobre estas cosas, aunque por mucho que he investigado, no puedo negar que eran una cultura realmente complicada...

**(2)** cada clase en Egipto vestía diferente. Los faraones solían usar faldellines (y a veces estos se complementaban con una especie de... camisa pegada al cuerpo...), que variaron en forma según las modas de cada época, también los he visto retratados con túnica pero de la información que recopile, no había nada sobre ellas. Las mujeres del pueblo usaban vestidos que dejaban el pecho al descubierto y la falda les llegaba como a media pierna, ojo, pierna, no ante pierna. Las reinas vestían mas o menos igual, es decir, respecto a la forma del vestido, pero no todos descubrían los pechos, hasta donde se. El resto de hombres, igual, usaban faldellines, los obreros usaban un calzón, las bailarinas usaban ropa semitransparente, pero los esclavos, mis amigos, no usaban nada... generalmente iban desnudos.

Aun así, no tomen esto como que todas las personas estaban obligadas a vestir como se les decía, no, no era tan rígida la cosa, cierto era que la gente se vestía según sus posibilidades económicas igual que hoy en día, pero en si podían escoger usar lo que quisieran, incluso las mujeres, y todos usaban sandalias, excepto los esclavos, si estos iban desnudos.

**(3)** según se, algunos esclavos dormían en el piso a los pies de la cama de sus amos, pero como Yugi es delicado de salud Yami ha tenido la delicadeza de pedir que se le proporcione lo necesario para dormir en su lugar de forma que no se lastime la espalda o se enferme por el frió.

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 10- Las razones de la Quimera...

La mañana que Yugi despertó después de su larga y difícil noche tras haber sido tratado por las manos de los médicos más eminentes de Egipto fue una tremenda, todo el pueblo se entero de que el Faraón había relegado sus responsabilidades por aquel día a su ministro y a su consejero solo para cuidar de un esclavo, noticia que se torno aun más escandalosa cuando aquí y allá se oía que se trataba de su cortesano y además de uno muy joven... la reputación del faraón respecto a sus gustos no estaba aun gozando de menos miedo por parte los aldeanos, así que aquellas nuevas eran de consideración, y definitivamente no pasaron desapercibidas para ningún alma en todo el alto y bajo Egipto en cuestión de semanas... de hecho, había personas que ya estaban pensando como aprovecharse de ellas...

Pasaron los días y poco a poco se fue acercando el festival de Osiris, y con ellos también la salud de Yugi fue mejorando notablemente; a solo seis semanas de recibir los cuidados de Shimon y las atenciones de Yami en sus momentos libres, se veía mejor que como había llegado a palacio: su piel estaba rosada y brillante, sus ojos relucían de nuevo despiertos y llenos de vida, había subido un poco de peso y le sentó de maravilla, pues sus mejillas se tornaron mas gorditas, resaltando el aire infantil de su semblante, y confiriéndole un aspecto muy saludable en su figura... y además de todo eso, su cabellera había crecido, y Yami adoraba verlo en cada ocasión que podía, pues debido al tamaño del cabello las puntas rojizas se sostenían con menos facilidad, y caían muy ligeramente hacia los lados como si los hilos sedosos y brillantes fueran curvos... Yugi se veía precioso, magnifico... un joven hermoso y muy apuesto... pero por dentro las predicciones de Shimon no habían herrado tanto... si, resultaba sorprendente que hubiera sobrevivido ya mes y medio y mejorado tan tremendamente, pero no se podía negar que Yugi aun padecía de muchas trabas, y que se debilitaba o enfermaba con mucha facilidad si no se le cuidaba de forma adecuada en cada momento... en adelante, si Yugi iba a tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir por un buen periodo de vida, tendría que ser al lado de Yami...

—te ves magnifico... —dijo Yami a Yugi en su habitación mientras Shimon terminaba de revisarlo como ya se había vuelto costumbre por las mañanas, y observando con deseo y cariño el cuerpo desnudo de Yugi...

—Muy bien, Yugi, tu progreso ha sido magnifico, y te has apegado muy bien a todas mis indicaciones. Eres tan obediente como mi otro mejor paciente, a pesar de que te ha mimado mucho y que te ha ofrecido dulces, pastelillos y otros alimentos no muy saludables.

—Se lo debo a ustedes... muchas gracias... —contesto Yugi con algo de timidez... los favores que le debía a su faraón no eran algo de lo que le gustara hablar...

—bien, se hace tarde para ir al lado de la corte, nos espera todo un nuevo día de trabajo

—nos espera...? —pregunto Yugi al oír las palabras de Yami... eran unas que no se esperaba, pero lo que le anunciarían en seguida lo esperaba aun menos...

—Así es, en adelante estarás a mi lado en cada momento, incluso en la corte... —Yugi quedo boquiabierto... — te sentaras a mi lado, en el piso, y me servirás como te lo pida mientras atiendo todos los asuntos, así que te recomiendo que aprendas de una vez a tragar mi semen —Yugi suspiro asustado e impresionado

—No te preocupes, Yugi —dijo Shimon con su ya tan conocida sonrisa para Yugi, calida y amorosa— a pesar de lo desagradable que te parezca las primeras veces, no te hará daño, de hecho es nutritivo (1)

—hum, bien, vamos, hay que comenzar este día; Shimon se encargara de ver que se te coloquen algunas sabanas de seda y cocines para que no te esfuerces demasiado... se que aun no te sientes del todo bien, pero ya lo estas lo suficiente como para cumplir con tus deberes para conmigo. Andando.

—...vamos, Yugi... —Shimon alo suavemente a Yugi de su brazo para animarlo a seguirlos hacia la corte, pero Yugi aun no salía de su reciente impresión; ambos Yami y Shimon le decían que todo iba a estar bien, que estaría cómodo y que aun las cosas desagradables de su oficio serian buenas para el... pero por todos los dioses, le estaban dejando muy claro que daría sexo al faraón de Egipto con toda la corte mirándolos! Y con todas las personas que iban a audiencias también! Como se suponía que lidiara con eso? ...sin poder hacer algo al respecto a parte de temer por lo que venía lleno de nervios, Yugi camino con toda su desnudes (2) al lado de Shimon rumbo al salón de la corte.

Ya ahí, las cosas fueron dispuestas para que Yugi se sentara al lado del trono, pero se sentía muy incomodo de pasar a ese lugar nuevo para el y tan elegante, donde todos lo observaban con miradas y gestos extraños... y algunos pocos incluso con lujuria, tan clara que se les podía leer en el brillo de los ojos, y miraban particularmente a su pene que sobresalía de entre una ligera y atractiva cubierta de vellos rojos... antes de llegar al trono, la mejillas de Yugi ya estaban mas rosadas de lo normal, y no precisamente por que estuviera mas sano...

—quédate a mi lado y no te apartes en ningún momento... —dijo Yami con su nuevo tono amoroso y en voz muy baja para que solo Yugi la escuchara, quien ya se había sentado sobre los cojines, después de lo cual Yami lo guió a recostar su costado contra sus piernas, y en adelante no soltó sus hombros calidos o su perfumado cabello rojo y dorado, tal como el suyo... pero aun mas deseable por ser tan bella criatura quien lo poseía... así dio comienzo un gran día para Yugi y su faraón...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas a las horas de iniciada la reunión diaria de la corte toda la ciudad ya estaba enterada de que el faraón había llevado consigo a su esclavo, y se hablaba hasta exagerando acerca de la belleza de Yugi y de las cosas que podía hacer, comentándose incluso que la belleza de su rostro podía matar a la mujer mas vanidosa con solo mirarla, y que su pene era tres veces mas grande que el del faraón, por lo que se sospechaba que algo había pasado entre ellos fuera de lugar, pues según se decía su alto señor tenia una forma muy peculiar de sentarse aquella mañana...

Todas esas eran exageraciones que se fueron creando de las bocas flojas y escandalosas de algunos ciudadanos dados al chisme y a la vagancia, pero la mayoría de la gente sabia distinguir que todas aquellas palabras eran solo rumores muy bien propagados, pues sabían la clase de hombre que era el ultimo hijo de Ra, y mas aun, sabían, aunque no querían admitirlo, que ese esclavo era uno de los niños secuestrados... no podía ser otra cosa, muchos de ellos incluso conocían a Yugi y a su madre e intuían la verdad, pero preferían verlo morir que perder a sus propios hijos...

Mientras tanto en el templo de Seth, el sacerdote mayor y su hijo, aquellos dos hombres perversos y depravados inmersos en un mundo decadente, miraban a través de la ventana mas alta del lugar, y sonreían con malignidad resaltada por el afilado y cortante brillo de sus ojos... no se habían perdido una sola noticia y ya tenían en mente algunas formas para aprovecharlas... querían el poder... y eso, solo podía conseguirse de una forma... o al menos eso pensaba el padre de Seth.

—los aldeanos temen mas que nunca, es el momento perfecto para ponerlos en contra del faraón y tomar el poder... si empezamos ahora en unos días la cabeza de ese mocoso impertinente colgara de las murallas de su ciudad dorada... jajaja, y el mismo la convertirá en la ciudad roja con su podrida sangre real...

—No te apresures, padre... el tiempo aun no es suficientemente bueno... —el padre de Seth lo miro seriamente, sin comprender las palabras de su hijo— el fruto aun no esta lo suficientemente maduro... jajaja... si... solo hay que dejar que los aldeanos saboreen estos hechos un poco mas y tendremos todas las oportunidades a nuestro favor, y nadie podrá detenernos... ni siquiera los allegados mas fieles del faraón...

—que diferencia hay entre hacerlo después que ahora, será el mismo resultado! —grito Akunanamon aun mas confundido y arto de las palabras de su hijo

—es simple... tengo un plan con el que nosotros seremos vistos como héroes, y nadie podrá decir que engañamos a los aldeanos para ponerlos en contra y levantarse en armas... si lo hiciéramos ahora, solo conseguiríamos llamar la atención de la guardia real por intentar amotinarnos, esos aldeanos aun no se han artado lo suficiente... después de intentar enfurecerlos los fieles se nos echarían encima como buitres a la carroña... pero si lo hacemos según mi plan, nuestra estirpe será la que gobierne Egipto en los años venideros...

—Mmmmm... no me gustan tus palabras Seth... provocar la ira de los hombres no es cualquier cosa... ándate con cuidado por que puede que no sepas al demonio que estas invocando... —al escuchar esas palabras, Seth sonrió de una forma tan espantosa que hasta su padre le tuvo miedo por un momento...

—...Hum... un demonio... yo soy el peor de todos ellos... aggg! —...por más extraño que pareciera, aquella actitud le pareció muy sensual al padre, y sin aviso ni mas levanto las faldas de la túnica de su hijo y las suyas, y lo penetro con violencia, viendo de nuevo correr hilos de sangre por en medio de las nalgas de su hijo, mientras este cambiaba su mueca a una mas humana y llena de dolor, resistencia y hasta algo de aflicción...

—...eres un niño muy imprudente... —y empujo varias veces contra su hijo mientras lo regañaba, mientras Seth se aferraba como podía al marco de la ventana, cayendo poco a poco al suelo guiado por el peso de su padre... esa vez había sido mas rudo que nunca y el dolor ya no le parecía delicioso, sino áspero, abrasador, quemante... estaba sufriendo... — en adelante dejaras atrás tu ego y calcularas tus movimientos con inteligencia... como yo... —que egocéntrico e hipócrita... Seth sentía que podría reírse a carcajadas de aquella declaración, pero el dolor era demasiado, y aun, temía poder recibir mas si se reía... no le quedaba mas opción que aguantar... su padre le dominaba mas de lo que deseaba, y eso lo hacia sentir miserable y sucio... se sentía débil por no poder más que un anciano, y no entendía del todo por que...

Mientras su padre lo seguía castigando, nuevas pisadas invadieron la habitación, y en la entrada se vislumbro una mujer anciana de hermosa piel blanca y ojos azules... era la madre de Seth... la anciana, que ya no mostraba mas que trazas de su antiguo esplendor en su piel arrugada y su cabello descolorido, camino hasta pararse al frente de su hijo, y lo miro inmutable unos segundos...

—mamá... —dijo Seth al ver a la mujer que lo había concebido... a ella verdaderamente la quería demasiado... la amaba con sinceridad pues ella lo haba cuidado y respetado, a diferencia de su padre, que se había dedicado a envenenarle la mente, haciéndole un daño irreparable... pero su madre ya no era la de antes, y Seth ya solo la llamaba por instinto... al poco tiempo de su niñez, o de la que recordaba, su madre había perdido la batalla de la vida, y había cedido a un mundo de ilusiones... el ya presentía lo que le iba a pasar, pero aun oraba a Amón con descaro por que no fuera así...

—mi niño... —dijo la mujer inclinándose, y levantando el cuerpo de Seth para darle abrigo con sus brazos... era la misma historia de siempre, como si aquella mujer fuera un ciclo... quizás un juguete de cuerda que se moviera interminablemente... como odiaba aquello... lo detestaba! — ven con tu madre... yo se lo que te hará sentir mejor, mi bebe... — con lagrimas en los ojos, Seth sintió sus músculos entumecerse impotentes una vez mas al sentir como su madre lo desvestía mientras su padre lo seguía embistiendo con crueldad, para luego ver también el cuerpo desnudo de su mamá sentarse contra el... y sentir el interior calido de donde había venido dándole cobijo a su pene... fue en aquellos momentos que Seth sintió como las lagrimas calidas mojaron su rostro... estaba arto de vivir aquello... — se siente bien así, mi pequeñito? Awww... si... debes sentirlo bien, es tu mamá quien te esta curando... mi hijito... mi Seth... llora en el pecho de tu madre... llora hijo... llora mucho... — las mismas palabras, los mismos besos... era una locura... en medio de la oscuridad de la torre mas alta del templo, Seth era visto sufrir como tantas otras veces a manos de sus padres, e incluso a momentos se reunían los esclavos, cortesanas y demás sacerdotes para observarlos... se burlaban y excitaban entre ellos por verlos... pero en esos momentos Seth habría aceptado ayuda de cualquiera si se la ofrecieran... malditos bastardos, pensaba... juraba que algún día los haría arrepentirse a todos, uno por uno, y ese día ya no lo veía tan lejano, ni el logro exitoso de sus malvados planes...

Mientras tanto en las aldeas a las orillas de la ciudad, la familia de Yugi comenzaba a tomar interés en otro asunto que apremiaba, y era que el padre de Jono estaba enfermo y se decía que ya no viviría mucho... el medico del barrio ya no les daba esperanzas, y eso significaba que necesitarían un nuevo líder en la casa...

—hijo... cof, cof... —tosía el pobre y enfermo hombre— ven acá, hijo, necesito hablar contigo...

—dime, padre... —atendió Jono con respeto y semblante firme, tal como le había enseñado aquel gran hombre, aunque al momento se le viera enfermo y delgado...

—estoy muriendo hijo, lo sabes, y quiero pedirte que te encargues de mis asuntos cuando haya muerto... quiero confiarte esta difícil tarea... —la mirada del padre se torno firme por unos momentos, mirando fijamente a su hijo para notar la menor duda... y ciertamente había muchas...

—...padre... no creo que yo sea el indicado para esto... no soy tan inteligente como lo ha sido usted... mejor encomiéndele el liderazgo a Honda, se que el es mejor que yo en estas cosas, todos lo sabemos. No tiene por que darme este puesto solo por que soy su hijo

—No te lo doy por que seas mi hijo —declaro el padre con rudeza ante tan tremenda observación— jamás lo haría así, te lo encomiendo por que se que eres el mas indicado... —Jono asintió, serio y durativo, y el buen hombre, dejando atrás la firmeza en su mirada, la cambio a una comprensiva, pero muy a su manera... quería despertar la confianza de su hijo... — muchacho... se que tu crees que no puedes con esto y que todos los demás te subestiman, pero yo puedo ver en ti tu potencial, y se que si tomas tu confianza y la dejas relucir, los demás también se darán cuenta de la gran persona que eres... hazme caso, y demuéstrales a todos y a ti mismo que puedes con esto... y con cualquier reto que te propongas...

—Padre... —exclamo Joey con un gran sentimiento en sus ojos, uno que reflejaba la explosión pronta de su coraje, de un cambio en el, y a la vez que expresaba todo el respeto que le tenia a su buen anciano... — se lo prometo, padre! Haré que se sienta orgulloso! —el hombre sonrió aun mas y le dio un par de palmadas a su hijo en su espalda

—ya me has hecho sentir orgulloso, hijo... —ante la mirada de la familia que esperaba en el primer cuarto, Jono se levanto mientras su padre cerraba los ojos una vez mas para descansar, y el caminaba directo hacia ellos...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de largas horas de trabajo en la corte, en la cual Yami paso la mayor parte del tiempo sentado, lo unció que deseo fue aprovechar el pequeño descanso donde se suponía tomaría sus alimentos para caminar un poco por los jardines con Yugi a su lado, acariciados por la brisa calida de la tarde... aquel era un panorama muy romántico, pero Yami solo quería estirar sus piernas al lado de su compañía favorita... Yugi estaba sorprendido de que sus temores sobre el exhibicionismo de su alteza tomándolo a el como compañero no se hubieran cumplido... estaba seguro de que así seria, pero no sucedió... era algo que no se esperaba, y el hecho lo hacía meditar más seriamente acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de su alteza... no fue sino hasta algunos diez minutos después que decidió recostarse para descansar bajo la sombra de la palapa techada de paja, y por supuesto, recostar a Yugi bajo el...

—haa... haa... —Yugi soltaba pequeños soniditos de su garganta... estaba nervioso de solo pensar lo que le fuera a hacer Yami...

—Shimon no me ha dicho aun si ya estas listo para tener relaciones de nuevo... pero algunos besos y caricias no te harán daño... —ante todo, desde el episodio tan dramático de Yugi, Yami ponía la salud de Yugi antes que cualquier deseo suyo, y no se iba a atrever a penetrar a Yugi o hacerlo esforzarse demasiado sin primero consultar a Shimon, así que solo se inclino y recostó completamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su esclavo, y comenzó a besar y acariciar la suave y tibia piel...

Después de varios agradables minutos, Yami levanto su rostro y miro la expresión llena de terror de Yugi... el sabia desde el principio que Yugi estaba asustado, y no quería asustarlo más, pero también quería que Yugi lo amara, e iba a hacer todo por conseguirlo, empezando por mostrarle que aquello podría ser agradable... y aun mas, que podía ser agradable a su lado... — se que tienes miedo, Yugi... —dijo Yami mirando a los ojos asustados y casi llorosos— pero te prometo que no te voy a lastimar...

—snif... snif...

—... —sin esperar obtener resultados inmediatos, Yami siguió con su actividad, y de nuevo comenzó a acariciar, y esta vez también, a frotar entre sus yemas las rosadas tetillas de Yugi... entonces Yugi al fin empezó a sentirse muy relajado y ya no pudo mas que recostarse, descansar todos sus músculos y dejar que Yami hiciera de el lo que quisiera... no podía evitarlo... era algo mecánico... pero aun así había algo en aquel acto que lo perturbaba...

—Haaaaaaa! —Yugi suspiro sin más ni siquiera abriendo sus ojos perdido en un nuevo sentimiento de placer... Yami había tomado su miembro en su boca y al momento lo succionaba con delicadeza tan suave y lentamente que lo volvía loco... su cuerpo no podía evitar sentirse así, pero dentro de su corazón sentía que se rompía en pedazos... el no quería hacer eso...

Mientras tanto, desde lo lejos del jardín, en uno de los corredores exteriores, Shimon miraba con gusto y preocupación la escena... el sabía que esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos y por tanto estaba seguro de que su relación crecería mucho... pero no dejaba de preocuparle Yugi... ese pobre pequeño estaba pasando por momentos muy duros...

Minutos después de estar mirando, escucho como Yugi comenzaba a gritar, por lo que se asusto, pero al escuchar detenidamente por otro momento, entendió que aquellos eran gritos de placer, y completamente sonrojado y apenado se dirigió a la salida que daba a ese jardín para dejarlos seguir sus asuntos a solas...

Una vez que hubo caído la noche, y no sin que durante la tarde Yami y Yugi tomaran un baño antes de regresar al lado de la corte, la difícil pareja regreso a los aposentos reales, pero de inmediato Yugi fue conducido al lecho, y recostado sobre el con un enorme cariño... lo iba a hacer de nuevo, el lo sabia bien... y apretó sus puños tendidos sobre el edredón de seda roja, esperando resignado por lo peor, con un enorme miedo... uno aun mas grande que antes, y con un nudo en su garganta que lo amenazaba con romper en llanto en cualquier momento si aquello seguía así...

—muy bien, he traído lo necesario para que Yugi duerma donde le corresponde... ho... perdón, no quise interrumpir —entrando como si nada a la habitación de Yami como bien era su costumbre, pues a Yami lo había criado prácticamente desde antes de nacer, el anciano no se dio cuenta sino hasta muy tarde que la pareja estaba empezando una noche personal, pero de cualquier forma no tenia gran importancia, Yami tan solo estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre Yugi y este aun tenia las piernas fuera de la cama... aunado a que era su responsabilidad la salud de Yugi y debía cerciorarse de que su muchacho no lo forzara demasiado...

—Shimon, es magnifico que estés aquí ahora, deja eso en el piso donde debe estar (3) y ven a ayudarme —haciendo lo dicho, Shimon coloco las sabanas de seda e hilo en el piso, y además varios bonitos y suaves cojines, y después fue a atender el llamado de Yami

—que pasa, muchacho? Necesitas alguna recomendación?

—Algo así. Shimon, ya no puedo esperar mas, deseo acostarme con Yugi ahora mismo, pero quiero tu consentimiento... —Yugi albergo algo de esperanza al escuchar aquello, pero no se atrevía aun a mirar a Shimon a los ojos para que viera con cuanta necesidad le suplicaba desde su interior... — dime, mi buen Shimon, crees que Yugi ya esta bien para volver a cumplir sus deberes conmigo?

—mmmmm... —Shimon medito cuidadosamente aquella pregunta... no podía poner de por medio su pena por Yugi, ni su deseo por el bien de Yami... tenia que dar una respuesta sincera y cien por ciento fiable y medica... — bien... déjame revisarlo... —sentándose a un lado de Yugi, al interior de la cama, Yami dejo a Shimon su lugar para que examinara bien a su adorado enamorado... lo ayudo para que se diera la vuelta y entonces, ya recostado, examino entre sus rosados y redondos glúteos... — vamos a ver... haaa... —suspiró el anciano— dime si esto te duele, Yugi —apenas escuchar eso, Yugi se asusto y al instante sintió como uno de los dedos de Shimon le invadía el ano... era su meñique derecho... pero no le dolió... — no duele? ...no? —Yugi negó con su cabeza... estaba aun muy asustado, pero también tenia miedo de mentir por protegerse— bien... solo uno mas... te duele esto...? —a la siguiente, Shimon saco su meñique y metió su índice, y lo único que sintió fueron las contracciones de los músculos rechazando su intrusión... pero no había dolor, y de nuevo Yugi negó, y a petición de Yami dio un no, bajo y asustado... ya era momento para que Shimon hablara—...bien... pues aun esta algo débil y sus músculos se han cerrado bastante... han recuperado casi por completo su estreches anterior, pero... con la preparación y lubricación adecuada... creo que podrá aguantar una noche, pero tendrás que ser muy suave con el, no querrás que tenga una recaída— Yami sonrió enormemente, y asintió, por Ra! Iba poder poseer a Yugi esa noche! Ya estaba ansioso! Saboreándolo todo! Pero la diferencia en aquella ocasión, es que ya no lo deseaba con lujuria o rencor, sino con pasión, esperanza, cariño...

—por supuesto que no, Shimon! Anda, ve y trae el mejor de nuestros aceites para este propósito! Lo prepararemos como tu digas! —sin perder un minuto, Shimon fue a su habitación y tomo un aceite especial que ya había procurado conseguirse con tiempo para ese fin...

—Toma, vierte un poco en tu palma izquierda y humedece tus dedos en ella —ordeno Shimon con el tono y ademanes que indicaban el requerimiento de seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y con todo su orgullo de medico.

—snif... snif... haaa! —Yugi estaba cada ves mas nervioso, y eso, sabían todos, no seria bueno para el cometido, pero al sentir los dedos de Yami rozándole la piel de su ano, no pudo menos que estremecerse y levantar su cabeza de las almohadas... estaba aterrorizado de pensar que volverían a lastimarlo, a violarlo...

—tranquilízate, te dolerá más si no lo haces —señalo Yami con paciencia, y Yugi atendió lo mejor que pudo la orden, esperanzado en hacerse aquello un poco mas fácil, y apenas a los segundos de estar recostado volvió a sentir uno de los dedos húmedos de Yami en su ano, solo que esta vez lo sintió invadirlo hasta sentir los nudillos presionando contra su piel... por el momento no iba tan mal, le había molestado menos que con Shimon por el aceite, y Yami solo dejo su índice ahí, descansando, hasta que se acostumbrara a la sensación...

—ya es suficiente de eso, Yami, sácalo y vuélvelo a humedecer, y esta vez métele dos —y de nuevo se repitió el proceso, y ahora Yugi si sintió dolor, y dos pequeñas gotas salieron de los bordes de sus ojos... — bien... de nuevo, y ahora mete tres, con mucho cuidado, entiendes? —Yami afirmo e hizo lo que le dijo Shimon, pero en esta ocasión Yugi pego un gritillo al sentir de repente tres de los dedos de Yami entrar juntos de una sola vez

—te duele mucho, Yugi? —Yugi comenzó a sollozar y no tenia voz para responder, así que solo se aferro a las almohadas y trato de dejar que el dolor pasara... pero lo que el aun no entendía es que Yami no iba a dejarlo sufrir así nada más... — shhh... quieto... relaja tus músculos... relájalos... bien... tranquilo... —poco a poco, Yami fue metiendo y sacando sus dedos como en una suave embestida, masajeando en lo posible los músculos del recto con las yemas de sus dedos, y acariciando los muslos de Yugi o su espalda para relajarlo más mientras terminaba de prepararlo...

Al fin, minutos después, Yugi ya no se estremecía ni maltrataba las almohadas... se había acostumbrado y estaba completamente relajado... aunque aun temía lo que vendría, pero por el momento solo trataba de gozar la poca tranquilidad que tendría antes de sentir el peor dolor de todos... — creo que ya es suficiente Shimon... quiero penetrarlo ahora... —dijo, obviamente esperando el permiso de su amigo... y Shimon asintió cerrando sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y así mirar seriamente a su pupilo...

—Esto va a ser lo mas difícil... —anuncio sentado en la silla que se había acercado, y de nuevo le ofreció la jarra de cristal con aceite a Yami para que se cubriera el pene— ponte suficiente aceite en todo tu pene, y empieza tratando de empujar hacia adentro TAN SOLO la punta... no hagas mucha presión, si no entra con facilidad, lo prepararemos un poco mas... —Yami asintió con brillo en sus ojos... le preocupaba Yugi como nunca... Shimon era el único a parte de él mismo que podía verlo, pues Yugi aun no superaba lo suficiente su trauma para notarlo...

—mmm... mmmm... —Yugi gemía esperando el dolor... recordaba tan solo lo que había sentido la primera vez y sentía más miedo... si, lo estaban preparando, Yami ya no era rudo con el y siempre lo trataban con cariño entre Shimon y su faraón... pero aun así no podía confiar en las promesas de Yami y en sus palabras... no aun...

Yami se saco las ropas y quedo desnudo ante los ojos de su medico sobre el lecho... y separando los glúteos coloco su pene que ya estaba medio levantado, comenzando a empujarlo con mucho cuidado... — agggg! —la punta de Yami entro sin mucho esfuerzo dentro del principio del ano de Yugi, y ya con eso el pobre chico soltó el primer gemido adolorido, y sus lagrimas se desbordaron... ya todo había comenzado...

—te duele mucho, pequeño? —pregunto Shimon con dulzura para que Yugi no tuviera miedo de decir la verdad, si es que esta era un si... y fue un si— te duele tanto como te dolió antes? —pregunto Shimon con cautela... no quería perturbar más a Yugi— no...? no te duele tanto, verdad? No... eso es... no te duele demasiado... Yami —llamó Shimon al momento, sabiendo que era lo siguiente que había que hacer— sal de el, ponte un poco mas de aceite y vuélvelo a intentar, y esta ves si entra con más facilidad, mete tu pene hasta la mitad— aquellas noticias ya comenzaban a agradar mucho a Yami, a pesar de que le fuera imposible ocultar su preocupación por Yugi...

—haaaaaaaaaggg! Me duele! Snif, snif, hahaha... por favor... me duele... snif... snif... —al escuchar eso, Shimon de nuevo pidió a Yami que dejara a Yugi, y examino el ano... no había heridas... no veía un solo rasgón... al meter dos dedos en Yugi este aparentemente no sintió ningún dolor, y los músculos estaban elásticos y calientes, perfectos para proceder a la presteza, pues estaban respondiendo bastante bien... sin embargo era natural que Yugi sintiera dolor...

—Mmmm... penetrarlo de nuevo ahora mismo, Yami, sus músculos están perfectos ahora, no debes dejar que se endurezcan de nuevo. Penetrarlo igual que antes, hasta la mitad, y empuja un poco adentro y afuera sin pasar esa distancia —de nuevo, Yami, con toda felicidad y preocupación, penetro a Yugi, y comenzó a embestir... ya todas esas preparaciones lo habían puesto muy excitado y estaba seguro de que no lograría controlarse mucho más disfrutando algo así con la persona que mas amaba... comenzó haciendo lo que le dijo Shimon... a cada paso... pero ya no lo soporto más... — eso es... así... no... espera, Yami, Yami!

—Awwwwwwwwwwww! —gimió Yugi en placer y dolor al sentir como el pene de Yami entraba en todo su grosor y rigidez dentro de su recto completo... y empezó a sentir empujones... suaves, tranquilos, y cuando estaba a punto de romper en el mas terrible de los llantos, Yami se echo sobre el y comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su piel, por lo que en cuestión de segundos se sintió tan relajado que se le olvido el resto del mundo... el dolor paso y dio paso a un placer que no había sentido antes... ahora su miedo estaba en el no poder entender por que Yami lo hacia sentir así, si lo estaba violando... pero aquello se sentía agradable... se sentía... protegido... amado... pero no entendía porque... simplemente no entendía el por que...

—Yami... Yami, no te dije que hicieras e... haa... —suspiro resignado... ya había entendido que no iba poder detener a Yami... una vez emocionado de aquella forma, sabia que no podría quitarlo, y viendo aquel nuevo estilo desbordante de cariño y preocupación por la pareja que estaba demostrando Yami, Shimon intuyo que sería mejor no molestarlos... — regresare en una hora a revisar a Yugi... nos veremos luego... —Shimon camino fuera de la habitación tras decir eso... pensando en muchas cosas... Yugi ya había dado muchos resultados en la personalidad dulce de su querido Yami, pero lo que entonces le preocupaba era lo que estaba haciendo aquel estilo de vida en el espíritu de Yugi... necesitaría pasar más tiempo con él en adelante, o preparar alguna cosa especial para que Yugi fuera dándole a Yami la oportunidad de demostrarle que lo amaba de verdad... pero no iba a ser nada fácil... Yugi no tenia razones para amar a Yami, después de todo era el mismo Yami quien lo había violado y hecho sufrir tanto... no seria acaso egoísta pedirle que amara a quien le causo tanto sufrimiento...? pero así lo querían los dioses... el había nacido para ayudar a Yami y para quererlo... estaba echo solo para el... así que debía existir algo en las almas de ambos que permitiera que naciera una chispa de cariño que ambos correspondieran...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar del mundo, cruzando el mar rumbo a la increíble isla de creta, una gran fiesta era llevada a cabo, y por todos lados se veían luces, hermosos vestidos relucientes de adornos y cuerpos cubiertos de joyas, bellos y esbeltos cuerpos cubiertos de joyas, y abrazados entre el resguardo indiferente de hombre y mujeres, celebrando por celebrar, y donde incluso el rey tomaba parte divirtiéndose con sus hijas en medio del alegre baile... esa noche iba a suceder algo realmente especial entre los cretenses, y nadie tenia ni idea de la importancia que tendría entre su ciudad y las de todo el alto y bajo Egipto...

**Continuara...**


	11. La infancia de Egipto

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 11- La infancia de Egipto...

. Era ya casi hora del amanecer, pero el ambiente aun era oscuro; dentro de las habitaciones de palacio apenas algunas luces aun estaban encendidas, delatando así parte del estilo de vida de algunas personas en el con pocas preocupaciones, tales como las mujeres del remodelado Gineceo, y ahora las damas del pasadizo que había pasado a ser historia olvidada, y ellas, nuevas concubinas para su señor.

. La sombra de las flamas en las velas encendidas aquí y allá bailaban contra la abundante luz alrededor de todo su lugar de descanso, pero mas que solo esa tranquilidad que tanto más hacia por aperezar a las mujeres, eran los gemidos de dos personas muy bien conocidas para ellas y para todos los que daban algo más de vida a aquellos últimos momentos de descanso que proveía la noche...

. Dentro de la habitación real, tras las hermosas puertas que hacían su arco a lo alto, una pareja yacía sobre su lecho... el lecho del rey, pero que este gustoso compartía en momentos así con su precioso esclavo...; estaban forcejeando resguardados hasta sus espaldas bajo el calor de las sabanas, y el cuerpo del más pequeño descansaba contra los muchos y muy suaves cojines mientras entre sus piernas podía sentir los rítmicos, cariñosos pero a la ves poderosos empujones del miembro de su alteza... su alteza... su rey... su faraón... y contra su pecho calido sentía frotarse el otro, ardiente de una tremenda pasión...

. Todo el ambiente era maravilloso... las sensaciones eran deliciosas, tiernas y cautivadoras, tal como lo era Yami... a Yugi le resultaba exquisito sentir esa piel suave contra sus muslos tiernos y lisos, libres de los músculos finos y elegantes que se marcaban en las piernas de su faraón, los cuales también le eran todo un deleite... y su aroma... era una mezcla entre perfume de lotos, y el propio y suave aroma que despedía su excelencia, el ultimo hijo de Ra... y su forma de hacerle el amor cada noche, siempre después de pedir consentimiento a Shimon por preocupación de su salud... como describirlo enteramente...? era algo tan personal e impresionante... se sentía muy bien y después de varios meses viviendo a su lado ya no le horrorizaba, ni se decía cada vez que lo estaban violando, pero aun sentía miedo cuando se le aceraba para penetrarlo y al hacerlo; siempre gritaba cuando Yami le metía apenas su pene, pero luego el susto iba pasando como antes lo hacia el dolor, y poco a poco sin saber nunca como llegaba a suceder, terminaba protegido entre los brazos de su faraón, y a veces hasta dándole un pequeño abrazo... ya no le daba pena gemir con el, ya no repudiaba sentir su piel, y ya no sentía ningún dolor cuando lo llevaba a unirse juntos... por las noches visitaba su cama, y después de complacerlo regresaba a su alfombrilla y a sus cojines... pero si todo estaba funcionando así, si ya sentía que Yami era una buena persona, entonces por que no sentía la confianza aun de hablar abiertamente con el, y por que seguían intrigándole tanto esos sentimientos? Que eran? Que era lo que le estaba pasando? Como podía estar tan tranquilo al lado de la persona que lo violaba, que lo había apartado de su familia?... No muy a menudo Yugi pensaba así... tan solo se decía: "Que es lo que estoy sintiendo...?" ...

. Algunos minutos después, Yugi sintió como la calida semilla de Yami acariciaba suavemente los adentros de su cuerpo... había terminado... unos segundos pasaron antes de que su alteza recuperara el suficiente aliento y se levantara, sintiendo al momento como le faltaba el peso tan conocido del cuerpo fuerte y sano del rey de Egipto... si... sano... hermoso y fuerte... todo lo contrario a el... que podía gustarle de su pequeño ser? No lo entendía... pero... era agradable saber que alguien lo veía como bello... hermoso... era agradable sentir que alguien le daba importancia a su vida después de haber sido secuestrado, abusado y separado de todo lo que conocía y amaba... era esa la vida de todo esclavo? No, no la era... entonces por que el la merecía...?

. Cuando Yami estuvo apoyado de sus manos, con sus hombros sobresaliendo a los lados de su rostro, ambos pudieron ver sin darle demasiada importancia como el pene de Yugi seguía erecto, muy hinchado y manando aun un poco de semen... la habitación estaba oscura, no había velas encendidas ni aun había amanecido, pero aun así se colaba un ligero atisbo de luz por las ventanas que veían al exterior... era un ambiente ligeramente espeluznante pero sumamente erótico...

. —...ya debería estar relajado... —comento Yami al momento que vio el pene de Yugi—...estas tomando experiencia... —y sonrió— tu hermoso cuerpo ya no se conforma con lo mismo... —Yugi seguía respirando tenue pero agitadamente, y al oír aquellas palabras sintió a lo poco como Yami se agachaba y metía su angustiado miembro dentro de su linda y hábil boca... y como aquellos pliegues rosados, tan calidos, le apretaban y acariciaban su virilidad desde casi la base y hasta la punta... y después sintió como rápidamente se le subía la sensación hasta la cabeza, quedando mareado en medio de un extraordinario orgasmo, pero estaba tan cansado que de un suspiro lleno del mas pleno asombro apenas alcanzo a relucir a los vientos un pequeño gritito... después las visiones a su alrededor le resultaban aun mas confusas, su cabeza estaba caliente, sudaba, y sentía que no podía oír bien... — ya esta... delicioso, como siempre... te estas portando muy bien conmigo... te sientes mejor ahora...? —Yugi asintió con pesadez aun en medio del éxtasis... — hum... lo imagine... a nadie le gusta quedarse con algo así clamando tanto por salir, verdad...? mmm? Mi Yugi... —las palabras de Yami eran sin iguales susurros... era alguien tan cautivador... pero Yugi tampoco entendía por que cada vez que se le intentaba acercar inmediatamente y sin planearlo o poder detenerlo, lo rechazaba...

. —... —sin decirle alguna cosa, Yugi solo se recostó de lado, escondiendo su perfil en uno de los cojines...

. —...Yugi... —llamo Yami con tristeza, mientras en el exterior al fin un poco de color comenzaba a divisarse al horizonte que tocaba el cielo... — ya llevamos varios meses juntos... por que aun no podemos conversar...? —Yugi solo cambio ligeramente su mirada, pero nada más... no podía hablar... por Ra, por que no le salían las palabras si le tenia ya tanta confianza, y por que se la tenia en primer lugar? — de verdad me odias tanto...?

. —ya se lo dije... no lo odio... —respondió Yugi con su tono serio, pero tierno... sin embargo para Yami, o para cualquier otro, no era suficiente respuesta...

. —entonces por que no me hablas...? por que no me tienes confianza...? —Yami estaba siendo muy condescendiente con Yugi considerando que no le debía ningún respeto según la posición de ambos, pero el pequeño realmente le importaba... quería ganárselo... así que ni siquiera se atrevió en el momento a acariciarlo... quería una reacción no influenciada en absoluto por parte de Yugi...

. —solo soy un esclavo, usted no necesita mi confianza...

. —... —que diferente lo que pensaba Yami... pero sus propios temores no le permitían hablar del todo abiertamente... y aun así el mismo no sabia que Yugi sentía lo mismo, ni Yugi sabia de Yami...; fue entonces que Yami se permitió acariciar la hermosa melena roja de Yugi... pero lo que percibió después no le gusto... — te sientes mal...?

. —haaa... haaa... haaa... —Yugi solo asintió en medio de sus respiraciones... se sentía muy mareado...

. —...todo esto debió ser muy intenso... quédate y descansa, llamare a Shimon para que te atienda... de cualquier forma casi ha amanecido... no hay tanta diferencia entre empezar mi día antes o después... siempre es lo mismo... —pero Yugi lo hacia diferente... si tan solo eso también lo pudiera decir...; en lugar de eso se levanto tranquilamente, salio con su desnudes manchada con la prueba de su noche, y después de susurrar algo a una persona en el exterior, regreso y entro al baño...

. Dentro del baño, Yami no se tomo prisas para terminar... vertió el perfume de lotos color rosado que tanto le gustaba para el baño, y disfruto del agua tibia que provenía de un agujero apenas saliente de la pared blanca con bellas formas talladas alrededor, para verter amablemente el contenido en la piscina...; Yami se sentó y miro al techo, observando como lentamente las sombras del la noche eran desplazadas por la luz, dejando ver ya algo de las mínimas ventanas dispersas a los lados del baño, los dos ríos artificiales al lado de la piscina, las plantas, el hermoso jardín al exterior, y por supuesto, el bello cuerpo de Yami bajo y sobre el agua... pero Yami no le prestaba atención ni a una cosa ni a otra... solo podía pensar en su situación con Yugi al momento... que vida...

. Cuando Yami salio del baño, así bien al natural y con gotas de agua aun escurriendo por su cuerpo de forma seductora, Shimon ya estaba en la habitación y Yugi aun estaba sobre la cama, pero por el aroma a jabón perfumado que flotaba en el lugar y la renovada apariencia de Yugi, sana y ruborosa, Yami supo que Shimon ya había hecho su trabajo.

. —Buenos días, Yami —saludo Shimon con naturalidad

. —buenos días, como esta Yugi? —su primer interés se hizo obvio al instante, y Shimon ya se lo esperaba, pero parecía que Yugi seguía sin entender todas aquellas actitudes de cariño hacia el, y las pasaba por alto dándolas rápidamente como esto o aquello...

. —ahora esta muy bien, pero creo que ya lo has hecho esforzarse demasiado estos días, necesita tomarse un descanso antes de volver a renovar sus tareas —Yami camino directamente hacia Yugi y se inclino lo suficiente para acariciar su rostro y tomarle una de las manos...

. —como te sientes, Yugi...?

. —bien... algo cansado...

. —crees que tengas fuerzas para acompañarme a la corte...?

. —...haaa... —Yugi sintió miedo de responder con un no por un momento, y soltó un quejidito, respondiendo después en un simple ademán

. —sabes que no me gusta que me respondas con ademanes... quiero oír las respuestas de tu dulce voz... entiendes? —señalo Yami con firmeza, pero después termino con un tono muy suave... acariciando con más gusto la piel de Yugi...

. —lo entiendo, perdóneme, por favor, Yami... no tengo fuerzas para acompañarlo a la corte...

. —...haaa... —Yami suspiro— por que eres tan respetuoso? No me gusta que lo seas... quiero que me tengas confianza... es mucho pedir...?

. —... —Yugi no supo que responder, y dejo su mirada en un lado...

. —Yami, este no es un comportamiento digno para un rey, debes recordar que Yugi es un esclavo y esta actitud tuya es inadecuada —dijo Shimon con tono normal, deseoso de no tener que recordarle esas cosas a su muchacho ya que su relación actual con Yugi no iba del todo bien, e interrumpir un momento como ese no era un incentivo para mejorarla...

. —... —Yami bajo la mirada, con algo de inconformidad— tienes razón... soy el faraón... —al decir eso, Yami apoyo una de sus piernas en el lecho y luego se inclino sobre Yugi hasta estar a una distancia sumamente amenazadora— y no le debo estas consideraciones a ningún esclavo... —un momento de silencio después, Yugi sintió con sorpresa como Yami le besaba apasionadamente, con tal intensidad que le comenzaba a faltar el aire, pero cuando Yami le abrió las piernas y se coloco entre ellas al instante se puso muy nervioso y trato de resistirse lo que pudo, pero inevitablemente sintió aquella enorme invasión dentro de su ano, lo que le dio la fuerza para gritar en la boca de Yami, mientras que el con su vigor logro mantenerle prendido de sus labios mientras comenzaba a empujar lentamente, pero con mucha fuerza, y todo en frente de los ojos de Shimon, quien vio con interés como Yugi, a quien le temblaban los brazos y las manos, comenzaba a aferrarse de los brazos de Yami recorriéndolos muy lentamente, y moviendo apenas sus dedos, lo que se le antojo en una inconfundible caricia...

. Momentos después de haber comenzado, Yami dejo los labios de Yugi y le recorrió el cuello con sus labios, apenas rozándolos, lo que estremeció a Yugi quien arqueo su espalda en medio del placer— ...no tengo por que pedirte permiso... —dijo Yami con su mirada firme pero tan seductora... mirando fijamente a su presa a los ojos, quien de cualquier forma los tenia cerrados por la sensación, pero que dejaba la boca abierta, como si eso le fuera a ayudar a liberar el placer tan tremendo... — puedo ordenarte que me tengas confianza, puedo ordenarte que me digas las palabras que deseo oír, puedo ordenarte que sientas lo que deseo que sientas... —y de nuevo recorrió a Yugi con besos, esta vez a lo largo de todo su perfil izquierdo, mientras que Yugi dejaba ir su cabeza de lado a los cojines... ya hasta se le había olvidado que Shimon los estaba viendo... — pero no lo haré —dijo Yami deteniéndose— por que quiero que lo sientas por ti mismo... —Yugi aun no habría los ojos, y antes de irse, Yami empujo un poco mas... y después nuevamente se detuvo y salio de Yugi, quien al fin abrió los ojos mientras volteaba a ver a Yami a los ojos, perdido en su hermosura y profundidad mientras respiraba con agitación... — será difícil pasar el día sin ti... extrañare tu calidez... —tocándole el mentón e inclinándose una vez más para darle un suave beso en los labios, Yami se despidió de Yugi, y se levanto a vestirse rápidamente, saliendo directo a la corte con su rostro ruboroso pero sin prestarle alguna atención, y dejando tras el a un Yugi ensoñado que aun no salía de si mismo... todavía miraba al punto donde Yami se había vestido, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, como si aun estuviera ahí para deleitarlo con sus hermosos músculos, su cuerpo entero y esa mirada que lo estremecía... entonces al fin se dio cuenta de que Shimon lo miraba con una sonrisa, y frunciendo un poco el seño como extrañado, dijo:

. — ¿Qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. —Basta Shimon, por que sigues mirándome así! —minutos después de que Shimon hubiera limpiado y atendido nuevamente a Yugi, y entonces recostado en la cama de Shimon bajo las sabanas, pues le era necesario y no se hubiera visto bien que el esclavo sexual del faraón siguiera aun disfrutando de un cómodo lecho sin su señor al lado, el buen anciano seguía mirando a Yugi de una forma que realmente lo molestaba, y con esa sonrisa en sus labios...

. —jejeje, tu sabes perfectamente bien la razón... —Yugi desde un principio temió que Shimon se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, lo que le molestaba por que ni aun los entendía ni mucho menos quería aceptarlos...

. —no, no lo se! Y ya deja de mirarme así! —se hacia obvio que ya medico y paciente habían formado una relación de amigos, por lo que a Yugi no le daba miedo gritarle

. —jeje, Yugi, Yugi, soy más viejo que este palacio, y ya no me cuentan los dedos... —y con ese comentario Shimon se inclino un poco para acercarse a Yugi, apoyando su peso en la silla donde estaba, y agudizo su gesto pícaro que a Yugi le decía, tu lo sabes y yo también... — a ti te gusta Yami... —Yugi se sonrojo al instante y tremendamente de mejilla a mejilla, lo que a Shimon le resulto sumamente gracioso

. —no, no es cierto! No me gusta! Por que habría de gustarme?

. —dímelo tu, pequeño, por que te gusta mi señor Yami? —y Shimon junto sus manos sobre su regazo con la mirada tranquila y serena del sacerdote, pero a la vez con aquella sonrisa tan humana

. —me violo, me lastimo, me ha esclavizado y apartado de mi familia! Como podría amarlo! Es imposible! No hay nada que me pueda hacer amarlo! Para el solo soy un juguete! Por que lo amaría? Por que?

. —...mmm... —exclamo Shimon encogiéndose de hombros— hay muchas cosas en la vida, y todo puede suceder, por que no habría de poder ser que te enamoraras de Yami aun si te ha hecho algunas cosas malas en el pasado? —Yugi aparto bruscamente la mirada con molestia... estaba medio sentado en la cama gracias a los cogines que le daban apoyo a su columna— nada es imposible, hijo... y el amor llega de las formas en las que menos lo esperas... —Yugi aun no correspondía la platica de Shimon, ni le prestaba atención a su mirada mientras descansaba con menudo puchero— ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor solo hay un paso! jojojojojo!

. —SHIMON! —nuevamente Yugi decidió prestar atención a Shimon, motivado por sus comentarios tan persuasivos— Basta ya! el no es una buena persona! Le ha hecho a muchos niños lo mismo que a mi! Es... es como dicen en el pueblo, es un monstruo! —Shimon callo sus risas al instante, lo que asusto a Yugi... había hablado de más...

. —jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Yugi... —pidió Shimon con seriedad... y algo de tristeza... — Yami ha tenido una vida muy difícil... si la gente lo conociera mejor, lo amarían más que cuando fue un niño, y seguramente le tendrían la misma paciencia que a un hijo que se ha descarriado...

. —que puede saber el de una vida difícil? Siempre ha vivido entre los lujos y nunca le ha faltado nada, ni siquiera la salud... como a mi...

. —...

. —nací pobre y he vivido al lado de mi madre desde entonces... ella y yo nunca hemos tenido mucho y ella ha batallo muchos años para cuidarme... nos mudamos a esta ciudad esperando lo mejor por que mama creía que nos vendría bien el cambio, y la familia de mis amigos nos recibió con agrado... nunca he tenido buena salud pero ellos me han cuidado lo mejor que han podido... nunca me había llegado a enfermar tanto, pero cuando lo hacia debía guardar cama... es gracias a su señor que mi salud es peor ahora... —los ojos de Yugi brillaban con dolor, aunque su mirada fuera de fingida molestia— todo lo que quiero es regresar con mi familia... por que tubo el faraón que elegirme como su juguete personal? Por que tiene que ser tan cruel con su gente?

. —el es el mejor Faraón que Egipto ha tenido, pero ninguno ha sido perfecto, y gracias a él los aldeanos como tu familia tienen mejores oportunidades...

. —mentira! Jamás hemos comido mucho mas de lo que tenemos cada día en nuestra mesa! La única diferencia que ha hecho es sembrar el dolor el en el corazón de la gente!

. —baja la voz y deja de decir esas cosas si no las sabes con certeza. Has contado que quizás tu mesa no tiene mas comida por el costo de tus cuidados? Por que la economía de los aldeanos nunca es demasiado grande...?

. —y que hay de mis vecinos... Ellos tampoco están mejor que nosotros...

. —...han debido gastar en protegerse y curar a sus hijos...

. —lo ve...? usted mismo ha dicho la verdad...

. —...la gente nunca aprecia el trabajo de sus lideres si solo cometen un error... por que ellos no saben lo que es gobernar un reino entero...

. —kjj... lo que nos ha hecho es un error que no tiene disculpa... —Shimon suspiro, sabiendo que necesitaría un esfuerzo extra si quería cambiar la forma de pensar de Yugi, la cual era, en conjunto con su confusión acerca de sus sentimientos, lo que les impedía a Yami y a él el poder amarse...

. —creo que debo contarte una historia, pequeño Yugi...

. —que historia? —pregunto Yugi molesto

. —sobre la vida de Yami... —Yugi comenzaba a poner atención, y a medida que las palabras de Shimon fueron avanzando, los pliegues de su rostro dejaron atrás la dureza, sumergiéndose en la historia... — fue hace dieciocho años que nació Yami... su padre estuvo verdaderamente feliz el día que lo vio por primera vez, tan parecido a su madre, la difunta reina... —dijo cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano derecha al pecho por un momento en señal de respeto— desde que nació Yami fue un niño muy fuerte y vigoroso, de una salud magnifica, y su madre la reina estuvo con el hasta que tuvo tres años, como lo hacen todos los niños egipcios... desgraciadamente ni Yami ni nadie sabían que el tiempo en que debieran desprenderlo de su madre seria tan temprano...

" La reina falleció poco después, a mediados del tercer año de vida de Yami... no creo que jamás haya visto llorar más a un niño... no con ese dolor tan tremendo en su rostro... la reina estaba recogiendo flores en el jardín para ponerlas en la habitación de su hijo cuando se desmayo, y ya no volvió a levantarse..."

" La pobre de la reina ya había estado enferma esos últimos meces... fueron los más tristes para el faraón... no creo que siquiera el tiempo después de que muriera le haya sido mas horrible que verla debilitarse... cuando llegue al jardín al oír los gritos de Yami la reina ya estaba muerta, y ni siquiera lo dejaron abrazar a su mamá por que no considerábamos en nuestros métodos que fuera apropiado para la educación del príncipe... y fue lo mismo cuando su padre murió solo dos años después..."

" El antiguo Faraón fue mucho más indulgente con su hijo el día de su muerte, y lo abrazo y jugo con el... era todo lo que ambos padre e hijo deseaban... desgraciadamente ese día fue el mas difícil para Yami cuando descubrió que nuestro Egipto no era del todo hermoso... vio con solo cinco años como torturaban a algunos esclavos, pero el no podía saber en el momento que su padre no lo hacia así, y que la razón de aquellas crueldades era que su tío había quedado al mando esos días... cometió incluso la estúpida locura de esclavizar mujeres en la obra de construcción de este palacio..."

"Desde que su madre murió, Yami paso mucho tiempo solo con sus maestros y sirvientas, pero todos lo trataban con frialdad para educarlo "mejor"... el sufrió mucho, Yugi..."

. —... —Yugi pasó saliva, con verdadera pena en su corazón...

" haaa... —suspiro Shimon con pesar— desgraciadamente cuando apenas comenzaba a ser feliz al lado de su padre, la muerte se lo arrebato, y para nuestra peor suerte nadie contribuyo a hacerle la vida más fácil en adelante... ni siquiera yo... estaba tan decidido a educarlo según las reglas que me temo que olvide cultivar amor en su corazón... su tío tampoco le puso la atención que el padre había pedido a su muerte, y así fue que Yami comenzó a hacerse de un carácter reservado y frió..."

" No se en que punto fue que todas aquellas locuras horrendas se cultivaron en su interior, pero realmente me gustaría saberlo... aun no logro entender que lo llevo a maltratar a tantos niños, ni por que... pero yo siempre he podido ver que el no es tan frió como quiere aparentar por que los demás siempre le hablan de reglas y de comportamiento... y eso le evita acercarse a alguien... es un muchacho muy bondadoso y hasta dulce, Yugi... pero la vida ha sido muy injusta con el... sin embargo, tu compañía le ha alegrado los días, y pienso que es por eso que ya no hace aquellas locuras... por que tu estas sanando su corazón..."

. —snif, snif... pero por que yooo...? —pregunto Yugi con su voz afectada

. —por que es tu destino —contesto Shimon tomando el rostro de Yugi en sus manos— tu llegaste a este palacio por que así lo quisieron los dioses, ellos te hicieron especialmente para Yami, y por eso es natural que le agrades y que tu lo ames, si no como más podrías explicar el efecto que tienes en el y su extraordinario parecido?

. —snif... no... snif... no es suficiente... el ha sufrido, es cierto... pero y que hay de lo que ha hecho sufrir a los aldeanos? ...snif... —Shimon callaba— acaso ha estado en las tardes por los barrios de su ciudad dorada? Ha visto lo vacías que quedaban las calles los primeros años de su reinado... por que la gente tenia miedo... o lo asustadas que dormían las familias por las noches, esperando lo peor para sus hijos... sufriendo al contemplar los rostros de sus bebes y previendo el futuro que les pudiera esperar... sabe lo que sufrió mi madre cuando atacaban el pueblo en las noches esos crueles y abusivos guardias? Casi cada día era lo mismo, y mi madre siempre me apretaba cuanto podía contra su pecho! Y si los guardias hubieran entrado a nuestra casa? De no ser por que querían guardar las apariencias quizás hace mucho que me habrían robado de los brazos de mi mama!

. —Yugi...

. —Acaso el ha pensado en lo que están sufriendo ahora mismo mi mama y toda mi familia? Por que? Que pudo haber vivido que justificara lo que ha hecho? Lo que nos ha hecho a todos, lo que me hizo y me sigue haciendo a mi? —Shimon comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Yugi no era tan ingenuo como todos creían... era un muchacho despierto e inteligente, ya lo había visto... pero no había visto cuanto... y sabia que tenia razón...; al verlo llorar con aquella amargura, Shimon de nuevo llamo a Yugi por su nombre, y lo acerco a el para tomarlo en un abrazo...

. —ya... ya... cálmate, muchacho... —decía dando palmaditas a Yugi en su espalda alta...

. —snif, snif... hahaha... Shimon, por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi...? hahaha... por que...? ...por que... no entiendo, no entiendo nada! Por que me hace esto? Por que debo soportarlo? Por que? Por que siento estas cosas... que son... hahaha! Por que no lo odio? Por que no lo odio?

. —Yugi...

. —por que no puedo odiarlo? ...snif... por que no puedo odiarlo? Quisiera odiarlo... pero no puedo! Snif... snif... QUISIERA ODIARLO! —en ese momento Shimon y Yugi escucharon un gemido... y al girar sus rostros Yami estaba ahí, a la puerta de la habitación con una mano en la puerta... había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo Yugi... —...Ya... Yami... —al momento que Yugi vio el rostro agobiado de Yami tras su capa de común seriedad que el ya había aprendido a distinguir mas o menos bien, se sintió culpable...

. —... —Yami no dijo nada... simplemente se dio la vuelta... y se fue...

. —Yami... yo... —alzando su mano en espera de detener a Yami, Yugi susurro esas palabras... que podía decir después de lo que ya había dicho...? ...que había hecho...?

. —te sientes mal por el...? no querías que el supiera lo que sientes? —pregunto Shimon con seriedad y firmeza

. —Pero... yo no quería... lastimarlo... —dijo bajando la cabeza, pero con su mirada viendo aun a la entrada entre abierta...

. —que más da, no es lo que se merecía?

. —NO! —respondió Yugi rápidamente, abriendo mas sus ojos al instante, al comenzar a darse cuanta de que Shimon tenia razón... solo que aun no había aceptado lo suficiente las cosas para aceptar del todo esa también...

.-.-.-.-.-.

. Cayó la noche y Yugi despertó encontrándose sobre sus cojines y su alfombrilla justo cuando Yami iba llegando a la habitación, pero al voltear a ver a su faraón lo que vio le sorprendió un poco...; tras Yami estaba Shimon, quien llevaba con el una delgada cadena de oro con un solo grillete... y después de mirar la cadena, miro directamente a los ojos a Yami...

. —Mi señor, esta seguro de que desea hacer esto? Le recuerdo que somos egipcios, y esto no es para nada civilizado...

. —cállate, Shimon, lo que yo haga no te importa...

. —pero Yami... —dijo Shimon de nuevo

. —...ponle la cadena al niño... —sin poder hacer más, Shimon camino con pesar hacia Yugi, y luego se inclino para colocarle el grillete en el cuello... y al final enfrento a Yami, con la cadena en sus manos...

. —dámela... ya puedes retirarte...

. —... —Yugi quedo asombrado de ver lo que le había hecho Yami... lo miraba con sorpresa y a la vez con tristeza... pero se lo merecía por abrir tanto la boca... se sintió estúpido... —...lo he arruinado todo... —pensó, y ni siquiera razono el sentir de sus palabras... — haggg!

. —No te quedes ahí... acerca mas tu alfombrilla a los pies de mi cama... quiero tenerte cerca cuando se me antoje... —Yugi obedeció, esperando poder remediar en algo su comportamiento... estaba muy triste...; después Yami le acaricio los mechones dorados de su cabello... —...que desgraciado eres... debería matarte...

. —... —cuanto más duro podía ser Yami...? Yugi solo deseaba que lo tomara en sus brazos para complacerlo enteramente al momento, para tratar de remediar su error y hacerle ver a Yami que lo que había dicho lo había dicho sin pensar!... Pero después de quitarse la ropa, Yami solo se metió a la cama, y se durmió, dejándolo a el con el deseo en el corazón, y encadenado a su cama...

.-.-.-.-.-.

. Más tarde esa noche, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse de una forma escasas veces vista... todo se puso negro, y comenzó a soplar un viento frió que helaba los huesos...; de repente, a causa del intenso frió que sus sabanas de hilo y seda no combatían, Yugi despertó en su alfombrilla, y le extraño que estuviera tan oscuro... estaba seguro de que aun no se acercaba el amanecer, así que no podía ser esa hora que precede al alba, la cual es la mas oscura de la noche... pero definitivamente ni esa hora era tan oscura...

. sin previo aviso, un trueno se oyó retumbar en el ambiente, y este estremeció a Yugi al tiempo que veía una serpiente morada surcar los cielos... luego vinieron mas truenos y después relámpagos, y todos los nubarrones del cielo se tornaban morados, mientras los dioses rugían con furia... que mas podía ser? Aquel espectáculo era colosalmente monstruoso, pero lo fue aun más cuando vio caer agua del cielo; todo el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo, y si antes la oscuridad lo intrigo, el resplandor morado que ahora la suplía le resulto aun mas escalofriante... se enredo en sus mantas y se escondió en ellas, tiritando contra sus cogines, pero aun así sentía un terrible frió y aun mucho mas miedo...

. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Yami despertara alertado por la inesperada tormenta, pero al darse cuenta de que era lo que sucedía se sentó en su cama y miro a través del balcón de su habitación... — "esta lloviendo...?" —se pregunto Yami en asombro... por Dios, estaba lloviendo, pero eso no debía ser, aun faltaban ochenta y siete años mas antes de la siguiente tormenta en Egipto! (1)

. A unos segundos de haberse sentado, Yami escucho unos sollozos muy cerca de el, y volteándose hacia el lugar donde debía hallarse Yugi, encontró las sabanas tiritantes que semejaban un bulto... Yugi estaba debajo y obviamente no estaba disfrutando mucho el momento...

. —Yugi... —llamo Yami a su esclavo— que tienes, por que tiemblas? —pregunto con frialdad, y entonces vio como Yugi se medio descubría el rostro, para mostrar un par de ojos asustados que manaban lagrimas de miedo puro... pero nada de ello conmovió a Yami...

. —t... t... tengo miedo... por que esta cayendo agua del cielo...? snif, snif... hahahaha!

. —...esta lloviendo, ahora deja de llorar y duérmete, tengo un día difícil por la mañana y no estas ayudando en nada...

. —snif... snif, pero... yo... snif... estoy, hahaha... asustado... me da mucho miedo la lluvia! Hahaha... —después de tanto tiempo al lado de Yugi, Yami también había notado que se trataba de un chico listo, pero también que a veces podía ser muy infantil... era una rara mezcla que le gustaba, pero al momento aun estaba sentido con su pequeño compañero... — por favor, déjame dormir contigo, por favor... —desde el momento que Yugi le hablo ya con más confianza, Yami se sintió algo menos molesto, pero fue solo cuando Yugi le toco la mano que estaba mas cerca al borde de la cama que decidió dejarlo dormir con el, pues noto un detalle nada bueno...

. —Por Ra, estas helado... —Yugi seguía temblando... — bien... puedes dormir en mi cama —Yami descubrió parte de su cama para dejar a Yugi entrar, pero incluso antes de eso el muchacho ya estaba levantándose para tomar la oferta, y sin soltar un solo momento la mano de Yami...

. —snif... snif... —Yugi no soltaba a Yami, por nada, no lo soltaba, y seguía temblando lleno de miedo y estremeciéndose a cada trueno y relámpago, mirando sin cesar a los ojos serios y fríos de Yami, mientras el era un manojo de nervios, con su rostro echo un puro sufrimiento y sus grandes ojos brillosos de lagrimas...

. —...tienes mucha razón en querer odiarme... soy un desgraciado... —decía Yami con frialdad nuevamente— no merezco que nadie me ame...

. —snif... snif...

. —Anda... ódiame... déjame dormir para que tu puedas seguir pensando con calma lo mucho que me desprecias... hum... esclavo estúpido... —dándole la espalda a Yugi, Yami se dispuso a dormir...

. —snif... snif... —Yugi seguía llorando, ahora más herido que antes... pero tenia tanto miedo... no era solo el calor de aquellas cobijas tan calidas lo que necesitaba... sino a la persona que era dueña de ellas... seria que ya estaba aceptando que amaba a Yami? Quizás si, quizás no, pero solo deseaba que alguien lo abrazara en esa noche tan terrible, así que pese a la indiferencia de Yami, se acurruco cerca de el, contra su espalda, y recostó su cabeza contra ella... poco a poco fue llorando menos al sentirse seguro, pero Yami se aparto, haciéndole entender que no lo quería cerca por que estaba molesto con el... estaba herido...; aun mas dolido, Yugi salio de las mantas en medio del frió, con su endeble desnudes, y gateo hasta estar cerca de las caderas de Yami (por suerte su cadena era bastante larga) y se acurrucó de nuevo, ahora contra ellas, y ahí cerro los ojos, y se durmió, pero sin dejar de tiritar por lo helado de la noche...

. Yami lo miro un rato antes de echarle una cobija que estaba de sobra encima de la cama, pero igual durante y después de hacerlo, seguía sentido con Yugi... solo se estaba aprovechando de el en el momento que lo necesitaba... era como todos los demás... no lo amaba, no tenia interés en amarlo... quizás ni se había dado cuenta de que lo quería y el se hacia sufrir por las mismas razones que en el pasado... tratando de conseguir cariño... que caso tenia...? ...Yami estaba muy dolido, y ya no estaba interesado en ser bueno o dulce con Yugi, de mostrarle su verdadero yo... y pensaba que en adelante lo mejor seria olvidarse de su amor y simplemente ser faraón y esclavo...

**Continuara...**


	12. Hacia las Entrañas de Amman I

(1) Los antiguos egipcios creían que al morir, el alma del difunto le abandonaba saliendo través de la nariz; en el caso de los faraones, incluso se creía que el alma tomaba la forma de un halcón.

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 12- Hacia las Entrañas de Amman (Parte Uno)

Daba la madrugada en la ciudad dorada y la tormenta no parecía que fuera a ceder aun; a momentos todo en los alrededores se sumergía en la más inmensa y casi impenetrable oscuridad, pero luego el ambiente se embebía de un resplandor violáceo como humo de ceremonias: místico, espeluznante, sobrecogedor y efímero.

El eco de los truenos retumbaba con inquietud, su sonido llegaba a cada hogar exigiendo el mismo respeto, pero mientras algunos de ellos vociferaban en la lejanía haciendo temer a la gente resguardada en sus hogares, otros eran tan cercanos y estridentes que su fragor atravesaba todo el cuerpo en un segundo, haciendo zozobrar las almas de los habitantes al punto de temer que las construcciones se fueran abajo, después quedando todo como una mera amenaza que hiciera sacudir los muros de adobes de las casas humildes o los elegantes corredores del palacio faraónico... y como si aquello fuera una mofa, los mismos hechos se iban repitiendo una y otra vez, pese a que alguno jurara que la sorpresa no volvería a repetirse, y pese a que en todas las veces comprobaran que la vida no se les había escapado por las narices. (1)

El palacio real, sostenido sobre la ladera a la que parecía retar con su estructura, se mostraba en todo su poder al volver la luz del fenómeno, cual espejismo fugas al verlo desde la distancia; era toda una declaración, casi una osadía, y cosa curiosa que si se estaba fuera se podía temer perecer con el edificio de entrar, más no se deseaba salir si se estaba dentro.- figurábase la tormenta como menor de lo que era al ver solo lo que los ojos y los ventanales permitían coger en panorama, sosegando así los corazones aun si la tempestad seguía viva en el ambiente, como lo estaba, y era aquel el esplendor de su apogeo.

Yugi despertó bruscamente al tiempo con uno de aquellos terribles y sonoros prodigios, sintiendo como el pavor hacía presa de él y como su cuerpo temblaba sin detenerse; sus ojos no podrían haber estado más abiertos, las caderas de Yami lo escudaban de la mayor parte de la vista, pero ello no aminoraba su terror así que permanecía aferrado cuanto le era posible al otro cuerpo, o cuanto le era posible a sus dedos, pues el instinto lo había llevado a hacerse ovillo entre las sabanas.

—Mmmm —con todo el bullicio Yami aun no había despertado, sin embargo, por un segundo estuvo cerca de hacerlo al sentir los primeros temblores de Yugi contra si.

— ¡Faraón! ¡Faraón! —gritaron un par de hombres que se acercaban a los aposentos reales — ¡Faraón! ¡Ho, gran Amón, Faraón! ¡Despierte, señor!

—...santo Ra... —musitó Yami, no sin antes gruñir, molesto al no poder proseguir su sueño tranquilamente por segunda vez en la noche y recordando como Yugi ya lo había despertado hacía algún rato— ¿Yugi? —Yami no tardó en percibir el incesante movimiento de Yugi, más por que estaba aferrado no solo de sus caderas sino también de sus nalgas, y pronto quedo cautivado por el terror que hacía mano de su esclavo, el cual le impedía siquiera mostrar la mirada; no obstante, nuevos gritos tomaron lugar solicitando la presencia del Faraón, lo que termino por exasperarlo y hacerlo ir al encuentro, apartando violentamente las sabanas que le cubrían y dejando a Yugi solo, sobre el lecho— ¡Por Seth y todos sus demonios! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— ¡Señor! —gritaron ambos soldados poniéndose en firme al ver aparecer la desnudes real tras de los portones; una escena tan impactante que a pesar del susto que los invadía exigía reverencia.

Al mismo tiempo, Yami pudo escuchar un conjunto de voces no muy lejanas que discutían y se acercaban al lugar en medio de todo un barullo.- Aquello hacía reconocer que la actividad reinaba por doquier en el interior de palacio, aunque bajo la pasiva inquietud que traen los inesperados al perturbar la calma del sueño nocturno.

— ¡Hablen de una vez! ¡¿A que se debe esta insolencia?

— ¡Ho, gran Egipto, que los dioses se apiaden de nuestros destinos! ¡Esta cayendo agua del cielo!

—soldado estúpido, ¡esta lloviendo! —intervino el ministro de Yami quien al fin llegaba, medio presuroso, junto a una modesta comitiva formada por los otros hombres más ancianos de la corte, los cuales a menudo se encargaban de reunir la información para las discusiones diarias y, por ello, eran los más sabios de palacio, sin haber superado jamás a Shimon hasta aquellos días.

—Ministro —requirió Yami— ¿que es todo este alboroto? ¡¿No puedes encargarte de aclarar a la gente inadvertida en palacio que esta lloviendo? ¡Es intolerable que se me perturbe así en medio de la noche!

—Señor, mil disculpas pero, este incidente ha sido inesperado —decía el hombre serenando su semblante, precedidas sus palabras por los clamores de la tormenta—. Usted bien debe saber que la siguiente lluvia en Egipto no se esperaba hasta dentro de varias décadas más; es imprescindible llamar a una reunión de emergencia para discutir el suceso.

—Por el culo de Seth. Y se llaman sabios. —todos los ancianos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a su señor hablar así, pero su tono suave y peligroso pronto fue interrumpido por una nueva voz.

—Faraón —Shimon hizo acto de presencia captando de inmediato la atención de Yami—. Faraón, la tormenta es fuerte para que este aquí sin protección. Debe cubrirse y mudar su sueño a otra alcoba.

¡Señor Shimon! ¡algo increíble esta sucediendo! —llegó alertando un joven noble.

—Esta lloviendo, necio. Deja ya de correr por ahí contribuyendo al desorden y tranquiliza a la gente, que esto no es ningún mal agüero.

—Eres el único que habla sin escándalos por aquí —advirtió Yami—, ¿por qué entonces no resuelves este asunto en vez de venir a interrumpir mi sueño como toda esta comitiva? Demonios, ¡¿nadie se ha dado cuenta de que debo levantarme a dirigir un imperio por la mañana?

—Entiendo su enfado, mi señor, pero en mi conocimiento con tempestades como esta se que es imprescindible ponerlo seguro; la naturaleza de los relámpagos es muy inestable y uno de ellos podría entrar por su ventana y ofenderlo mortiferamente. —de nuevo Yami gruño y al fin dio señas de poner de su parte en el asunto mientras dos sirvientas le cubrían con una sabana de hilo.

—Bien, que preparen mi lecho en otra de las habitaciones.

—Ya esta preparado, alteza. —respondió Shimon.

—Antes de ir allá debo calmar a esta gente. Shimon, encárgate de llevar a Yugi a mi lado. —al hacer la mención del cortesano real, Shimon miro con curiosidad dentro de los aposentos y, extrañado, reconoció el bulto tembloroso sobre la cama, lo cual Yami descifro de inmediato—esta asustado. —declaró cuando Shimon ya estaba al lado del muchacho— tendrás que llevarlo cargando. —dicho eso, Yami se alejo junto con los ahí reunidos a excepción de Shimon, quien quedo con Yugi.

— ¿Yugi? —apenas descubrirlo, Shimon noto a que punto era grande el temor de su paciente y, notando que estaba imposibilitado para responder a casi cualquier estimulo, soltó su cadena, lo cargó cual había ordenado Yami y apresuro el paso para no quedarse atrás en el movimiento. —ten calma, Yugi, shhh... ya no hay que temer, te llevare a un lugar más seguro al lado del faraón.

Así como en la morada provisional del faraón para aquella noche, donde Shimon y Yugi permanecían juntos dando el anciano acojo al pequeño, así en otras habitaciones de palacio madres nobles y sus hijos se abrazaban mientras sus esposos salían a formar parte de aquella estresante sinfonía de discusiones, la cual era precisamente el asunto que Yami debía asegurarse de resolver antes de poder volver a intentar descansar por lo que le restara de la noche.

— ¿Que mal presagio puede traernos este acontecimiento? —pregunto un hombre con pinta de guerrero de entre la multitud, con la misma ansiedad que los demás sentían

— Basta ya, nuestros sabios y el ministro del faraón dicen que esto no es más que un fenómeno de la naturaleza, no alguna peste de Seth! —intervino otro.

— ¡un fenómeno que no debía presentarse hasta dentro de más de ochenta años! ¿Qué crees que somos niños? ¡no trates de calmarnos tomándonos el pelo, guerrero! Todos ya hemos oído hablar a nuestros sabios y han dicho más que eso.

— ¡Calma, Nefer! —habló entonces la mujer de aquel hombre— ¡el faraón enfurecerá si empezamos una pelea dentro de palacio!

—Calla, Hapi. Estos son asuntos de política.

— Ha! —exclamó el guerrero ofendido— Vaya neófito en la nobleza.

— ¡¿Qué? —como previno la dama de aquel noble una pelea estuvo a punto de desatarse, y así habría sucedido de no ser por que en ese preciso instante cada cual reunido ahí pudo escuchar el sonoro eco del cetro real golpeando enérgicamente contra el piso; todo el ambiente creado en torno a la multitud cambio de un momento a otro, quedando en sus cuerpos tan solo la expectativa al ver llegar a su señor, vestido en aquella sabana de hilo.

— Debo suponer que todos ustedes están aquí reunidos por esta inesperada tormenta —dijo Yami a sus allegados, pero como este esperaba, nadie respondió; todo lo que pudo oírse al cesar su voz fueron los truenos de la tormenta, al mismo tiempo que la escasa luz entrante parpadeaba y las flamas restantes de las antorchas a los muros amenazaban con extinguirse— es increíble que se comporten así por algo como esto.

—Pero señor, esta lluvia no se veía venir sino hasta dentro de ochenta y cinco años más.

—Calla —ordenó Yami a aquel noble— ya he tenido suficiente de oír estas necedades: que este acontecimiento es una mala señal, que no se esperaba hasta dentro de mucho tiempo o que esto es Egipto y no debería suceder algo así —un nuevo golpe con el cetro terminó aquellas citas—. ¡intolerable! **Todos** ustedes deberían saber que Egipto recibe una lluvia cada cien años, una lluvia, señores! ¿Acaso nunca han sabido de los informes de nuestros enviados a países extranjeros? Cae agua del cielo cuando esta lloviendo, y si ha sucedido antes de lo previsto no es debido a los miados de Seth! —la gente se estremeció; el tono de Yami iba en aumento— vivimos en una nación donde el agua siempre es bienvenida porque trae la vida a nuestra existencia, y si ahora nos es dada desde los cielos es por un prodigio de los dioses. Nuestras siguientes cosechas se verán notablemente beneficiadas gracias a este regalo de mi padre Ra, nuestros campos se cubrirán de flores y nuestra gente se refrescara el rostro por la mañana cuando vuelvan a sus trabajos.- Entonces, quiero que alguien aquí me diga por que están reunidos para discutir un temor estúpido! ¡Y contradictorio a todo lo que estas palabras significan!

—...mil perdones, faraón—tubo uno el valor de responder, pero con cierto titubeo—, nadie aquí ha podido acertar al asunto como usted —se disculpó, y luego todos corearon sus disculpas— ¡mil perdones, faraón! —más de nuevo fueron callados por un golpe con el cetro.

—Regresen todos a sus habitaciones, tomen a sus mujeres y a sus niños y refúgiense en otras habitaciones de palacio que no cuenten con ventanas. Dormirán el resto de la noche sin hacer otro escándalo como este y cuando algo así volviera a suceder, usaran la cabeza antes de molestar a su faraón con temores mal fundados. El faraón ha hablado —una vez que Yami vio como la gente se movilizaba a cumplir su mandato, dejo que uno de sus sirvientes le mostrara el camino a su lecho, por lo que muy a su pesar le resulto inevitable recordar que iba a encontrarse con Yugi.

Una vez ahí, el esclavo se alejo con las manos a las rodillas dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que vio a su señor perderle el interés, y este entró sin ningún recelo a pesar de que permanecía molesto con su cortesano. Shimon lo miro a los ojos y el gesto fue correspondido, luego Yami se dirigió directamente a buscar la mirada de Yugi, quien seguía temblando en brazos de su médico aunque de forma menos desenfrenada que antes; desgraciadamente para Yami, Yugi aun no había podido abrir los ojos desde que los cerro asustado por quedar desprotegido en el lecho real.

— ¿Que sucede? no lo has podido hacer que deje de temblar.

—Tú lo dijiste, esta asustado, no enfermo—respondió Shimon—, no tengo una medicina para remediar algo así, y no creo que un calmante le haga mucho provecho a su salud.

—Que demonios, no pueden terminar los problemas por una noche... —arto ya hasta no querer seguir discutiendo, Yami soltó la sabana a sus hombros, entro a su cama y se metió a las mantas de seda, dispuesto a descansar.- Shimon también estaba cansado y no objetó nada a Yami por su actitud, lo comprendía bien, no solo en el aspecto de sus deberes, sino en lo sentimental.

—Has tenido una noche muy difícil, acepto que te mereces más que unas cuantas horas de descanso —al prolongarse demasiado el silencio, Shimon volteo hacia Yami y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho cayó rendido apenas hubo entrado a las mantas.

El anciano miro a Yami otro momento y luego a Yugi... si, tenía una idea.- Apartó un poco a Yugi de su pecho hasta que el espacio fuera suficiente para que viera a Yami, al menos lo posible a la tenue luz de las antorchas pero, por otro lado, aquella frugalidad resultaba en un sobrecogimiento romántico muy conveniente— Yugi —llamó Shimon en voz baja— mira, vamos, mira, estoy seguro de que quieres presenciar esto— Yugi aun no podía hablar, pero al fin atendió a lo que se le pedía, y al instante quedo prendido irremediablemente de aquella escena— se ve muy guapo, verdad? —Yugi no podía hablar, estaba tan absorto en lo que veía que ni siquiera escuchaba ya lo que le decía Shimon, ni sus temblores persistieron por más tiempo.- Los hombros de Yami y una parte de su espalda sobresalían desnudos de entre la seda color madera con bordados clásicos que honraban a Horus, y el brillo de la piel se veía embebido del fulgor amielado proveniente del fuego, confiriéndole así un tono bronceado a su alteza el cual lo hacía mucho más atrayente... y cuando Yugi tan solo pensaba en que bajo esas mantas de seda aquel cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo...— haaa, pero que sueño, ya no aguanto más —Shimon se dispuso a abrir el grillete de oro al cuello de Yugi— ponte cómodo en el lecho mientras yo duermo en esta silla. Permaneceré cerca por si te sientes mal, tantas emociones no son buenas para tu salud.

Yugi permaneció donde mismo lo había recostado Shimon, envuelto en las suaves y calidas sabanas, y observando al médico hacer su camino hasta el asiento dispuesto a unos doce pasos del lecho sin perderle de vista.

Shimon se sentó buscando brevemente encontrar el punto más cómodo para sus asentaderas, se aclaro un poco la garganta y al fin se dispuso a dejar en bajo la cabeza, dispuesto a dormir sin alguna preocupación. Al ver esto, Yugi comenzó a comportarse de forma ansiosa, echando miradas a Shimon a un rato y a Yami a otro; quería asegurarse de que el anciano no se diera cuenta de que estaba en busca de la espalda amplia, fuerte y calida de su dueño, pero al fin ver que de ir a despertar no se le veía ni una sospecha a Shimon, Yugi se arrimo confiadamente hasta estar tan cerca de Yami que ya solo le hacía falta tocarlo para cumplir su cometido, lo cual llevo a cabo con aire nervioso.

—Si Shimon despierta y me ve así volverá a burlarse y a decirme que amo a Yami... —pensaba el chico para sus adentros—, pero... hace frió... —diose razones así sobre su comportamiento, cuan simple y tierno que apenas el mismo se creía, sin embargo, aquella noche le sería de gran ayuda para aclarar sus sentimientos por Yami.

De repente, Yami dio un giro sobre si, tan rápido que Yugi no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba irremediablemente apresado entre los brazos de Yami, presionado a no poder encontrar más descanso que en el pecho bien formado y de tetillas marrones, teniendo que contener un gritillo de sorpresa al sentir como una de las piernas de su captor se aventuraba entre las dos suyas hasta la intimidad; un fuerte sonrojo matizó las mejillas regordetas, antes de un rosado natural, y pronto, mientras los parpados se iban cerrando hasta mostrar de nuevo una mirada discreta, Yugi ya no necesitó esperar a que el cuerpo de Yami le diera calor.- sentía la cabeza como si hubiera pasado varias horas bajo el sol, su nuca y sus oídos enrojecieron entre la ansiedad y la vergüenza, y su cuerpo, tenso por todas aquellas emociones, se fue soltando hasta quedar rendido a la situación.- cuando logró tranquilizarse, el fuerte latido del corazón tan cercano al suyo, el suave olor a perfume de lotos, la agradable sensación de estar piel con piel entre la protección de un compañero, la belleza de los miembros poderosos, la serenidad y la paz, comenzaron a verse en el panorama de Yugi. Miró a Yami cada vez con más comprensión y ni se alerto al sentir afinidad con él; en lugar de ello, dejo que la brisa calida de sus exhalaciones le arrullara hasta llevarlo al borde del sopor que le producían, y entre una y otra movía su índice derecho sobre el pecho... fue a ese tiempo que encontró una de las tetillas, y recogió su dedo, apenado; pero pudo más su inocente tentación, así que a lo poco estaba jugueteando con el brote, sin más objeto que dejarse fascinar por el magnifico dueño inconscientemente.

—Jeje... —con una risita colmada de picardía, Shimon entreabrió un ojo y miro el resultado de su idea, volviendo a cerrarlo a lo poco para dejarse llevar por el sueño, esta vez sinceramente.

A través de cada recodo de palacio ya no se veía mucha gente, la mayoría habían cumplido con la orden del faraón y, los que no, estaban en ello.- En las casas humildes de la ciudad, la gente resguardada hacía igual que los nobles, se sentían igual de pequeños y buscaban el mismo calor humano, instintos que prevalecieron a lo largo de toda la noche junto con la furiosa tormenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el sol volvió a tomar el mando de los cielos al comienzo de la mañana, un gran espectáculo de vida acumulada por doquier recibió el asombro de toda la gente que iba despertando; en cada cual sus expresiones tenían inscrito el mismo asombro y excitación y se leían más claramente que "Ra" sobre papiro, aunque unos gesticulaban de gozo y otros bufaban en contrariedad.- y como por arte de magia, las mismas "necedades" de los nobles se escucharon de nuevo a todo lo basto de la ciudad dorada, solo que ahora también se temía que la mala señal, bien aceptada en la materia del rumor, indicara que las manías de su majestad al fin habían agotado la tolerancia de los dioses.

Aquel día no faltarían lenguas sueltas que alucinaran más de una historia, especialmente dentro de los tugurios y prostíbulos, aun si a un rato se daban a las habladurías y al siguiente retozaban o dejaban descansar las lonjas sobre los pastos verdes cubiertos de flora que aquella mala señal había despertado a la vida.- cualquiera que fuera el caso, se disfrutara sin objeciones o se escupieran eses antes de hacerse participes del júbilo, la gente estaba aprovechando las nuevas oportunidades de ese día, situación que se iría extendiendo por todo Egipto hasta que la tormenta dejara de avanzar y se disipara en la nada como tal era su destino.

En palacio, un par de soldados de turno cuidaban de las puertas al aposento honrado con la presencia del faraón la última noche; todos en palacio solo esperaban el despertar de su señor, notando que, curiosamente, ya llevaba varios minutos de retraso a su horario usual, algo nada común en él.

Dentro de la habitación, el fuego en cada antorcha ya estaba extinto y del humo emergente no quedo ni el recuerdo. Todo era oscuridad y nada en absoluto perturbaba el sueño placido y profundo de faraón y cortesano, quienes permanecían íntimamente abrazados, siendo uno la grata compañía del otro y su mayor razón para haber dormido de tan soberbia forma, aun si no se habían dado cuenta.

No mucho después, Shimon comenzó a despertar con el natural semblante descansado que le caracterizaba por las mañanas; su espalda, sin embargo, estaba un poco endurecida por haber dormido sentado, pero solo debió ejercitarla un poco con ligeros movimientos para poder incorporarse.- a ese momento, Shimon ya notaba que Yami aun dormía, lo que le pareció inconcebible, pues poseía la bien versada habilidad de calcular la hora del día aun si no había visto que tan alto se encontraba el sol, y así fue que cayo en cuenta de que ya era tarde: su día, comenzaba.

—este niño, ¡por Ra! —se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, tras lo cual exhaló en resignación.- Miró a sus dos muchachos unos minutos, estudiando su situación tanto corriente como general, así como sus rostros, sus expresiones, el cariño que mostraban solo por estar juntos... le parecía una pena que las cosas no pudieran ser como en ese lecho estando concientes, pero guardaba la esperanza de que su intervención para unirlos diera frutos, como ya había dado unos pocos con esa noche de serenidad.

Al decidir que sería mejor dejarlos despertar por si mismos, con toda naturalidad y privacidad para ser honestos, abiertos y desinhibidos (siendo el último asunto uno en el cual Shimon dudaba que Yami fuera a tener problemas, con o sin él ahí, pero Yugi era diferente; Yugi era más tierno, cohibido, tímido, hasta recatado), Shimon se dirigió a encender una de las antorchas, lo que ayudaría a aligerar la somnolencia que pudieran sentir el par de amantes; especialmente Yami, quien tuvo la noche más pesada y era el único al que le esperaba un extenuante día de trabajo.- Tras asegurarse de que la flama tenía fuerza para mantenerse ardiendo lo suficiente, Shimon tomó un nuevo par de sandalias de un rincón cercano, miro al rostro aun infantil de su querido Yami relucir con la poca luz recién nacida, y echo a andar la marcha rumbo a sus aposentos a por sus infusiones, hierbas, ungüentos, piedras pómez y toallas limpias: estos artículos servirían para el tratamiento matutino de Yugi.

El fulgor de la flama ardiendo en la antorcha y el constante ruido de su médico, pronto hicieron su efecto en Yami, quien comenzaba a despertar y a desperezarse.- Después de su desagradable encuentro con la luz, Yami tomó conciencia del mundo y fue entonces que noto a Yugi descansando en sus brazos y que ambos estaban entrelazados en la desnudes, compartiendo el suave descanso que proporciona la piel tierna y fina la cual era aun más extasiante por pertenecerle al ser amado.

Yami quedo callado un largo rato mientras miraba a su compañero; lo miraba de una forma verdaderamente enigmática, lo que el joven Dios pudiera estar pensando simplemente solo se calificaría por medio de la imaginación y, aun así, quedaría en meras especulaciones.- Odio o Amor, Tristeza o ansiedad o éxtasis: fuera esta o aquella la respuesta, al termino de aquella situación el halcón alzo su cuerpo majestuoso y se prendió de garras a su presa para devorarla hasta las entrañas, tal cual los dioses le habían dado el derecho desde el principio de la creación; así estaba marcado en la ley de la vida...

Shimon había dejado muy en claro hacia apenas la noche que Yugi no estaba en condiciones de mantener relaciones por algún tiempo y, a pesar de todo, Yami estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario por cuidar la salud de Yugi, aun si su resentimiento por el pequeño permanecía en fuego vivo; sin embargo, las caricias y besos no estaban incluidas en el plan de abstinencia, por lo que se daba a bien servir de los encantos de su cortesano.

—...Yami... —murmuró Yugi, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a los sentidos de Yami, especialmente por lo que había sido murmurado.

—Yugi, estas...?

—...Mmmm... —sin aviso y cortando las palabras de Yami, Yugi se acurruco tiernamente en el otro cuerpo y en un abrazo comenzó a acariciar la firme y amplia espalda de su señor; asunto que Yami no pudo entender como menos que la tan esperada declaración de amor de su compañero, y dejado llevar por sus instintos se olvido de todo su odio en un segundo y se echo salvajemente a ambos al centro de la cama mientras comenzaba a hacerle el amor a Yugi— ¡Awww! —con la experimentada habilidad de Yami, Yugi no tardo en empezar a gemir como no se lo había permitido antes, sintiendo el enorme placer correr a través de su cuerpo y los dulces besos y caricias en su cuello, sus hombros, sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus labios, su pecho... prácticamente todo su cuerpo colmado del interés de Yami, quien estaba convencido de que Yugi ya había despertado—Yamiiii! Awwww! Haaa... —cuanto más gritaba y gemía Yugi, más feliz se sentía Yami de al fin haber alcanzado aquella situación; Yugi no lo sabía, pero su gran faraón había soñado con hacerlo suyo de aquella forma durante meses, durante todos los meses que llevaba en palacio desde su decaimiento debido a la enfermedad.

—Yugi —gimió Yami con gran felicidad—no sabes cuando deseaba esto... Yugi, yo —se detuvo, dudando— yo te, yo te am-

—Mmmm... qué...? qué estoy... —al ver lo que estaba sucediendo entre Yami y él, y especialmente al sentir lo que ambos estaban compartiendo, Yugi pegó un grito que casi pedía auxilio, pero que no se distinguía de entre eso u otra cosa.- El sonido fue desde el aposento real hasta alcanzar incluso los jardines exteriores donde moraban algunas personas, y llegó tanto a los oídos de Yami como a los de los guardias y demás personas de palacio.

Justo en ese momento Shimon entro a la habitación.

—Pero que escándalo es-oh! —Yami estaba hábilmente montado en Yugi en una posición que exigía la completa habilidad de un atleta y, aun así, tenía bien aferrado a Yugi entre sus brazos: era todo un espectáculo, y a Shimon le tomo un segundo reponerse en lo que volvía a sujetar con seguridad el montón de frascos y artilugios que llevaba sueltos en las manos desnudas.- Sin embargo y, para la desgracia de todos, Yami tampoco tardo mucho en recuperar su actitud anterior, volviendo su mirada en ofendida, dolida y molesta poco antes de abandonar de la forma más brusca la calidez de Yugi.

—Aaay! —gritó Yugi, luego Yami huyo al baño, embebido en furia, y solo entonces Shimon avanzo cautelosamente al encuentro de su paciente; tendido en el lecho entre la impresión y la agitación, pero el anciano comenzó a preocuparse verdaderamente solo cuando vio el enorme shock que irradiaba la mirada del pequeño, sin atinar a decir que fuera miedo, impresión o un trauma total.

—Yugi, Yugi, por Ra! ¡¿Que pasó aquí? —en el momento Yugi solo podía concentrarse en recuperar la compostura y el aliento, su pecho no dejaba de levantarse y hundirse profundamente y su pene permanecía erecto, hinchado y sensible...- Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Shimon, quien al rato decidió comenzar el tratamiento para dejar ir el tiempo: el tiempo que todos en el aposento real necesitaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol ya estaba un poco más alto cuando Yami cumplía quizás una hora de haber dejado sus aposentos y cuando los masajes, ejercicios e infusiones de Shimon consiguieron tranquilizar a Yugi al punto de la completa estabilidad, quedando tan solo ligeramente cansado.

Shimon le tenía en sus brazos, desnudo según su posición, y le acariciaba los hombros en círculos suavemente para procurarle el mismo ánimo cuanto fuera posible; para Yugi era algo muy agradable, las manos de Shimon, regordetas y calidas, le transmitían cada detalle de su composición, y hasta las abundantes arrugas le llenaban de gozo a través de aquel diestro masaje mientras le iba contando todo lo sucedido.

—Entonces todo esto fue un mal entendido... —dijo Shimon tomando la palabra— es una pena, muchacho, Yami es alguien en extremo sensible y necio. Arreglar las cosas no será nada fácil, y menos después de lo que gritaste apenas ayer —ambos, médico y paciente, quedaron callados— ahora mismo Yami debe estar pensando lo peor de ti, lo que no significara menos que un gran muro entre ustedes dos.

—No era mi intención, yo no quería que Yami se sintiera mal, es solo que me sorprendió mucho lo que estábamos haciendo... o, cómo lo estábamos haciendo —Yugi suspiró— nunca tuve miedo, y se que desgraciadamente Yami creyó que lo tuve. Desearía no haber dicho lo que dije, ahora Yami esta enojado conmigo y me ha obligado a usar esta cadena como un animal por que ya no confía en mí... snif...

— ¿confianza? —repitió el anciano, habiendo leído entre líneas los sentimientos de Yugi— ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto que nuestro señor confié en ti? —Atrapado, Yugi se sonrojo cuando podía sonrojarse alguien con el corazón al descubierto, descansando en los brazos de su captor.

—snif, snif, la verdad la sabíamos tu y yo hace tiempo —comenzó— pero estaba tan confundido que no quería aceptarla por miedo a lo que estaba comenzando a sentir —Shimon escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Yugi, aunque no había una que no hubiera descifrado ya— es verdad, amo a Yami, lo he amado desde hace mucho; a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, el intentó ganar mi corazón en vez de tomarlo e imponerme sus deseos, y sin darme cuenta cada día una parte del miedo y el dolor que sembró en mi al violarme fue desmoronándose, y cada hueco lo lleno con su cariño y su devoción hacia mi... realmente nunca habría creído que fuera posible amar a alguien en forma parecida, pero eso no importó en ningún momento: Yami se gano mi alma, mi corazón y mi cariño —Shimon sonreía con gran triunfo— todo lo que ha pasado desde ayer me ha ayudado a comprender las cosas, y esta mañana al despertar, cuando mire a los ojos de Yami, pude sentir todo su amor y darme cuenta de cuan cómodo y feliz me encontraba acompañándolo; más allá del sexo, encontré una gran ternura y sinceridad... fue un momento tan intenso que no pude evitar gritar... snif... me duele tanto que Yami me desprecie ahora...

—Solo los dioses saben por que algo tan importante como su amor tiene que pasar por tantas dificultades —exclamó Shimon al rato, ya sin su antigua sonrisa— ojalá hubieras gritado todo esto ayer cuando Yami nos espiaba, de haberlo hecho, quizás ahora estarías en la corte dando de comer frutas a Yami en la boca.

—Shimon —profirió Yugi en tono angustiado y con semblante ansioso, y al hacerlo trataba de incorporarse para coger a Shimon de su túnica con todas sus fuerzas.

—Cálmate, hijo.

—Por favor ayúdame Shimon —suplico Yugi, calmándose apenas y abandonando todas sus esperanzas en aquel anciano— ayúdame a que Yami me quiera de nuevo, no soporto el saber que me odia. Él y yo deseamos lo mismo, ahora mi existencia le pertenece, no es justo que esto nos este pasando! —Shimon estaba admirado, percibía una gran intensidad en los sentimientos de Yugi, lo cual hizo a su espíritu zozobrar por un momento.

— ¿Estas conciente de lo que significa este asunto y lo que sucederá inevitablemente si logramos resolverlo? —preguntó el anciano con gran seriedad.

—lo se —respondió Yugi, cabizbajo— pero... hace mucho que soy propiedad del faraón, escoger las vías para mi destino es una tarea a la que ya no tengo derecho, pero —el silencio que se vino fue breve, pero tan profundo que llegaba hasta el alma— yo jamás podré salir de aquí, haga lo que haga... ambos lo sabemos, verdad, Shimon...? —el anciano entendió de inmediato que Yugi ya había comprendido su situación; aquel tiempo en palacio le había hecho madurar bastante— hum —rió— los dioses me dieron este destino, y aunque podría negarme en un engaño, la verdad es que no quiero defraudarlos...

—No crees que después te arrepientas a pesar de comprender lo inevitable? Y que comiences a añorar tu hogar. Para Yami eso solo significaría un nuevo dolor el cual no le hace ninguna falta.

—Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, Shimon, mi corazón jamás ha sido más claro —declaró Yugi con gran firmeza— he encontrado mi lugar en la vida, aun si en el también he encontrado perdidas, y ahora que se donde estoy parado no puedo menos que dar todo de mi por que el futuro de Yami y mío sea tan prospero como los dioses no lo permitan... —en un extraño contraste, de un segundo a otro Yugi tornó en afligido— pero... quisiera pedirte un favor...

— ¿Qué es? —Shimon estaba algo ansioso.

—Haz que un mensaje mío le llegue a mi madre... por favor... —un nudo en la garganta de Yugi apareció de la nada y le quebró la voz hasta llenársela de nostalgia, dificultándole el hablar con claridad—solo concededme este deseo y jamás me quejare o me verán triste por mi hogar, me dedicare solo a mi nueva vida y a Yami, jamás el faraón tendrá una queja de mi por no servirle con toda mi alma... te lo juro por mi vida, que es lo único que me queda para jurar sobre ella, te lo juro sobre ella que cumpliré, pero por favor, déjame mandarle consuelo a mi madre, me duele en el alma sentir que sufre por mi...

—Correcto —declaró Shimon, aun en tono serió— confió en que tus palabras sean sinceras, te daré instrumentos para preparar tu mensaje y me asegurare de que llegue hasta las manos de tu madre, y después de ello dedicaras tus esfuerzos a hacer feliz al faraón sin quejarte jamás de añorar tu pasado —Yugi trago saliva, asintiendo: aquel trato era tremendo, pero sabía que era su única opción para alcanzar a su mamá por una última vez en sus vidas, como también sabía que Shimon podía negarse y aun así debería cumplirle a Yami sirviéndole fielmente.

—Gracias, Shimon.

—Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es estar preparado para disculparte con Yami —dijo el anciano cambiando el tema con naturalidad— no conseguiremos nada si primero Yami no te agracia de nuevo con su confianza.

—Señor —llamó un guardia a los portones, interrumpiendo a Shimon y Yugi— señor, su alteza el faraón solicita la presencia del cortesano.

**Continuará...**


	13. Hacia las Entrañas de Amman II

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _Llamó a los lectores a recordar que este fan fiction contiene anacronismos para hacer la lectura más fácil según el lenguaje en nuestra época; también deseo destacar que algunos o muchos de los datos geográficos e históricos y otras afirmaciones han sido modificados de la realidad o inventados para propósitos de la historia_

Como dato extra, el _"bao"_ es un juego egipcio que se desarrolla sobre un tablero muy sencillo, donde se alinean las piezas (parecidos a huesos) de cada jugador; los faraones debían ser especialmente buenos en este juego, el cual debían jugar y ganar al morir.

El bao es algo así como el equivalente al ajedrez en nuestros tiempos, aunque según una fuente, era un juego bastante simple.

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 13- Hacia las Entrañas de Amman (Parte Dos)

Los sacerdotes egipcios tienen todos sin excepción una cierta influencia política en el gobierno de cada hijo de Ra; Los sacerdotes de Amón son los más poderosos, y su poder llega a tal punto que una predicción echa en el templo del Dios del sol es capas de influir una decisión del mismo faraón, aun y si esta ya ha sido tomada.- Por ende se entiende que este poder se extiende con la mano del faraón y el deseo del pueblo sobre cada uno de los dos reinos, pero existen, como es natural, dioses menores en importancia cuyas predicciones pueden ser ignoradas.

Sin embargo, Egipto es un pueblo de gente creyente y devota, creen sin guardar dudas en los presagios y designios de sus deidades, sea un patrón mayor o menor del que se fíen, y su sentido supersticioso es tal que el rumor es bien conocido en todo el mundo; algo nada singular considerando que este aspecto de la cultura egipcia sobrepasa incluso a los pescadores de las exóticas tierras de oriente.

Razones como las anteriores son las que propician que los templos de cualquier deidad ofrezcan sus portones abiertos a las multitudes durante todo el día, y las cierren pasadas las horas sin considerar alguna guardia nocturna; del templo de Isis al de Phat, del de Geb al de Toth y del templo Seth al templo de Amón, no hay un solo ciudadano egipcio que se atreva a asaltar el área sagrada de estas construcciones.- Cualquier ser con menos decencia que tuviera la desvergüenza, osadía y estupidez suficientes para llevar a cabo el impensable, definitivamente habría de ser un ignorante o un criminal sin moral, por que cada hombre que es hombre en Egipto, o cada esclavo que tiene el honor y la suerte de vivir en la bella Kemit rige su comportamiento según la ley de Amón-Ra en la medida más razonable... salvo alguna excepción excepcional...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol caía en línea recta sobre Egipto a esa hora en que los sacerdotes del templo de Seth decidieron tomar sus alimentos; los novicios estaban distribuidos a través del lugar entre los salones de descanso, donde hermosas concubinas los divertían y saciaban todos sus apetitos, y los jardines interiores y exteriores, en los que se gozaba de los placeres en forma de esencias extranjeras, la sombra acogedora de los sicomoros o la brisa calida y soporífera que inspira los sueños más dulces.- Mientras tanto, el sacerdote principal y su pequeña familia tomaban los manjares, de ricas viandas ofrendadas debido a su durísimo trabajo, en el suntuoso comedor privado situado entre las habitaciones a la cima del templo.

El crujir de las flamas en las antorchas se escuchaba claramente a lo largo y ancho del comedor y hasta afuera en el pasillo próximo; la familia de Akunanamon conversaba poco pero aquella tranquilidad resultaba inquietante, no era la habitual.- el común ahí habría saboreado lo pesado del ambiente y, solo un segundo después en seco y repentino, oiría el sonido hueco de una copa de oro ornamentada golpeando las losas del suelo, seguido por aquel de las rodillas del anciano sacerdote al caer en plena agonía.

Unas pocas gotas restantes del vino en la copa se esparcieron cerca del borde decorado de rubíes, y al resplandor del oro el líquido tinto cobro el matiz violáceo inconfundible de la ponzoña siria, _dagress_.

Akunanamon, estaba muerto, su mirada se perdía interminablemente en el vació falta de conciencia y, sus gemidos, débiles señales de lucha en los últimos segundos, al fin habían sido sofocados tras que el alma alcanzara el lumbral al otro mundo de la mano de Anubis.- Todo lo observó el joven hijo del anciano, Seth, de nombre no menos que apropiado para el alcance de sus acciones ya que él mismo le había dado muerte a su padre haciendo uso de todo lo que se le enseño desde los años de torturas de su infancia, hasta ese día de su juventud.

Seth avanzo con paso ligero hacia el cuerpo de su padre, su mirada era fría y casi nula, pero a la vez tenía una extraña mezcla de inmutabilidad y desprecio; sentimientos que el profundo azul mar de sus ojos solo acentuaba, especialmente en aquel momento que Seth detuvo su andar a centímetros del cadáver, pues lo observaba con tanta firmeza que su inmovilidad parecía irreal y resultaba sobrecogedora.

—Agggg, hhaggg! —desde el fondo del comedor, sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, la madre de Seth permanecía aun presa del sufrimiento que le propiciaba el poco veneno que había bebido, tan poco, que la nórdica mujer se dirigía de forma tortuosamente lenta hacia la muerte, hecho que el único fruto de su vientre capto con especial rapidez y en el que a continuación enfoco toda su atención.

Seth alcanzo el lado de su madre, la miro sin algún apuro durante pocos instantes y entonces tomo la copa repleta de vino la dio a beber a la anciana hasta vaciar el recipiente— bebe, madre, bebe —decía Seth— pronto habrás muerto, madre querida... — ni una gota la apuro más aun cuando se sentía llegar el fin del vino, todo fue tan natural que dio en parecer la cosa más común del mundo y, al terminar, Seth beso los labios rosados y húmedos, y se arrodillo hasta poder descansar su cabeza contra el pecho de su madre, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo en sus últimos momentos de vida.

—S-Seth —como con un dejo de cordura la madre de Seth llamó a su hijo por última vez, y Seth ya solo abrió sus ojos para encontrar que era huérfano.

—Buen viaje, madre —solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que el joven sacerdote escuchara acercarse una serie de pasos algo apresurados, sin perder con ello la serenidad o dejar el lugar que ocupaba.

—Señor, escuchamos ruidos, ha sucedido al-¡ho, por Amón! ¡Señor! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —cual el novicio inexperto y torpe que era, Seth no le tomó mucha importancia y no le fallo el tino en absoluto al efectuar sus movimientos, logrando engañar al muchacho con gran facilidad.

—Mi señor Akunanamon y mi madre han sido muertos —contesto al rato, de nuevo sin prisas como en todo— debemos ver los preparativos para su traslado a la necrópolis...

— ¡Señor! ¡¿Quién ha sido el bastardo?

—El desgraciado ha sido un criminal sin rostro, nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa y se ha ido sin dejar rastro; apenas he conseguido escuchar el andar de su huida presurosa cuando mis padres ya habían tomado la senda del río hacia poniente.

— ¡Infamia! —gritó el mismo novicio, y luego los demás a sus espaldas lo corearon— ¡infamia! ¡Maldito sea el bastardo! ¡Que su cuerpo se descomponga!

—Corran y llamen a Nethed y Kratas, que traigan a sus cargos para hacer una búsqueda secreta en el templo—respondió Seth de nuevo—, la gente del pueblo no debe ser informada o el escándalo cundiría sin freno.

— ¡como ordene, mi señor! vamos, ¡todos avisen a los demás en el templo! —cuanto más se alejaban los novicios, más tenue se iba haciendo todo el barullo a los oídos de Seth, al fin con el gusto de volverse a encontrar solo para seguir con sus planes; había mandado llamar por un grupo de hombres de la misma calaña que él, y con menos escrúpulos que los demás hombres o mujeres del templo.- Eran la clase de hombres que venderían sus almas por la sed de poder y oro, y por tanto, eran justo lo que Seth necesitaba para culminar uno de una serie de aborrecibles pasos en el camino a su gran objetivo.

Los labios de Seth se torcieron con sorna, una risilla socarrona escapo de ellos, luego irguiéndose él presto a tomar el cuerpo de su madre antes de que arribaran los otros esperando recibir órdenes, siendo ya Seth el nuevo y sumo sacerdote del templo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de Egipto, adentrándonos hacia la región baja donde el desierto se extiende árido e inhóspito hasta el horizonte, un gran ajetreo de hombres rudos y corpulentos gritando y obrando a tiempos, y de caballos relinchando inquietos donde se les había apeado a la espera de sus jinetes reinaba en los alrededores de la caravana que escoltaba a la sacerdotisa Isis.

— ¡Tiren! —gritaban unos y otros— ¡Tiren con fuerza! ¡Derrumben el muro! —todos aquellos hombres permanecían halando vigorosos de las cuerdas atadas a una gran roca que obstruía el camino, el único camino hacia la ciudad dorada del faraón la cual ya hacía tiempo que debían haber alcanzado.

— ¿Cómo van los hombres? —preguntó una bella dama de gran presencia quien se acercaba a caballo hasta el jefe de la obra.

—Ya casi lo han logrado, descuide, señora, estaremos tan pronto en el camino que a Seth le reventara el hígado del enojo! —respondió aquel con voz ruda y a la vez respetuosa en la forma que le era natural a los hombres de su oficio; Isis era una dama de gran posición que no solo recibía aquel trato de forma inherente por su puesto como gran sacerdotisa, sino que lo recibía en la mayor medida por que se lo había ganado de cada uno de sus seguidores al mostrarles inteligencia, valor, arrojo y valía como dirigente, además de que, aun los que no le guardaban grandes afectos, estaban convencidos de que su habilidad para predecir hechos venideros era tan real como el sol en el cielo durante el día.

—Me parece perfecto —respondió ella sonriendo con cierta camaradería— ya nos hemos retrazado demasiado, pero aun me preocupan los otros sacerdotes —hizo una pausa— debieron alcanzarnos hace ya varias semanas —Isis apenas hubo acabado sus palabras cuando del norte se oyó el galopar vigoroso de un pequeño grupo de jinetes, galopar que en segundos embraveció al acercarse también la escolta de los hombres encabezando la comitiva: los sacerdotes de Anubis y Amón-Ra

— ¡Son ellos! —gritó uno de los trabajadores para cuando ya una buena porción de los que no estaban tirando de la cuerda miraban aproximarse al grupo de religiosos, y fue cuando Isis acudió al encuentro, avanzando unos pocos metros a caballo.

— ¡Al fin habéis llegado! —exclamó Isis con alivio, aunque algo ansiosa; las cosas daban señas de comenzar a ir bien y, después de tantos problemas durante el viaje, era ese solo sentimiento de renovación mejor que el vino servido en casa del faraón, en la copa del mismo.

Mahado, Shada y Karim, si se buscaba a los sacerdotes de más confianza en Egipto, sin duda se encontraban en esos tres hombres; Mahado, joven y estricto, pero leal como no había otro en las tierras negras, Shada, maduro y sincero, de semblante misterioso y gran sabiduría, y Karim, de aspecto rudo, pero tan fiel como Mahado y un guerrero intrépido.

—Sentimos el retrazo —comenzó Mahado y al mismo tiempo cada sacerdote hizo detener el andar de sus corceles, quedando en sus monturas unos frente a otros—, un derrumbe nos tomo por sorpresa en el camino a Abnub; debimos cabalgar varias semanas más de lo previsto para lograr completar el camino más próximo a este punto.

— Ho, Mahado ¿ustedes también?

— ¿Qué dices? —cuestionó Mahado con sorpresa— ¿un derrumbe también ha detenido el andar de tu caravana? Ra, el tiempo se nos va como la arena en la tormenta y mientras tanto el faraón Yami corre peligro.

—Si, el mal se cierne ahora mismo sobre nuestro joven faraón y nadie más que nosotros conoce o puede conocer la verdad hasta que llegue a los oídos del rey —las palabras de Isis denotaban la familiaridad que le tenía a su señor—. Esperemos en Ra que no lleguemos muy tarde.

—El destino nos conduce de formas misteriosas —señaló Shada—, pero han sido los mismos deseos de nuestros dioses los que nos han colocado en el camino para advertir al faraón.- Estos incidentes deben tener una razón, y quizás aun con los riesgos nuestra marcha deba amainar— el silencio se extendió por unos segundos entre el circulo de sacerdotes.

—A todos nos preocupa nuestro joven señor —intervino Karim—, la naturaleza del destino es compleja, pero cualquiera puede estar seguro de que Ra no ha desprotegido a su hijo— como si hubiera sido una contestación a lo dicho y acompañada con un golpe de trémula excitación entre los miembros de ambas caravanas, varias piedras en el muro creado por el derrumbe cedieron súbitamente con gran facilidad, pero eran todo lo que hacía falta para provocar la caída de las demás en una estruendosa y magnifica reacción encadenada.

— ¡Dioses! ¡Lo han logrado! — exclamó Isis con gran emoción; luego Shada rió tremendamente alborozado al punto de no parecer el mismo a su seriedad habitual.

—Mi buen Karim, ¡los dioses ponen mensajes en tu boca!

—Cualquier egipcio fiel a Ra muestra lealtad a nuestro alto señor sin importar la situación, esto es solo una muestra de que no lo han abandonado—contestó Karim, sonriente y complacido cual los demás—. ¡Andando, compañeros!

— ¿Olvidas quien da las ordenes aquí? —dijo Isis con picardía atravesando su caballo en el camino de los otros sacerdotes, solo por instantes antes de girar el potro rumbo a la brecha despejada— ¡Recojan el campamento y tiendan el galope! ¡Nuestro señor aguarda cruzando las colinas de Seth! —las caravanas alzaron el lugar cual tormenta del desierto; vasijas y herramientas estuvieron de nuevo en su lugar en cosa de segundos, contándose solo unas pocas perdidas; las fogatas extintas extendieron largas columnas de humo que rozaban el cielo y cada acción liberó nuevos sonidos en los alrededores hasta componer toda una cacofonía mientras la gente abandonaba su indeseable parada, divisando ya la ciudad dorada y sus colosos en sus mentes jubilosas e impacientes.- Sin embargo, ninguna mente estaba más inquieta como lo estaban las mentes de los sacerdotes; Isis, Mahado, Shada y Karim, cada cual unido y avanzando bajo el mismo propósito.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La corte trabajaba bien acalorada aun siendo brillantes las horas de Ra ese día.- Entre los nobles hombres y damas se leía claramente la gran seriedad y concentración que estaban dedicando a sus labores, se tuviera voz en la política como en el caso de los hombres, o no, que era el caso de las mujeres; cada alma en el salón estaba obligada a dar todo de si en ese momento como nunca antes, debido al humor y comportamiento poco habitual que su faraón presentaba ese día.- La expresión de Yami era dura y severa, sus contestaciones eran rápidas, mucho más de lo que cualquiera recordaba, y esto obligaba a la corte a llevarle el paso a jadeo y sin tropiezo.

Es natural que el faraón infunda su humor a quienes le rodean, en el caso de Yami eso se veía más claramente que en antaño; siempre tan humano, siempre tan sentimental, siempre tan expresivo, tener a Yami en el trono de Egipto era toda una experiencia si se había convivido con los regentes que le precedieron.

Ese día, a pesar de todo, la rapidez que Yami mostraba al decidir y su seriedad no eran aspectos que pudieran tomarse como los más deseables; lo sabían, Yami no estaba de buen humor, lo cual era una pena considerando los días felices y hasta gratos de los últimos meses desde que el cortesano acompañaba al rey.

— ¿Qué noticias tenemos del comercio con Babilonia? —preguntó Yami de la nada, previendo el tema, justo cuando un soldado cruzo el umbral a la corte y se encamino a su encuentro— ¿que significa esto, soldado? ¿en donde esta mi encargo? —el hombre sudaba de los nervios solo de pensar en lo que estaba por decir; toda la corte observaba ansiosa.

En los aposentos reales, Shimon y Yugi aun conversaban sin alguna preocupación, haciendo planes para las siguientes acciones de Yugi, pero todo termino al entrar dos soldados al recinto de manera violenta— ¡¿que significa este atrevimiento? —exclamó Shimon, pero la respuesta de los guardias no fue más que arrebatarle a Yugi de los brazos— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡suéltenlo!

—El faraón mismo nos ha dado orden de llevarle al cortesano sobre cualquiera de sus ordenes —respondió uno de los soldados ya en el andar a la corte, en medio del cual llevaban a Yugi casi a rastras; el muchachito apenas podía caminar firmemente bajo aquel trato y Shimon estaba escandalizado, más por lo que temía que por lo que veía.

— ¿El faraón esta complacido? —voz del ministro, después de ella el bullanguero grupo entró a la corte, una vez más yendo a presencia de ningún otro que el faraón.

La mirada de Yami y toda su atención se enfocaron en aquel espectáculo inmediatamente presentarse ante sus ojos, y desgraciadamente también ante los ojos de toda la corte; el semblante de Yami paso a ser digno y temible de un segundo a otro, los soldados lanzaron bruscamente a Yugi de sus brazos a los pies de Yami, conteniendo Yugi apenas el equilibrio pero igualmente terminando arrodillado sobre los escalones al trono.

—Yami, ¿que esta pasando? —masculló Shimon a Yami, acercándosele hasta poder hablarle al oído si quería— estamos haciendo una escena, ¡todos los nobles nos miran ahora mismo! ¡Esta es una reunión política! —el acelerado anciano ya no sabía que esperar, Yami enojado y Yugi recién manejando sus sentimientos amorosos hacia el faraón, todo puesto en batalla bajo semejante situación.

Yugi se mantenía cauteloso en lo que Shimon alegaba razones y disparaba violentos ademanes; estaba ahí, como cortesano a la espera, arrodillado ante Yami quien lo miraba con orgullo, y pronto ya no pudo contener su deseo por recostarse sobre aquel regazo vestido de seda negra que dejaba al descubierto dos piernas fuertes y hermosas.- Lentamente dejo que todo sucediera hasta quedar prendado de Yami, mirándole a los ojos en aquella sumisa y rendida posición.

— ¿El faraón desea que continué leyendo los temas a tratar? —al fin algo más sucedía. Shimon tenía razón, aquello era una escena escandalosa, y una bastante incomoda para todos en el salón, después del rey.

Yugi comenzó a jugar con la cinta dorada a la cintura del faldellín negro de Yami, de nuevo su tendencia por marcar círculos apareció y ni un parpadeo o esa persistente acción escaparon al carácter observador, aunque algo desenfocado por entonces, de Yami. Este por su parte solo dedicaba miradas sombrías y pensamientos duros a su intimidado sirviente—Hipócrita —pensaba él—. Es igual que los demás— Yami apenas tocó la barbilla de Yugi cuando decidió dar orden a su ministro—prosigue —el hombre atendió de inmediato.

—Nuestros informes más recientes hablan de la proximidad del festival de Osiris y la necesidad de ultimar los detalles para el viaje al lugar de la celebración, reportes de Creta, Siria (...) las cosechas favorecidas por la tormenta (...) —la corte aun sentía que el ambiente creado debido a las extrañas atenciones que el faraón prestaba a su cortesano era incomodo, y el ministro de Yami no era la excepción a los demás, por lo que empezó a pausar su lectura al escuchar los quejidos de dolor de Yugi.

—Yami —Yugi apenas podía articular palabras, sentía el cruel agarre de su señor y como este llegaba casi a inmovilizar su quijada; las primeras lágrimas estaban al borde y el cuerpo de Yugi le resultaba a este cada vez más impotente, más débil, y Yami lo percibió de inmediato.

—Yami, no —urgió Shimon, conteniendo su tono—. Suéltalo, lo estas lastimando— Yami no prestaba atención a Shimon, la corte seguía observando, el ministro hablando torpemente, Shimon evocando compostura y los murmullos de los nobles dándose al andar: ante todo esto, Yugi comprendió cuan indefenso estaba y que su única carta era demostrarle a Yami que lo quería, caso para el cual en ese instante solo podía entregarse a la completa sumisión.

Yugi soltó cuando pudo su cuerpo e hizo esfuerzos por volver a recostar su perfil sobre el regazo de Yami, él sintió el mensaje al instante.- No habría resistencia alguna, cada quien estaba en el lugar que le correspondía y solo uno impondría el mando sobre el otro: "Yami", hasta que lo llamaba por su nombre sin que se le obligara; increíble, era increíble, al menos para Yami.

— ¡En el nombre de Ra! ¿¡Qué esta haciendo! —cada noble presente en aquel salón tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar lo que tenían ya con pie en la lengua, y con ellas hubo aun quienes exclamaron escandalizados al ver a su faraón tomar a su cortesano y servirse de él; todo ello en un movimiento.

— ¡haa, mmnnn! —Yugi hizo lo mismo que la corte: contenerse.- La penetración fue bastante desconsiderada, el momento elegido, pésimo, Yugi estaba completamente avergonzado y ver de frente a toda esa gente solo lo hacía sentir más intimidado de lo que ya estaba; sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un rojo casi encendido, sabía que no podría contener sus lagrimas por mucho más y, lo que era aun peor, temía cuanto más tomaría el llegar al limite para empezar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡s-señor! —el ministro no sabía que hacer, estaría siendo escuchado o no, ya lo dudaba con todo y la bien conocida capacidad de su rey como líder; parte ello y parte la exacerbación de sus sentidos era lo que lo llevaron a hacer aquel llamado de atención, aunque las razones le pasaron sin darle aviso.

— ¿Qué esperas? —cuestionó Yami en respuesta— Comienza con los temas, los de comercio al principio... mmm...

— ¡Yami! ¡Basta ya! ¡Detente! —gritaba Shimon, esta vez liberando un poco su tono— ¡Yugi no esta en condiciones de hacer estas cosas y estas dando un espectáculo!

—snif, snif... —las primeras lagrimas de Yugi aparecieron; abrió sus ojos y miro a la corte, a Shimon, que le dedicaba una gran compasión, y como si fuera un refugio volteó cuerpo y mirada en lo posible hasta tener una mejilla a uno de los hombros de Yami, pero pronto ya no lo soporto más: la presión se apodero de él y rompió en llanto cual niño pequeño y lastimado.

—Grrr... —la paciencia de Yami también llegó a su limite— ¡¿Por qué lloras? —con ese grito el movimiento ceso, los murmullos se acallaron y todo quedo en silenció.- el tiempo en la corte se detuvo.

—Muchacho imprudente —reprendió Shimon ya sin tapujos— terminare esto por ti antes que hagas otra locura— Yami solo se molestó más al oír eso y, demostrándolo sin ninguna preocupación, alo a Yugi de su brazo y le arrojo a la escalinata.

Los nobles abandonaron el salón al permiso de Shimon, y en ese tiempo Yugi permaneció sobre los escalones; estaba herido en su cuerpo, en su alma y en su orgullo, sus nalgas tocaban el mármol y lo manchaban de rojo, haciéndose clara la existencia de una pequeña herida.- ¿Cuan difícil iría a ser ganar de nuevo la confianza de Yami...?

Solo algunos minutos después, Yami y Shimon quedaron a solas en el salón; todo lo que se escuchaba eran sus voces discutiendo que se perdían en el gran vació y, a veces, cuando alguno levantaba la voz, el eco les respondía exaltando los sentimientos que los abrumaban.

En todo palacio se estaba hablando algo relacionado con la sesión más reciente al lado del faraón, y su inapropiado espectáculo mostrando sus talentos, mal empleados en el lecho real, desperdiciados entre las piernas de un esclavo enfermizo rodeado por las habladurías; solo Shimon y las mujeres del gineceo le tenía en bien y, fuera de ellos, cada noble, político, religioso o esclavo le guardaba algún mal pensamiento.- Hacía años que todo palacio, todo Egipto, a pesar de los escándalos, esperaba que su faraón tomara su primera esposa y diera un primogénito varón que llenara de gloria y esperanza al país, asegurando la eternidad y prosperidad del imperio y una mejor época para la gente pobre: cualquier pesar sería mejor que años de violaciones a sus niños, cualquiera, menos la caída de Egipto; vivir gobernados por otro pueblo, como los hicsos, los sirios, los amorritas o los kushuitas, sería quizás peor que la verdadera muerte, donde el cuerpo se descompone y el alma se pierde en el olvido.

En el gineceo las mujeres se estaban dando al cuidado de Yugi, por orden misma del faraón, a quien no despreciaban y ya comenzaban a tomarle cariño; era natural, apenas se daba la oportunidad de conocer al pequeño y toda su pureza y ternura le inundaba a uno con amor y paz: enamorarse de él era la cosa más sencilla del mundo; más aun en el caso de las mujeres de Yami quienes en su mayoría le rozaban la edad o la excedían por algunos pocos años y, por tanto, estaban en la flor de su vida para concebir hijos; un tema fastidioso para su señor, además de que lo deseable era que este diera hijos a sus esposas reales, que de cualquier forma no las había.- Yugi era como el hijo que todas deseaban, y cuidarlo era lo más cercano a ellas para conocer las bendiciones de la maternidad.

Curaron sus heridas, se colocaron en torno a el y lo mimaron con masajes, platica y caricias, cepillaron su cabello y lo ungieron con aceite y perfumes, y lo pusieron cómodo sobre varios suaves cojines de seda rellenos con plumas de avestruz; sin embargo, les preocupaba que el humor del muchachito pareciera no cambiar de aquel tan taciturno, y poco podían hacer mientras Yugi no les dejara saber un poco más de sus pesares.

— ¡Calla! ¡¿Con que derecho me hablas así? —la discusión de Yami y Shimon continuaba ardientemente; Shimon reprendía a su pupilo con todo su espíritu, seguíalo como la fiera a su comida, y Yami evadía sus reprimendas y moralinas poniendo de manifiesto su herencia divina y posición, pero le era imposible sacar algo de ello; Shimon había decidido ser completamente directo, vehemente y familiar en su trato a Yami, y ello terminó poniendo al joven en jaque de bao.

— ¡Por el prepucio gangrenado de Seth, calla tu y escucha! —la emoción del anciano era tal que no le hacía falta fruncir el seño o contorsionar el rostro, su expresión era limpia y su mirada intensa y penetrante; se le entendía perfectamente con un solo vistazo— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? —continuó— ¡¿Por qué no puedes detenerte y hablar con la verdad en vez de evadirnos a todos? ¡¿Qué locura es esta que te ha mandado Seth durante tantos años? ¡Dilo de una vez y déjanos acabar con el problema!

— ¡Te he dicho que no me hables así, ya no soy un niño! —era la salida de siempre— ¡Lo que haga o haya hecho son y han sido mis deseos! ¡Y mis deseos son indiscutibles! ¡Soy el faraón!

— ¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese para un faraón? ¡Tuviste sexo con tu cortesano en frente de la corte! ¡Creí haberte enseñado bien la moral divina! —los movimientos de Shimon no dejaban de ser enérgicos.

— ¡Había dicho que pares!

—No creas que puedes dar estos espectáculos sin pagar un precio o hacer olvidar a Egipto tus grandes errores como si nunca hubieran sucedido; tu divinidad exige un gran cobro, no puedes evadir tus responsabilidades. ¿Deseas ostentar tu poder divino? ¡Entonces ostenta también su debida moral!

— ¡No tengo necesidad de escuchar esto! —ambos maestro y pupilo iban de un lado a otro sin llegar a nada.

—La gente ya esta cansada de las manías que se te meten día con día, te he querido ayudar todos estos años sin conseguir nada, habló contigo, me evades y pareces no darte cuenta de la estupidez de tus argumentos o siquiera ser conciente de lo que dices; no te has dado cuenta de la urgencia que hay por que enmiendes tus errores y pongas en buen curso el camino de tu vida, y creí que Yugi te había curado pero ya veo que no ha sido así! ¡Si todo esto no es más que un problema de amantes tú como rey no deberías permitir que ello afecte tu dignidad y reputación! ¡Ni la paz de nuestro Egipto!

—No entiendes nada, ¡¿por que debería escucharte?

—Por que todo tiene una medida y te aseguro que la de tu gente no es tan inmensa como la tuya —el silenció de Yami no era más que el aguardar de una fiera que mide su terreno y situación, y ambos lo sabían—. Ahora degradas tu pudor en frente de tus allegados, ¿y mañana que? ¿Bailaras desnudo en una casa de prostitutas y encargaras el trono a un morón cualquiera?

— ¡¿Y si lo hiciera qué? ¡Puedo gozar de mi virilidad cuando lo desee como cualquier rey que así lo quiere!

—Hay momentos para hacerlo, ahora, por ejemplo, ¡no en medio de un debate de estado ni mucho menos con la fama que te has hecho!

—No estoy dispuesto a escucharte —dijo Yami al fin, después de un prolongado silencio—, es momento de que aceptes tu lugar en nuestra jerarquía, donde YO mando y TÚ obedeces, aun sí mis deseos no son los más populares.

—Por Amón-Ra que no entiendo que te sucede; ¿Por qué no puedes ser más razonable y cumplirle a tu pueblo como debes? —Yami volvió a guardar silencio— La gente humilde te amo de niño, pusieron todas sus esperanzas en ti; nuestros nobles compañeros aun te tienen fe y el pueblo entero sigue aguardando tus locuras si haber opuesto resistencia; te has ganado la fama de violador, ocurrente y Heterodoxo, pero la gente aun recuerda lo que solías ser cuando eras todavía un príncipe, y saben que eres un gran líder que ha hecho a nuestro Egipto una nación más rica y prospera.- Aprovecha lo bueno que has demostrado y recupera el amor de tu gente, la corte también esta empezando a hablar y sin darte cuenta estas poniendo en mal no solo tu persona sino la de Yugi.- Todos esperan que te caces y tengas hijos, verte junto con Yugi y evadir el matrimonio no esta ayudando nada a tu imagen.

Se razonable, Yami: se aquel líder alegre y bondadoso que eras hace poco aun si violas unos cuantos dogmas, pero sélo de día y de noche; busca una buena esposa, date el lujo de escogerla hermosa sacrificando un poco los asuntos de conveniencia y posición, y tráela a palacio, únete a ella y llénala de hijos que alegren a Egipto.

—Basta —exclamó Yami secamente.

—No sacrificaras tus actividades preferidas, podrás seguir gozando de tus mujeres y unirte a Yugi con frecuencia, amarlo solo a él sobre a tus esposas y aun así ser un faraón como se espera.

—Basta, basta... ¡Basta! —Shimon había tocado el límite— ¡Mis razones no te incumben, deja ya de querer ser mi tutor, esos tiempos terminaron! ¡No te permitiré que sigas sermoneándome, no tienes ningún derecho!

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho! ¡Te traje al mundo, te crié y te sigo criando! ¡Cuide a tu madre para que nacieras sano! ¡Tengo el deber sagrado de guiarte en tu camino como faraón hasta el último de mis días! ¡Soy tu medico, tu confidente y tu tutor! ¡No puedes imponerme ahora tu deseo de que sea otro mero sirviente!

—...Me estas aburriendo... retírate y ve que Yugi sea llevado a mi lecho esta noche.

—No cuentes con ello de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Qué? —Yami reaccionó de inmediato al oír aquello.

—Tus necedades han acabado extenuando a Yugi, ya no esta en condiciones de cumplir sus deberes en un largo tiempo; Te prohíbo que te unas a el de nuevo en un plazo de cinco meses.

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Con qué...? ¡¿Cómo..?

—Como el medico en que pones tu vida, te lo ordeno —Yami hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de nuevo en uso pleno de sus sentidos; no tenía opción ante aquellas palabras.

—Vete —respondió.

—No se que te pasa, pero cuenta con que lo descubriré y te curaré. Créelo, Yami, ten la absoluta certeza de que te protegeré INCLUSO de ti mismo— Shimon se alejo hasta dejar solo a Yami, sin alguna prisa; el muchacho escucho atentamente cada paso sintiendo verdaderamente cuan poderosa y clara le resultaba la presencia de aquel hombre, y quedo con mucho que pensar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Era apenas la media tarde y quedaba un pesado día por terminar; las cosas seguramente no serían tan fáciles de moldear a su gusto como antes, recordando aquel regaño y sintiéndolo mientras tomará decisiones; sin embargo esperaba que el día siguiente ya hubiera olvidado todo, y todo hubiera vuelto a la "normalidad".

**Continuará...**

**Yugi:** Ofrezco una disculpa a mis lectores por no responder sus reviews, volveré a hacerlo a partir del capítulo 14 de este fan ficction (Smile)


	14. Una Nueva Época: Del Albor al Apogeo I

_Gracias a lily evans, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, maac sacmis, Shiroi Tsuki, cerri, caila-c, Lila, Kisaomi y Kida Luna por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo: **_

**Lily evans:** si, me borraron el fic del abuelito malvado, el cual, por lo mismo, ya no lo subiré, o podrían banearme la cuenta; si quieres terminar de leerla, pásame tu e mail y te mandare los capítulos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad... que sería como el otro fin de semana...

**KALEITO STAR:** Tu sigue leyendo, jeje, ya veras que pasa; y si, tienes razón, este fic lleva mucho tiempo y debería haberlo terminado... pero no os preocupéis, ahora le estoy entrando de lleno.

**Maac sacmis:** Muchísimas gracias, y ese fic de la batalla después de las memorias ya lo termine, checote debajo de mi Bio y entra al fan fic. Provecho.

**Cerri:** ...no... gracias por la butaca, pero mejor no me apartes lugar en ese lugar... muchas gracias por tu review y, en fin, quizás ya pronto veas a Yami darse unos brincos más lindos con Yugi (wink). Saludos.

**Shiroi Tsuki:** Sin, ese Shimon ya tenía que hacer algo, y si, Yami esta amargado, pero no pierdas el hilo de la historia, que lo más emocionante se avecina (smile). Gracias por escribir, y te mando muchos saludos.

**Caila-c:** Uy, mil gracias; siento lo de los traumas pero, tu sigue leyendo que ahora este es el único fic que tengo para actualizar, así que sería algo complicadillo que me demore mucho en lo sucesivo. Besos y abrazos, te cuidas, he.

**Lila:** Bueno, pues puse tus mensajes como lo prometí, y sobre Shimon... como crees que lo va a mandar azotar, mujer? No ves que Yami le tiene mucho cariño? Es necio y testarudo, pero a pesar de todo tiene corazón. Y para que la palabra cortesano ya te sea del todo conocida, buscaba en el diccionario (smile); creo que descubrirás una bella sorpresa, si es que te conozco lo suficiente.

**Kisaomi:** Ok, leeré tu fic... si aun esta en línea, es decir, tu sabes, hoy por hoy el staff de fan fiction punto net nomás anda viendo a quien borrarle fics sin siquiera fijarse bien que borran; y si, me borraron el abuelo malvado pero ya sabíamos que eso tenía que pasar, o no? es decir, hay que ver, era más bien un fic para adul fan fiction punto net, no para este lugar. Y para el final... mmm... yo si se cuantos caps faltan, pero... jeje, tu tendras que seguir leyendo para descubrir el número mágico (super smile). Saludis!

**Kida Luna:** A ver, chicos... en fic, Yami y Seto NO son primos... jejeje, pero me gusto la frase esa de la patita de perro, la he agregado a mi vocabulario, mil gracias! el abrazo de oso va también para ustedes y, sobre la catarsis... como quieren que le haga? Sin ella, mis fics serían parodias muy mal escritas de Barney en crossover con Yu Gi Oh!... ay, eso da miedo solo de leerlo... se me cuidan!

_Mensaje de Lila:_

_**De Lila a Yami: Yami, quiero todo contigo. Nos vemos en el hotel de siempre.**_

_**De Lila a Yugi: Yami es mío, jajajajajaja.**_

**Notas:**

_(1) Horus: representa a cada Faraón; Horus fue el hijo de Isis y Osiris, quien lucho contra su tío Seth para vengar la muerte de su padre Osiris._

_(2) Forma metafórica de referirse al viaje del sol en el cielo, puesto al sol se le llama Ra o Amón según la hora del día._

_(3) Forma antigua de decir Egipto, de entre varias más._

_(4) Acordar que los egipcios creían que los pensamientos venían del corazón, y no del cerebro._

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 14- Una Nueva Época: Del Albor al Apogeo - Parte I

Dedicádo a Windgirl, Queen Latifa, Holly Motto, Yami Moto y Nikki Maxwell

**U**nas pocas horas antes del anochecer, bajo un cielo de luz agonizante, la actividad en palacio terminaba; es decir, el Faraón estaba en camino a sus aposentos para descansar al acojo de su refrescante jardín basto de flores y plantas, y provisto con una palapa y divanes de cojines rellenos con plumas de avestruz.- Su día había sido el peor, su existencia no se sentía menos pesada con la reciente orden de su medico de mantener la abstinencia con su cortesano, la corte hablaba, dispersa por la casa de Horus (1), y sus murmullos no eran alentadores: el final del viaje de Amón en su barca dorada (2) era ya lo único que sosegaba el espíritu del joven regente de Kemit (3).- Al caer rendido en uno de los divanes, sus ojos se fijaron en el horizonte llenos de pesadumbre; era esa la mirada que embebe los sentidos cuando la miseria asfixia hasta la sangre, y desgraciadamente Yami se mantenía respirando echando mano del aire que proveen la obstinación y el orgullo.

Yugi, quien descansaba su fragilidad sobre el lecho real, miraba absorto y ansioso la real figura Yami; tenía mil cosas que decirle, pero sabía que sin importar la que escogiera ninguna alcanzaría su blanco en el corazón de Yami, pues los separaba la gran distancia de los conflictos que abrumaban al testarudo muchacho.

—Se que me escuchas, Yami —la voz suave de Yugi viajo como la brisa de la primavera hasta los oídos de su rey amado—.- Solo quiero decirte que te quiero —no hubo alguna reacción; a los pocos segundos, Yugi simplemente puso cómodos sus brazos, dejo hundir su perfil en una de las almohadas, y cerro sus ojos lentamente.- Desde su lugar, Yami, firme aun como la más retadora de las montañas, suspiró con algo incierto; ya fueran sus antiguos pesares o su amor frustrado, se dejo llevar por el arrullo del tiempo hasta que hubo quedado profundamente dormido.

De entre las calles del barrio a los pies de palacio, la gente preparaba los menesteres para la cena; nobles y humildes, se reunían alrededor de una mesa lujosa o de un fogón modesto con sus familias, y comenzaban a saborear en sus mentes el gustillo salado del pescado seco, o el dulzor de los jugos que traen los exquisitos melones y las granadas; pero en contraste con aquella paz generalizada en buena proporción, se elevaba el bullicio de hombres en forcejeo que no eran sino los miembros del concejo del pueblo en el salón de sus reuniones.

— ¡Perro de Seth! —gritó una voz gruesa y madura— ¡no eres más que un perro de Seth!

—Jono! —de pronto intervino una agitada voz femenina, y Anzu se lanzo al suelo a coger a su compañero en brazos— ¡santo Ra! ¿Estas bien?

—Maldición —gruño Jono tratando de levantarse con claras intenciones de abalanzarse en un nuevo ataque a aquel grande y fornido de no menos de cuarenta; Anzu, presta, le mantuvo con fuerza de un brazo para impedírselo.

—Amigo, estas bien? —Honda se acerco y recibió el asentimiento de su camarada— desgraciado, por que has ofendido así al buen Jono? —dijo dirigiendo su voz a aquel gran hombre— ¡¿acaso no te interesa el bienestar de tus hijos? —Jono aparto a Anzu y se enderezo por propia cuenta, poniendo así en muestra su fortaleza como varón.

—Es por que me interesan mis hijos y los de cada hombre aquí por lo que golpee a este mocoso! no tiene más sentido común en el pecho (4) que músculos en ese cuerpo flaco de púber! —Jono apretó los puños y se trago la ira, pero la regurgitaba constantemente para volverla a tragar— cualquier niño estúpido sabe que oponerse al faraón es ganarse un lugar en las murallas de la ciudad como comida de buitres!

—Entonces prefieren vivir arrastrando de rodillas a sus criaturas en lugar de unirse y hacer algo? —gritó Jono; Anzu, como mujer que era, se abstuvo de intervenir en aquel asunto que era ciertamente político— ¡Yugi también es uno de los nuestros! ¡¿Tan pronto se han olvidado del cariño que nos regalo durante trece años de su vida?

—Ese niño dejo de ser uno de los nuestros el día que callo en las manos del faraón! Apartarlo de su destino sería poner en riesgo el de nuestros hijos! Todos saben que el faraón se ha contentado con el y por eso han cesado los secuestros! No tiene solución, esa es su propia carga; no vamos a arriesgar a muchos por uno, no somos nada frente a las fuerzas del faraón.

—Necio! —le dijo Jono—, ¿donde queda el poder de un rey que no tiene pueblo? Si su propio reino se opone, su imperio ya no se impone.

—MORÓN IMBECIL! —el hombre tumbo de nuevo a Jono de un puñetazo en un pómulo— eres un bastardo de Seth, un escandalizador! Esas ideas alborotadoras solo nos traerán desgracias! Más te vale que te quedes tu mierda o me olvidare de la buena idea en la que tuve a tu padre y yo mismo te cortare la garganta!

—No hay lugar en este consejo para hombres con ideas como esas —apoyo otro la palabra del cuarentón, a decir verdad, el líder del consejo.

—Levántate, Jono —Honda le dio una mano; el desacuerdo se saboreaba como si fuera neblina espesa en el ambiente.- Jono tenía poco tiempo de pertenecer al concejo del pueblo; como el sucesor de su padre a la cabeza de su hogar, era su deber sumarse a la mesa de ese salón, donde solo entraban los hombres de más confianza y reputación hecha, contados sus hijos después de ellos.

Había propuesto el urdir un plan para rescatar a Yugi de palacio, y en ello obligar al faraón a terminar con sus fechorías nocturnas; muy a pesar de que hubieran cesado, lo que motivaba a Jono, además de su cariño fraternal a Yugi, era su desconfianza de que aquel remedio fortuito durara el resto de la vida que le quedara al rey.

—Son unos leones viejos —dijo Jono a Honda por lo bajo—; no cambiaran de idea, por ahora lo mejor será seguirles el paso según convenga hasta tener una mejor posición, ya llegara el tiempo de que vean la verdad.

—Opino igual que tu, el comportamiento del faraón no es de fiar; hoy puede ser el agua del Nilo y mañana el sol del desierto —ambos siguieron hablando un poco mientras la junta proseguía, y Anzu los miraba con cierta preocupación, acallada en su puesto y ya sin tocar el instrumento con que divertía a la congregación hacía momentos; tenía justas razones para temer por el destino de esos dos muchachos, pero especialmente por el de Jono.

En las cercanías a los tugurios del puerto y de los prostíbulos más concurridos, sobresalió imprevista una silueta sombría a las horas de la noche y bajo la escasa luz de la luna; su paso era el del tomador de alguna que otra copa o tarro de cerveza, sus risas, socarronas, y su sonrisa de perlas blancas no menos que la amenaza de un verdadero demonio: esbozos de luz, risas perdidas en un breve eco y sonrisa burlona, todo junto se iba desplazando en forma tal que le estremecía a uno hasta las entrañas, y de repente casi se le paraba a uno el corazón si llegaba a cruzar miradas con aquellas dos luces azuladas como los ojos de la muerte, fríos y penetrantes...

En el templo de Seth reinaba el regocijo morboso al mismo paso de las horas nocturnas; los sacerdotes novicios y los superiores celebraban juntos en una danza horrenda y desmoralizada, invocando dioses paganos en canciones albuferas, y golpeando los miembros desnudos con los de los otros mientras quemaban el cuerpo muerto del sacerdote Akunanamon; mientras, a mitad de esa bacanal plena de algarabía, Seth, hijo de aquel que deshonraban hasta negarle la eternidad, apareció de entre la oscuridad de los portones que daban al patio del templo, donde sucedía lo mencionado.

—Miren! Es Seth! —grito una de las mujerzuelas del templo— Saluden, desgraciados! Saluden! Démosle una calida bienvenida a nuestro nuevo líder! Que viva por siempre!

—Que viva! —corearon los demás sin dejar las calidas cuevas que habían tomado, iguales u opuestas; Seth les respondió con aquella sonrisa llena de sorna, tan jactanciosa y perversa, le acepto una copa de vino a otra mujerzuela y se la bebió derramándola hasta mojarse de mentón a pecho.

—Celebren, desgraciados! —exclamó Seth, y al mismo tiempo dejo a al menos cinco u ocho prostitutas que lo desnudaran y montaran hasta quedar tumbados en el césped sobre otras personas, hediondas, sudorosas y húmedas.- Seth se carcajeo entre el placer y las visiones de su futuro puesto en marcha— Vendito sea el hijo de Ra! Que viva por siempre! Que viva por la eternidad!

—Que viva! Vendito sea el Faraón! —gritaban las mujerzuelas mientras Seth las acogía, y no gritaba menos la que recibía el falo con locura y escándalo orgásmico, que aquella quien rozara los genitales con las nalgas varoniles, blandas y suaves, o las que se acumulaban a los costados lamiendo a las otras y al sumo sacerdote.- El cuerpo largo y delgado de Seth se agitaba y sobresalía sobre esa turba de mujeres como el de un perro copulando, con la misma rapidez y frecuencia, y pese a ello lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus carcajadas, más todos eran participes del mismo gozo y escuchaban auto excitándose, o extra excitándose.

Todos los sacerdotes estaban ahí, ya no había quedado uno sin mancha de los que maldijeron al bastardo acecino de Akunanamon, ni había uno de ellos que supiera de su identidad; Seth era bien astuto, y en las horas que marco Ra de la mañana abominable a la noche inminente, había pervertido al templo entero según sus creencias y puéstolo a su total servicio: los placeres de la carne no le habían fallado, y yendo por su camino en ese momento, Seth preveía un magnifico porvenir dentro de la casa del faraón.

La fiesta siguió sin freno hasta que la aurora se anunció con el rocío de la mañana, y todo lo que quedo en la hoguera de horas de fuego implacable fueron las excusas de la ceniza perdida en el viento.- En verdad, dijeron al pueblo, aquella noche ahuyentaron los males de muchos demonios.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—No! basta ya de estas necedades! —para Yami, la mañana no comenzó nada tranquila, como sucedía en el templo de Seth inmerso en la modorra, sino con la insistente discusión acerca de la necesidad imperante de tomar una primera esposa; ya no bastaban sus ordenes reales, ya no bastaba su negación, la corte se jugaba la cabeza con tal de hacer entrar en razón a su líder, y Yami estaba tan fastidiado que dejo el salón de reuniones y fue caminando por los pasillos con una gran comitiva tras el alegando razones que ya parecían una canción popular.

—Señor, esto ya no puede esperar! Esta poniendo en peligro la eternidad de nuestro Egipto!

— ¿Qué seremos sin un líder, señor? —grito otro, desesperado— necesitamos al menos un heredero! Por favor!

—Sea justo, señor! usted es un hombre con todo lo necesario! Si no con una esposa de linaje real, al menos únanse seriamente con alguna de sus concubinas! Por favor, se lo suplicamos!

—BASTA YA! CALLENCE TODOS! QUE TENGO QUE MANDAR CORTAR SUS LENGUAS?

—YAMI! ESTO YA NO PUEDE ESPERAR! TIENES QUE CAZARTE!

—POR LA MIERDA HEDIONDA DE SETH, SHIMON, CIERRA LA BOCA Y LLEBATE A ESTA GENTE! NO ME CASARE AHORA, YA LO DIJE! NO ME CASARE HASTA QUE LO DESEE! ENTENDIERON, CON UN DEMONIO? —antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de responder, un mensajero llego apresurado a arrodillarse ante Yami— ¡¿Qué quieres, sirviente? Habla ya!

—Señor! Noticias funestas han llegado a los oídos de este humilde siervo tuyo! —Yami deseo tumbar al mensajero con su cetro real, pero se contuvo en un gran esfuerzo; su amor por la gente no había palidecido del todo.

—Apura tu lengua y dime que quieres que me quitas así el tiempo! —le grito, y el hombre se tendió en el piso a modo de reverencia hasta apoyar la frente en el suelo.

—Señor! el sumo sacerdote de Seth ha sido muerto por un criminal sin nombre! Los sacerdotes desean que este prevenido contra este malhechor! Su vida podría correr peligro! —toda la corte quedo pasmada del susto; el sacerdote del templo de Seth no era el más querido, pero si uno de los más respetados, y el tema antes tratado no hacía más que acelerar los nervios de los fieles.- Yami medito un segundo.

—Regresa a tu puesto y dale mi mensaje a quien ha venido a prevenirnos: Ra esta agradecido por su lealtad a mi, su hijo encarnado; entrégale un peculio en monedas de oro puestas en un morral de seda negra, y di que la casa del halcón acompaña al templo de Seth en su luto. Un regalo se les hará llegar dentro de poco a fin de hacer clara nuestra amistad.

—Señor, sus palabras son divinas, pero aun hay algo más que debo decirle —respondió el hombre en el suelo.

—Habla pues, y no te guardes nada.

—Faraón, debido a la desgracia, el hijo del Sacerdote Akunanamon ha sido elevado al puesto de sumo sacerdote, el siguiente al rango que ocupaba el joven.

—Joven, dices? Que edad tiene este sucesor?

—El joven, querido faraón, no tiene mucho más de veinte años; apenas subir su puesto ha demostrado ser un líder capaz e inteligente, un sabio prodigioso y mago de gran poder; y se encuentra aquí, señor mío —la reacción de Yami fue inmediata, como la de su sequito; aquellas noticias no eran nada comunes.

—Como se llama este hombre y que es lo que quiere de mi o mi palacio?

—Su nombre es Seth, y solicita una audiencia contigo, divino señor —Yami no tardo en responder.

—Hazlo pasar y escóltalo a mi presencia en la corte, tendrá su audiencia.

—Tus deseos son ordenes, señor —el hombre beso los pies de Yami, y en el acto se levanto y salio con prisa a cumplir las instrucciones de Yami; minutos después, Seth y Yami estaba frente a frente, cada uno en su lugar, a trono o a los pies de este.

—Me honra estar frente a tu gloriosa presencia, divino Faraón Yami —dijo Seth en un principio, con aquel tono cortes, tan suave y tan falso.

—Has tenido el atrevimiento inanunciado de solicitarme una audiencia; crees que tu luto te da derecho a interrumpir los delicados asuntos de estado que debo atender para mantener la gloria de mi reino?

—Mil disculpas, señor —dijo haciendo una breve reverencia y llevándose una mano al pecho—; que Seth se hiciera cargo de mi destino si mis razones no fueran tan extraordinarias como provechosas para la gloria de tu gran reino —Yami agudizo su mirada; en el liderazgo era tan cuerdo como perspicaz, y la actuación de Seth no lo convencía ni un poco, ni a su corte: por más astuto que fuera ese Seth, la perversidad se le veía sin tener que hacer algún esfuerzo.

—Di lo que tengas que decir y yo decidiré si tus razones son o no extraordinarias o provechosas.

—Mi señor, seguro habrás escuchado ya de mis talentos, que no son pocos —ostentó—; y precisamente lo que deseo es poner estos talentos a tu servicio y en tu cercanía.

—Tus talentos, dices? —intervino Yami— por que crees que esos talentos son tan dignos que yo, hijo de Ra, quien lo tiene todo, podría desearlos a admitirte en mi hogar? Que pueden darme tus talentos que no me haya dado ya mi padre?

—Lo mismo que un Tak extra da a tu tesoro real: más poder —exclamó firmemente, y todos los miembros de la corte miraron con desprecio a Seth, hastiados de su constante presunción—. Piénsalo, querido faraón, mis talentos son grandes y pueden darte más gloria si están a tu servicio, pero cuan problemáticos podrían ser si alguien más que no fueras tu decidiera apreciarlos? —toda la corte había captado ya las intenciones de Seth; no era más que un negociador en busca de posición, y lo dejaba ver con todo el descaro— tómame a tu servicio y haré aun más basta tu gloria, déjame en manos de otro, y quizás en un futuro tengas un rival digno a tu talla —el secreteo colmaba el lugar, Yami aun no respondía pero su semblante permanecía alto, y Shimon se le acerco a darle consejo al oído.

—No me agrada este hombre, Yami; es una víbora traicionera, deberías echarlo y encargarte de que no pueda causarte problemas; no tengas temor, por que bien puedes ver que es el traidor perfecto.

—Entiendo tus palabras, pero sus palabras son muy acertadas; matarlo en estas épocas de luto en el templo de Seth solo nos pondría en mala posición con los demás líderes religiosos, y tú sabes lo que eso significa para cualquier hombre, incluso para mí.

—Vivir con una serpiente es arriesgarse a una mordida tarde que temprano; piénsalo, hay más de una forma de perder el cadáver de un hombre como este junto con la daga que lo matara —Seth aun sonreía sin tratar de disimular en absoluto, y cualquiera podía decir que no era ajeno a lo que se decía en el trono; aun sin escuchar, las posibilidades eran claras.

—Por ahora lo aceptaremos, Shimon; ya veremos después como deshacernos de la plaga, si es necesario.

—Estas seguro de esto, hijo?

—Es un jaque doble en el bao, el es la serpiente y yo el halcón; con la jugada correcta, cualquiera podría ganar, pero por ahora el despacharlo sería ir por nuestra cuenta hacia la derrota —Shimon asintió lentamente y con pesadez; por más que le desagradara, sabía que Yami tenía mucha razón: más les valía ser precavidos hasta que se movieran las suficientes piensas en el tablero—. Acércate tres pasos hacía mí, sacerdote orgulloso! —a un segundo, Seth obedeció— anda, muéstrame, muéstrale a toda mi corte de lo que son capaces tus talentos! Si tus palabras no llenan la medida que han ostentado, las bestias devoraran tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza y tu alma será maldita por siempre por mentirme! Tienes una sola oportunidad de entrar a mi palacio.

Al mismo tiempo que la postura de Seth se iba haciendo más y más jubilosa y triunfal aun antes de haberse demostrado, un gran alboroto resonó desde las afueras de palacio; en la corte apenas llegaba el rumor.- Los pasos acelerados de tres hombres dignos y una dama irrumpieron a través de palacio sin algún obstáculo, los soldados se sorprendieron muchísimo, los residentes fuera de la corte, también, y los reunidos en la audiencia, mucho más.

—Faraón! —gritó el grupo al entrar a la presencia de Yami.

—Que? Isis —exclamó Yami al reconocer a la mujer de entre los demás.

—Faraón, Ra es grande por que llegáramos a tiempo! —dijo Isis— echa a este maldito de tu presencia, señor! es un gran peligro para ti!

—Explícate! —ordenó Yami, pero con cada acusación, Seth seguía como si nada.

—Los dioses me han dicho cosas terribles de este hombre! Señor, no dudes que estas en presencia de un verdadero demonio! De Seth con forma humana!

—Jaja... jajajajaja! —al terminar sus carcajadas, Seth simulo tomar una esfera con las palmas, y de entre ellas comenzó a surgir una verdadera esfera de energía negra rodeada de rayos blancos y violáceos, y se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta que Seth tenía a su frente una enorme entidad, un demonio grotesco encerrado dentro de la esfera, pero luchando salvajemente por salir— miren mi poder! Atrévanse y digan que no es digno de la grandeza del faraón! —el monstruo gruño con una furia tremenda y su rugido penetro hasta lo profundo de cada presente; el mismo Yami estaba claramente asombrado en su propia forma, él y Shimon eran los únicos que no temblaban de miedo, pero hasta Yami se digno a levantar el rostro cuando aquel monstruo de otro mundo se abalanzó hacía él, con la energía plegada a su forma cual materia desconocida.

—Faraón! —gritaron todos, pero justo en el momento que el monstruo abrió las fauces con todo su poder, Seth se decidió a aplacarlo y lo regreso entre horrendos sonidos guturales al mundo de donde era, confinándolo nuevamente hasta que desapareciera en el resto de un curioso humo negro... el corazón de Yami estaba muy acelerado que ni él mismo lo podía creer, y en su semblante se hacía claro el enojo y la impotencia.

—Ya has visto mi poder —dijo Seth, y nadie se atrevía a atentar contra su vida; locos tendrían que haber estado—, tu dirás si es digno o no, pero confió en que mi cuello seguirá donde me gusta, jejeje...

—Tienes el poder para convocar a un demonio como ese y vienes aquí solicitando verme; que pretendes? Habla! Las palabras de esta sacerdotisa nunca me han engañado! Y tus actos solo apoyan sus palabras.- Anda, di lo que quieres, desgraciado! —Yami tenía bien saltada la vena de su frente.

—Jajaja, calma, divino faraón, afectaras tu famosa salud de hierro; pero seré muy claro, ya que me lo pides así: quiero el poder para gobernar al mundo.

—Descarado —exclamo Yami—, si quieres mi trono, por que no dejaste que esa bestia me ofendiera? No creo que le temas al juicio divino, aunque algún día seguramente consuma tu alma por tus pecados.

—Jeje, eso, no sería conveniente para mi, faraón; después de todo, quien quiere un reino donde todos están contra uno? Aun con todo mi poder, te diré que no tengo intenciones de batallar con tu gente; tengo mis propios planes para el futuro y para que sean gloriosos como lo merezco, necesito ser tu fiel amigo, hehehe...

—HABLA YA! SIN RODEOS! —exigió Yami.

—Es simple —dicto Seth con voz alzada— quiero a una de tus hijas en matrimonio —la corte recibió aquellas palabras como si de repente un enemigo les apuntara al rostro a arco tensado; lo que Seth quería era llegar al trono como un santo para tener en sus palmas la lealtad bien dada del pueblo; Yami movió dientes sobre dientes—; que pasa, faraón? Has tenido algunos hijos recientemente, no es verdad? o al menos ya habrás puesto tu semilla a echar raíces en alguna de tus concubinas, o no?

—...ninguna de mis mujeres tiene hijos aun —dicto Yami con tono nefasto.

—Es una pena —dijo Seth—, como podremos arreglarnos? Por que, recuerda mis palabras: a tu lado, seré tu siervo más manso, en tu contra, tu depredador más ferviente.

—Maldito —exclamó Isis a tono abierto, y Seth la miró de reojo con una sonrisa.- Yami gruñó conteniéndose.

—Que mi ministró traiga todas las ofertas de matrimonio de nuestros países vecinos! —de nuevo la corte palidecía de asombro— Shimon se encargara de elegir al mejor postor! Seth! Hijo de Akunanamon! Tienes la entrada a mi palacio, en adelante estarás a mi servicio y en pago se te concederá en matrimonio la mano de mi primera hija! —la voz fuerte y clara de Yami estaba claramente embebida con enojo, pero conocía su posición, como Seth conocía la suya.

—Me has dado el máximo honor, divino Faraón —dijo Seth con una reverencia aun más profunda.

—Acuérdate de servirme como es debido, tú, desgraciado oportunista! por que el día que te descubriera en lo contrario me aseguraría de que mi padre te fulmine _in maximus_ hasta que tu alma no sea nada incluso para vagar por la eternidad! El faraón ha hablado! —Yami levantó la audiencia y salio dando pasos coléricos fuera del salón; enseguida se armo un alboroto enorme, la corte comentaba como si aquello fuera alerta nacional, los sacerdotes corrieron tras los pasos ágiles y rápidos de Yami, Seth se regocijaba de placer en sus adentros, y pronto no tardo en carcajearse una vez más y sin ninguna vergüenza ante los ojos de todos.

Claramente se veía que comenzaba algo nuevo y enorme para palacio, y para Egipto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No hubo pasado un día cuando la ciudad dorada entera y sus vecinas más próximas ya estaban enteradas de que el Faraón Yami al fin había decidido tomar una primera esposa; sabían también que el sumo sacerdote de Seth ahora estaba a su completo servicio, más entre todo aquello, desconocían las razones claras de por que se habían dado todos aquellos sucesos; un día no muy lejano a esos, sabrían que la mano de alguna futura princesa había sido prometida a Seth, hijo de Akunanamon, pero aun sería largo el tiempo antes de que supieran la entera verdad.

Mientras tanto, la noticia también llegó al desconsolado Yugi, quien junto a las concubinas de Yami, se encontraba preparándole un regalo especial con el objetivo de ganarse de nuevo su confianza.- La princesa que desposaría Yami se eligió rápidamente, los sacerdotes de Amón-Ra y del templo de Anubis y de Isis decidieron quedarse, Seth pronto encontró un lugar cómodo en palacio y comenzó a pensar en lo que haría para mantener algo de su antiguo estilo de vida, Shimon estaba muy acelerado, preocupado y nervioso, Yami pasó de hervir en coraje a meditar seriamente sus siguientes jugadas, y a Yugi no le quedaba más que persistir; era toda una nueva serie de personas que se agregaban a las demás vidas de palacio, y Yugi, aun sin saberlo, iría conociendo poco a poco a cada una de ellas.

Unos meses después todo estaba listo para recibir a la princesa, en palacio ya se habían acostumbrado a convivir con sus nuevos residentes, o a tolerarlos; los preparativos y decisiones para el festival de Osiris estaban consumados, ya lo único que retenía al Faraón y a sus seguidores de la partida a Elefantina, el lugar de la celebración, era asegurar el comienzo de un embarazó, y para ello lo primero era desposar a la sonada princesa de Creta, la doncella elegida.

A un día de la llegada de la princesa, otros asuntos tomaron lugar en el hogar de Jono; su esposa, Anzu, estaba resguardada al acojo de las demás mujeres de la casa. Y se encontraba dando a luz a su primer hijo.- Jono y los otros hombres esperaban en la primera habitación, y de la segunda, tras la cortina, les llegaban a los oídos los gritillos de la muchacha.

—Puja, hija, puja fuerte.

—Mmmnn... mnnn... haa! —la chica hiperventilaba a un rato, y paraba su respirar al otro, pero al fin y con su propio y lastimero llanto mezclado con un grito bajo aunque extendido, dio a luz a un varón sano y vigoroso.

—Jajaja, toma, chiquilla —le dijo otra de las mujeres tomando al bebe de los brazos de la abuela, y Jono y los demás hombres ya habían escuchado llorar a la criatura; Jono estaba por entrar con una sonrisa plena, justo cuando escucho gritar de nuevo a su mujer... de nuevo las mujeres le decían a Anzu que pujara, y de nuevo sobrevinieron el llanto a dúo y los gritos débiles.- Jono estaba como en trance al entender que era el padre de dos criaturas, y por lo que oía y lo que le decían sus compañeros que reían felicitándolo por su proeza, supo que ambos eran varones.- No tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar a decidir entrar a conocer a sus hijos cuando la misma secuencia se repitió; ahora los hombres estaban asustados, casi como si de repente hubieran visto un fantasma, pero al fin, ahí estaban el llanto y los gritos por tercera vez... esperaron unos minutos, y ya nada pasó, solo les llegaba el susurro de la alegría femenina generalizada, suave y calurosa.- Ya no quedaba duda: Jono había tenido tres hijos, todos varones, todos idénticos a el.

—Anzu...? —preguntó adentrándose al cuarto con cierta duda; las mujeres le abrieron el paso y pudo ver a su mujer en el tendido del piso, parturienta y aun sollozante mientras cargaba a sus tres criaturas al pecho limpio, desnudas, tranquilas, rosadas y sanas, y de nuevo y muy claramente a los ojos de Jono y de todos, varones— que maravilla... —dijo, y se acurruco hasta abrazar a su nueva familia— tres hijos... nunca lo hubiera esperado —los dos padres se besaron y luego a sus niños, la familia se reunió entera, también los amigos, todos celebrando serenamente del portento maravilloso de esas tres nuevas vidas.- Ahora también se hacía claro en el hogar de Jono, que una nueva época entraba de lleno a su apogeo, pero en verdad, no sabían cuanto.

**Continuará...**


	15. Una Nueva Época: Del Albor al Apogeo II

_Gracias a Shiroi Tsuki, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR y Holly Motto por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Shiroi:** Si, juntitos Y REVUELTOS, son más bonitos, jajaja, pero no te puedo decir cuando pasara O SI PASARA. Sobre el plan de Seth, pues no se a quien o que te recuerde, pero si, el tipo no es nada tonto, ya veras que más tiene en mente el malvadísimo (super smile).

**KALEIDO:** Si, es verdad, cambio mucho la trama del fic de repente, pero así estaba planeado hacía tiempo, solo que por los constantes retrasos pues, creo yo que era natural que resultara más... como que, inesperado. Lo que sucederá, pues tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber, jeje, y aquí esta otro cap! Provecho!

**Holly:** A ti te conozco de un tiempesote para acá, conocí tu trabajo de cerca y tu el mío, te tengo un aprecio ya añejado, por eso te dedique el capitulo.- Sigue leyendo la historia, te prometo que las sorpresas aun no se terminaran, jeje. Besos y abrazos, cuídate mucho, chica.

_(1) Entre las leyes que manejaba Egipto en la antigüedad, se estipulaba que los hijos de una relación solo le pertenecían al marido.- La mujer, en contraste algo curioso, tenía una buena cantidad de derechos que incluían el tener propiedades personales y hasta trabajar..._

_(2) Los antiguos egipcios creían que, al morir, uno era juzgado para saber si merecía la eternidad, como podría decirse hoy ir al paraíso.- En este juicio, se pesaba el corazón de la persona en una balanza, donde el contrapeso era la pluma de la verdad; si los pecados del individuo eran muchos, el corazón era demasiado pesado y hacía caer el platillo de su lado, y en ese caso el destino de la persona sería el ser devorado por el demonio del infierno: Amman, el devorador._

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 15- Una Nueva Época: Del Albor al Apogeo - Parte II

_**El Aleteo de la Golondrina**_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a bakura (creo que ahora se llama baku chan) y a mi amiga Isis Ishtar; mujer, te quiero un chorro, así que te me cuidas mucho, he. Compadre, vales miles, te aprecio mucho aunque no platiquemos seguido._

La majestuosa embarcación cretence, que llevaba consigo a la princesa más joven de las hermanas reales de Creta, asomo en el horizonte del "puerto dorado" al comienzo de una hermosa mañana de cielo azul despejado casi por completo, y era seguida por una escolta marítima de nada menos que diez naves; cada una llevando diferentes y muy preciosas cargas: unas trasportaban a algunos nobles, mensajeros y hombres de confianza del Rey Dolphin, señor padre de la princesa, otras, regalos en grandes cantidades de telas finas, invenciones aun desconocidas en Egipto, oro, animales y plantas exóticas, dos eran la pura seguridad militar de la princesa, pero la nave más grande era la que transportaba a la joven doncella, quien iba en compañía de al menos dos docenas de mujeres mayores que la cuidaban, puesto que según informes al faraón entre los que se incluyo hasta la frecuencia de las lunas rojas de la chica, se dejo claro que la princesa era del todo núbil.

Una turba apabullante de gente enfilo los costados del puerto clamando altos vítores de bienvenida a toda aquella fina gente, tan diferente a ellos; si bien Egipto era la cima del poder en el mundo, Creta lo era de los avances tecnológicos.- La mayoría de los extranjeros llegaban a Egipto con solo alguna que otra novedad o curiosidad de sus lejanas tierras nativas, y asombraban, más en el caso de Creta eran tales los portentos que los egipcios y cualquier otra gente sentía un respeto y admiración casi instintivos por sus habitantes.

Otra de las razones por la que el pueblo egipcio estaba tan emocionado, era el empujón natural de los chismes; la princesa era famosa, más que por su belleza, por su actitud, y era, sin temor a equivocarse, la oveja negra de su familia.- No asombraba que le hubieran mandado con tanta vigilancia, esa muchacha era capas de drogar con somníferos a los guardias y salir a bailar como una común con los de su pueblo; se rumoraba que se habían hecho numerosas investigaciones sobre sus actividades clandestinas, además de un minucioso chequeo medico para asegurar plenamente al faraón que la chica lo merecía, y que era una mercancía intacta.- Sin embargo, y muy a pesar de lo que esperaba la gente, de lo que esperaba la mayoría de la princesa, en esos momentos ella no era la misma.

Yami, su séquito, su escolta de un centenar de guardias y varias decenas de camas de manos esperaban en la sección principal del muelle; Yami iba vestido como un verdadero Dios, y lo formidable de su recibimiento a su futura esposa no hacía menos magnifica su basta presencia.- Algunas doncellas del pueblo desmayaron del solo gusto de ver tan soberbio varón frente a sus ojos, nunca antes tan cerca como entonces; la ocasión era de tal celebración que Yami había accedido a que el pueblo se regocijara al lado de los nobles, con cierta distancia, durante las fiestas.- Ese mismo día se consumaría la boda, y Yami, honestamente, no estaba feliz por el asunto, pero tampoco significaba que fuera a permitir algún mal entendido político que propiciara una escueta pompa de bienvenida, como tampoco significaba que deseara hacer sentir mal a su princesa, o a cualquier persona que la acompañara.

Las embarcaciones arribaron en perfecto orden, una a una fueron desembarcando según lo planeado; primero los cargueros, quienes, uniformados según su rango y la ocasión, enfilaron los grandiosos presentes frente al Faraón y su acompañamiento; luego, bajaron las personas de confianza del rey cretense, quienes formaron dos secciones de filas a izquierda y derecha de sus anfitriones, y al final se aproximaron los guardias y la princesa junto con sus damas de compañía; apenas asomar su rostro desde la sima de la embarcación, ya la gente más cerca de la orilla se quedo sin habla.- Por Amón-Ra que no eran mentiras, por Isis y Selene, y por todos los dioses de Egipto que no eran mentiras: la princesa de Creta era sumamente hermosa; quizás, la mujer más hermosa que se hubiera visto en Egipto.- De lo que se podía estar seguro era de que solo muy pocas veces se veía una belleza semejante por aquellas tierras doradas y negras.- Yami estaba tan impresionado como los demás, aunque el apenas lo dejo entrever por escasos segundos; esa joven poseía un cuerpo glorioso, de curvas amenas y bien pronunciadas, pechos plenos y bellos, de pezones generosos pintados de rojo y brotes erectos, de piel lechosa semi rosada, labios de granada y abundante cabellera dorada colmada de bucles.- Seguramente había permanecido casadera tanto tiempo como Yami de soltero, puesto que su edad debía ser la misma de Yami para haber alcanzado aquel punto de desarrollo; y era también una extraordinaria coincidencia el que hubiera permanecido así hasta los días en que Yami se viera forzado a contraer matrimonio.

—El rey Dolphin te saluda ampliamente, gran faraón Yami —el principal hombre de aquellos de confianza del rey cretence encabezo la presentación—; el pueblo de Creta se regocija de esta unión, que ha de veneficiar a nuestras dos naciones en cercanos lazos de amistad.

—Mi pueblo se regocija contigo, buen hombre; ahora, presentarme a tu princesa para que demos testimonio a nuestras palabras —el hombre hizo una discreta seña a alguien tras de si, y entonces la comitiva abrió paso para que dos de las veinticuatro mujeres cerca de la princesa la acompañaran hasta la presencia de Yami.- el paso de la muchacha era solemne y a la vez sumiso, la mayoría solo veía a una hermosa joven de semblante orgulloso en aquel exótico vestido, como de cuentas parecidas a cuenquillos deslumbrantes, pero Yami veía además el gran temor que ahogaba la mirada de la moza— te entrego aquí mismo, frente a nuestros nobles testigos, la real mano de mi señora, la princesa Mai.

—Me honras haciéndome tu esposa, divino faraón —pronuncio en suave y claro al sentir entregada su mano en la de Yami, y puso en alto la mirada dejando ver sus dos ojuelos de violetas.- Yami sintió en el acto el ligero temblor en la mano de su prometida, pero disimulo para que los otros no se dieran cuenta y la acerco extendiendo su ala sobre la tersa espalda desnuda; el vestido la cubría de mediación de las costillas hasta unos treinta centímetros bajo las rodillas.

—Acompáñame —le dijo Yami con tono calido—, mi gente ha preparado el lugar para nuestra unión a unos pasos de aquí —la chica asintió y el gentío comenzó a desplazarse hacía el sitió mencionado: un bello y sencillo techado, tan sencillo que dejaba filtrarse ligeramente los rayos del sol, pero que a la vez enaltecía tanto la belleza de las flores entornadas en los postes, como la de los novios; todo con el propósito de evitarle contratiempos a la princesa, puesto que en creta el clima era muy diferente por estar situada en una isla— no temas —le dijo Yami al encontrar un poco más de privacidad en su cercanía, lo que la gente de ambas naciones interpreto como una señal enormemente alentadora—, puedes estar segura de que se te tratara como es justo —con esas palabras, Yami borro los escasos rastros de orgullo del rostro de Mai, alentada además por esa brillante sonrisa.

En el sitio del casamiento, Shimon hizo una lectura tradicional para el evento, pausada más de una vez por los clamos de la gente emocionada; después, el mismo hombre de antes dijo las palabras clásicas según las costumbres egipcias para entregar verdaderamente a la princesa en aquel acto de matrimonio, Yami dijo su parte, Mai la suya, que también estaba planeada, y al final el mismo Yami rompió la jarra de vino cinco palmas con su cetro real: el casamiento estaba hecho; lo único que faltaba para consumarlo completamente era unirse a la muchacha en el lecho real, y mostrar la sabana manchada al amanecer.

Todos comieron y bebieron junto a la realeza por algún rato, y al terminar los nobles y poderosos abordaron las camas de manos y se dirigieron a palacio; la gente de Creta descansaría mismo en Egipto hasta el día siguiente, y después partirían con regalos y bendiciones del país para su rey.

Como los demás, ni siquiera Yugi se había perdido la boda; la observo en su momento más dramático desde el balcón del gineceo, enjugado en lagrimas.- Las mujeres se aseguraron de cuidar de el momento a momento hasta el anochecer, previniendo que intentara suicidarse, o incluso que enfermara o enloqueciera; sin duda Yugi estaba deshecho en esos instantes.- Sus cuidadoras procuraban mantenerlo lo más alejado posible del balcón, e iban por el cada vez que regresaba; al final incluso debieron taparle los oídos con cera y aferrarlo entre varias para tranquilizarlo.- Al comenzar la tarde y con Yami, su esposa y acompañamiento camino a palacio, Yugi había caído dormido, y ya no despierto sino hasta el anochecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Con el cielo vestido de azul índigo y colmado de luceros hasta la lejanía, como mil millones de diamantes resplandecientes en la oscuridad, Yugi se encontró descansado en el piso recubierto de cojines, entre los brazos de las concubinas de Yami.- Se irguió sin prisas entre los cuerpos inconscientes y semi desnudos, y salio al pasillo, caminando inconscientemente hasta la habitación de Shimon; ahí, Yugi solo se hecho sutilmente sobre la cama al acojo del anciano, pero fue inevitable el que lo despertara.

— ¿Yugi? —tras musitar un poco, Shimon reacciono— Yugi, que pasa? —no hacía falta ser medico para darse cuenta de que Yugi no estaba particularmente bien; Sollozaba, respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba al borde del las lagrimas.

—Shimon —dijo con voz quebrada y sutil—, Shimon, me siento muy mal, creo que estoy enfermo... —apenas terminar, Yugi cedió a un lastimero y apagado llanto; y Shimon, enternecido y consternado, tomo al chiquillo en un abrazo y poco a poco consiguió erguirlo sobre sus dos piernas y encaminarlo al jardín, cubriendo ambos su desnudes con una sabana de hilo.

—Yugi, tu y yo necesitamos tener una platica... para que puedas sobrellevar lo que vendrá en adelante —entre sollozos, Yugi se prendió en un abrazo al cuerpo de Shimon, y se dispuso a escuchar, mientras que en la habitación de Yami sucedían otras cosas.

—Recuéstate —requirió Yami a su esposa; Mai aun llevaba puesto su vestido dorado, de aquellas curiosas cuentas circulares—.- Es el momento, consumaremos este matrimonio —la chica asintió, pero se hacía cada vez más claro el como le temblaban las manos; antes tan fuertes como para marcar la más horrible de las bofetadas en algún varón insolente de lengua suelta, entonces tan débiles y torpes que no habrían podido tomar un papiro y desenrollarlo aunque lo intentaran con todo el ahínco imaginable.- Yami, primeramente, se sentó a la orilla del lecho, seguido, miro a Mai a los ojos... el temor que antes había borrado, entonces regresó con toda su fuerza— quiero que estés tranquila y no pienses en otra cosa que los dulces momentos que vivirás muy pronto después de esta dura prueba, cuando goces de la espera maravillosa de la maternidad; y a la vez no quiero que temas, ni que pienses que esto es una tortura... relájate, recuerda todo lo que te traiga felicidad y paz a la mente si en algo te ayuda, y deja que yo me encargue del resto. Imagino que tu temor se debe a los rumores que seguramente te habrán llegado de mí.

—Los dioses me castigarían por decirte la mentira más grande si lo negara...

—Deja las formalidades, nos encontraremos desnudos el uno frente al otro, no habrá escudos entre los dos... no crees que ello merece que seamos más humanos el uno frente al otro? —Mai trato de responder, pero el miedo le había formado un enmarañado nudo en la garganta; de hablar, habría roto en llanto; por tanto, asintió— ten calma, te aseguro que mis costumbres ya no son las mismas, y te aseguro aun más que nunca me ha gustado lastimar a mis allegados; seré muy suave, tienes mi palabra sobre ello.

—...tal vez te ofenda por esto... pero escuche durante el viaje que tus actos nocturnos retomaron vida durante los días antes de anunciarse tu interés en el matrimonio... como puedo confiar en ti...?

—...no te han mentido... pero al que vez ahora no es al que hizo aquellos actos de antes...

—puedo ver en tus ojos grandes pesares y conflictos... snif... —una lagrima asomo en el rostro de Mai, a punto de derramarse— será acaso que mientes para tranquilizarme? —Yami le tomo una mano a Mai, y la beso apenas en una caricia.

—déjame demostrarte que digo la verdad, si tanto temes por mi reputación; yo no temo por la tuya siendo que tengo pruebas de ella, y sin embargo confío en que eres una buena mujer —la chica bajo la mirada—; siento que debamos empezar con estos temores tuyos, pero estoy seguro de que en unos segundos sentirás que soy honesto al decir que te tratare como a la flor más delicada de mi jardín —dicho eso, Yami subió a la cama sin desnudarse, y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Mai; ella soltó un suspiro de susto, y con el comenzaron los besos y las caricias.- pronto, como había dicho Yami, Mai percibió la sinceridad de Yami y trato predominantemente gentil; su cuerpo se relajo, sus miedos se atenuaron, y ya al momento de ser desnudada completamente no sintió ninguna alerta... hasta el momento en que Yami se descubrió del faldellín y dejo al descubierto aquel enorme miembro, preparado para cualquier batalla y apuntando hacia ella casi como si le remarcara su inminente destino.- Yami continuo las caricias por un tiempo para relajar a la chica y tener tiempo de acortar el que fuera a durar antes de soltar su semilla, pero el momento más temido de la muchacha se tuvo que llegar, aun mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

En el jardín de Shimon, él y Yugi tenían su platica ya entrada en mucha importancia cuando, sin aviso, escucharon un grito femenino, casi, y como si tuvieran a la dama dueña de esa voz en frente de ellos; ambos sabían a que se debía el sonido, y Yugi se aferro a Shimon con una mezcla de sensaciones innumerables, mientras el anciano miraba hacia los portones de la habitación como afectado en cierta forma por el suceso; en cierta forma, no era sino otra señal de las cosas tremendas que se vendrían en las vidas de muchos en adelante.

—Relájate, los nervios no nos ayudaran —decía Yami a Mai, ya dentro de ella hasta casi llenarle con el miembro entero; le había tomado varios empujones adentrarse hasta aquella profundidad, y estaba seguro de que la única vez que sintió una presión mayor fue cuando conoció a Yugi por primera vez; más alejo rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, tanto por que no era el momento para ellos, como por que aun estaba molesto con Yugi, y mucho.

Mai gritaba aun, aunque ya con menos escándalo.

—Dijiste que serías suave! Esto es lo que vale tu palabra? —ya la chica estaba en llanto, y sus mejillas sonrojadas del todo humedecidas.

—Mi palabra es la de un Dios, la naturaleza no es obra mía sino de mi padre... esto es lo más que puedo hacer por ti si no cooperas relajándote y dejando a tu cuerpo el facilitarme la entrada a tus puertas; relájate, y te aseguro que todo se te hará menos doloroso —consolada por las palabras de Yami, Mai asintió y sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse ligeramente.- Tras unos minutos de inactividad, Yami decidió comenzar a moverse.

—Snif, snif... snif!

—Tranquila —le dijo, y beso sus mejillas—, en unos minutos pasara y recibirás mi semilla, y en un mes o dos podrás estar orgullosa de saber que llevas una criatura mía en el vientre (1) —de nuevo la tranquilidad iba un tanto a Mai, al poco tiempo ya estaba completamente relajada, incluso disfrutaba de lo que sucedía, y al cabo de unos minutos más ya sentía que podía soportar el resto, que no fueron minutos, sino horas; pese a todos sus esfuerzos, lo único que Yami no pudo lograr fue acortar su rendimiento en las artes del sexo, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que su esposa logro llegar a sobrellevarlo sin problemas.- Como en tantas otras uniones con sus damas, Yami se sirvió como le fue en deseo del cuerpo voluptuoso de Mai, apenas aumento su ritmo al ir avanzando, manteniendo su promesa de ser suave, gozo enormemente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo alejado de la calidez de Yugi, y tras su primer orgasmo supo que las condiciones aun eran perfectas para seguir, y así lo hizo hasta completar tres siembras en su mujer.

Cuando la mañana llego, el pueblo no tuvo duda de la dignidad de la princesa extranjera, entonces la nueva reina de Egipto, y hasta algunos soltaron boqueadas de susto al ver la mancha de sangre junto a las de semen en la sabana nupcial.- De nueva cuenta, la reputación de Yami lo precedía... pero mucho antes del amanecer, Yugi aun estaba despierto y dejaba a Shimon que lo armara de fuerzas.

—No llores más, Yugi; anda, sigue bebiendo este te y pronto te sentirás mucho mejor; recuerda, esto era un asunto inevitable, Yami tendría que haberse casado algún día.- Yami es la esperanza de Egipto para que sea glorioso por muchos años, pero necesita tener hijos de sangre real para que alguno pueda seguir con la dinastía y con su estirpe en el futuro.- Sin un heredero varón, nuestra nación perecería por no tener un líder calificado; desgraciadamente para nosotros ese demonio de Seth se ha aprovechado de sus poderes para ofender a Yami, y sus ansias de poder posiblemente hagan desdichada a la pobre niña que Yami deberá tener para mantener a Egipto en paz... ese hombre es capaz de todo, se le nota con solo echarle un vistazo, incluso con solo sentir su presencia... entiendes mis palabras, Yugi?

—Las entiendo, pero no es justo aun así; amo a Yami, y el a mi, por que las cosas tiene que ser tan difíciles? Si antes estaba enojado conmigo, por que me iba a poner atención ahora que tiene una esposa bonita y sana como esa doncella de Creta? Por que, Shimon? Que esperanza me queda de que Yami me perdone y crea en mí? He intentado acercarme a el por mucho tiempo, pero solo me ignora y desprecia, incluso me lastima!

—Te lastima? —preguntó Shimon con rapidez.

—snif, si... —contestó Yugi.

—Como te lastima? Ha tenido relaciones contigo? Te golpea? No veo ninguna marca en tu piel.

—Me abofetea cada vez que trato de acercármele mucho, a veces me tira de la cama por las noches sin ninguna razón, y siempre esta diciéndome que solo estoy interesado en que no me corte la cabeza! Y que soy tan hipócrita como los demás! Que solo me interesa por ser quien es! que no me preocupo por darle al menos un poco de cariño!

—...ya entiendo... —dijo el anciano, y suspiró— es lo mismo de siempre.- Solo quisiera saber como fue que empezó a pensar así... ni la muerte de un padre amarga tanto el corazón de una persona...

—Algo lastima mucho a Yami, Shimon; quisiera poder ayudarlo, quisiera que mis palabras le tocaran el corazón pero no me quiere escuchar... será que ya no le importo como antes...? snif...

—No digas eso, Yugi —dijo Shimon tomando el rostro del niño entre las manos—; Yami siempre ha sido muy necio, pero te quiere, solo esta actuando así por que le es difícil confiar en los demás para darles el gran cariño que tiene guardado; todo esto es un mal entendido, y en cuando se soluciones Yami volverá a ser el mismo y te tomara en sus brazos con ese gran amor que le inspiras desde el día en que te conoció; mira, mira las estrellas, son hermosas, abundantes, no lo crees?

—...si, son hermosas... —respondió.

—Pues así de basto y hermoso es el amor que hay entre ustedes; si es lo suficientemente fuerte, superara las pruebas más duras y llegara a brillar de nuevo como lo hacen la Luna y el Sol con el anochecer y el despuntar de la aurora.

— ¿Y si no lo es... que pasara, Shimon? —el anciano permaneció en silencio largamente, mirando a Yugi a los ojos, con firmeza.

— ¿Crees que no lo sea? —Yugi se apresuro a negar aquello— entonces no tienes que preocuparte del que pasaría en ese caso —Yugi no tardo en entender a Shimon y, ya acallado de su llanto, tranquilo otra vez y lleno de esperanzas y fe, volteo al cielo igual que Shimon y juntos pasaron las horas enteras hablando como padre e hijo hasta el amanecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron y cada noche se repitió el mismo acto en los aposentos de Yami, buscando asegurar un embarazo lo antes posible.- Shimon visitaba a ambos muchachos cada mañana para revisarlos y curar alguna herida o malestar, pero la más de las veces era a su alteza la reina a quien había que recetar infusiones para que tuviera energía, o ungüentos para serenar su vagina aun firme y poco experimentada, enrojecida y algo ofendida por las tres arduas beligerancias de cada noche.- Mientras tanto Yami más bien procuraba comer los alimentos que Shimon le recetaba para mantener al máximo la calidad de su semilla y sus oportunidades de que esta empezara su camino en el engendrar de un fruto perfecto.

En todo aquel tiempo, Yami no visito su aren una sola vez, renegó más de lo habitual en cada junta, aun aceptando poco el hecho de que estaba casado y buscaba ser el padre de una princesita, a quien ya antes de tenerla la había entregado en matrimonio al peor de los hombres por salvar su imperio y a su gente.- Tenía poco, casi ningún remordimiento paterno o pensamiento consternador por la suerte de su esperada hija; más bien, lo que le molestaba era otra cosa... eran sus conflictos de siempre, de casi toda su vida, de pensar que Yugi lo odiaba y que nadie en el mundo sentía un verdadero amor por el, tan noble como lo deseaba que estuviera seguro de poder entregar el suyo sin temor a que no fuera digna y justamente correspondido; pero la vida continuaba.

Otras cosas interesantes que sucedían en palacio era el que Yugi se encontraba practicando una curiosa danza con las damas del gineceo; llevaba los meses enteros, desde que comenzara su abstinencia, practicándola.- Pronto los sacerdotes foráneos se dieron cuenta de cómo pintaba la situación en palacio entre Yami y su gente, pero especialmente entre él y si cortesano; Isis sabía mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros que Yugi era alguien mucho más especial de lo que su posición hiciera suponer.- Había visto al niño en sus sueños y entendía cuan ligado estaba su destino al de Yami, y las consecuencias que cualquier alegría o tristeza que tocara su vida podría causarle al faraón.- Los cuatro sacerdotes tuvieron razones de sobra para preocuparse cuando llegaron a percibir cuan delicada y susceptible era la salud de Yugi, quien solía presentar debilidad varias veces en la semana, con algo de suerte y muchísimo esfuerzo, esas mismas veces en dos semanas; también se irritaba en cierta medida si se le exponía descuidadamente a ciertas flores exóticas de palacio que a los demás parecían no hacerles ningún daño, igual que presentaba diferentes reacciones a determinados alimentos, bebidas, telas, ambientes y medicamentos; y con todo ello, les asombraba que lo que más lo aliviaba a parte de una platica amena que lo mantuviera alegre, era el descasar periodos controlados de tiempo en el césped de los jardines más comunes, bajo los rayos calidos del sol de la mañana, o nadar algunas horas en las aguas tras el gineceo.- Isis, Shada, Karim y el buen Mahado no se imaginaban lo que podría llegar a suceder si Shimon enfermara o muriera repentinamente; el era el medico personal de Yugi, el único que atinaba correctamente a las necesidades de Yugi en cada ocasión, no había otro medico con el suficiente conocimiento y experiencia como para comprender lo suficiente del misterioso padecimiento de Yugi, aunque para Shimon cada vez se hacía más claro que no era uno, sino muchos.

Un día, aprovechando cierto receso de la corte, Isis y Mahado se condujeron al gineceo para visitar a Yugi; ahí, al llegar, las damas entendieron de inmediato, y se dispersaron a sus lechos o al lago para dejar a los religiosos hablar a solas con Yugi.- El los espero recostado entre los cogines sin alguna emoción en particular por el encuentro.

—Hola —dijo Isis arrodillándose a un lado del chico; él la miro con sus dos grandes ojos amatistas como si fuera un niñito— eres Yugi, verdad, pequeño hermoso?

—Si, soy Yugi, señorita —Isis le sonrió con gran dulzura; hasta ella se sentía inundar de amor por la cercanía de Yugi, y al igual que las demás damas, se le antojaba fugazmente el tener una criatura como él.

—He oído mucho de ti en palacio desde que llegue —le dijo Isis; Mahado aun guardaba silencio y estudiaba a Yugi.

—Me imagino lo que ha oído... lo siento si ha venido molesta por ello...

—Ho —exclamo Isis—, seguro los comentarios de esa gente tienen las peores fuentes; puedo ver fácilmente que tienes un alma bondadosa y ligera, tan ligera como la pluma de la verdad (2) —Yugi guardo silencio.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta de que el faraón y tu se tienen un afecto muy especial, tan especial que es incomparablemente más grande que aquel que Yami pueda tenerle a la reina Mai, o a cualquiera de sus personas de más confianza, incluido Shimon —Yugi suspiro en silencio.

—Yo quisiera que Yami aceptara eso... —dijo Yugi— pero esta demasiado molesto como para dejarme demostrarle que soy sincero...

—También lo hemos notado —la atención de Yugi ya estaba atrapada por la platica al oír a Isis declarar aquello—, conocemos a Yami desde que era un niño, juntos compartimos los pocos momentos de nuestra infancia en que pudimos ser realmente jóvenes, criaturas sin preocupaciones.- Entendemos bien su carácter, aunque no sabemos el por que exacto de algunas cosas que hace y que suelen darle problemas a los demás —Yugi aparto su mirada—; también sabemos como llegaste a palacio... —silencio— pero no temas, no hemos venido a recriminarte nada, sino a brindarte ayuda.

—Ayuda? —preguntó Yugi.

—Así es —contestó Mahado—.- Sabemos que Yami ha cambiado, aunque ahora no lo demuestre, pero es tu compañía lo que ha ablandado su corazón, y por lo que ha dejado de hacer aquellas cosas horribles... tu eres nuestra esperanza para que nuestro querido Faraón recupere la cordura, y para que encuentre la felicidad que ha buscado toda su vida.

—Ayúdanos, Yugi, y déjanos ayudarte —Isis tomo las manos de Yugi entre las suyas—; solo tu tienes lo necesario para curar a Yami de ese mal tan grande que le ha mandado Seth por tantos años, la llegada de ese sacerdote solo hace peores las cosas.- Por favor, niño, Egipto entero te pide ayuda... —los ojos de Yugi brillaban de la emoción, aunque su rostro no reflejara ninguna sonrisa, sino una mueca agobiada.

—Ayúdanos, Yugi —repitió Mahado—; ayúdanos, y juntos conseguiremos que Yami vuelva a acogerte con su cariño, agraciarte con su confianza.- Es lo que más deseas, se te ve en la mirada, tu alma es transparente a través de ellos como las aguas del Nilo.

—Sabemos también de tu destino, susurros divinos de tu nacimiento, de tu llegada a esta ciudad y de tu porvenir; tu vida esta más ligada a la de Yami de lo que quizás puedas imaginar o saber.- Tu compañía es imprescindible para Yami, sin el, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo.- Aunque Yami no lo acepte, si algo te sucediera, sería eso el dolor más grande que pudiera soportar su maltratado corazón, y tu sabes que sin el, tu vida no duraría más de lo que duran las flores del desierto tras una lluvia en cien años.

—Ya, por favor, no sigan —suplico Yugi con voz apesadumbrada—; lo haré, los ayudare, es verdad, mi mayor deseo es que Yami me acepte de nuevo.- Haría lo que me pidieran por que eso sucediera, lo haré en cuanto me digan que es, pero ya, ya no sigan, por favor... snif... —Isis tomo en sus brazos a Yugi, y lo apretó contra su pecho moreno y desnudo hasta que se tranquilizo.

—Discúlpanos por haberte hecho alterar así —dijo Isis—, temíamos que estos tiempos te hubieran hecho temer hacer algo por recuperar a Yami.

—Snif... creía que sabían mucho de todo... —Isis y Mahado rieron con Yugi.

—Somos innegablemente humanos —respondió Isis—; en una situación así, era natural que hasta los susurros divinos no nos consolaran del todo.

—Bien, bien, dejemos que venga la alegría.- Yugi, has estado practicando algo especial para el faraón, no es así? —Yugi asintió— excelente, con ello y algunos consejos nuestros, intervenciones, comenzaremos a derrumbar esa muralla de temores que ha construido Yami en su corazón. Lo veras a su tiempo... lo veremos...

—Muchas gracias... —dijo Yugi, y los tres se abrazaron mientras las mujeres del gineceo los miraban, unas extrañadas, otras conmovidas, pero todas animadas por la idea de que su señor fuera el hombre tan dulce que a veces podía llegar a ser cuando estaba con ellas en la intimidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cumplidos dos meses desde el matrimonio de Yami y Mai, Shimon se encontró un buen día en la habitación de la reina, revisándola; no podría haber sido uno más glorioso, pues al salir el médico de los aposentos, informo con tono sereno que el esperado al fin podía ser confirmado.

—Shimon, que tiene? Esta enferma? —preguntó Yami con preocupación; Shimon espero un segundo, y entonces dio la noticia.

—La reina, Yami, esta esperando a tu primer hijo; esta embarazada —todos los nobles y políticos alrededor pegaron clamores de alegría al escuchar esas palabras tan deseadas desde hacía años; los tiempos no eran los mejores, pero aun así la noticia seguía siendo maravillosa.- Yami, por su parte, estaba inmerso en algo enigmático, y por lo mismo su animo y expresión eran indescifrables.

—Yami...? —Yugi estaba cerca de él, y se preocupó de inmediato al sentir lo que los demás no podían; no le gustaba, la noticia era magnifica, y sin embargo percibía cosas terribles dentro de Yami— Yami, estas...? —Yami se alejo, adentrándose en la habitación de su mujer y dejando atrás a Yugi; el niño no sabía si lo habría escuchado o si simplemente se le ignoro, pero no por ello huyo desquebrajado en espíritu.- Se acerco a los portones y miro la escena.

—Yami... —dijo la reina recibiendo a su marido; Yami, aun menos abierto, se limito a tomar las manos de Mai, y a apretarlas con mucha presión, sobre el vientre.- Era todo lo que podía decir...

Después de ese instante, los dos esposos voltearon a la entrada y en ella vieron a Yugi, mirándolos como cualquier criatura a la espera de algo, sabiendo que no sería lo mejor para él. Entre los tres comenzaría a surgir una nueva relación, muy diferente entre miembro y miembro.- Yugi comprendía a Yami, Yami temía a algo desconocido para todos menos él, Mai tenía nuevos temores sobre el futuro de su hijo, y comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por lo que hacía tan especial a ese niño que su marido lo amara tanto; lo cual era algo que hasta ella podía ver, y sería un tema del que hablaría con Yugi alguna vez en el futuro.

**Continuará...**


	16. Y mí Corazón Aletea como una Golondrina1

_Gracias a Kisaomi, Kida Luna, Holly Motto, cerry, lila, estrellade kaleido, Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa, maat sacmis y -xanxisk por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Estrellade Kaleido:** Si quieres algo de felicidad para Yugi, entones este capitulo y el siguiente van a gustarte mucho en ese aspecto. (Smile)

**Tsuki Shindo (etc.):** Seguro, puedes comparar información, y el baile lo pondré ya en el siguiente capítulo, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho. Gracias, que bien que estés tan complacida con mi trabajo. (Smile, wink)

**Maat Sacmis:** Genial, este capítulo también tiene sus emociones, aunque es un tanto más corto. Y... dile a Joey que ya hay planes de ahorro muy convenientes en los bancos, jeje, sacas tu credit card con quinientos pesos, o de debito con dos mil. Gracias por escribir, y buen provecho.

**Holly Motto:** Bien, ya no ansíes, aquí esta el capítulo y... lo demás respecto a la relación Yami Mai Yugi tendrás que descubrirlo manteniéndote en la leída. ¡Saludos, chica! ¡Besos!

**Kida Luna:** Ay, ustedes dos no acaban de catarcearse, jaja, seguro no veían nada con las lagrimas por que me mandaron doble review, jaja! y, en fin, recuerden que todas sus preguntas serán resueltas mientras se mantengan leyendo la historia, pero en este cap ya podrán resolver algunas. Les saludo mucho y, Kida! ¡Ya publica el diario de un bebe! Lo quiero leer, mujer! (super smile)

**Cerri:** Bueno, hasta que no publique el final y lo leas no sabrás si te gusta o no, pero le seguiré poniendo mi esfuerzo; sobre que le falte dramatismo a los finales, lo siento, pero no opino lo mismo que tú, yo pienso que los finales no tienen que ser dramáticos, ni pienso que el que lo sean los haga mejores.- Alguna vez pensé como tú respecto a eso, pero conforme fui escribiendo cambie de opinión, pero si, a algunas personas les gustan los finales dramáticos por que inconsciente o concientemente esperan que el final, como algo especial, se defina en el dramatismo. No estoy enojada, he (smile). Sigue leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review.

Como sea, tomare en cuenta lo que dices y reconsiderare la forma en que estructuro mis finales.

**Lila:** Rayos, si le queda la canción... (shoked look) gracias por dedicarla, aunque ya sabes, no me gusta Ramstein, pero la letra, señor! tendré que leer los lyrics de esas gentes, están muy interesantes. Sobre Yugito y el casamiento de Yami, bueno, sigue leyendo, sigue leyendo, jeje...

**Xanxisk:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, jeje, y que te digo? Si no te gustan las parejas, pues que le puedo hacer yo? nada más seguir metiendo a los personajes en problemas para mantener la intriga, jeje, no, no, la historia esta siguiendo su curso y espero que tú sigas leyendo. Gracias de nuevo, te mando saludos y te deseo mucha suerte en tus cosas del colegio.

**Kisaomi:** de nada con lo del fic, a ver si el Yugi no sale mal de sus asuntos secretos con Tea... thanks por recordarme lo de los horrores ortográficos, eso me deja ver que si pusiste atención al leer el capítulo.- Y pasando al asunto del vocabulario... mmmm, pues antes si ponía muchas notas pero, supongo que a veces es difícil juzgar que palabras conoce la gente y que palabras no conoce cuando no esta acostumbrado a cierto vocabulario... pero OK, me esforzare en hacer algunas notas extras en las palabras más curiosas, pero te sugiero que si alguna palabra no la entiendes y yo no la defino, busques un diccionario; encontraras el significado de la palabra tal y además de paso lees una o dos más y ya ganas intereses, jaja! saludos!

(1) Debido a la alimentación menos rica que tenía la gente en tiempos antiguos, era común que las jóvenes tuvieran su primera menstruación a los catorce años, y no a los ocho u once, como suele suceder hoy en día.

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 16- Y mí Corazón Aletea como una Golondrina Enjaulada

**Parte I**

_Dedicado a Denisse (leí algunos de tus fics, y siento que son parte de lo clásico, me encantan), Kisaomi, cerrilla, Faraón Hally Black, Ahza 77 y xanxisk_

**D**os meses antes:

Con el acuerdo entre la corte y Seth sobre el casamiento de la primera hija de Yami con el cínico sacerdote, había una lista de detalles por aclarar relacionados con la naturaleza propia del orden en el poder; una princesa noble y virgen estaba en camino desde la lejana tierra de Creta, aguardando al encuentro con el rey de reyes para la única tarea de darle una hija que mantuviera apaciguado a Seth, pero, y si no era una princesa la que resultaba nacer primero? Y si había un varón después, o gemelos? Y que haría Seth cuando tuviera el poder? Que sería del buen Egipto en las manos de un ser soberbio y déspota como el sumo sacerdote del Dios de las tinieblas?

Shimon, Yami y sus allegados no eran ningunos tontos, apenas si se había pospuesto la junta por el mal humor de Yami y la búsqueda de la princesa perfecta según su locación en lo político; llegado el momento, una junta secreta se organizó en palacio.

—Avisa a los demás miembros —dijo uno de los hombres del salón a otro allegado suyo—, diles que se apuren y que despachen a todos sus esclavos— En la última junta no hubo forma de que los sirvientes no se enteraran de la platica, por lo que entre Shimon, sus colegas médicos y los sacerdotes de más confianza, contados los recién llegados, elaboraron un encuentro con esas criaturas para obligarlos a jurar silencio, pero en aquella ocasión tomarían nuevas precauciones, excluyéndolos de la junta.

—Nefer —llamó luego otro de los reunidos—, los guardias deben cuidar que nadie merodee en los próximos diez pasillos. Eres de confianza, ve y mantente al lado de los guardias que cuiden estas puertas. Asegúrate de que ninguna otra persona se acerque a escuchar, ni siquiera el hombre de más alcurnia.

Solo el fuego de algunas antorchas brillaba a las manos de unos diez hombres dispersos por aquel basto salón, y aun no se habían organizado del todo; necesitaban más guía, pero resultaba difícil gritar por lo delicado del asunto, o aun pasar los mensajes entre tanto secreteo y ansiedad.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Yami llegó a tomar asiento en su trono, con Shimon a su derecha, mientras que el ministro de siempre al fin conseguía que se encendieran la mitad de las antorchas del lugar: ni aun la luz debía ser alertadora, y las ventanas se cubrieron con cortinas de hilo para evitar miradas curiosas inadvertidas.- Los portones se cerraron, cada quien tomo su lugar donde le correspondía, pero lo más cerca posible de su Faraón entornando un circulo; todo quedo en silencio, y entonces Yami recibió su fusta de su anciano amigo, levantándose firme con la doble corona reluciendo magnifica en su frente alta para encarar la junta.

—Todos saben por que estamos reunidos aquí, cada uno fue informado, y era más que obvio desde un principio —Yami echó una mirada a los rostros alrededor—. Seth, adelántate al centro, donde todos podamos verte —de la oscuridad al fondo del salón, donde no llegaba la luz de las antorchas, la figura delgada y orgullosa de Seth emergió como la del demonio de entre las tinieblas del infierno—. Seth...

—Mi Faraón —pronunció con sarcasmo.

—No hace falta que se te explique la situación, bien debes haber pensado en el asunto hace tiempo.

—Si, se bien de que se trata todo esto —dijo llevándose una mano al mentón y la otra en cruz a la cadera—, es lo menos que debo saber para merecer el llamarme un prodigio.

—Entonces habla, dinos exactamente como es que pretendes ganar el poder, descarado.

—Ya lo he dicho, desposando a una de tus hijas, jeje... para que el pueblo me ame y coma de mi mano, y vayan por el mundo diciendo que su nuevo Faraón es el gobernante justo que tanto anhelaban —al menos cuatro decenas de gruñidos resonaron quedamente amenazando a Seth— ahí es donde tú entras, Faraón —Yami se concentro en una manera tremenda sobre la presencia de aquel lobo frente a sus ojos, y entonces, ambos eran depredadores en tregua.

—Pretendes esperar a mi muerte para que no tengas mancha y el pueblo sienta que eres mejor gobernante que yo? —exclamó Yami, y Seth le respondido con una risilla— bien —gruñó—, aun si ese fue el trato, dime, ¿que piensas hacer si mi primer hijo no es una princesa sino un príncipe? Sabes que tendría derecho al trono antes que tú.

—No, Faraón, será una princesa, sabes, tengo muy buena suerte con las mujeres, incluso si son nobles y delicadas.

—Bastardo! —uno se levantó encolerizado y enfrentó a Seth hasta que sus compañeros lo animaron a retomar asiento.

— Aun así, la primera podría ser una niña, pero que hay de los siguientes? Se claro, Seth, que quieres en realidad?

— ¡Jajajaja! —las carcajadas de Seth hicieron echo en la habitación— ¡no me importa si tienes un príncipe antes que después, tú tienes que darme a una de tus hijas! Y tampoco es importante si alguno de tus herederos merece el poder antes que yo, no tienes opción! DEBES darme el poder llegado el día de tu muerte, o acaso quieres desdecirte y ver de nuevo mi poder amenazar la unión de tu cuello y a tu Egipto en ruinas?

—No le grite al Faraón! —de nuevo un hombre se levantaba enfadado.

—La salud de Faraón es la mejor nunca antes vista —pronunció Shimon—, sabes cuantos años vivirá? Tú magia de las sombras también te ha dicho eso? O también moldearas la fecha a tu antojo? Tú, víbora traidora.

—No, anciano, ni siquiera nuestro Faraón vivirá más que los anteriores, ningún hombre egipcio llega a vivir más de cincuenta años, y te aseguró que este vivirá solo poco menos que eso; pero yo, jajajaja! Yo viviré largamente, gracias a mi magia de las sombras, mi juventud se preservara por décadas aun después de que Faraón muera y de él solo quede un cadáver relleno de paja —la junta estallo en murmullos—. Si! —exclamó, silenciándolo todo— mis poderes son grandes, puedo ver en los secretos del futuro si así lo deseo, y cortarles el cuello a todos ahora mismo si me viene en gana, pero así no obtendría el poder como lo deseo, además, necesito a una mujer a mi lado para afianzar mi poderío, y quiero que sea una hija de nuestro Faraón, no solo para consumar mi derecho al poder, sino para que pueda burlarme de sembrar mi estirpe sobre la suya.

—Tú desfachatez no tiene limites —expresó Yami con furia, pero conteniéndose—. Tú lealtad es una mera vanidad, tus palabras están rodeadas de secretos; no eres claro al hablar, cualquier bandido de tu calaña no se detendría en matarme por conseguir el poder, fuera con o sin lealtad, con una mentira para el pueblo o sin una, y llevaría a Egipto a la miseria por rodearse de lujos y sumisión... cuales son tus razones? —la expresión de Seth ensombreció.

—El vino siempre sabe mejor si se lo deja añejar lo suficiente... claro, cualquier ladronzuelo haría las cosas así, pero yo pienso diferente; mis planes son astutos, mi sinceridad, muy grande, jaja, no me gusta batallar con mis peones, por eso les he mostrado mi poder, y ahora no tienen más remedio que cumplir mis deseos por que son tan bonachones y ridículos, pero me gusta el poder, las riquezas, la grandeza, el respeto... Egipto es el imperio más grande del mundo, y reconozco su poderío, por eso lo deseo, y quiero ponerme a su mando para disfrutar de el como me plazca, como siempre lo he merecido; soy el más adecuado para ser seguido! Y me asegurare de gozar del poder mientras acumulo más y más, entonces las naciones restantes se unirán a la mía y alabaran mis hazañas... —de nuevo la junta se acalló, pero ahora el silencio era sepulcral, y espeso como la niebla; Seth podía oler los diferentes sentimientos de cada quien igual que si hubieran sido perfume en sus fosas— ya lo sabes, ahora todo lo que tienes que mantener en mente es que no tienes elección y, por supuesto, que debes procurar la fuerza de tus pellejos para hacerme una linda esposa —un anciano del grupo se acerco y escupió la túnica de Seth, y este en respuesta lo lanzo contra la pared en un flachaso de luz violácea— hum, tú, ministro —dijo volviendo la atención al asunto de inmediato, mientras el otro hombre sucumbía rápidamente tirado en el suelo—, prepara un documento para que lo firme cada hombre de aquí, y en el, el faraón aceptara que yo ire primero al poder antes que su primer heredero —Yami se tragó su orgullo para seguir hablando.

—Y que hay acerca de los hijos que te de mi hija? —Seth volteó— también quieres que se respete su supuesto derecho al poder?

—Ja... jajajaja! Lo que sea de mis hijos no me importa, ni me preocupa una boñiga; tu hija solo será un símbolo, una herramienta, una efigie de mi derecho al poder, y nada más! —los ojos de Yami brillaban como con lagrimas, pero apenas se notaba en la oscuridad— seguro, la haré mía noche tras noche y le recordare su lugar y derechos abriendo su flor con dureza, como debe ser para que las mujeres no se vuelvan las arpías traicioneras que son en el fondo desde antes de su nacimiento. Si me da hijos los utilizare igual que a ella, si no lo hace, no importa. Me uniré a la oscuridad de sus _bocas_ por las horas enteras hasta satisfacerme por completo, este fuerte y lozana en los días de siembra, o preñada y frágil en los últimos días de espera de una cinta —solo Yami y Shimon estaban más o menos controlados en ese punto, pues todos los demás hombres tenían las bocas abiertas y los ojos saltados— no me interesa el futuro de mi familia, lo que suceda en palacio es poco relevante mientras se mantengan las apariencias fuera de él. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar a mi muerte, jaja, sería muy divertido ver a mis hijos peleando con los tuyos por quedarse con el trono, todo desde los colmillos de Amman.

—Eres... Seth en persona... —la impresión de Yami no podía ser mayor, por un momento pensó en la desgraciada suerte de su hija, pero después todo rondaba en torno a la posición en que había quedado como líder.

El documento se firmo y todos los hombres, incluidos Mahado, Shada, Karim y la buena Isis, regresaron a sus aposentos. Solo Shimon y Yami quedaron platicando un momento más, renuentes a dejar a Seth cumplir todas sus locuras sin al menos intentar detenerlo.

—Este hombre esta trastornado, Yami —le dijo—, el brillo de sus ojos tiene la locura del chacal, y su aura presagia muerte... de alguien así se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero pretende esperar catorce años a que llegue la primera floración de mujer de tu hija para desposarla... (1) No creo que pretenda eso de verdad.

—No importa si es lo que pretende o no, nosotros tampoco vamos a esperar que todo se de según sus deseos... debemos tenderle una trampa, pero será difícil... sus poderes son muy grandes.

—Las tinieblas son fuertes, encuentran donde dominar con facilidad, pero justicia es el nombre de los dioses y ellos no nos abandonaran.

—Que propones? —preguntó Yami.

—Por el momento solo podemos hacer lo que quiere, pero mientras tanto buscare entre mis conjuros algo que pueda sernos de ayuda, quizás algo para debilitar a Seth, entonces sería fácil apuñalarlo por la noche entre la confusión.

—Bien —Yami se quedo pensativo—, entonces así será.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**E**n otro día de Amón cuando estaba planeado partir hacia Elefantina, antes de que el despertar de Yami anunciara el inicio de las actividades, los gritos de la desesperada cortesana de Seth anunciaron el amanecer a la par de Sol.

Todo palacio estaba escandalizado en sus lechos porque todos sabían a que se debían aquellas exclamaciones; el estilo de Seth en el sexo era bastante sádico y extendido, además de un tanto reprobable para los nobles.- El sumo sacerdote de Seth se pasaba las noches en las callejuelas de más mala muerte de la ciudad dorada, a veces de ciudades vecinas, y bebía cerveza con prostitutas hasta estar alta la madrugada para regresar a unas dos horas antes del amanecer, y despertar después de ellas poniendo a su esclava en actividad; era ya esa la cuarta o quinta cortesana que Seth cambiaba por una nueva, ya que las desgraciadas terminaban muy mal heridas y, algunas, hasta traumatizadas.- Shimon tenía más trabajo que nunca desde la llegada de Seth, incrementado por el hecho del embarazo real ya corriendo la cinta de los nueve meses.

—Por Ra... —musitó Yami al ir despertando causa de los gritos— otra vez Seth perturbándolo todo, con un demonio... —al echar un ojo a sus caderas, Yami descubrió que su pequeño cortesano estaba enroscado frente a ellas; entre sueños lo había despojado de las sabanas, y ahora utilizaba sus muslos y pene como almohadillas— ¿Yugi?

—Buenos días, Yami —saludó con somnolencia—. ¿Dormiste bien, mi señor? —Yugi acarició el pene de Yami al hacerle aquella pregunta, y terminó con un beso a la punta— seguro que si, tu rostro es como el sol esta mañana... aunque tal vez soy yo que te quiero tanto.

— ¿Ya terminaste de ser hipócrita? —la sonrisa de Yugi palideció un poco, pero no respondió y siguió acariciando a Yami en toda su desnudes, desde ese pene fuerte y grande, hasta los testículos, el vientre, el pecho, incluso el ano— ¿Por qué has vuelto a subir a mi cama por la noche? Deberías estar con mis concubinas.

—Perdóname, es que no soporto estar lejos de ti sabiendo las cosas que piensas sobre mi cariño.

—Pienso lo que es, y eso es tu frívolo interés en mí y tus cínicas mentiras —los ojos de Yugi resplandecieron a la luz del día llenos de lágrimas; y en un esfuerzo por llegar a Yami, si no con las palabras, con los actos, se inclino hacia el y comenzó a mamar del pene con pausa y delicadeza.

Los gritos de la cortesana de Seth persistían y se escuchaban claramente hasta los aposentos reales, las voceadas de Shimon y sus colegas no se habían hecho esperar y ya el alboroto había ido del escándalo general al escándalo médico.- El asunto se volvía aun peor cuando uno atendía que aquellos hombres habían entrado a la habitación de Seth y curaban las heridas de la muchacha mientras Seth la seguía utilizando.

Yugi, siempre tan impresionable y sensible, procuraba hacer oídos sordos al asunto y concentrarse en los propios; había sido así desde muy poco atrás, tan poco como los tres días restantes antes de partir al festival de Osiris; este era el tiempo desde que se anunciara el embarazo de la reina— déjame —le ordenó Yami.

—Te amo, Yami —dijo Yugi—, solo quiero que al menos creas eso y dejes que tu corazón decida lo demás —Yami pelo los dientes y endureció los músculos al sentir a Yugi recostarse de nuevo en ellos, mojándose la piel con la saliva que había dejado— por las noches, cuando dormías con la reina, siempre tuve pesadillas —cerró sus ojos—; en todos me ignorabas, en todos te alejabas de mi y yo seguía gritándote que te quiero...

—Estas celoso...? —Yami, momento a momento, no creía las palabras de Yugi, pero sentía su poder con claridad, y percibía el miedo de Yugi a perder su cariño en la nueva relación con la reina.

—Si... quisiera ser yo el que estuviera en el lugar de ella... ha! —Yami lo golpeó en el brazo.

—No tienes derecho a esos pensamientos, eres un esclavo! Recuerda tu lugar!

—Lo hago! —Yugi se dejo ir contra los genitales de Yami— mi lugar es a tu lado, en tu cama, en tu vida, en tu corazón! Mi vida es servirte y amarte! Entiendo mi lugar en la vida, por que me rechazas ahora si tú también sabes que es verdad?

—No! tu no me amas!

—Si te amo, y yo creo que tú también me amas a mi!

—Grr!

—Haagggyy! —Yami se alzó como un leopardo en toda su gloria, y quedo sobre Yugi cual presa cazada; le mantenía en la cama aferrando sus manos de los brazo pequeños, y tenía el pene presionando con fuerza contra el ano de Yugi; la cabeza casi había entrado del todo, era cuestión de solo un ligero esfuerzo más para invadir al pequeño, y de dos para romperlo con crueldad hasta el fondo— snif... quieres hacerlo...?

—No llores...

—No puedo cumplir eso.

—Es una orden.

—Los sentimientos no tienen leyes.

—Que quieres de mi para callarte y dejar de herirme?

—Que sigas hasta el final... —Yami estaba ya muy cera de Yugi, y ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones— soy tuyo, puedes hacerme lo que quieras... hagggyy... —la cabeza del pene entró un poco más.

—Te duele?

—No es importante, mi vida es para servirte, el dolor es eventual... pero nuestro cariño es eterno...

—No te amo...

—Si, me amas... —los labios de ambos ya se tocaban, pero el beso aun estaba en duda

—Shimon... —dijo, y pasó saliva— Shimon ordenó... Shimon dijo que estas débil...

—Shimon sabe igual que nosotros que mi vida te pertenece... eres mi Dios y mi vida, estaré feliz de que me des uso.

—...Solo quieres que tenga sexo contigo? Eso es lo único que quieres? —Yugi se estremeció— al fin has aceptado que eres una simple vasija...?

—Snif... snif...

—y ahora por que lloras? No es esa la verdad?

—No... —dijo llorando— dije que estaré feliz si me usas, por que quiéralo o no soy una de tus propiedades, y desde que entre a palacio la razón de mi vida quedo dispuesta a hacerte feliz, es el destino, son tus deseos y de los dioses... pero también se que me amas, y estoy seguro de que cuando me uses...

—NO, no te usare como quieres.

—Dilo, acéptalo, no importa cuanto me ames, mientras sea tu esclavo me estarás usando cuando tengamos sexo... —los corazones de ambos latían desenfrenados, pero la pasión que sentían, la tensión en sus cuerpos, era todo tal que sentían el tiempo y esos mismos latidos avanzar lentamente— pero yo confío en que me usaras con cariño...

—No me amas...

—Si te amo...

—No... —Yugi contestó "Sí", y Yami comenzó a empujar su pene dentro de él, lentamente; la boca de Yugi se fue abriendo del placer y el dolor, y cerró sus ojos gradualmente hasta que las lágrimas le mojaron las mejillas y los oídos.

—Te amo... —gimió, y ambos ya forcejeaban suavemente, abrazados.

—Eres tan mentiroso...

—No, no te engañes más... mmmnn... eres tan dulce, por que no le muestras ese gran amor tuyo a los demás?

—Que sabes de mi?

—Todo, y nada... —Yami siguió en silencio— tu olor es tan rico, haagg... solo tengo que estar cerca de el, y aleja las pesadillas...

—A que huelo? —le preguntó.

—A lotos...

—y a que más?

—A lotos, y a semen... a aceite... y a ti... tu propio aroma es tan suave...

—Tú hueles a pureza, a bondad...

—Eres tan tierno, así mismo debe ser tu corazón...

—No es verdad...

—Si, si lo es, es tierno y sincero... y grita por afecto... —Yugi posó su mano sobre el corazón de Yami— late con tanta fuerza, pero puedo sentir que esta lastimado... —Yami arqueo la espalda y comenzó a presionar más su miembro dentro de Yugi a cada empujón— haggg... por que no puedes decir que me amas si sabes que no importa como, siempre estamos desnudos el uno frente al otro.

—Haaagg... haggg, Yu-gi... —Yugi elevó un grito de placer mientras Yami se deshacía en un suspiro a causa de un orgasmo.

—Yami... —Yami volteó a su lado al oír la voz de Shimon.- El anciano se acercó a Yugi con pausa, y le toco el pecho y la frente— te dije que necesitaba reposo... —Yugi se veía más frágil de repente, pero su color se mantenía vivo, como fuego ardiendo.

—...esta...? —dijo Yami sin terminar.

—Habrá que hacerlo reposar por completo.

—No! —gritó Yugi— por favor, Shimon, no le prohíbas a Yami hacer de mi su voluntad, para eso soy suyo, déjalo que me tenga a su lado!

—Yugi, estas muy débil —le dijo el anciano.

—No, al contrario... haaa... —Yugi tragó mientras hiperventilaba— hace mucho que no me sentía tan fuerte... —la expresión de Yami era contemplativa, pero estaba confundido.

—Mmmm —Shimon respiraba ruidosamente, y su mueca no lo mostraba nada complacido; estaba preocupado, pero veía cuan abierto parecía Yami solo por acercarse a Yugi de nuevo, y no quería arruinar eso— ya solo te faltaban unas semanas para reanudar tus tareas... —Yugi sonrió, y Yami salió de él para dejar a Shimon revisarlo— acuéstate boca abajo... —Shimon frunció el seño con un ligero disgusto— te rasgaste un poco, tienes una hemorragia... —Shimon le echo el ojo a Yami como si el gestó hubiera sido una flecha viva— tendré que controlar sus relaciones como antes, y tú deberás aplicar aceite y ungüento a Yugi con cada penetración. Sus fuerzas son vulnerables, que nunca se te olvide, tienes que ser tan delicado con él como lo es su salud.

Shimon siguió hablando por largo rato mientras hacia sus curaciones a Yugi, y su tratamiento de siempre; los minutos se fueron alejando sin dejar rastro alguno hasta que solo quedo tiempo para que Yami se alistara para montar el viaje a el palacio de elefantina, y al festival Osiriano, pero mientras aquello duró sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Yugi.- Cuando los dos quedaron solos, Yugi aun permanecía tendido de frente a Yami, y este acarició una pierna por puro placer sin siquiera esbozar un gesto de felicidad.- Era aquello un símbolo de sus posiciones.

**Continuará... **


	17. Y mí Corazón Aletea como una Golondrina2

**LAS LAGRIMAS DEL NILO...**

Capítulo 17- Y mí Corazón Aletea como una Golondrina Enjaulada

**Parte II**

_Dedicado a Lila_

—**P**reparen los caballos y las camas de manos—gritó un hombre a los sirvientes en la explanada frente a palacio—, el Faraón y la reina están por salir.

Mientras tanto, en el interior:

—Shimon, nos viste, nos viste? —Yugi saltaba y gritaba de gusto tomado de las manos de Shimon quien trataba de calmarlo, él mismo entre risas, para poder terminar el propio arreglo personal antes de la salida— ¡Dulce leche de Isis, Shimon! Me lo hizo, me lo hizo! Me lo hizo y terminamos al mismo tiempo! Fue tan tierno! Pude sentir como me iba abriendo su corazón!

—Si —dijo el anciano aun lanzando risotadas—, lo vi muy bien, Yami te tenía completamente acorralado, pero quizás él se había acorralado aun más a si mismo; son buenas señales, y quizás ya muy pronto acepte sus sentimientos.

—Ojalá que si, no tienes idea de lo hermoso que fue, y si no hubieras llegado quien sabe que más habría sucedido entre nosotros.- Se que aun se siente inseguro sobre perdonarme, pero al menos ya me acepta de nuevo; estoy tan feliz, Shimon, ya quiero que llegue la noche para que solicite mi presencia otra vez, te juro que pondré todo mi esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir muy complacido —Shimon se sonrió.

—Me da gusto que estés tan concentrado en tus deberes, pero no te emociones tanto, este ha sido solo un paso de los que quizás sean muchos; se paciente y mantén ese espíritu, Yami ya reaccionara a su tiempo —Yugi asintió—. Vamos, hay que partir, y mantén esto a tus hombros.

—Es para mi? De verdad es para mí? —Yugi estaba muy feliz de recibir aquella prenda: un bonito chal de lana bordado de aves alzando el vuelo en color verde malaquita contra el fondo azul noche.

—Si, es para ti; necesitas protegerte del clima y las miradas durante la travesía.

—Jeje... del clima puede protegerme Yami...

—Iras en el mismo carro que Yami y la reina.

—Ho... —tras sus últimas palabras, Shimon y Yugi salieron del aposento de Shimon luciendo sus prendas nuevas.- Frente a ellos se encontraban Yami y Mai.

— ¿Como te sientes para el viaje? —preguntó Yami a su joven esposa.

—Bien, solo algo cansada —Yami no pudo evitar notar que Mai se tocaba el vientre insistentemente.

—Pediré a un sirviente que te disponga suficientes almohadillas para que descanses cuanto lo desees.

— ¡Amón bendiga los ojos que te ven esta mañana, divino Faraón! —Yami recibió a Seth con un visaje de enojo— es un honor estar frente a ti y tu mujer —dijo, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Mai, quien le respondió con un gesto de desagrado; luego la mirada de Seth recayó largamente sobre el vientre vestido de lino.

— ¿Qué quieres? La reina no esta en condiciones de soportar tus intrigas.

—Es precisamente por su condición que me es tan grato saludarlos, después de todo apenas has hecho uso de mis servicios en la corte durante estos días y no he podido estar cerca de lo que es mío.

—Se te asigno un puesto justo a tus talentos, y solo yo decido si me haces falta en la corte o no.- Ahora vete, toma tu puesto en la caravana y no vuelvas a mostrarte ante mi o mi esposa por lo que resta del viaje.

—Ho... esta bien, si así lo deseas... —Seth se acercó unos pasos a la pareja, más certeramente a Mai; ella retrocedió un paso llevándose un puño sobre el pecho.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a ella —exclamó Yami.

—Al menos lo haré una vez, después de todo ella lleva tu siembra en su vientre, la cual algún día será mía para sembrarla a la vez —Mai presionó con más fuerza sobre el pequeñísimo bulto al oír aquellas temibles palabras.- Yami, fastidiado del todo, se interpuso entre ambos.

—Mi hija te será dada a su tiempo, mientras tanto aléjate de ella, DESDE AHORA. Hasta que sea tu esposa, NO la tocaras.

—Que celoso, papá cuervo, creía que eras un Halcón.

—Carroñero sin vergüenza, este oprobio te costara caro—gruñó Yami.

—Ho, supongo que no podré ir al festival, cuanto me duele... —dijo Seth sarcásticamente.

—Hahaha, el festival? Así le llamas a fornicar con tus cortesanas? —la expresión de Seth torno en una tan sorprendida que era divertida, y Yami se deleito desde sus adentros hasta su gran sonrisa sin ninguna vergüenza— no te preocupes, Seth, solo serán un par de meses, pero alégrate, todo palacio va a dormir muy bien durante este tiempo.

—Eres un... —gruñó.

—Vamos, aun vendrás con la caravana; te sentaras en la cama frente a la mía, es una orden —Seth, quedado tras la pareja adelantada, se contenía en su lugar para no hacer una locura—, ha! Y puedes pedirles algunos remedios a los médicos de palacio, menos a Shimon; esos "pellejos" van a dolerte mucho en adelante.

—Hijo de perra... —pensaba Seth— no le daré el gusto de hacerme esto.

—Casi lo olvido, harás voto de encierro una vez que regresemos de Elefantina —Seth puso toda su capacidad en contener un grito encolerizado—, y te prohíbo solicitar prostitutas o esclavos para acompañarte. TU faraón, ha hablado.

Shimon y Yugi también tomaron la salida que Yami y Mai, y por ello les fue imposible no pasar al lado de Seth; el estado de enfado en el que estaba era sumamente amenazador, por lo que aquel encuentro inspiró miedo a médico y paciente.

El camino a Elefantina se emprendió con toda la pompa y ánimos al conocido estilo de palacio, al conocido estilo de su Faraón.- La caravana tendió el paso con serenidad, entre camas de manos, carros y caballos iban los considerados impensables para los campesinos, los acostumbrados para los ciudadanos más cercanos al hogar del halcón.

El cortejo de Yami era sumamente vistoso, los atuendos de salida eran un deslumbrante espectáculo de moda y colorido: cintas doradas, rojas, verdes, magentas, amarillas, plateadas, negras, varias a la vez entrelazadas en las cabelleras de hombres y mujeres, bordados maestros, vestidos introducidos desde la tierra madre de la reina, joyas arrebatadoras; los cuernos de los soldados estaban pintados de oro y sus armaduras ostentaban el azul que sirve a Faraón, y las mujeres de Yami, también montadas al viaje, iban las unas vestidas de escasa seda y lino y pintadas del rojo de las gargantas rocosas y el verde de los pastos secos, fieles a las costumbres de su madre Egipto, y las otras luciendo las nuevas modas, tal cual la reina: exóticas, sensuales, provocativas; las lentejuelas, como ya se las conocía, iban prendidas a la tela de los vestidos de contorno al cuerpo, y relucían como gemas a la luz de Amón- Ra resaltando los prominentes pechos y pezones, marrones, cual madera o del dorado del aceite con que se unge la piel y la melena.- Yami no se quedaba atrás, él, que siempre había amado la belleza como todo buen egipcio, se había procurado un faldellín rojo sangre con bordados de trigales en hilos de oro y plata, y con bandas a los mismos colores prendidas al bastillado inferior y a la cintura; era una prenda poco común, como todo en esa "peregrinación", y había sido echa más justa de lo habitual, por lo que los músculos de Yami se resaltaban al moverse, y hasta el pene sobresalía de ves en cuando; de hecho, el frente del faldellín, como los otros de Yami, estaba confeccionado para que el miembro real pudiera salir fácilmente y a discreción si se lo deseaba, sin tener que levantar toda la prenda.

La gente se había reunido a cada lado de la procesión para dar una enérgica y enjundiosa despedida a su Faraón.- Contaban cada uno de sus crímenes, aun lamentaban todas las heridas causadas por aquel joven vestido de seda, por aquel Dios viviente en la tierra, pero era su rey y no querían poner su lealtad a duda, además que, viendo el casamiento, sabiendo del embarazo, habían atesorado nuevas esperanzas de que al fin los días de oscuridad terminaran completamente.- Alguna vez el nacimiento de Yami les había dado ánimos, y esperaban que el nacimiento de su primer hijo los renovara.

Entre el fandango popular, la bulla, juerga y batahola, mujeres y niñas lanzaron sus propias cintas al cielo, gritando bendiciones a su rey halcón y pidiendo que les diera protección bajo su ala, mientras que los hombres exclamaban: "¡Que viva Faraón Yami! ¡Que viva por siempre!", y a la vez el vocerío se mezclaba con la música de los talentosos artistas dispuestos a lo largo de la caravana en diferentes carros y camas.

—Que pena que vitoreemos al verdugo de nuestros hijos —comentó un joven maduro de inusual melena dorada a su allegado a la derecha, y las voces de ambos se perdían entre el bullicio—, vivimos con el lobo y fingimos no saber que caza entre nuestros rebaños; ¿cuanto más risibles pueden ser los tiempos?

—Tanto como afrentas estemos dispuestos a soportar por no ver a nuestras familias colgando de las murallas de la ciudad —le contestó el otro.

—Esto no puede continuar así, Honda; creme, no pararé hasta que consiga que ese supuesto Dios Halcón deje de ser una amenaza para mis hijos y los de mi gente.

—Hablas con palabras mayores, cualquiera podría escucharte aquí —le cuchicheó— será mejor que bajes la voz.

—Haha, crees que no escucharan? Están muy ocupados procurándose la cabeza; no, Honda, yo no voy a creerme la de que Faraón Yami se ha reivindicado por que ahora tiene una esposa preñada, y menos por tener a mi _hermano_ Yugi sirviéndolo a sus pies como un animal salvaje; los hombres como él no cambian, no lo ha hecho desde que comenzó a gobernar y nunca podré creer que alguna vez lo haga.

—Jono —el tono de Honda llevaba un soplo serio—, es el Faraón, atentar contra el es atentar contra los dioses.

—Prefieres ver a tu hija regresar dentro de ocho años a tu casa con los muslos húmedos de sangre y el espíritu hecho pedazos? —Honda se exaltó, palideciendo del susto por un segundo— piensa en ella ahora que ha nacido, y en lo pequeña y pura que es, ¿Acaso quieres que un día sus mejillas lloren lagrimas de horror por que tu niña haya sido violada en la forma más ruin y cruel? Dímelo, Honda, estoy esperando escucharte —Honda estaba muy serio de repente, esas palabras nunca las hubiera esperado de su amigo.

—El liderazgo te ha cambiado, ahora hablas como un general de guerra —Jono volvió a centrar su atención en la cama de Yami que iba pocos metros adelante—, si no te conociera, diría que ya has encajado una espada en el cuello de al menos cien beduinos.

—Es la actitud que debes mantener si realmente quieres aspirar a estar en lo alto de la política, así es como funcionan las cosas.- No se cuanto seas conciente de los días, pero yo no voy a permitir que ese demonio depravado hiera la dignidad y el alma calida de mis tres pequeños; Anzu me los ha parido y dado con todo su dolor y entrega, y los cuida con un amor que jamás le vi antes en el rostro... no puedo permitir que eso se pierda...

—Amo a mi hija igual que tu a tus hijos, pero Faraón no solo un hombre poderoso, recuérdalo, no es un Faraón, es el Faraón, y también es la razón de que Egipto este donde esta; sin él en el poder, nuestras tierras perecerían, no hay otro gobernante como él, nadie podría superarlo a menos que ese alguien lo llamara padre.

—Ese demonio no tiene derecho a ser padre, ¿Por que iba a merecer disfrutar de sus hijos, cuando a nosotros nos ha roto la vida violando a nuestras criaturas? Quizás hasta sea capas de abusar a las suyas.

—Cállate! —masculló Honda de nuevo.

—Se sincero, Honda, ese Faraón es la decadencia vestida de seda.

—Jono, por Ra, al menos no digas eso aquí! Disimula un poco!

—Quisiera escucharte intentando decir las cosas de manera diferente.

—Yo quisiera que tú intentaras escuchar tus propias palabras.- Jono, sin Faraón en el trono nuestra gente seguro perecerán en las manos de los asaltantes y los invasores, nuestras mujeres morirán de hambre y nuestros niños enfermaran por las plagas; Egipto ya ha crecido demasiado para volver al punto de hace trece años cuando vivía el antiguo Faraón justo. Nadie sabe como manejar un imperio tan grande más que nuestro rey.

— ¿Entonces prefieres esperar a saber si tu hija será ofendida o no antes de ser siquiera una rosa abierta? Que blando eres, no me cabe duda de que no tienes madera para el mando—el tono de Jono era iracundo, pero controlado.

—Solo digo que estas obsesionado, y que exageras sobre la naturaleza de Faraón; no es el primero ni el último hombre que comete algún crimen, aunque los suyos sean tan reprobables y repugnantes.- Jamás le perdonare haber marcado a mis amigos de la infancia, ni el haber tenido a nuestras madres viviendo en la zozobra de la duda, pero todo tiene un limite y una medida, ese hombre no puede ser tan ruin que el sentir a una criatura de su carne y sangre en la piel no lo haga cambiar.

—Yo si creo que sea así de ruin.

—Estas muy molesto; yo no estoy siquiera dos o tres puestos debajo de ti en el consejo del pueblo, pero se que para tomar decisiones correctas se necesita mantener la mente aguda y clara, y tú te estas dejando dominar por tu enojo.- Si fueras más sensato aceptarías que lo que menos se ve en la política es la justicia y la honestidad; además Faraón no ha ofendido a un solo niño desde hace meses, y todo por que se ha casado y quiere tener hijos.

—Ya había parado una vez y volvió a violar niños por su sucio placer —gruñó Jono—, y que seguridad tenía yo de que mi mujer no estuviera en cinta aun y los guardias asaltaran la casa? Pude haber perdido a mis tres hijos, y que seguridad tendré en el futuro de que no correrán peligro?

—Jono, por más cruel que sea, tenemos que aceptar que si queremos resultados, tendrá que ser a través de las negociaciones más recias; necesitamos que Egipto se mantenga prospero, y para que eso pase es indispensable que Faraón siga gobernando y que pase sus conocimientos a sus hijos —hubo un breve momento de silencio entre ambos amigos—. Sí, lo odio tanto como tú —dijo mirando la vaga forma de Faraón a lo lejos en la caravana—, y lo necesito con la misma intensidad —Jono rió con ironía.

—Por eso he dicho que vivimos en tiempos tan risibles.

—Y por ello te digo que hay más de una forma de poner a un hombre en un dilema.

La caravana atravesó los colosos de la ciudad dorada partiendo con tumbo hacía el sur al lugar del festival, y con ellos se fue alejando la vibra de la música, y extinguiéndose los clamores febriles del populacho.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Yugi, su madre permanecía recostada mirando por la ventana y prestando el oído a la mínima voz del exterior; ella sabía que en esa caravana iba su hijo, sabía lo que había sido decidido para su destino, y sin sorpresa los lloraba a ambos con la pena más profundamente ahogada en su ceno vacío, en sus regazo de madre sin niño, sin tarea, sin orgullo.- La carta de su angelito le había llegado hacía pocas horas, y entonces aun la sostenía desenvuelta en las manos frágiles y gastadas, y sus lagrimas se unían a las ya marcadas en el papiro.

Las mujeres alrededor, Anzu, su madre y dos amigas, cuidaban a la madre de Yugi desde hacía semanas, pero en esos instantes ya la dejaban consumirse en su alfombrilla mientras trataba de sentir a su bebe, inspirada en la algarabía de la procesión real casi apagada por la distancia; estaba muriendo, y no había nada más que hacer por ella.- Tras oírse el último rumor de la música en lo sereno de las calles el pecho de Asisa ya no volvió a subir, y el soplo suave y difícil de su respiración se apago junto con ella.

— ¿Que sucede? —a las afueras de la ciudad, donde Yami, la reina se incorporo brevemente para buscar un nuevo descanso en el regazo de su marido— ¿te duele la espalda?

—No, solo quiero sentir más compañía —Yami no respondió cosa alguna, y se olvido del asunto, pero de inmediato encontró un nuevo interés.

—Shimon —llamó Yami al anciano cerca de él y se le acerco al oído—, que le sucede a Yugi? —Shimon, prestando atención, se dio cuenta de lo que decía Yami y fue al encuentro de aquella pobre criatura abandonado al margen de la cama que era Yugi en ese momento.

— ¿Yugi? —al llegar a el, Shimon se asustó de ver que Yugi lloraba como si lo hubieran herido, pero silencioso cual solía ser— ¿Qué tienes...?

—Snif... no... no lo se, solo estoy triste... —dijo, pero Shimon siguió esperando más respuestas— de repente, snif... solo me sentí tan... tan abandonado —Yugi estallo en un llanto tremendo y se echo a los brazos de Shimon buscando su protección.

—Con un demonio, ¿Por qué esta llorando? —preguntó Yami— ¿Quién le ha dado permiso de estar triste cuando lo hago acompañarme a una celebración? —Shimon le echo una mueca sumamente expresiva a Yami, indicándole que no era el momento para esas palabras; Yami, captando de inmediato, se aplacó y quedo preocupado por su cortesano.

—Ya, calma, criatura... —susurraba Shimon a Yugi como si aquello fuera una poderosa medicina puesta en conjuro o en humilde canción, y no se daba cuenta de que la reina los observaba con gran curiosidad— sonríe, sonríe, deja que Nut se deleite con tu rostro radiante, pliega esos pétalos en una expresión alegre y muestra tus perlas blancas a Amón...

Tras una hora de arrullar a Yugi en sus brazos, Shimon lo tuvo dormido para refrescarlo y cubrirlo; no faltaba tanto para la noche, pero estaba seguro de que algo de sueño anticipado le sentaría muy bien, y recostó a Yugi al centro de la cama donde todos pudieran verlo si daba alguna señal de alerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaban cuatro horas antes del amanecer cuando Yugi despertó, hallándose seguro en el abrazo de un calido cuerpo y cobijado por su nuevo manto de lana, y las millones y millones de estrellas rutilantes en el firmamento negro como azabache.

La vista era espectacular, y a Yugi se le lleno la propia al deleitarse con esa colosal obra de arte, pero más pronto de lo pensado dejo atrás la fascinación, pues se había dado cuenta de que el cuerpo que lo resguardaba no era el de Shimon, sino el de una mujer, y luego que no estaba solo con ella, sino con otros tres hombres.

Yugi soltó un gritillo.

— ¿Que sucede? —la mujer despertó al instante y miro a Yugi, ya calmado para entonces.- Se trataba de Isis.

—Lo siento —las primeras palabras de Yugi salieron con torpeza—, es que no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú, ni de cuando me aleje de Shimon.

—Disculpa, no quisimos despertarte; Shimon estuvo platicando con nosotros cuando la caravana se detuvo al anochecer —dijo mirando a su lado donde dormían sus compañeros sacerdotes—, él creyó que te sería más grato despertar donde no estuviera la reina.- Dijo que estabas algo triste.

—No quise causar problemas —Yugi quedó cabizbajo—, espero no incomodarte.

—No lo haces, es un placer tenerte cerca, eres una criatura muy bella —Isis acercó a Yugi a su pecho en un abrazo más intenso, y Yugi se sonrió y sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo tierno de Isis.

Cada grupo había bajado las camas al suelo y había rodeado el campamento con los carros y los caballos; a varios metros de distancia aun se distinguían ligeros esbozos de los otros apartados donde dormían los nobles, médicos, sacerdotes... Seth, Yami, la reina, Shimon... A donde se mirara se seguía comprendiendo la estampa del lujo, la mayoría se tapaba con múltiples sabanas de diferentes telas, tamaños y estilos, pero aun así no se hacía raro ver un busto desnudo, o nalgas o genitales descubiertos; de hecho, Isis y los sacerdotes estaban tan descubiertos como Yugi y los demás.

—Gracias por recibirme contigo, Isis, pero quiero regresar con Shimon, lo extraño mucho, y también a Yami; no me importa si esta con la reina, quiero acompañarlo.- Además, estoy seguro de que no estuvo muy complacido de que me quedara a dormir contigo y no con él.

—Eres muy valiente, jovencito; la reina Mai también es muy fuerte, es una buena mujer; dale una oportunidad y conócela, recuerda que aunque ella haya ganado una corona, tú hace mucho ganaste el corazón de nuestro señor Yami.

—Muchas gracias, Isis —contestó sonriendo—; lo haré, me acercare a ella y la conoceré, aunque, la verdad es que no le guardo ningún rencor, solo que es incomodo encontrarnos por nuestras posiciones con Yami.

—Si, es natural, pero ya veras como todo ira mejor si llegan a un mejor entendimiento —Yugi quedo callado, como no sabiendo que más decir— jeje, ve, ve y reúnete con tu médico, anda —Yugi se levanto con prisa para macharse, lleno de enjundia, y su amiga lo despidió con una amistosa nalgada.

—jijijiji, buenas noches, Isis, que duermas bien —Yugi se marcho a la carrera hacia la cama de Yami y Shimon, dejando a Isis con los sacerdotes; la muchacha, sugestionada por las palabras de Yugi, volteo a mirar su compañía y de inmediato se le subió el color a las mejillas morenas.

Por su parte, Yugi llego al lado de Shimon dando brincos, con una gran sonrisa, y de inmediato se le unió bajo las mantas agregando la suya; fue una escena muy pintoresca aun en la oscuridad de la noche: Yugi había corrido por entre el valle tapizado de camas exhibiendo su cuerpo descubierto mientras daba brincos entre los relieves del terreno, y su manto ondeó al aire frió de la noche mientras sus genitales bailoteaban a plena vista entre sus muslos delgados de jovencito; hasta las nalgas habían tomado parte en el espectáculo, redondas y sonrosadas como duraznos maduros, estremeciéndose a brinco y brinco.

—Ay, Ra, que, que? —Shimon se despertó como sorprendido, buscando respuestas frenéticamente— ¿Yugi? —el chiquillo escondió un tanto el rostro y rió como esperando a ver los frutos de una travesura— Santo Ra, que haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Isis?

—Te extrañaba, me gusta dormir a tu lado —Shimon esbozo la sonrisa del padre complacido, y palmeo a Yugi en su espalda para demostrar su aceptación.

—Esta muy bien, quédate a mi lado y los dos nos haremos compañía —pero de un momento a otro Yugi dio señas de ponerse tímido— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Yugi aguardo a responder.

—Es que —se le acerco al oído al anciano—, correr desnudo me dio mucho frió y... tengo que ir... —Shimon se hecho otras risas y aparto las mantas.

—No era para menos, sentir tu cuerpo frió también me ha despertado las ansias a mi, vamos, te acompañare —Shimon tomo una manta y se la puso en la cintura, Yugi se hecho el manto a los hombros según la costumbre, después los dos se fueron platicando a buscar un lugar alejado para resolver los asuntos.

— ¿Isis? —de nuevo donde Isis, alguien despertó, y en aquella ocasión se trataba de Mahado— ¿Qué sucede, por que estas despierta? —ambos sacerdotes tomaron sus mantas para cubrirse y platicar.

—Estoy preocupada por nuestro faraón y su cortesano —Mahado avivó su interés.

¿Has tenido nuevas visiones? —preguntó acercando su rostro a la muchacha, el cabello de ambos estaba al descubierto como solo pocas veces se lo veía, y su negrura se perdía con la penumbra de la madrugada.

—No —respondió ella—, es la misma de siempre, nuestro amado señor en un gran peligro, rodeado por las mentiras y la incertidumbre... —Mahado hecho la vista a lo lejos y diviso a Shimon y Yugi, y percibió el susurro de su platica.

—Como va la relación entre Yami y Yugi? —Isis rió.

—Nunca le has perdió la confianza, sigues llamándolo por su nombre —Mahado bajo la mirada con pena, sonriéndose—. Mmmm, ha mejorado, Yami se ve más abierto y Yugi acepta mejor el hecho de que se haya casado, y el lugar que ocupan ambos sabiendo cuanto se aman.

—Entonces tenemos algo de ventaja.

—Algo, pero no es suficiente; nuestro señor sabe que Seth es una amenaza pero no sabe cuanto, le he platicado a Shimon de mis visiones y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor es no revelarle la verdad; no podemos intervenir con el destino, Yami debe ser quien se de cuenta de cual será la mejor decisión en un futuro.

—Como me molesta no poder ayudar a nuestro amigo —dijo Mahado con molestia—, ese demonio de Seth es la escoria más miserable del infierno.

—Mahado, en adelante tendremos que estar mucho más atentos a Seth, tenemos que involucrarnos de lleno en la corte para ir cambiando las ideas que hacen daño a nuestro faraón, y prepararlo para el momento más dramático de todo este lío. La oscuridad lo cubre y no tiene ni idea de cuanto.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos hablar...

—No, ni siquiera lo vuelvas a pensar —advirtió Isis con gran alarma—, los dioses nos confían esta misión esperando que actuemos con discreción, y de cualquier forma por ahora no podemos hacer nada contra los poderes de Seth.

— ¿Que haremos? Solo esperar para defender al Faraón?

—No, más bien prepararemos algo que lo ayude a atacar en el momento justo. También sabemos lo que planea Seth en verdad, y vamos a aprovecharnos de eso. Haremos que se destruya en su propia trampa —Mahado transpiro de la impresión.

—Aun así tendremos que esperar algunos años, hasta que alguno de nuestros hechizos reúna el poder necesario para atacarlo.

—Los esperaremos, incluso Seth tendrá que esperar y él lo sabe muy bien; le ha mentido a cada una de las personas a su alrededor y tiene que ser muy cuidadoso para no descubrirse, eso nos dará la herramienta más valiosa, el tiempo.

—No, nuestra herramienta más valiosa es conocer lo que se esta sucediendo con detalle, y nos aprovecharemos de ello para influir en nuestro señor; si las cosas no salen como Seth quiere en cada aspecto, nada le funcionara.- Haremos a nuestro faraón reforzar sus defensas donde Seth las ha visto bajas —Isis sonrió cariñosamente a Mahado, con cierta tristeza.

—Son tiempos muy difíciles, verdad, querido Mahado? —Mahado tomo a Isis del mentón y le dio un beso.

—Si, los son... —en eso, los otros dos sacerdotes despertaron y el grupo entero se echo miradas entre si, introduciéndose a la platica y terminando igual que Mahado...

A unas cuatro o cinco camas del lugar de Isis y los otros religiosos, Seth despertó presa del insomnio; añoraba la compañía calida de un cuerpo femenino el cual follar a su antojo para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero con la reciente prohibición de Faraón no solo no podía acceder a eso, sino que las horas eran pésimas para proveerse con un remedio para el dolor.

Fue en eso que se percato de que había gran movimiento a cuatro o cinco camas de la suya... — vaya, vaya... —dijo, y sopló como en una risilla; sucedía que Isis estaba en el auge de una orgía con sus tres compañeros.- Recostado a su espalda estaba Karim, a su frente Mahado, y arriba estaba Shadi, en su boca, y todos empujaban dentro de la sacerdotisa como si tuvieran la prisa del mundo en ellos; mientras tanto, Isis trataba de resistir, extasiada en sobremanera, y mientras acariciaba el pene y los testículos de Shadi.

Seth, viendo en aquello una solución, se recostó mirando hacía aquella escena; ya disimulando que los veía, tomó su pene bajo las sabanas y comenzó a masturbarse.

Poco más de dos horas después, Isis y Shadi eran los únicos que quedaron despiertos; la piel de ambos brillaba por el sudor como si se hubieran ungido con aceite, y estaban muy cansados, pero aun así permanecían sentados, Isis sobre Shadi, haciéndolo.

—Isis —suspiró Shadi, y ella le contesto con la mirada— recuéstate —ella hizo lo dicho y Shadi se metió entre sus piernas, acariciando con fuerza los dos pechos morenos a su frente.- Gemían de placer tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero al menos a sus compañeros les fue imposible no escuchar.

Cada quien permaneció en su lugar mientras eso sucedía, y aun lo hicieron cuando lo supieron culminado.- Luego la pareja quedo tendida sobre los cuerpos de Karim y Mahado, reponiéndose.

—Casi es hora del amanecer —dijo Isis—, no hemos dormido lo suficiente y mañana habrá que continuar el viaje.

—No hay mucho tiempo para estas cosas en nuestras vidas —susurró Karim.

—Es bueno variar la rutina de vez en cuando —comentó Mahado.

—Isis? —Shadi, sintiendo extraña a su compañera, se incorporo y la zarandeó— Que tienes, que te pasa?

—Ha! —gritó Isis— tuve una visión...

**Continuará...**


	18. El Llanto del Aguilucho I

(1) Como el germen que da el fríjol cuando nace.

**LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL NILO**

Capítulo 18- El Llanto del Aguilucho

**Parte I**

_Dedicado a y-n-y, Difinity, Lila, Little Atemu, Gabe Logan, SouYu Jumonji, Ocean, SW1, y Lauren Williams y Mikaela Rodriguez_

**C**on el estruendo contundente del ruido en medio del silencio un cuenco de alabastro se precipitó violentamente contra el piso, y su escándalo golpeo a cada corazón de palacio como si aquello hubiera sido un ataque enemigo tomándolos por sorpresa.

— ¿Que fue eso? —dijo un anciano que platicaba con Yami en los pasillos; él, reaccionando con la velocidad del cazador certero, se hecho a correr hacía sus aposentos sabiendo que el ruido provenía de ahí.

Antes de que pudiera dar alguna orden, un grito desgarrador volvió a exaltar cada corazón palpitante, especialmente el de Yami al reconocer sin duda ese timbre agudo como de criatura.

— ¡Guardias! —gritó Yami— ¡Apresúrense a mis aposentos! ¡Hay un enemigo en palacio!

— ¡Auxilió! —después de los gritos resonó aquel clamor de ayuda; un pobre pequeño estaba en horrible desgracia, y para la gran pena de Yami, ese pequeño era Yugi.- Los gritos continuaron, ahora sin sentido, y a su bulla se agregaban ahogados sonidos guturales.

— ¡Santa madre de Horus, Yugi! —al irrumpir en su habitación, Yami encontró que el guardia que cuidaba de su aposento estaba violando a Yugi— ¡Guardias! —Yami rugió como un león ofendido, y de inmediato tres enormes hombres llegaron al rescate de Yugi.

— ¡Suélteme! —se quejaba el traidor— ¡hijos de perra!

— ¡Yami! —el guardia seguía intentando saltar contra las nalguitas de Yugi en plena penetración; Yugi tenía el rostro contorsionado en una mueca patética.

—Maldito perjuro insolente —Yami se acercó a las zancadas—, sucia mierda de Amman, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme así en mi propio recinto? ¡¿Quién te has creído? —el guardia escupió a Yami en el rostro y los otros tres hombres lo apalearon hasta hacerlo caer al piso de rodillas.- Tras limpiarse el rostro, Yami miro fijamente al rufián a sus pies.

—Yami, Yami —Yugi sollozaba apagadamente suplicando por las atenciones de su amado, y le estiraba la manita, tendido aun, como un pobre niño lanzado a la calle, pero Yami estaba en otro mundo.

—Pagaras muy cara esta ofensa —entre los tres guardias hacían una llave a su excompañero, y en eso llegó Shimon.

— ¡Dioses, Yugi! —el anciano corrió al lado de Yugi, quien soltó todas sus lagrimas y frustración al apenas verlo.- Tenía las piernas manchadas de sangre y se le extendía hasta las nalgas, su debilidad se vio seriamente afectada, y anímicamente se podía pensar que fallecería en un segundo.

— ¡Llévenselo! —ordenó Yami— ¡córtenle orejas y narices y que camine descanso hasta las canteras de granito! ¡Desde ahora queda exiliado de Egipto para siempre!

—No! No! Bastardo! —el hombre enloqueció por la sentencia entre el miedo y el enojo.

—Que no salga nunca de las canteras —con calma funesta, Yami se acerco a dar sus últimas instrucciones a los guardias—, quiero sus huesos blanqueándose de las almenas cuando haya muerto.

—Yami —gimoteaba Yugi de nuevo—, Yami...

—No hables, Yugi —Shimon trabajaba con prisa en la herida de Yugi, era muy profunda y delicada.

—Lo, lo siento! —la desesperación de Yugi eran muy grande y su llanto se le igualaba de manera sorprendente; difícilmente habría sido más claro.- Yami, parado a los portones, miraba atónito a Yugi sin poder expresar cosa alguna— lo siento mucho... me han manchado, ahora ya no me querrás contigo... —Yami calló largamente.

—Solo yo decido si eres digno de mi o no.

—Yami, espera, ¡YAMI!

—Déjalo —Shimon se recostó sobre las espaldas de Yugi para aquietarlo, la marcha de Yami lo inquietó muchísimo al pensar que con ello sentenciaba su rechazo por que ya no era puro para él— déjalo, ahora tienes que pensar en tu salud...

—Pero Yami, mi Yami...

—Ya —Shimon comenzó a sisear en la nuca de Yugi, tibia y húmeda de sudor—, quédate quieto para que pueda ayudarte... —Yami escuchaba todo oculto en las afueras de la recamara.- Apenas había luz, por ser tan noche la mayoría de las antorchas estaban apagadas, y solo unas pocas se encendieron para el imprevisto; donde Shimon y Yugi no había más que la luz que entraba por la ventana cubierta de hilo tejido, y donde Yami su panorama desvelaba los trazos escuetos de algunas figuras nobles acercándose dudosas al emerger de la oscuridad.

—Duele tanto, Shimon —lloraba Yugi débilmente.

—Si, yo se que te duele, solo promete estar quieto y haré que pare.

—No, Shimon —dijo Yugi con ahogo en un suspiro—, me duele, aquí... —Shimon entristeció y puso su mano con la de Yugi, sobre el pecho, y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la melena roja.

Días después, Yugi permanecía en cama en los aposentos de Shimon, enfermo e inconsolable; tenía el animo muy decaído, apenas quería hablar o comer, dormía mucho y cuando Shimon iba a su lado solo quería saber de Yami, a quien no le estaba yendo mejor.

Aturdido por el llanto de su pequeña recién nacida retumbando por todo palacio, Yami enfurecía con facilidad en la corte y no se tranquilizaba hasta que la hicieran parar, lo cual, sumado al sabido estado de su cortesano, literalmente lo enloquecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Meses antes, durante el festival Osiriano, la gente de Elefantina recibió la caravana real con grandes bríos como si se repitieran los hechos de la salida de la ciudad Dorada; los festejos ya estaban en guerra, el auge de la celebración se disparo con la presencia de Faraón entre ellos.- Yami era más querido en aquella ciudad lejana de su reino que en la propia, y con mucha razón debido a los mínimos, por no decir nulos, secuestros de niños._

_A la música alegre de tambores, panderos, flautas y cantantes se agregó la de los artistas nativos; los esclavos ataviados con unas pocas cintas o pulseras en muñecas y pies bailaban a saltos exóticos por entre la multitud noble, humilde o misma esclava, que llevaban las camas y a sus pasajeros, y había tanto bailarines nativos como foráneos, de la ciudad dorada._

_Durante una parte del tramo desde la entrada a la ciudad y hasta el palacio de ahí, Shimon cuchicheo unas palabras a Yugi y, sonriendo, este se levantó con su cuerpo adornado como el de los otros esclavos, y se dejo ir sin aviso contra el regazo de Yami._

— _¿Qué, qué quieres? —preguntó con exaltación y asombro, y Yugi le respondió con un guiño y se levanto, comenzando a bailar una danza muy enérgica con gran enjundia— Por Ra, que haces, Yugi? —el chiquillo estallo en risas y siguió bailando, mientras a unas dos camas de esa las concubinas de Yami se amontonaron todas de un lado en las suyas, prendidas del chisme mientras dificultaban el trabajo a los esclavos que la cargaban en forma algo graciosa._

_Mai miraba bailar a Yugi como una niña en una obra de teatro, y ni parecía que aquel animo fuera suyo, pues no era común que dejara atrás el orgullo o la sensualidad de mujer adulta— Yugi, dime que estas haciendo —el enojo de Yami se perdía en la algarabía, sin siquiera llegar a notarse fuera más que en su puesto._

—_Había estado preparando esto para ti —Yami cortó las palabras de Yugi con una bofetada cuando se le iba a ir de nuevo al regazo; Yugi quedó silenciado como de muerte y Shimon ensombreció con el cuerpo hecho un nudo de impotencia, mientras que Mai se sorprendió muchísimo y trataba de disimularlo.- Miraba a Yugi con pena y torcía los labios con consternación._

—_Te he preguntado, ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Yugi respiro varias veces buscando sacar unas pocas palabras de su boca._

—_Solo quería divertirte, aprendí a bailar para ti —Yami lo abofeteo de nuevo, haciéndolo derramar una pequeña lagrima; a esas alturas las mujeres de Yami ya habían notado que las cosas no salieron nada bien, no así los ciudadanos—. Creía que me habías perdonado..._

—_Creíste muy mal, ahora retoma tu lugar y se un esclavo sumiso y quieto... vamos, levántate —Yugi se aferro al faldellín de Yami y escondió la cabeza entre la piernas cruzadas— que te levantes —al percibir el enojo de Yami, Yugi se hizo chiquito en su posición, esperando un golpe, pero no llegó; cuando Yami vio el estado de Yugi detuvo su mano y decidió dejarlo acompañarle, comenzando a acariciar los hombros rosados.- No dijeron nada más y volvieron a poner atención al festejo, pero ni así se recupero la sonrisa o el animo de Yugi._

—_Pobrecillo —dijo Mai captando la atención de Yami y Shimon—, es tan solo un pequeño, no deberías ser tan duro con él. Déjamelo a mí —sin ningún permiso, Mai tomo a Yugi del regazo de Yami y lo recostó en el de ella, sobre su pequeño bulto de cuatro meses—. Te duele mucho el golpe? —Yugi levanto su mirada con timidez— vamos —dijo ella entre risas—, dímelo sin pena —Yugi asintió, lo que causo aun más gracia a Mai, algo endulzada por la espera de su maternidad—. Que lindo, quieres tocar a mi bebe? —Shimon, Yami, Yugi, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de semejante escena— así olvidaras el dolor._

_Al tomar Yugi la oferta de Mai, Yami quedo prendido de lo que veía en una forma poderosa; aquello era como el cuadro del que alguna vez fue parte hacía tanto tiempo, cuando su padre vivía y su gran reino era joven al presente.- Hacía ya todos esos años que había dejado de ser como Yugi... como una criatura tan vulnerable y generosa; no lo lamentaba, pero ver a su mujer y a su cortesano así le traía esos recuerdos de manera inevitable, y el meditar de ellos le era imposible._

_Shimon comprendió lo que sucedía con poco esfuerzo, y sus ojos sabios y gastados le echaron la acusación encima a Yami, aun si no se dignaba a mirar, o si no se había dado cuenta de que era observado._

_Mientras tanto, en la ciudad dorada, Jono logró colocarse en el tercer puesto más alto en el consejo del pueblo, y mismo entonces estaban teniendo una reunión._

—_Díganme, vamos a dejar que el Faraón haga como guste sin respondernos? —como de costumbre, Jono entonaba con furia y pasión._

—_Pero el Faraón es el hombre más poderoso, por que iba a escucharnos? —preguntó uno de los presentes._

—_Por que no tendrá elección —contestó Jono—, el líder del grupo debe ir y darle un reporte de sucesos de la ciudad, así como también una lista de problemas, y nuestras necesidades son su problema por que necesita gente que gobernar; si hay problemas con su gente, hay problemas con su gobierno, es así de simple._

—_No lo se, suena muy fácil —dijo otro._

— _¿Prefieren un plan complicado o seguir esperando? —preguntó Jono de nuevo— Faraón no es tonto, sabe que si permite que la gente se alborote tendrá grandes problemas; si le dejamos en claro cuan harta esta la gente, no tendrá elección, deberá controlarse —todos los presentes comenzaron a platicar entre si como no creyendo lo que oían, y a la vez se reían al tratar de encontrar argumentos en contra sin lograrlo._

—_Estuviste muy bien en la junta —terminado aquello al anochecer, Honda acompañó a su amigo camino a casa, como de costumbre—, me da gusto que hayas cambiado de opinión respecto a tu estrategia._

—_No, no la he cambiado en absoluto._

— _¿Qué? —exclamó Honda, incrédulo._

—_Ya te lo había dicho, voy a hacer que ese hombre este a la raya de mi mando, cortándole las alas en cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener sobre no darle a su gente lo que se merece._

—_Jono, eso que dices es traición, estas loco?_

—_No, Honda, no estoy loco. Ya lo veras, solo dame tiempo._

—_Jono! —Honda se paró frente a su amigo, cerrándole el paso bien de repente— dime, acaso tienes pensado intentar matar a Faraón? —Jono parpadeó._

—_Tengo pensado sodomizarlo a su pueblo, como debería ser, pero, si se porta mal cuando lo haya conseguido, sí, yo mismo lo matare, ¡Y lo haré pagar por todos sus crímenes! —Honda se quedo petrificado en lo que Jono le saco la vuelta, el asunto de Jono ya se había salido del margen hacía mucho tiempo, y Honda temía los problemas que ese montón de ideas descarriadas pudieran traer a la ciudad, no solo a su amigo— ¡Anzu!_

— _¡Jono! Te he esperado todo el día —apenas entras a la casa, el recibimiento fue el más cálido—, no sabes que gusto me da verte._

— _¿Como están mis tres pequeños? —Jono se recostó al lado de su familia, ya con Anzu desde que estuviera apagándose la tarde, y Honda se detuvo en la entrada a mirarlos._

—_Están muy bien, tienen mucha hambre —justo les estaba dando el pecho a dos en ese momento mientras su madre alimentaba al otro con una cantimplora de cuero rellena de leche de cabra._

—_Que lindos, he deseado verlos todo el día —su suegra entregó el niño a Jono, y este continuó alimentándolo— ha crecido mucho su cabello, ya es tiempo de cortárselos un poco._

— _¿Por que? —preguntó Anzu— si así se parecen más a ti —Jono comenzó a reírse._

—_No, ellos nacieron iguales a mí, el corte no va a cambiar eso._

— _¿Honda? —la esposa de Honda, tendida igual que Anzu y alimentando a su niña, recibió a su marido con preocupación, percatándose de inmediato de que algo no andaba bien— ¿Qué te pasa, amor? —Honda negó._

—_Nada, solo una discusión que no me gusto mucho —de inmediato centró su atención en la niña y su madre— como están mis dos reinas? Han descansado bien?_

—_Honda —rió ella—, estamos bien, ya han pasado mucho más de cuarenta días, cuando van a dejar tú y Jono de preguntar eso?_

—_Solo cuando dejemos de amar a nuestras hermosas familias —esa noche todo siguió como de costumbre, pero Honda no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente.- Las palabras de Jono le retumbaban en la cabeza tan vividamente como si las volviera a decir, y con fútil esfuerzo trataba de encontrar una solución; no podía concentrarse ni sosegarse, y al fin termino despertando a su mujer, quien viéndolo de espaldas decidió no comentar nada, aunque estaba convencida de que algo muy serio estaba sucediendo._

_Otro día, en el templo de Seth, los sacerdotes se despertaron al alba con cierta agitación, y la gente que estuviera afuera y cerca de ahí a esas horas podía notarlo; novicios y altos religiosos daban vueltas por el templo con mucho interés y expresiones de extrañes._

— _¿Que cree que pueda ser, señor? —preguntó un incipiente a su superior._

—_No lo se, pero no me gusta nada... mmmm, ho, Dios —exclamó contrayendo las narices—, espero que lo encontremos pronto o empezará a apestar los alimentos._

_Amón Ra gobernaba a esas horas, el sol calentaba sobre las tierras de Kemit con gran poder, y era justo el momento en que Faraón Yami tomaba su descanso del día.- La reina y su cortesano lo acompañaban en los jardines fuera de la corte, y todo pasaba tranquilamente._

_A diferencia de la fuerte comida que Yami acostumbraba hacer en su descanso, en esa ocasión la suplió por fruta, y entre él y su compañía la compartían con gusto de una gran cesta llena de ellas; el aroma a cítricos, flores y tierra húmeda era maravilloso, y su mixtura apasionaba los sentidos, haciendo incluso olvidar un poco el fuerte calor de la tarde._

—_Gracias por acompañarme, mi señor —dijo Mai con suavidad, y entre tanto cuidaba del sueño de Yugi, ya saciado de fruta y caricias maternales; Yami por su parte solo miró a su mujer un momento y regresó sus sentidos a la atmósfera tan calmante._

—_Tú esclavo es un niño hermoso —prosiguió con voz reposada—, no me extraña que lo aprecies tanto._

— _¿Qué dices?_

—_No te sorprendas tanto, se les nota con verlos que hay algo muy especial entre ustedes —Yami quedó estupefacto._

—_No es común que una mujer reaccione así ante el alma que usurpa su importancia con un amante, ¿Por qué le guardas tanto cariño? —Mai rió discretamente, pero con sarcasmo._

—_Sabes de mi reputación, siempre fui la oveja negra de mi familia por no apegarme a su forma de pensar. Además soy cretense, entre el vulgo no nos importa mucho si se hacen orgías dentro o fuera de un prostíbulo, lo mismo pensamos sobre intercambiar amantes, y yo siempre disfruté de unirme a los festejos del pueblo con o sin permiso._

—_Mmmm... puedes pensar como desees, mientras recuerdes comportarte como mi esposa... —la dama sonrió con cariño a su esposo, y detuvo sus caricias a Yugi._

—_Me has tratado mejor que nadie en mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte es ser una esposa digna._

—_Ya me estas honrando dándome un hijo —Yami notó como Mai entristecía en un segundo— ¿Qué sucede? De repente no eres la misma —Mai recogió el cuerpo de Yugi con preocupación y regresó a sus mimos._

—_Es por el bebe —Yami escuchaba—, se que has prometido la mano de nuestra primera hija a ese sacerdote Seth, y por ello estoy muy consternada._

—_Es inevitable, no tenemos más opción contra su poder... el tipo vive burlándose de nosotros, bien podría matarnos a todos ahora mismo si lo quisiera._

—_Yami, debe haber algo que hacer, solo piensa en las cosas horribles que ese demonio degenerado hará a nuestra hija._

—_Lo se, pero por ahora no hay nada que hacer._

— _¡Pero debe haberlo! —Yami enfrentó a Mai con gran sorpresa, y Yugi medio despertó._

—_Ya he pedido a Shimon que busque soluciones, no hay nada más que hacer.- Seth es muy fuerte para siquiera intentar enfrentarlo, y es por que sus poderes oscuros le dan ventajas muy grandes a cambio de su podrida alma._

—_Ojalá que Amman lo devore sin piedad en el infierno... —Mai se mordió los labios y sus ojos estaban bordeados de lagrimas._

—_Siento que tengas que sufrir así mientras esperas a tu hija —profirió Yami. Yugi volvió a caer presa del sueño, y entre sueños acariciaba el vientre de Mai con sus manitas._

—_Mamá... —decía Yugi repetidamente._

—_Ni siquiera sabes si será una niña..._

—_Estoy convencido de que lo será —contestó Yami._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó Mai._

—_Por que Seth no se equivoca muy seguido... —la pareja quedó en silencio._

_Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar del mundo:_

— _¡Capitán! —la misma voz y llamado resonaban una y otra vez en la distancia— ¡Capitán! —y no se daba por vencida, pero su timbre no presagiaba malas nuevas._

_La brisa resoplaba con fuerza en el muelle y el mar, y llevaba consigo el aroma salado y a humedad a todas las narices cerca; las del capitán Marik olían ese dúo cotidiano con gusto delicioso, y sacaba la lengua si recatos para saborear la ligera neblina como si fuera cerveza de la taberna._

—_Parece que Mako te llama —dijo una voz nueva tras Marik, acercándose._

—_Creía que dormías —le contestó el capitán, y en un momento tenía dos brazos delgados pero fuertes en su cintura, y el resoplar calido de la respiración aunado al del mar, que salpicaba gotas blancas en su rostro._

—_Es difícil dormir sin ti a mi lado... —el chico, un joven moreno de exótico atractivo y espesa melena negra, comenzó a comerle la oreja._

—_Duck, nos acercamos al muelle, sabes que no deben vernos así —Duck se aparto con indignación, colocándose las manos a la cadera en un puchero._

—_Ha! —exclamó con calma— martilleas mi poso toda la noche y me devoras las nalgas a mordidas pero no puedes dejar ver a esos bellacos imbeciles como te manoseo un poquito._

—_Sabes que no se trata de mi preferencia —dijo—, sino de cómo se puede sobrevivir en estas tierras._

—_Entonces desearía que pudiéramos ir a donde a la gente no le importara a quien ama quien._

—_Quiero protegerte, Duck —el barco se acercaba cada vez más al muelle, y Mako ya no gritaba, se había resignado a esperar el arribo._

— _¿De que? —dijo Duck._

—_De la gente... —Duck apretó el seño con frustración— no eres como los otros, como esos depravados animales que simplemente no les interesa de quien sea el agujero en el que joden; tú eres alguien sensible, que ama y piensa... como Homero... como Qaquima... —aprovechando que la neblina se espeso un poco más, Marik apuntaló el timón y fue hacia Duck, y metió sus manos en el pantalón hasta coger la gloria, separar las zancas y tentar las colinas carnosas bajo la entrepierna._

—_Marik —suspiró Duck, reaccionando a cada estimulo y torciendo la espalda._

—_Eres como Hermafrodita, pero más complejo —los ojos de Duck brillaron encantados, extasiados, en hipnosis; toda la gallardía lo abandonó y expuso sin remedio su más profunda naturaleza—. Eres la pasión femenina en el cuerpo perfecto de un varón hecho con especial ahínco por todos los dioses —Duck, recuperando su semblante anterior, habló._

—_Quisiera solo una oportunidad de abandonar esta tierra de hipocresías y miseria —en eso alcanzaron el muelle._

— _¡Capitán! —Mako estaba en camino a trepar el barco cuando Marik y Duck saltaron haciendo gala de su habilidad._

— _¿Qué sucede, Mako? —preguntó Marik con el tono propio del mandamás, y la estampa y temple prácticamente los exudaba igual que su profundo y espeso olor a hombre y a osadía._

—_Recibimos un mensaje de Egipto —ni Marik ni Duck estuvieron demasiado interesados en un primer momento._

— _¿Qué dice el mensaje? Muéstralo —pidió Duck._

—_Imposible —contestó Mako—, el mensaje lo ha traído un mensajero, un hombre muy misterioso y fugaz... —la expresión de Marik cambió del todo, y su mirada era más aguda._

— _¿Que te ha dicho este personaje? —inquirió Marik— Las noticias traídas así siempre encubren hechos oscuros._

—_Dijo que venía de parte de un gran señor del bajo Egipto, donde gobierna Faraón y del que este hombre esta cerca, siendo traidor._

—_Querrá ayuda, no lo crees, Marik? —Marik asintió a Duck._

—_Este mensajero dijo que quien lo mandó esta atentando contra Faraón por el poder, y que quiere tomar Egipto para el y convertirlo en una nación mundial._

— _¿Que clase de loco es? ¿Pretende poder contra la fuerza unida del reino más grande del mundo? debe ser otro ladronzuelo mal filtrado en palacio._

—_No, señor, yo no creo que este mensajero sirva a un hombre común._

—_Explícate —ordenó Marik._

—_Mandó esto —Mako sacó un frasco de vidrio de una alforja de cuero, y la entregó a su capitán._

— _Iuugh! Que asco, que es eso? —el contenido del frasco resultaba tan grotesco que Duck sintió verdaderos deseos de volver el vientre._

—_El hombre dijo que estos son gérmenes (1) en una conserva, y que su amo los preparó especialmente como un presente para darle valor a sus palabras —Marik quitó el sello de arcilla, ya roto por Mako, y tomó una de las semillas reventadas de hierva— dijo que son medicinales, y que curaran cualquier herida sin importar cual sea... mire... —el joven marino se saco el miembro de los pantalones desgastados, y lo mostró a sus dos superiores._

—_Pero..! —exclamó Marik— ha sanado... —Mako asintió.- En aquellos días se había esparcido un extraño mal entre los marinos, el cual cubría la piel con grotescas y dolorosas erupciones, especialmente en los genitales; Mako tenía tiempo de padecer el mal con gran fuerza y ya no había ungüento que lo aliviara, y sin embargo lo que mostró era un tallo sano, limpio y colgando a gusto y a anchas._

—_No lo puedo creer... —al escuchar a su compañero, Marik lo miro con gran humanidad y se le acerco a bajarle los pantalones— oye, qué...? qué piensas hacer?_

—_Quédate quieto —a sus espaldas, sobre una nalga, Duck tenía puesto un vendaje de retazos viejos, y bajo el había una curación casera de hojas impregnadas con alguna masa extraña y hedionda.- Al quitarla Duck comenzó a hiperventilar soportando el dolor, pues habían dejado al descubierto de la pequeña tormenta una herida horrenda y muy infectada que la sal marina solo enardecía más— funciona... —susurró Marik, y tragándose sus dudas con esperanza exprimió el jugo de la judía germinada— Haaagg...! hagg... —el dolor sobrevino con toda su furia, y se alejó con la misma rapidez con que llegó; luego vino el alivió... y ante los ojos de Marik la herida comenzó a exudar todo su veneno y a tejer nueva piel hasta dejar un cojín perfecto, carnoso y tentador._

—_Estoy... —Duck se congelo en su incredulidad, temiendo equivocarse— estoy curado? —Marik, como no creyéndolo y aprovechando el momento para encubrir su amor en una broma, palmeó las nalgas de su amante con todo su "cariño", rozándole un testículo por puro "accidente" — Ay! Por Ness! Estoy curado!_

— _¡Mako!_

—_Si, Capitán! —se puso en firme._

—_Que es lo que quiere este hombre exactamente?_

—_Quiere que viaje a Egipto con todos sus marinos y una a todos los que pueda en el trayecto bajo la promesa de grandes botines.- Dentro de un periodo de tres o cinco años, este hombre asaltará a Egipto por sorpresa, y quiere atacar por tierra y por mar._

—_Por que quiere esperar cinco años? —preguntó Marik._

—_El mensajero ha dicho que su amo esta preparando a otros aliados como nosotros, y que el tiempo que le tomará condicionarlos a sus planes es ese periodo: tres a cinco años. Si aceptamos nos proveerá con riquezas y maravillas como la que ha mandado mientras reunimos fuerzas para tomar a Egipto desde sus muelles, nos dejara quedarnos con todo lo que robemos a los ejércitos marinos de Faraón y nos tomará como aliados permanentes para sus nuevos ejércitos.- El mensajero volverá mañana por una respuesta._

—_Entiendo —dijo Duck, ya con los pantalones amarrados—, tiene el poder para destruir al Faraón pero quiere rodearse de aliados fieles._

—_Muy bien, entonces ya tiene un ejército de marineros._

—_Aceptará, capitán? —preguntó Mako con enorme sorpresa._

—_Claro que si, es una gran oportunidad de ganarnos la valía que siempre hemos merecido y correr algunas aventuras en el proceso._

— _¡Jajajaja! Ese es el estilo, capitán! —gritó Duck— hace tiempo que no zarpamos en busca de peligros._

—_Mako —exclamó Marik con furia—, alista a todos mis marinos, diles que jalen la polla en los sacos que prefieran por última vez, por que mañana nos aventuraremos a un viaje sin regreso._

— _¡Si, señor!_

— _¿Qué piensas que suceda, Marik? —preguntó Duck, y los dos chicos miraron hacia el mar que seguía en tempestad, y la cual se avivaba._

—_Que esta es la oportunidad que habías deseado, los egipcios son los perros de arena que más amo por que caminan con el rabo al aire como si fuera algo natural; ahí a nadie le importara si nos jodemos en público —el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Duck resplandeció como la misma joya de pensar esas vivencias._

—_Tú eres el mástil de mi barco, al que me aferro en la tormenta... —comenzó a recitar Duck—, y sobre este simple tema clamó a la cara del mar..._

—_...nos llaman marineros comunes... —Marik rió con ironía— ven a decirme por que es así —ambos hombres se tomaron con lujuria y pasión y unieron sus bocas en un profundo beso, tanto más indecente al que mirara, tanto mejor._

**Continuará...**


	19. El Llanto del Aguilucho II

_Gracias cerry, Kisaomi, xanxisk, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, lila, Nikki _Maxwell, Holly Motto, Kisaomi, caila-c y Kida Luna por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Cerry:** jaja, ya te había dicho que no me enoje, solo que puedo parecer algo furiosa cuando expreso mis opiniones pero creo que en gran parte se debe a que estas leyéndome y no escuchándome. Como sea, muchas gracias por tu review y, pues ando más o menos presionadilla, pero ahí la llevo, ahí la llevo. Seguimos en el camino. Saludos y besos, te cuidas mucho, porfas.

**Kisaomi:** Ya te he agregado a mi MSN bajo el correo que tienes en tu Profile, y sobre cada cuando escribo pues, antes tenía una frecuencia bastante definida, ahora escribo cuando quiero hacerlo, especialmente con las vacaciones que dan tanto tiempo libre, jeje. Thanks por escribir, disculpa por la respuesta tardía. MUA!

P.D. estaría canijo que obligaras a la gente del antiguo Egipto a taparse, una de las principales razones de que vistieran como lo hacían, a parte de su buena aceptación de la sexualidad humana, era el intenso calor; si la gente no se bañaba varias veces en el días podía incluso tener una "culebrilla" en la piel y eso era contagioso.

**Xanxisk:** Jeje, creo recordar que alguna vez me pediste que te dedicara un capitulo o algo, y quise hacerlo. Gracias por escribir y que bien que ya vayas a salir del cole. Cuídate mucho.

**KALEIDO:** Mmmm... creo que realmente quieres que Yugi vea a su mamá, has venido diciendo eso desde hace dos reviews, y ya son tres... pero, ya murió, ya no la va a poder ver... lo siento...

**Lila:** pues, no me has artado, como te dije, las letras me gustan mucho, es solo todo lo demás de Ramstein lo que no me gusta, pero por medio escrito puedo sobrevivir (smile). Que bien que te gusto el cap pasado, y bueno, el otro te lo dedique por que creo que tú, como mi amiga, te lo merecías, y el siguiente por que tu me sugeriste el principio. (super smile)

**Nikki_Maxwell:** Pues, no creo que las cosas le vayan a ser tan sencillas a los personajes... menos a Yami y Yugi, sigue leyendo y lo veras. Sobre las demás historias mías, sip, son cortas, pero es un gusto mío, un gusto nuevo por las historias cortas, creo que te atrapan rápidamente, las disfrutas como una manzana fresca y jugosa, y terminas con ganas de más, pero aun así dices: estaba sabrosa... (Por ponerte un ejemplo, la verdad no me gustan las manzanas XD) y lo mejor es que como son cortas, puedes darte tiempo de escribir otras historias que tengas en mente, y últimamente me había sentido muy inspirada, jaja, tenía muchas historias en fila pero nunca podía hacerlas todas por que escribo mucho. Saludos (smile), gracias por tu review, muchas, muchas gracias.

**Holly Motto:** Bien! te gusto el chap! (fanfarrias, música, mariachis!) jeje, a ver que te parece este, de verdad que si se pone bueno el asunto, neh? ;- D que emocionante. Besoooos... mua!

**Caila-c:** Me halagas, heem, sí, si he considerado ser escritora profesional... pero por ahora me dedico a mis fan fictions, me ayudan a practicar. Thanks por escribir, de verdad que ya tenías mucha prisa (sonrisa amistosa)

**Kida Luna:** Ups... creo que ya te tendrás que poner mucho más al corriente, jajaja, sorry, es que son las vacaciones! Sobra tiempo! Jaja, espero saber más de ti muy pronto. Besos y abrazos, Kidi.

**LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL NILO**

Capítulo 19- El Llanto del Aguilucho

**Parte II**

_Dedicado a Radfel y Queen Latifa_

_**C**__ontinuaba el día en el palacio de la ciudad dorada aquella tarde que Yami y Mai discutieron por la suerte de su primogénita, su primera niñita que sería entregada a las garras de Seth, a sinceridad, como una mercancía en un trueque.- Pero mientras la pareja real se ocupaba de sus problemas, Isis y sus compañeros se ocupaban de otros muy parecidos..._

—_Amón... —dijo Isis al sol que entraba por su ventana; la tarde había avanzado lenta pero fielmente, y entonces el ocaso ya dictaba su camino.- La habitación de Isis relucía como una escena soñada para una pieza de artesanía, y el granito blanco se vestía de miel y dorado al igual que la piel de Isis._

— _¿Como sigues...? —Mahado entró tan silenciosamente a la cámara que Isis nunca notó su presencia, pero apenas reaccionó con un ligero temblor en su mano sobre el vientre, hinchado de vida hacía unos pocos meses... los meses contados desde la partida al festival de Osiris._

—_Bien, Amón me trae palabras de consuelo —dijo mirando perdidamente al horizonte encendido._

— _¿Ya has dicho al Faraón que esperas un hijo? —preguntó el otro._

— _¿Por que debería saberlo? Es mejor que no sepa nada hasta que sea necesario, así evitaremos más desgracias..._

—_Siento mucho que pienses así, pero te entiendo, y no te culpo —Ambos miraron al suelo con pena._

_En eso hicieron entrada Shadi y Karim._

—_Isis, Mahado —saludó Shadi._

—_Shadi —dijo Isis— no te había visto hacía días, que bueno es verte... —la mirada de Isis se iluminó con una felicidad tan grande, que Mahado no pudo contener un fugas momento de celos.- Shadi se acercó a su compañera, y se arrodilló antes de reposar las manos sobre el bulto del regazo._

— _¿Todo es normal? —la voz de Shadi denotaba verdadera preocupación aun tras su gran seriedad.- Isis entristeció y buscó reponerse rápidamente._

—_Sí, lo es... justo como lo han prometido los dioses... —Karim, con marcada pena, dejo ver una expresión fatal de tristeza y agonía._

—_Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo —comentó—, hemos jurado lealtad hace tiempo y cumpliremos... pero el precio que debemos pagar ahora es muy grande..._

—_Tengan calma... —dijo Isis— realmente solo uno de ustedes perderá a un hijo... —los tres sacerdotes quedaron pasmados por la forma tan ligera en que se expresó la sacerdotisa._

—_Isis —retomó Mahado la palabra—, nunca sabremos quien de nosotros es el padre, eso es tanto como decir que todos perderemos un hijo._

—_Lo se —contestó ella._

—_Pues no me agrada tu tono —reprendió Karim—, Isis, de los cuatro, tú eres la más afectada, jamás habrías hablado así antes.- Cada uno de nosotros ha pasado meses sintiéndose como el padre de esa criatura que guardas en tú ceno, ¿Cómo puedes expresarte así? Si alguien tiene una seguridad eres tú, TÚ vas a perder un hijo._

— _¡¿Y por que crees que me siento tan mal? —Karim miró a Isis con dureza, mientras que Shadi y Mahado se comían sus palabras y su dolor._

—_Por lo mal que te sientes, es por lo cual más debes tener fe en Amón, y encomendar nuestras suertes y la de nuestro hijo a él y a tú patrona —las mejillas de Isis estaban mojadas de lágrimas y goteaban sobre su pecho sin prohibición alguna._

—_Siento que estoy muriendo por dentro —dijo con voz quebrada y sutil._

—_Lo estas... —le contestó Shadi._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Como si fuera el sonido de un presagio terrible, el romper de un jarrón de alabastro resonó por los pasillos fuera de la corte... un hombre salió a verificar el suceso, y momentos después todos, especialmente Yami, salían del salón abandonando las actividades de aquel día: la reina yacía en el piso sufriendo los primeros dolores del parto._

—_Hagg!_

—_Empuja, muchacha, no puedes detenerte —Shimon y un pequeño grupo conformado por los médicos de más excelsa confianza de Yami atendían el parto de Mai; Shimon hacía de partero, mientras que sus colegas trataban de aliviar un poco a la futura madre; las mujeres cretenses, aun más que las egipcias, eran famosas por lo estrecho de sus caderas y lo malas que eran para tener hijos... eso se manifestaba muy claramente, pues el parto estaba resultándoles muy difícil._

_Afuera, en el corredor, Yami, su ministro y Yugi esperaban por noticias; todos los nobles se habían retirado a orar a los templos de palacio, mientras que unos pocos mensajeros se habían distribuido para cancelar todos los encuentros que fueran a hacerse ese día, clamando la venida del primer hijo de su Faraón. El pulso de la ciudad dorada se detuvo como en un pueblo fantasma, cada quien de sus habitantes con una mezcla de sentimientos pesada y extraña.- Unos odiaban, otros no se decidían, otros casi lloraban sin entender el por que._

—_Shimon, la niña... hagg! —los esfuerzos de Mai se dividían entre su parto y sus preocupaciones— no vayas a entregarle la niña a Seth... ¡Dios, Shimon, ayúdame!_

—_Shhh —la calmaba Shimon—, no dejes de pujar, ten a tu hija y los dolores terminaran— eso es..._

—_Snif... snif... —era tal el dolor de Mai que de tanto morderse los labios ya los había hecho sangrar._

—_Bien, ya se asoma la cabeza, solo un poco más... —los últimos empujones fueron los peores, y justo cuando la cabeza llegó a la mitad uno de los médicos metió una tela en la boca de la madre.- Fuera, en el corredor, el trío escucho el llanto lastimero de un bebe junto con otro extrañó sonido, como de un gritó silenciado..._

—_Ya nació... —dijo Yugi con expresión relajada— Yami, tú bebe ya nació! Jaja! ya eres papá! —el ministro miró a Yugi con desacuerdo por su "excesiva" confianza al Faraón, especialmente en el hecho de llamarlo por su nombre; Yami, por su parte, permaneció varios segundos en completa inmovilización._

—_Señor —llamó el ministro—, ¿no va a ir a ver a su hija? —Yami reaccionó y asintió como si tuviera que hacerlo, y se levantó con cierta pesadez; Yugi se incorporó de su manto en el piso y corrió tras la presencia de Yami— Mmmm... —el ministro seguía mirando con desacuerdo._

_Al entrar, Yami vio que todos los médicos estaban amontonados silenciosamente alrededor de la cama donde yacía su mujer, a quien no podía divisar de nada... el llanto del bebe ya no se escuchaba, y apenas unos cuantos murmullos sobresalían, pero tan silenciosos que eran atemorizantes..._

— _¿Shimon...? —los médicos voltearon sombriamente hacia Yami, y de ellos, lentamente, emergió la figura seria de Shimon con un pequeño paquete envuelto en seda blanca... inmóvil... — Por Ra, Shimon... —el médico no respondió nada— no me digas que ha muerto... —Shimon gesticuló un rato tratando de encontrar palabras, pero el llanto del bebe respondió antes.- El corazón de Yami sintió un golpe repentino, y luego alivió..._

_Al entregarle el bebe a Yami, Shimon le descubrió el rostro— Dioses... —como padre, Yami se sintió totalmente sobrecogido... ese pequeño pedacito de él mismo era perfecto, hermoso, su hijo y..._

—_... —Shimón descubrió el cuerpo del bebe, y el brillo en el rostro de Yami palideció igual que su color bronceado; un susto funesto le helo la sangre, y no fue más que en lo que trago una vez que temió por el bien del pequeño que sostenía en los brazos— tienes un hijo..._

—_No importa lo que haya dicho Seth... —expresó Yami, casi en lagrimas las cuales ocultaba con dificultad— en cuanto sepa que ha sido un varón, se asegurará de matarlo..._

—_Hagg! —un nuevo gritó de Mai exaltó a todos en la habitación, los médicos, todos, corrieron hacía la cama y continuaron el parto, ante sus ojos se repetía el mismo doloroso proceso de nuevo, los brazos de Yami temblaban con la criatura en ellos, sus ojos miraban la escena, se había quedado sin aire, y solo pocos minutos después de nuevo el circulo de hombres se separaba y Shimon emergía con otro bebe en brazos._

— _Es, es una niña, Yami... jaja... —Yami y Shimon, y luego todos los médicos, comenzaron a reír a pausas mientras las lagrimas ya no eran secreto; no sabían que sentir, no se decidían por reír a carcajadas o hincarse a llorar de pena por la nefasta suerte de aquella pequeñísima princesa recién mostrada a la luz... Yugi, como ellos, se sentía igual de consternado, y al fin su mirada temerosa captó la igual de Yami._

—_Yami... —llamó la voz de Mai con aliento apagado... jamás antes la habían oído parecida._

—_Mai... —Yami tomó a la bebe con el y fue hacía su mujer para entregarle a las dos criaturas— pobre de ti, me has dado dos hijos al mismo tiempo... —Mai lloraba en silenció, y sus sollozos apenas eran pequeños resoplidos— cuanto habrás sufrido, Mai..._

—_Snif, nada de lo que haya sentido al tener a mis hijos se compara con lo que he sentido todos estos meses, o con lo que siento ahora... —Yami comprendió, y de nuevo se esforzaba por no llorar tras haber secado sus lagrimas— que desgracia tan grande, mi hija nacida para ir a la cama de un demonio, y mi hijo muerto desde ahora... snif... ojalá pudiera quedármelos..._

—_Lo harás... —le dijo Yami— encontraremos la forma de salvarlos a ambos, ya lo veras..._

—_No, Yami... me temo que ya no podré ver ni lo uno ni lo otro, por que siento que ya no puedo más —Yami sintió un ahogo terrible en el pecho al comprender que su mujer moría, tan poco amada como pareja, tan amada como compañera en el lecho que fuera, había aprendido a apreciarla._

—_Abrázalos entonces, y llévate este recuerdo al país de poniente para que te acompañe mientras tus hijos regresan a ti, en el día que deban hacerlo._

— _¡Señor Shimon! —un hombre tocaba a los portones— ¡Señor, ábreme! ¡Tenemos una emergencia! —Shimon fue y recibió al mensajero con mucho recelo, mientras, Yami y Mai escudaban a los gemelos de las miradas curiosas._

— _¿Qué quieres que no puede esperar? —le dijo Shimon—El faraón esta disfrutando de un momento sagrado._

—_Señor, mi ama Isis lo pide a gritos —contestó, y todos prestaron el oído—, esta dando a luz antes de tiempo y dice que esto solo puede confiárselo a usted —los otros médicos comenzaron a hablar, y Yami, aun sin saber todo, ya estaba maquinando un plan._

—_Dios santo —exclamó Shimon—, Isis? Embarazada? Cuándo sucedió esto?_

—_Hace siete meses, señor —Shimon se apuró a despachar al mensajero cuando Yami ya iba en camino a su lado._

—_Shimon, entiendes lo que esto significa? —le preguntó Yami— Lo que podríamos hacer?_

—_Lo se, hijo —profirió—, y me da miedo pensarlo... crees que podrás vivir adjudicando tu paternidad a otro? —Yami apretó lo dientes._

—_No tengo otra elección, ahora es la única esperanza de mi hijo —los dos amigos se miraron—. Ve con Isis, te alcanzaré por un pasadizo —Yami regresó al lado de Mai con prisa solo después de describir la situación a los otros médicos sin prestar atención alguna a Yugi— Mai, has escuchado lo que sucede? Mai!_

—_...sí, lo he escuchado todo, y entiendo lo que te propones... —contestó.- Tenía ya muchas dificultades para respirar y su frente sudaba con gran calor._

—_Lo siento, quisiera que pudieras tenerlos a los dos hasta el final... pero no podemos perder un minuto, Seth ya ha sido avisado y vendrá cuando se le de la gana a verificar el nacimiento de nuestra hija; si me encuentra aquí cuando llegue, el niño esta muerto._

— _¡Vete entonces! —le gritó empapada de lagrimas y sudor, mostrándole el niño en los brazos— llévate a mi niño y dáselo a Isis, que lo cuide como si fuera suyo —Yami tomó al niño y lo apretó contra el pecho de Mai, inclinándose a besarla en los labios._

—_Que Amón te bendiga eternamente —Mai daba espasmos del llanto y las palabras querían salir de su boca como a borbotones—, vete en paz, que me fuiste fiel y digna._

— _¡Snif! —Mai intentó tomar de regreso al niño cuando Yami se lo llevaba, lleno de prisa, pero su mano quedó vacía en el aire._

—_No llores, Mai... —Yugi, ignorado, se acercó a Mai y le junto los brazos en el bebe que le quedaba sobre el pecho— va a estar bien, por favor, no estés triste..._

—_Yugi... pobre de ti, que difíciles te serán los tiempos que vienen... ojalá, ojalá y pudiera quedarme a cuidarte y a mi hija... —Yugi, enternecido, consternado, abrazo a Mai y acurrucó el rostro cerca de ella y de la niña._

—_Ella va a estar bien, yo se que Yami no la dejara vivir al lado de ese sacerdote miserable... Mai...? —no había respuesta— snif... Mai por favor, no aun, tienes que resistir... snif..._

—_Yugi... —el pequeño aferro su mano a las de Mai, y su endeble cuerpo temblaba lleno de sentimiento; el pobre se veía y sentía desprotegido, como si estuviera perdiendo a otra madre en ese mismo momento sin siquiera haber sabido de la primera, y su apariencia se veía subrayada por estar desnudo._

—_Mai... —repetía— no, por favor, me vas a hacer mucha falta..._

—_No, no..._

—_Sí, snif... todos necesitamos una madre, por que yo no puedo tener una cerca? —Mai trataba de responder, pero sus labios no lograban soplar los sonidos— Mai! Snif!_

—_Cuida a mi hija, Yugi..._

—_Mai... snif! Mai! Mai! MAI! POR FAVOR, CONTESTA! __NO TE VALLAS ! NO ME DEJES ! Buaaaa! Buaaa!_

—_Basta, niño —le dijo un médico—, deja ya eso, la reina ya ha muerto —el médico estaba por quitar a la niña del pecho de Mai cuando Yugi, escandalizado, la arrebató del camino de sus manos— pero que? Que crees que haces? Dámela!_

—_No!_

—_Dame ahora mismo a la princesa, esclavo! —le gritó otro médico a Yugi— No eres digno de tocarla!_

—_NO! La reina me pidió que cuidara a su bebe y voy a cumplirle! —todos los médicos detuvieron sus pasos, y quedaron mirando a Yugi con solemnidad— snif... no se la daré a nadie que no sea Yami... ni a Seth... —cada hombre en la habitación sintió algo muy grande en sus pechos, grande, y no podían llevarlo todo... no experimentaban algo común, pero sabían que era por que las cosas eran tan duras, y mientras sentían aquello recordaban el día en que murió el padre de Yami, quien se comportó tan similar a su esclavo, Yugi..._

_En otro lugar de palacio, la habitación de Isis, Shimon llevaba ya tiempo atendiendo el parto de su compañera religiosa; el parto estaba resultándole a Isis tan difícil como lo había sido para Mai, estaba tendida en la cama completamente desnuda como la costumbre, y a su lado estaban los tres sacerdotes dándole apoyo._

—_DIOS MIO, AMÓN! —lloraba ella._

—_Ten calma, Isis —le decía Shimon—, y puja con fuerza._

— _¡¿Para que? —gritó— ¡aun así morirá! ¡Snif!_

— _¡Pero tú no! —le gritó Shadi— Isis, sabes lo que los dioses esperan de todos —el pobre Shadi estaba bañado en lagrimas igual que sus compañeros— , tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que sobrevivir._

_Isis continuó su laborioso trabajo, sus gritos eran poderosos y llegaron a los oídos de palacio con toda la facilidad; pronto se hubo corrido la noticia entre nobles y esclavos, y ya no había alma en la casa de Horus que no supiera del embarazo de la sacerdotisa de Isis, y quien era el padre...? entonces comenzaron a proliferar los rumores, y Seth, que iba en camino a ver a su prometida recién nacida, se dio el gusto de detenerse al cuarto de Isis para reírse de su sufrimiento._

— _¡Estos son los frutos de tú diversión, Isis! —la muchacha apenas prestó atención a Seth, pues las contracciones seguían y el niño avanzaba a través de sus caderas— por eso el sexo es bueno solo para los varones, pero tuviste tu momento, o no te gusto como te jodieron hasta el culo? Jajajaja!_

—_Maldito desgraciado! —gritó Karim— vete ya, demonio! deja que Isis tenga a su hijo en paz!_

—_...Descarado... —gruñó Shadi, pues antes de irse y sonriendo, Seth se levantó el faldón y les enseño las nalgas, forradas de pelo castaño en su interior._

—_Vamos, Isis —habló Shimon—, sigue pujando, tu hijo ya casi ha nacido —el parto se hizo largo, Isis ponía todo su esfuerzo en parir al hijo que sabía no podría criar, sus tres amantes la miraban con pena y preocupación y a cada momento sentían que con su hijo, moría cada uno de ellos._

_Los portones fueron cerrados, Isis estaba ya muy débil cuando sintió el paso de su hijo fuera de su cuerpo en el último empujón, y también fue entonces cuando Yami llegó a la recamara a través de una puerta oculta._

—_Lo siento, Isis... —le dijo Shimon, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, llorando y conteniendo sus lamentos— ¿Quieres verlo antes de que lo lleve a la casa de Anubis...?_

—_No... —sollozó— ya antes lo he visto muerto en mis sueños... no quiero sufrir eso otra vez... —Shimon, respetando el dolor de Isis, mostró la criatura a sus padres muy brevemente, y entonces se alejó a un rincón del cuarto para sacar los órganos y rellenar el cuerpo antes de dejar el resto a los embalsamadotes._

—_Isis... —la voz de Yami no sorprendió a su amiga de la infancia; ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y ya sabía lo que iba a ver, al igual que sabían los demás sacerdotes._

—_Yami... —lloraba— que pena me da, que tengas que ver esto..._

—_Perdóname por esto, Isis, pero debo pedirte un gran favor..._

—_Quieres que críe a tu hijo._

— _¿Lo sabías? —no hubo respuesta, pero Yami comprendió la situación; echo un ojo a sus otros tres amigos y cada uno hizo algún pequeñísimo movimiento nervioso— ¿Quién era el padre...? —Isis, Karim, Shadi y Mahado se miraron entre si y no pudieron responder, Yami se aclaro ligeramente la garganta y prosiguió— Isis, que me respondes?_

—_Tus deseos son órdenes, mi señor, no puedo negarme._

—_Pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo por que no puedo verlos ni a ti ni a ustedes como súbditos... por que son mis amigos... —Isis tomó aire y se preparó para seguir hablando._

—_No puedo negarme, y no quiero negarme... —Yami e Isis se sonrieron tristemente._

—_Entonces te entregare a mi hijo... tómalo... —todos los presentes sonrieron con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el chiquillo, ligeramente inquieto, era puesto en los brazos de Isis— espero que el llenarte los brazos con una criatura sea suficiente para disculparme por mi atrevimiento... siento que hayas perdido a tu hijo._

—_Así lo quisieron los dioses, no había nada que hacer... —la atención quedó en aquella imagen de maternidad donde el bebe y su nueva madre comenzaban a conocerse, hasta que el niño busco el pezón hinchado y se prendió de el— es hermoso..._

—_Faraón —exclamó Mahado._

—_Dime Yami, amigo —Mahado asintió._

—_Yami... como haremos para que la gente no se de cuenta de que este niño es tuyo? Solo míralo, es tu viva imagen puesta en esa piel morena que aun respira en tu herencia.._

—_Cortaremos su cabello para que la gente no note nada.- Para cuando sea mayor y más parecido a mí, ya habremos conseguido derrotar a Seth y podremos revelarle que tiene sangre de faraones en sus venas... —todos callaron— es la única manera de que mi heredero sobreviva..._

— _¿Y que le diremos sobre su padre? —preguntó Shadi, y Yami quedó serio._

—_No podemos decir quien de ustedes era el padre del otro niño —contestó—, y tampoco podemos asegurarle a la gente que lo sabemos, además, será menos difícil para el niño aceptar en un futuro que es mi hijo que si le diéramos una figura que amar..._

—_Entiendo —contestó Shadi—, es una decisión adecuada —de pronto se escucharon los gritos de un niño y un bebe, alertando a todos._

— _¡Yugi! —gritaron los varones del cuarto; de inmediato Yami, Shadi, Mahado y Karim estaban en camino, mientras que Shimon se acercaba a Isis para serenarla y ayudarla._

— _¡Vamos, dámela, esclavo imbecil! —Seth azotaba a Yugi con una vara de madera._

—_No! no te la daré! —la niña berreaba— Haaaa!_

—_No te he preguntado si quieres hacerlo, dámela! Es mía!_

—_Quien es tuya? —la voz de Yami detuvo los azotes de Seth, pero para el momento ya Yugi tenía la espalda cubierta de marcas; el pobre se había refugiado en un rincón y hecho ovillo para proteger a la bebe._

—_Faraón —profirió Seth._

—_Te dije que no tocarías a mi hija hasta el día que fuera tu esposa! No te permito que estés aquí exigiendo tomarla, y mucho menos haciendo tu voluntad de lo que me pertenece! —Yugi lloraba y temblaba, pero ni aun por la llegada de Yami abandonó su posición; temía a la mente enferma de Seth y lo que pudiera intentar si le daba la mínima oportunidad— sal de aquí, no veras a mi hija hasta que se haga la ceremonia de compromiso; ya te avisaran para que te prepares._

—_Hum... —Seth recuperó su sonrisa rápidamente, y se marchó a paso ligero._

—_Dámela —dijo Yami a Yugi, inclinándose a tomar a su hija; Yugi no opuso resistencia alguna— has protegido a mi hija, te recompensaré absolviéndote de tus deberes mientras sanan tus heridas... Yugi...?_

—_...no puedo... no puedo respirar..._

—_Llamen a Shimon! Que venga de inmediato! —el susto de Yami fue enorme, pero el suceso paso y Yugi salió avante._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

— _¡Awwwggg! —con Yugi en condiciones de servir a Yami de nuevo y la princesa Kujaku al cuidado de Isis, a quien alimentaba juntó a su hijo, Yami renovó sus actividades en el gineceo; hacía ya mucho que su señor no las visitaba seguido, pero sus nuevas aficiones no resultaron nada gratas, pues decidió unir a Yugi a sus orgías._

_Las cuarenta y cinco mujeres de Yami amaban a Yugi como a un hijo, incluso las mujeres del pasadizo hechas concubinas; cada una le tenía un gran amor a Yugi, y tener que meterse con él en vez de solo con Yami les partía el corazón, pero se contenían de llorar.- Ni Yugi ni las mujeres tenían alguna elección, así que aprendieron a sobrellevas sus destinos sin remilgos, pero aquello estaba comenzando a distanciar a Faraón y cortesano._

—_Mmmm, bien... —decía Yami— sigan así, mmm... —Yugi permanecía recostado sobre una de las mujeres, con Yami encima de él y otras tantas hembras manoseándolos.- Yami prácticamente se deshacía de placer, como las dunas de arena al soplo del viento, lenta y suavemente, o como saborear un dulce que se consume en el calor y la humedad de la boca, en la presión de los labios..._

—_Yaamii... —Yugi llamaba a su amado suplicándole así que parara, pero Yami lo interpretaba todo como que era el placer hablando.- Yugi sentía que no podían castigarlo de peor forma, ya que como lo amaban esas mujeres, él las amaba también; habían llegado a ser sus amigas, sus hermanas... casi había llegado a amarlas como madres... no era justo; se preguntaba por que con todos sus esfuerzos no conseguía serle suficiente a su amado, y si acaso pensaría en forma equivocada y unirse a aquello era parte de serle útil; sin embargo, el hecho persistía en que su amor por Yami era más que la sumisión, y no esperaba compartirlo o compartirse.- Para Yugi, la idea de ganarse el amor de Yami radicaba en llegar a poder ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, y amarse puramente entre ellos, aquello simplemente le parecía otra de las extrañas ideas de su señor, y ya le había perdido mucho la fe._

_Por la madrugada, aun más entrada la oscuridad, Yugi se encontró de nuevo dando paso a Yami dentro de él casi interminablemente; se lo hacía de espaldas recostados los dos de costado, y estaba seguro de que no hubiera parado si Shimon no llegaba a demandar un descanso para su paciente._

_Shimon y Yugi quedaron solos._

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —Shimon estaba preocupado por la forma en que aquella novedad sexual pudiera afectar los ánimos de Yugi._

—_Mal —dijo._

—_No te siento con fiebre, pareces muy fuerte._

—_No es por mi cuerpo sino por Yami... no puedo creer que me haga esto, siento que solo me esta utilizando... —la mirada de Yugi se veía muy apagada— y yo estaba seguro de que me usaría con cariño, pero veo que me equivoque._

—_No digas eso, el te ama... solo —decía con dificultad—, que tiene unas ideas poco comunes sobre como obtener placer... —Yugi exhaló profundamente._

—_No se... ya no se que esperar de él... ya no se siquiera si puedo amarlo..._

—_Yugi, por Ra —profirió Shimon._

—_Lo siento, perdóname Shimon, pero no se que sentir; he bailado para Yami algo que aprendí con mucho cariño y esfuerzos, me he acostado con él buscando complacerlo y cuidar su corazón, y buscando mostrarle que de verdad deseo que nos hagamos el amor con cariño y dulzura entre los dos pero el solo me desprecia, hiere, golpea e ignora, y ahora hasta me coge junto a sus mujeres, a quienes amo tanto como a una familia, y parece que solo estamos teniendo sexo.- Ya ni me habla cuando me abre en su cama... antes sentía que su miembro me expresaba muchas cosas cuando lo hacíamos, aun si Yami no confiaba mucho en mi... ahora siento que solo es algo que tiene que entrar entre mis nalgas... que ha pasado, Shimon? Que ha pasado?_

—_Supongo que Yami se siente diferente por que ahora es padre... había una razón por la que él temía al matrimonio y a tener hijos, y para todas sus demás acciones; obligarlo a enfrentar ese temor lo ha confundido... debe estar haciéndose muchas preguntas... —Yugi calló— solo te pido que no le pierdas la fe..._

—_...Shimon... ya se la estoy perdiendo..._

**Continuará...**


	20. Por el Falo de Ra

**LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL NILO**

Capítulo 20- Por el Falo de Ra

_Dedicado a Radfel y Queen Latifa_

**Y**ugi seguía en su debilidad por los días enteros, y dormía bajo el cuidado exhaustivo de Shimon, quien ya no frecuentaba la corte solo para cumplir ese propósito.- El anciano médico estaba muy confundido por que los dioses hacían las cosas tan difíciles a los mismos muchachos que habían deseado unir por el bien de Egipto, por el bien de su hijo, y doblegaba su espíritu científico a la voz de su propia humanidad, cayendo presa de su amor paternal hacia Yami y Yugi.

—Solo quisiera saber por que al menos no intentas reponerte —dijo Shimon con desconsuelo, pero Yugi permanecía echado casi como muerto con los ojos abiertos, mirando interminablemente hacía el exterior por el balcón cerca de él.

—No tengo para que —le respondió—, si Yami ya no quiere saber de mí, mi vida carece de sentido.

—Yugi, no puedes dejarte morir así, Yami TE NECESITA, lo sabes, en lo profundo de tu corazón, debes saberlo —Yugi esperó largamente.

—Intentare levantarme solo si el viene a verme.

—Yugi —dijo Shimon, suplicante.

—Si el me pide que sane, sanaré... solo si el mismo me lo pide... —ahora Shimon hacía uso del silencio, y meditaba.

—Antes de esto decías que le habías perdido la fe a Yami, y ahora aferras tu vida a sus deseos... no los entiendo, a ninguno, yo hago todo lo que esta a mi alcance para que sean felices y ustedes solo se complican más las cosas.- Que extrañó que siendo yo tan viejo tenga aun que aprender de dos chiquillos chiflados.

— ¿Sabes lo que se siente que se va a morir?

—No —respondió Shimon rápidamente con enojo.

—Yo si... lo se muy bien, lo he sentido varias veces.- Cuando el dolor es insoportable, todo lo que quieres es que acabe sea como sea, y ya no te importa nada ni nadie, pero cuando en lugar de un gran dolor sientes un gran miedo, en lo único que puedes pensar es en la persona que más quieres.

Era de mañana a esa hora, el cian brillante gobernaba los cielos despejados al lado del brillante sol, y el aire fresco entraba a la habitación junto con el cantar de las aves de los jardines de palacio, y junto con el aroma a naturaleza del jardín de Shimon; pero pese a todo, Yugi no apreciaba nada de ello ni dejaba que aquella basta expresión de vida lo impregnara de ánimos.

— ¿Y que sentiste cuando el guardia te ofendió? —Shimon esperó la respuesta.

— Solo una gran desesperación... por ver a Yami una última vez...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los barrios bajos de Egipto, donde era plebe común la conformada por ladrones, marinos, esclavos y prostitutas, destacaba en un tugurio cerca del muelle la figura taciturna de un hombre anciano que bebía sin parar.- Aquel sitio era de la peor muerte, los hombres que se reunían ahí miraban al extraño menos ruin con ojos brillosos de saña, y las mujerzuelas se les metían sin reparo, prejuicios o preferencias a varones y hembras; ya si se las rechazaba, simplemente buscaban otro saco de músculos calientes como sin sentir ofensa.

Este hombre que destacaba de los demás, no era de pinta lujosa o menos vil, ni siquiera tenía pinta de ladrón, pero tenía aun el tipo para encajar en la majada de bestias soeces en la que permanecía desde ya unas siete horas atrás.- Y no era otro que el tío de Faraón, sumido en sus lamentos; sus frustraciones y culpas no lo dejaban en paz, había hecho tan poco de lo que deseo en su vida, y no había forma de volver atrás y empezar de nuevo, ni veía nuevas encrucijadas en la senda al frente; de hecho, sentía que hacía mucho había caído lamentablemente en un abismo muy profundo, en el que solo había una manera de llegar al fondo...

Con piernas y posaderas cansadas de tenerlas sobre su grosera túnica, en el piso duro y áspero, Atem soltó la morralla en monedas de plata y cobre por todo lo que había tomado, y salio ligeramente mareado a regresar al palacio de Horus.

—Ya... —pensaba— ya...

No muy lejos de aquel sector de la ciudad dorada, en el consejo de los habitantes, otra figura sombría, pero traidora, emergía de las sombras con su sonrisa blanca de demonio encarnado en humano, y se mezclaba con los comunes en la vestidura del humilde y confiable: Seth, estaba ahí, y cumplía sus planes.

—Los saludo, compañeros —exclamó Seth tratando de parecer un hombre cualquiera, de voluntad seria y madura, pero superior y llena de potencial para el liderazgo.

— ¿Tú eres al que mi amigo llama Aku? —preguntó el hombre en importancia después de Jono, quien para entonces tenía el segundo mejor puesto en la junta.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo.

—Habla —ordenó el mismo varón—, es verdad que has defendido a mi amigo de los guardias de palacio?

—Es verdad, lo defendí con mi caballo y mi azadón, y lo ayude a huir conmigo —contestó "Aku".

— ¿Y por que quieres entrar al consejo? Crees que mi amigo te debe un favor y quieres un puesto como paga, rata?

—No, quiero un puesto aquí por que no es la primera vez que esos guardias rondan por mi hogar y asaltan mis cosechas y a mis esclavas —los hombres del consejo se interesaron más en Aku al saber de nuevas desgracias a causa de Faraón; Jono les había lavado las ideas a todo y las había remplazado por nuevas, entonces ya todos ahí desconfiaban de su rey y solo esperaban a que cometiera un error para hacerle un escándalo, y tener una razón para cobrarle la sangre de sus hijos, por lo que las palabras de Aku resultaban sumamente deliciosas, como dátiles con miel o carne suave y jugosa... MUY jugosa...—. Estoy cansado de las pérdidas que me ocasionan esos desgraciados, y es obvio que los manda Faraón; seguro conocen los rumores.

—Sigue —pidieron Jono y su segundo en puesto; no sospechaban ni un poco de Aku, estaban completamente interesados en creer que sus palabras eran verdad.

—Mis esclavas han quedado preñadas, ahora debo darles el doble de azotes para que obedezcan y salgan de su pereza, algunas las he debido lanzar de mis tierras, incorregibles, y mis ganancias en los mercados han bajado por que mis cosechas han sido gravemente dañadas... solo hacen falta unos cuantos asaltos más para que me dejen en la quiebra y no lo puedo permitir, quiero justicia y quiero que Faraón deje de pasar por encima de mi, como si no pagara mis impuestos.

—Es verdad lo que dice —dijo el hombre al que Aku había ayudado—, el faraón es capas de eso, yo le creo —todo el consejo estuvo de acuerdo, fue unánime.

—Estoy seguro de que ustedes están tan cansados como yo de la situación en que Faraón nos tiene viviendo, este hombre me ha hablado de ustedes y sus ideas cuando yo le he contado mi desgracia, y quiero ayudar para que termine —Seth sabía que los tenía en la mano, comiendo de sus mentiras y alimentando la fuerza de sus planes; estaba adentro, lo sentía en las actitudes de su público, y contemplaba como otra herramienta de su plan llegaba a su poder.

Ese mismo día, tras enardecidos y vitoreados discursos, Seth se coloco en el puesto de Jono y se ganó la confianza de todos en la junta, menos de Tristan.

Aun ese día, Shimon se encontró con Atem en palacio y se dio cuenta con rapidez del pésimo estado en que se encontraba el hombre; debió ayudarlo a llegar a su cama y dejo su carga a una sirvienta, pues ya no había más remedió para ese, otro de sus pacientes, más que el deceso.- Mientras, en la mente de Shimon, tantos problemas con sus personas más queridas lo habían hecho meditar hasta el cansancio.- Posiblemente perdería a dos de sus pacientes, uno de ellos estaba asegurado, y no iba a permitir que Yami fuera el tercero en la lista, así que lo decidió: en ese mismo punto iba a enfrentar a Yami hasta sacarle toda la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de palacio, en un punto alejado de la ciudad dorada, una turba de peligrosos y salvajes hombres a caballo se desplazaba por el desierto dejando tras suyo una colosal estela de polvo; eran profanadores de tumbas, los criminales más detestados en los códigos de la ley divina.- A la cabeza del regimiento, de algo así como 66 hombres en túnicas moradas y negras y con velo al rostro, iba un hombre moreno con una cicatriz en el rostro, sus ojos destellaban locura y sus risas pasmaban los sentidos con un terror reverente, hasta el punto de la impotencia y la zozobra.

— ¡Cabalguen, desgraciados! —gritó Nakhty Bakura, el jefe de los asaltantes.- Su voz era áspera y llena de descaro— ¡Seth nos bendice a todos en este asalto! Mahahahaha!

Bakura y sus hombres avanzaron hasta el pueblo más a la frontera de la ciudad dorada; llegaron por la noche, valiéndose de las sombras como defensa, y sin que se supiera hasta el día siguiente los asaltantes tomaron vidas de hombres, niños y mujeres, violaron sin distinción y saquearon hasta lo poco que tenía la gente más humilde.

La banda de Nakhty Bakura era la más temida de todo Egipto, el hombre que hiciera pactos con él o sus hombres sabía que metía la cabeza en las fauces de un hipopótamo salvaje e impredecible, pues no era su número lo que más contaba, sino sus métodos de asalto; eran veloces como el viento de la tormenta y fatales como el sol de Egipto.- Bakura no distinguía entre egipcios, sirios, beduinos o hicsos, o eunucos o celtas, bandidos, dolidos o exiliados, ni siquiera asesinos o reyes oscuros, si un hombre le juraba lealtad y seguía todas sus reglas, lo unía a sus hombres.- Aunque solo jurarle lealtad conllevaba una dura prueba, en la que se pasaba, o se moría, y una vez adentro, se estaba ahí por siempre o se salía sin posesiones y con una espada atravesando el cuello.

En grupo, los llamaban los azotes del desierto, a Bakura, el hijo de Amman, y ese apodo se lo había ganado por que disfrutaba tanto de destajar a sus enemigos como la bestia del infierno comiendo a los hombres de almas fétidas.

Por todo ello era que Bakura y sus hombres eran la clase de escoria que Seth, hijo de Akunanamon, necesitaba para trazar otro punto perfecto en sus planes.- Como solo contados hombres en el mundo, Seth sabía que el grupo de Bakura no era tan pequeño como quería aparentar; sí, mayoritariamente atacaban en grupos muy reducidos, pero realmente había centenares de hombres dispersos en cada boca del desierto, suficientes como para conformar un cuarto del ejercito entero de Faraón; y de hecho, era el grupo de Bakura el único que Yami aun no conseguía erradicar, precisamente por que a diferencia de otros ladrones, Nakhty Bakura era un gran estratega, y un hombre brillante en una forma enferma y retorcida.- Era el ladrón de ladrones, y Seth el hombre con la psique y los recursos necesarios para tratar con él; así que en la misma forma que consiguió a los vivos marinos de Marik, leyenda en el mar de su tierra, así mismo persuadió a Bakura de trabajar a su servicio... mejor aun que eso, le había dado información sobre algunas aldeas, con la que no solo podrían saquear más fácilmente, sino que en algunas hasta se tomarían el trabajito extra de esparcir rumores sobre faraón, adjudicándole las violaciones en lugar de a los criminales...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la aldea de Jono, al fin su familia se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones al tomar puestos más y más altos en el consejo, y estaban horrorizados; igual que Honda, jamás se imaginaron que alguien como Jono pudiera llegar a pensar como lo hacía.- Anzu estaba escandalizada y sus bebes lloraban de miedo al oírla gritarle a Jono, mientras que las demás mujeres y hombres de la casa se habían formado en grupitos alrededor de la habitación, discutiendo que hacer acerca de esas ideas, y como si el muchacho no los estuviera escuchando.

— ¡Jono! —exclamó Anzu— explícame como es que puedes pensar que tus ideas son correctas?

—No puedo creer que me hables así! Si estoy haciendo esto por ti y por los niños! Deberías agradecer que sea tu esposo quien ha decidido detener las injusticias de faraón! De que tengas la protección más tenaz en casa! —los bebes lloraban más fuerte.

—Por favor, lo que dices es ridículo —profirió en voz alta—, ¡¿Cómo puedes esperar que me alegre de que seas un anarquista desquiciado? —Jono se puso en pie de dar una bofetada a su mujer, a quien sorprendió junto con toda la habitación, pero se contuvo a regañadientes— ...no puedo creerte, Jono... —Jono entristeció— soy YO... quien no puede creerte...

—Huf... —exhaló— maya —llamó a una de las muchachas de la casa, alejándose al otro cuarto— traerme la comida, cenaré temprano...

—Has cambiado mucho, Jono —le dijo deteniéndolo—; de hecho, todo ha cambiado mucho, y esto empezó cuando Yugi se fue... —la casa quedó en una paz sorda e incomoda— ¿Por qué parece que las nunca volverán a ser lo de antes? Éramos tan felices...

—El tiempo pasa, Anzu, así es la vida —contestó Jono.

—Pues hace solo un año, en esa vida, tú, Honda, Yugi y yo éramos los mejores amigos, y entre nosotros no había ningún compromiso; entonces no habrías siquiera pensado en lastimarme... y ahora veo que todos nos estamos separando.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Me has dado tres hijos, ¿eso no te parece sufriente para unirnos por siempre en algo enorme?

—No, Jono, tú mismo me acabas de hacer entender que nada es para siempre, y estos hijos, a los que amo, son mi tesoro... pero tú sabes que no era nuestra elección, mucho menos la mía... algo así lo cambia todo...

—Que pena que ser mi esposa te haga tan miserable, pero es bueno que aceptes que no tienes elección propia.

—Jono... —Anzu y toda su familia estaba pasmada, y los bebes no dejaban de chillar a todo pulmón y hasta tener el rostro enrojecido de lo que ya era coraje por el sueño.

—Quiero traer a Yugi de regreso, Anzu... —ella escuchaba, ya más calmada— quiero a mi hermano Yugi otra vez con nosotros, somos su familia, este es su hogar, y no puedo ser un hombre común si con ello mi tarea es ser una oveja sumisa del rebaño de ese hombre que trata a uno de los míos como un beduino asqueroso...

—Todos sabemos con el lujo en el que vive —dijo Anzu.

—Si, claro! —exclamó Jono con sarcasmo— y también sabemos que el faraón lo usa de esclavo sexual! Si, Anzu, esa es una gran vida para cualquiera! YO MISMO quiero ser su esclavo sexual para que me joda el culo en la noche y me llene la piel de azotes como a una bestia!

—Jono... —Anzu tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—La vida que ese hombre le da a Yugi no es vida, Anzu, y lo que lo obliga a hacer para ganarse la comida que le sirven en el piso... NO, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo consentir que siga! Ese hombre tiene que pagar sus pecados con el mismo pan que nos ha hecho comer por tantos años!

—Jono, por favor, NO sigas más!

—Tiene que llorar lágrimas de sangre, Anzu; tiene que sentir en su carne lo que el solo conoce como una palabra cualquiera, dolor.

Fastidiada y aturdida por tanto odio en las palabras de Jono, perturbada por el llanto de sus niños y por probar cuan amarga era la verdad a la que había llegado la vida en su hogar por esos días, Anzu al menos se aseguro de que los niños ya no berrearan y los prendió a los tres de sus pechos, uno luchando con el otro por comer de un solo pezón, y tal como eso sucedía en su casita de adobes, así mismo otra escena del mismo tipo sucedía en la casa de Horus, donde Isis alimentaba a su hijo y a la hija de Yami.

—Que bellos son —comentó una de las concubinas de Yami.- Isis, que gustaba mucho de las pláticas y la compañía, había decidido cumplir sus tareas de madre junto a las damas del gineceo— la princesa Kujaku no saco de la madre más que esos ojazos violetas, todo lo demás delata al padre —las otras mujeres rieron picaramente.

—Será una mujer muy hermosa un día —dijo otra.

—Sí, sumamente hermosa —confirmó... confirmó Isis.

—Jajaja, quien fuera usted para ver el futuro, señora —dijo la mujer más cerca de Isis, quien acariciaba el cabello de la niña y veía sin sospechas el cráneo rapado hasta el liso del hijito de Isis...

—Que pena que a nuestro señor le de tanto miedo madurar —la mirada de Isis fue a la mujer que dijo eso—; es un gran hombre, pero se nota que la vida lo trató muy mal en el pasado... que pena, puede ser tan lindo en el sexo y poner la semilla para criaturas tan bellas como esa princesita, y no aprovecha su talento, es terrible.

— ¿Cuándo se superará? —pregunto una al aire en tono ansioso.

—No teman —les dijo Isis—, estoy segura de que ya no falta mucho para que nuestro señor haga las pases con la vida —todas las damas mostraron ante Isis esperanzas tan grandes, que la sacerdotisa se sintió conmovida y apenada por la situación de cada una de ellas, a tal grado que las orillara hasta parecer así de suplicantes.

— ¿Señora Isis, los dioses le han dicho eso?

— ¿De verdad... de verdad los dioses ya darán cordura a nuestro señor?

— ¿Ya nos hará madres...? —Isis tomó con una mano el rostro tan joven de aquella última, y miró a todas con cariño.

—Los dioses solo me hablan cuando hay problemas, y no me han hablado hace ya mucho tiempo; eso quiere decir que nuestro querido señor Yami muy pronto dará los pasos que ha pospuesto por tantos años, y se contentará con su existencia.

—...Amón te escuche, señora... —dijo una de las mayores— Amón te escuche —corearon todas.

De repente se escucharon los gemidos de dolor de un hombre.

—Amón santo, que horribles lamentos.

— ¿De quien son? —preguntó Isis.

—Mmmm, son del señor Atem —respondió una—, no se sintió muy bien cuando regreso del pueblo...

—Ya veo, creo que al fin ha acabado de tensar su cuerda... Dios lo bendiga —las damas alrededor de Isis se sorprendieron machismo por esas últimas palabras— no me mal interpreten, Atem es un hombre que ya ha sufrido demasiado, y todo por haber sido un hombre tan inconsciente y frívolo... ya es tiempo de que encuentre el descanso eterno, por que a pesar de todo se lo merece; últimamente ha demostrado gran preocupación por su sobrino, y se ha mostrado como alguien más humano... solo los dioses saben que puede atormentarlo tanto...

—Quizás cometió un error irreparable... —todas las mujeres entristecieron un momento, pensando en las posibilidades; Atem se había convertido de un hombre ambicioso a uno triste y sin esperanzas para el futuro, y por eso más que rencor, todos le guardaban lástima y pena.

—Dime ha que has venido —Shimon llegó al lado de Yami, en medio de su comida; todos los demás fueron despachados y el anciano médico se aseguró de cerrar las puertas y discutir en la habitación contigua dentro de ella, también a puertas cerradas.

—He venido a que me digas de una vez por que ocultas tantos temores —le dijo Shimon.

— ¡No se de que hablas, yo soy un Dios!

— ¡No me vengas con esa vieja excusa de nuevo, Yami! No voy a irme de aquí esta vez, no hasta que me des una respuesta honesta —Yami se mordía un labio y se cruzaba de brazos como un chiquillo en un berrinche, molesto, iracundo—. Anda, habla.

— ¡Ha! —exclamó Yami con enorme sorpresa— ¡¿Me estas dando ordenes?

— ¡Sí, bebe! ¡Te estoy dando una orden!

— ¡Me estas insultando! —Yami se esforzaba por no perder el control de la situación, pero a duras penas no estaba en el regazo de su amigo, recibiendo nalgadas como una criatura.

—Sin rodeos, Yami, dilo de una vez; ya has entendido que estoy determinado a saber la verdad, lo veo en ti; ahora, ¡habla! ¡Habla de una vez o te juro que vas a saber quien es Shimon de verdad! —Shimon se calmó y contuvo al ver que el semblante de Yami era totalmente diferente; su rostro bronceado y brillante de aceite ensombreció como el de un niño herido hasta tener lagrimas en los ojos, y hasta un sollozo se le escapo y ello lo hizo volver a la realidad para dominarse nuevamente, pasando en una fracción de segundo a ser un Yami taciturno y serio— Yami...

—Creí que podría guardarme esto hasta el sepulcro por siempre... snif... que ingenuo fui, mis actos me pusieron en sospecha por si solos.

—Dime —habló Shimon con pausa—, ¿Cuál es la verdad? —los labios de Yami temblaron de miedo por un segundo, y por un momento cerró los ojos y lo recorrió un escalofrío.

—Hace trece años, cuando mi padre murió y el poder cambió de manos —comenzó—, tú solías encerrarme en mi habitación, diciéndome que debía aprender a comportarme como un príncipe para algún día saber ser rey... lo hacías con tanta frecuencia esos días que comencé a sentir mucho miedo, desamparo, soledad...

Mi habitación era muy grande y sombría, especialmente en la noche... y no había juguetes o flores, un jardín... solo montones de libros con leyes y principios... pero yo apenas sabía leer entonces y no entendía gran cosa, así que estaba aislado de todo y de todos... —Shimon disfrazó un respiró difícil y profundo por escuchar de Yami el propio error que hacía tanto supo que había cometido, aunque Yami lo supo, más prefirió no hacerlo notar— esos encierros me hicieron muy susceptible y frágil, por ello nunca me sentía más feliz que cuando regresabas por mi para llevarme a comer, y aunque siempre me lo negaras, te volvía a abrazar con todas mis fuerzas...

—Sí... un día entendí que tu profunda humanidad no iba a domesticarse a la serenidad de un rey de Egipto, y preferí dejarte ser como quisieras y concentrarme en hacerte un líder inteligente...

—Pero antes de que lo entendieras, ya alguien se había ocupado de condicionar mi humanidad... —Shimon entro del todo en un estado de alerta, pues presentía hechos terribles— snif... no tienes ninguna idea, Shimon... —el espíritu de Yami se quebró y las lagrimas aparecieron— de los días tan horribles que pase, encerrado en esa maldita alcoba oscura y fría! ¡¿Por qué tenían todos que ser tan secos conmigo? ¡¿Por qué hasta tú tenías que castigarme solo por querer ser feliz? No era suficiente perder a mi padre... a mi madre...

— ¡Amón me castigue, Yami, que daño tan grande te hice!

— ¡No estas escuchando nada! —Shimon detuvo su ida hacia Yami, y este volvió a controlar sus emociones— tus encierros me hirieron mucho, pero estaba feliz por que podía sentir que al menos tú me querías, si bien no lo demostrabas... me conformaba con que me acompañaras a tomar mis alimentos y con que me llevaras a la cama en tus brazos por las noches... y procuraba recordar y esperar eso mismo cuando me encerrabas... pero no me encerraste lo suficientemente bien... —un temor fantasmal le heló la sangre a Shimon por todo su cuerpo hasta hacerlo sudar frío, las manos arrugadas le temblaban a los costados, y sus ojos se habían contraído hasta ser solo pequeños puntos.

—Amón... —invocó de nuevo al Dios— ¿Qué pasó aquellos días, Yami...? ¿Qué pasó que me ocultaste trece años...? —preguntaba y preguntaba, pero en su interior ya tenía la respuesta.

—...alguien entró a mi habitación una noche, aprovechando que no vería nada en la oscuridad y que estaba solo, y sabido encerrado... cuando el ruido me despertó lo primero que sentí era que me metían un paño de seda en la boca y me amordazaban... —los latidos de Shimon aceleraban a cada palabra de Yami— luego me amarraron las manos y me colocaron sobre otra manta en la cama... me abrieron las piernas... y... creo que ya adivinaste lo demás...

—Yami, por todos los dioses —Shimon estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas y su voz era de un dolor grande como la desgracia misma—, no puede ser, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando...

—Sabes que es verdad —declaró.

— ¡Nooo!

— ¡Me violaron, Shimon! —el grito de furia de Yami llegó a lo profundo de Shimon, y como el estallido de una bola de cañón su desastre se expandió rápidamente, y al disiparse el escándalo del humo solo quedó la impresión en medio del silencio; el espíritu de ambos estaba aniquilado.

—...por eso lastimabas a esas criaturas... —dijo el anciano— por todo esto es que te es tan difícil confiar... en nosotros, y en Yugi...

— ¿Yami...? —la débil vocecita de Yugi llamó la atención de los dos hombres; el pequeño emergió de los portones, sosteniéndose de ellos para no caer al piso en su enfermedad, y con el rostro sonrojado y sudando afiebrado fue a caer a los pies de Yami.

— ¡Dioses, Yugi! ¡Deberías estar en cama descansando! —Yami se sentía muy extraño y la llegada de Yugi lo dejo hecho un mero espectador, así que Yugi aparto los brazos de Shimon como le fue posible, con débiles resistencias, y se sostuvo de las rodillas de Yami para trepar a su regazo y sentarse con él.

—Yami... cof, cof... yo...

—Yugi... —las manos de Yami apenas si estaban tocando al niño...

—Yami, yo siempre supe que estabas sufriendo mucho —...pero se rindieron a su cariño y lo abrazaron fuertemente—, siempre supe... que eras muy infeliz...

— ¡Yugi! —expresó con voz temblorosa.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte, Yami... solo te pido una oportunidad de mostrarte que soy sincero...

—Yo soy quien tiene que pedirte que me dejes compensarte por todo y empezar de nuevo... —la voz de Yami volvía a cobrar seguridad, lentamente...

— ¿Ya me quieres, Yami?

—SIEMPRE, siempre te quise... todo lo que haya dicho o hecho para negarlo fue vano y falso —Yugi, reconfortado, tomo las fuerzas que el quedaban y se refugio en aquel abrazo con Yami.

—Entonces compénsame y déjame curar tus heridas... —Yugi y Yami cerraron sus ojos, y rostro con rostro lloraron juntos en silencio, sanando sus corazones.

Shimon los miraba, impotente, sumido aun en la gran sacudida que acababa de recibir, pero había preguntas en su mente que aun lo desconcertaban, y además Yugi debía tomar un baño para bajar su fiebre.

—Yami —lo llamó Shimon—, dime, ¿Supiste quien fue la persona que te lastimo? —Yami miró a Shimon, conteniéndose, y se lo dijo...

Los pasillos de palacio resonaban con los pasos frenéticos de Shimon, y sus sandalias finas golpeteando firmemente sobre los grandes mosaicos de mármol.- La prisa de la muerte llenó sus piernas viejas con el vigor del atleta en gloria, y su corazón palpitaba entre el susto, la ira y la frustración; sus sentidos estaban puestos a prueba y no se sabía al verlo si estaba asustado, sorprendido u horrorizado.

Cuando al fin Shimon llegó a su objetivo, frente a sus ojos descubrió el lecho de muerte de Atem, y quedo al lumbral del aposento aun con las manos en las puertas.

—Tú —profirió con una ira incontenible, tan espesa y tan profunda que se le había atorado en el cuerpo y solo escapaba como impresiones— Tú has sido el desgraciado.

—... —Atem, demacrado y agonizante, había tornado su aspecto en uno peor al de un verdadero cadáver— te lo dijo —fueron sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué, Atem? Solo quiero que me contestes eso —caminó hacia el pobre moribundo— ¡dímelo! ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarle la vida así a tu propia sangre? ¡¿A una criatura indefensa y herida por todos? ¡¿Querías tomar tu parte y hacerlo sufrir, también? —Atem hizo un ademán con la mano a sus sirvientas, y ellas salieron, asustadas, y desaparecieron tras los portones— ¡HABLA, TRAIDOR! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE SER LA SERPIENTE DE LA NOCHE? ¿Por qué tenías que marcar con tus garras el corazón de un alma que esperaba de todo tan solo un poco de comprensión...? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Bastan unas palabras para dejar caer el odio sobre tu familia, verdad, viejo seco?

— ¿Unas palabras...? ¡Violaste a una criatura, grandísimo animal! ¡Violaste a Egipto mismo! ¡Tú! ¡Tú has sido la causa primaria de todas las lágrimas que ha llorado nuestra tierra por tantos años de oscuridad! Tú...

—Ya estoy muy viejo, Shimon, déjame al menos morir en paz; el pasado es insustancial, Yami te dijo las cosas, ¿Qué más quieres escuchar? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Quieres negarme un sepulcro real? ¿Que te detalle aquellas noches para tus placeres secretos?

—Eres el ser más vil y podrido que he conocido en mi vida —las palabras de Shimon temblaban como todo su ser, presas de aquella misma ira que ya exudaba por la piel.

—Ya, cállate. Sí, abuse de él, estaba furioso, y me arrepentí todo mi reinado por haber caído tan bajo, y hasta ahora me ha seguido consumiendo la culpa al ver los frutos de lo que sembré en ese niño estúpido al que desgraciadamente amo por que es mi sangre.

—Atem, tienes razón, ni mil días en el natrón te procuraran la eternidad ahora... —le dijo Shimon, cayendo con su ira en la pena.

—...ya he escuchado los lamentos desesperados de ese niño por mucho tiempo, Shimon... —ambos hombres habían decidido procurar la calma, y la verdad era tan deprimente al alma que hasta la intensa luz del sol que entraba a la habitación, parecía triste... — lo he visto llorar miles de veces en mis sueños, aun cuando estoy despierto, lo he visto temblar, contorsionarse, recibirme noche tras noche con esa mirada ansiosa y llena de terror, suplicando ayuda en silencio... ahora mismo aun escucho su voz de niño hablándome antes de amordazarlo, diciéndome "tío, no... por favor, no, titito..." —el rostro de Shimon estaba en lágrimas de nuevo, y Atem, ya tan acabado, tan atormentado, no le quedaba ni una... — ya me sufrido muchos años estos recuerdos, y no sabes lo que desee que Yami me mandara colgar al ser ungido rey... que pena que no lo hiciera...

—Le tomó trece años poder aceptar la verdad...

—Ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora vete y déjame descansar...

—No importa que sea de tu alma, creo que has preferido ser muerto por Amman que seguir penando en esta vida... —Shimon se dio la vuelta, pero Atem lo llamó.

—...Shimon —repitió—, prométeme que vas a cuidarlo... —el otro aclaró su saliva y preparó sus labios.

—Vete en paz, que yo me quedo a arreglar lo que pueda... aunque quizás para la mayoría no haya remedio...

—Shimon... —seguía llamando Atem, se veía apurado, decadente.

—Déjate ir, no temas...

—No, Shimon... tienes que cuidarlo... que mi pecado no lo haga perecer igual que yo, Shimon —pronuncio el nombre ahogadamente—, tienes que protegerlo de si mismo, no dejes... no dejes que mi falta lo destruya, tienes que reentrenarlo, tienes que... tienes... —Shimon cerró los ojos, y contuvo sus últimas lagrimas, hasta que le ardieron los ojos con una calidez espantosa.

—Adiós, muchacho... adiós.

En la habitación de Yami, en su piscina, él y Yugi estaban tomando juntos un baño en perfume de jazmines, y Shimon llegó justo cuando jugaban a dar vueltas en el agua, abrazados.- La sonrisa del anciano fue grande, el ambiente era tan maravilloso de repente que casi no lo podía creer; Yami y Yugi parecían dos niños pequeños, si una flor caía de los árboles del jardín, ambos se echaban juntos a la caza; el agua estaba colmada de pequeñas burbujas rosadas y doradas, todo olía a flores y el sol iluminaba el agua hasta hacerla parecer luz pura donde la tocaba, casi como la entrada al paraíso.

Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de que eran observados y dieron la cara a Shimon, y solo entonces este se acercó a acariciar la cabeza de Yugi, y a besar los labios de Yami.

—Amón es grande, hijos míos... —les dijo— ahora solo tienen que pagarle siendo muy felices.

En los días siguientes comenzaron a verse grandes maravillas en palacio, cambios colosales en Egipto; la gente estaba sorprendida y en muchas aldeas comenzaban a sentirse seguros de nuevo.- El orden de la milicia de Yami mejoro, la producción de las cosechas aumento, la gente comía más y se sentía feliz y en la corte Yami gozaba de escuchar los informes de que su pueblo se sentía tan dichosa, y ya a nadie le importaba si su actitud era ortodoxa o no, por que su animo era tan vivo y maravilloso que se lo contagiaba a todo el mundo.

Seth, Aku y Jono, por otro lado, no estaban nada contentos; sus planes se arruinarían si no agilizaban su estrategia, y para Seth en si, el cambio en la forma de conducir los ejércitos de Egipto era un reto muy duro e importante a vencer, pero se consolaba pensando que aun así los resultados básicos seguirían favoreciéndolo.

Es de mencionarse que, entre las gratas novedades que estaba experimentando Shimon como todo Egipto cada día, hubo una anécdota que tanto a él como a sus dos mejores pacientes se les hizo muy divertida, y seguía remarcando la nueva actitud que Yami había decidido adoptar; sucedió así que, una mañana, cuando Shimon amaneció y fue a hacer su revisión del mes a sus dos chiquillos, se encontró como siempre con que yacían desnudos en la cama por razones obvias, pero también se encontró con una delatadora heridita entre las nalgas de Yami...

Los tres se sonrieron y echaron a reír, y dejaron que el día prosiguiera felizmente.

**Continuará...**


	21. EMPERADOR I

_**A**__ todos mis reviewers, por cosa de reglas en fan fiction, he decidido contestar sus reviews en el último episodio de lagrimas del Nilo.- Ya he terminado de escribir el fiction y, en cuanto termine de publicarlo, ya no publicare más.- Necesito enfocarme en otras áreas de mi vida, por ahora, mi tiempo en este site ya completó su ciclo, o lo va a completar. ¿Algún día volveré? No lo se, por ahora no puedo decidir eso._

_Los saludo mucho a todos con un beso. A este fic le quedan dos caps más. Si alguien me quiere en su MSN, dígalo en sus reviews para que yo lo agregue._

(1) Si acaso no lo mencione, en la antigüedad, aunque no recuerdo en que parte del mundo, era común llamar hermana a la mujer que se llevaba a un lecho, sin necesidad de estar casado con ella. En otras palabras, pues una muchachota para coger un rato sin compromisos.

(2) Un hombre puede tener hasta tres orgasmos en un día, según dicen informes médicos, pero, el líquido preeyaculatorio suele ser responsable de algunas metidas de pata...

(3) Los escarabajos se alimentan de estiércol (caca), la cual se levantan a coger de donde este rezagada.- Estos animalitos viven bajo las arenas durante el día.

(4) En el antiguo Egipto se acostumbraba trepanar a las personas cuando una contusión en la cabeza, por ejemplo, les producía un coagulo en el cerebro y afectaba funciones del movimiento; entonces se procedía a abrirle el cráneo a la persona en el lugar del golpe, cortarle un pedazo de hueso, sacar el coagulo y sellar con una placa de plata y ganchos.- El problema era que el éxito de estas operaciones era incierto, y si bien algunos pacientes se salvaban, era muy posible que tuvieran secuelas... como que perdieran el movimiento de la mitad del rostro o algo así, haciéndolos parecer una especie de jorobado de notredame.

**LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL NILO**

Capítulo 21- EMPERADOR

**Parte I**

_Dedicado a Amazona Verde, Windgirl y a Chibi_

**U**na noche fausta de millones de estrellas, tantas como para reprocharle a Nut su vanidad y a Selene su derroche de laca blanca, por que su rostro estaba redondo y perfecto aquel momento lo más cercano a lo eterno, dos figuras muy dispares entre si y separadas por décadas de existencia y preocupaciones marcadas en los surcos de la edad y el tiempo clamaban un sublime rezo en un rincón oculto de un balcón, pleno, pero bien resguardado de palacio; y sus palabras eran susurros indescifrables, por que estaban dichas en un lenguaje que solo proveen los dioses al escuchar el clamor de quien los sigue, esto a través de un hechizo soberbio de humaredas que se confundían con el azul oscuro, tan oscuro de la madrugada.

—Ya esta hecho —Isis cayo el suelo casi al punto del desmayo, y sacó esas palabras de su boca con el poco aire que le quedaba después de poner su alma en aquel conjuro.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo —le dijo un anciano regordete de mirada calida—, vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación, los niños te esperan para que los acojas en tu pecho.

—Esta bien... ahora puedo hacerlo sabiendo que nuestra esperanza ha comenzado su maduración; un día este conjuro estará completo, y será nuestra esperanza contra Seth y toda su ponzoña.

—Shhh, no hables, ni siquiera pienses así; los niños lo percibirán y no les sabrá bien tú leche.

—...ya, vamos; estoy ansiosa por cargar a mis bebes...

.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Awwwwwwww!

—Ranesis, querida —Yami, montado sobre varias de sus cortesanas pero tan solo penetrando a una, hablaba jugueteando y bromeando y empujaba suave y firmemente, tocando los pechos de todas sus mujeres y disfrutando de tener el falo bien apretado dentro de aquella boca acogedora y poco usada— eres una doncella hermosa y fuerte, ¿Cuánto más vas a apretar mi falo real? Y ustedes, mis hermanas (1).

—Lo habíamos extrañado, mi señor —le dijo una colgándose de los hombros de Yami y besándole tras la oreja, lo que Yami disfrutó con gusto —la actividad de Yami en el gineceo no había sido igual desde los últimos problemas, especialmente con el nacimiento de sus gemelos, a los que tuvo que separar, y con sus temores ocultos oprimiéndolo; apenas aceptar las verdades y estar repuesto Yugi, Yami volvió a hacer uso de sus cuarenta y cinco mujeres con el poder de un semental pura sangre, aunque seriamente, precisamente eso era él, y es que además de todo ahora había decidido hacerse padre nuevamente, cuarenta y cinco nuevas veces.

— ¡Amón las bendiga a todas! —gritaba Yami con enjundia— ¡Amón bendiga sus bocas de miel que me reciben esta noche! —y acto seguido cogió pechos y beso labios a diestra y siniestra, y de unos recibió néctar perfumado a frutillas, y de otro a pura y femenina concupiscencia...

Las muchachas se reían y divertían junto con Yami, y lo abrazaban y besaban con amor por que verdaderamente lo querían, en la forma que les era posible, pero con amor al fin; y Yami se levantaba y montaba sobre una u otra, las cogía por sorpresa, se recostaba sobre ellas y las tomaba en abrazos amorosos.- Todas estaban encantadas y se regocijaban de que los días fueran tan bellos, y su señor tan natural después de haber sufrido tanto.

A la vez que esto sucedía, en la misma habitación las mujeres que no estaban sirviendo a Yami estaban cuidando de Yugi; a él ya no le importaba si Yami se acostaba con esas mujeres o no, los celos habían dejado su corazón por que en una forma que pocos podrían entender, ese circulo se había vuelto una familia, y el compartir a Yami algo natural.- Todos ahí sabían que amor como el que se da a la pareja que le llena a uno el alma, solo Yugi lo tenía, pero formas de amar descubrieron muchas, y a Yami le gustaba gozar de la mayoría de ellas con sus mujeres, pero con todas a la vez al estar con Yugi.

No solo eso, sino que había concedido nuevas oportunidades a Yugi y ahora vestía un faldellín de seda y sandalias de primera cada día, y llevaba alhajas en los brazos y una hermosa joya en la frente que decía "propiedad de Faraón Yami", la cual Yugi portaba con gusto por que así estaba seguro, y además por que aceptaba su lugar en la vida.- El niño estaba contento, todos lo nobles de palacio lo querían o al menos aceptaban, Yami era sincero y tierno con él y con todos, y las mujeres de Yami seguían alegrando a Yugi y llenándolo de besos y caricias, y el también se unía a los gestos; le enseñaron a tejer trenzas y a entrelazar listones en ellas, a interpretar nuevas danzas que Yami amaba y disfrutaba, y a las que muy seguido se unía no solo con Yugi, sino con todas las mujeres.

Las fiestas eran ya cosa común en palacio y la música se escuchaba hasta el pueblo, y los aldeanos y ciudadanos también la disfrutaban y hacían festejos en sus barrios u hogares.

Por el momento no había tal cosa, Yami simplemente quería pasar unas horas con sus hembras antes de ir a retozar con Yugi, y a palacio ya no le interesaba lo mínimo escuchar las exaltaciones de amor dichas entre las bacanales faraónicas; les daba gusto que su señor al fin hubiera decidido sentar cabeza, tomar las riendas de la vida como un hombre y rey completo, y rodearse de pequeñas criaturitas que iluminaran su herencia en sus caritas infantiles, y por supuesto, las mujeres del gineceo se hinchaban del gozo al recibir al fin la semilla de Yami para hacerlas madres.- Durante todo aquel tiempo, Shimon se había asegurado de que cada una de las damas tomara hierbas anticonceptivas, y a ellas no les quedaba más remedio que tomarlas, pero el tiempo había alcanzado sus instintos y ansiaban como nunca cargar el peso de una vida en los vientres vírgenes.

—Ábreme bien tu boca —le dijo Yami a la una que montaba entonces—, ábremela cuanto puedas, por que voy a rociar mi semilla en tu tierra bella y ansiosa —y la mujer hizo lo que Yami le pidió y recibió la semilla abundante y blanca hasta que escurrió fuera de su cuerpo, pero con el último empujón también le sobrevino un orgasmo magnifico, y ya no pudo mantener abierta su boca pues se apretó en un agarre poderoso— ¡AWWWWWWWWW! —y Yami también lo disfrutó, y se salió para seguir con la hermana que tenía al costado izquierdo (2).

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sucedió que Yami embarazó a las cuarenta y cinco mujeres, y durante nueve meses, días más, días menos, se vio los corredores, jardines y otros lugares de palacio, incluso la corte, vivos de mujeres grandes y orgullosas llevando carga felizmente.- Yami las sentaba a su alrededor, sobre alfombrillas y cogines al piso de la corte, y las miraba con amor, a veces llamando a algunas para sentarlas en su regazo o a sus pies y tomarles los vientres.- Había que ser sinceros, las cargas de Yami, por que el las había puesto, debían ser las mejores ya que esas damas al final de los nueve meses ostentaron en toda su gloria el tamaño monumental de su embarazo, tan monumental como la valía del padre.

Tres días antes de los nueve meses comenzaron los partos, y siguieron tres días después.- Aquella cosa fue todo lo contrario a lo agradable, como fueran los días de ver crecer los frutos; y es que los nobles que se hincharon de gozo, ahora se adelgazaban en la desesperación, por que las mujeres de Yami, de a diez o así por día, con suerte algo menos, gritaban juntas divididas entre los dolores del parto y la ansiedad por que ya sus sueños fueran a verse cumplidos.

Nacieron niños y niñas, gemelos y trillizos y quintillizos, y Yami asistió a cada uno de los partos y vio nacer uno a uno a todos sus hijos, fue el primero en cargarlos antes que sus médicos, y el primero en ponerlos en los brazos de sus madres para verlos tomar el pecho y comenzar la vida.- Algunas mujeres batallaron más que otras, pero ninguna murió; Yami estuvo con ellas todo el tiempo, relegando los asuntos de estado hasta que supiera que su familia estaba bien.- Cogió a sus mujeres con los brazos y las ayudo a hacerse fuertes, alentándolas a seguir hasta verlas liberadas, y llenas de nuevo, entonces madres dichosas, pero desgraciadamente y esto todas lo sabían, las que tuvieran varones serían despojadas de ellos...

Ya las mujeres sabían que el hijito de Isis era en realidad de Yami, se los había confiado para justificar que le fuera a entregar los varones que tuvieran a ella; Isis podría partir con su hijo a Menfis y llevarse a los otros pequeños a escondidas para que sobrevivieran al juicio de Seth.

Yami podía haber dicho simplemente que Isis se los llevaría, sin tener que revelarles lo de su primogénito, pero quería darles una seguridad extra de que volverían a ver a sus bebes algún día, cuando destruyeran al degenerado sacerdote.

Sí, hubo muchos niños, pero hubo más niñas y suficientes partos múltiples como para llenarle los brazos vacíos a una con el bebe de otra; y así fue que una noche como Isis podía recordar muy pocas, Yami le dio su bendición y la de Amón, dejándola partir delante de la comitiva que la despedía.- Los nobles eran una excusa para disfrazar la huida de la sacerdotisa y sus compañeros, y ni Seth pudo decir alguna cosa por que todo se veía muy natural.- Los bebes habían sido inteligentemente ocultados, y la partida de Isis estaba programada con meses de anticipación basada en los resultados de la adivinación según los astros.

Ese cortejo de despedida también significaba que Yami no podría despedirse de sus hijos antes de que partieran, y le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón por más bien que lo disimulara; no había querido siquiera entrometerse en los preparativos, el camino de salida para sus niños de aquel hocico de hiena en que se había convertido la casa de Horus tenía que ser el mejor.

—Yami —lo llamó Yugi tomándole la mano, con discreción— esta bien, esta bien.

—Sí, sí... —no podía decir más, no podía cambiar su expresión sonriente por que se le habían entumido los músculos hasta casi hacerlo parecer extático, pero era que todo su ser se había congelado en un instante al simplificar en algo denso y concentrado todo el amor que sentía por esas pequeñas criaturitas que se le escapaban de las manos por que el lo quería permitir, y en el ruidoso ciclo de cada rueda de los carros alejándose, se alejaba una parte de él mismo, y su falta la sentía con gran claridad aun siendo de pequeño tamaño.

—Isis es hermosa, ¿no crees, Yami? —preguntó al ver a la mujer en su carro, a lo lejos, cargando y amamantando al primogénito de Yami; era todo el asunto una bella cosa.

—Sí, como todas las madres, la maternidad la ha hecho más arrebatadora —contestó, y Yugi le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—Volverán —pensaba Yugi, y deseaba que Yami lo escuchara—, volverán un día y tu sonrisa será hermosa... —Yami, como sabiendo de aquello a través de un vinculo extraño, miró a su cortesano y puso todo de si para mostrarle una sonrisa diferente, con la cual ambos se entendieron sin problemas.

Yami soltó la manó de Yugi y dio la vuelta hacia palacio; ahí, fue al encuentro de sus señoras en el gineceo, y busco entre todas acariciando unas y otras cabezas cubiertas de pelo fino, rubio, rojo o castaño, y acariciando mejillas de rosas blancas, rosadas o morenas, feliz, parando solo al llegar a la única cabeza cubierta de rizos, y la única que al abrir esas dos cuencas hermosas dejaba ver dos joyas fabulosas, violetas exóticas, solo comparables a las de la madre. ¡Ahk her! ¡Que viva por siempre en la gloria!

— ¿Cómo estas, preciosa? Mi pequeña princesa Kujaku... —la niña despertó, tranquila y dulce como siempre, y recibió gustosa todos los besos de su padre— mi Kujaku... —la miraba— mis niñas... —miró a las otras— todas son mis adoradas princesas.

Las damas, amarillas y parturientas a apenas un día de haber dado a luz, sonrieron a Yami, comprendiendo su dolor; algunas de ellas también lo sentían.

Luego, los médicos más cercanos a Yami y algunos miembros de la corte fueron al gineceo a acompañar a su señor; Shimon se sentó al lado de Yami y lo abrazó, como este lo hacía a la vez con Kujaku, y el médico apretó cuanto pudo al hombro de Yami por que sabía que sufría y que su pena eran inmensa, tanta que sin ese apoyo habría roto en el peor de los llantos; trampa mortal, por que Seth también estaba ahí.

—Que patético —sentenció Seth con toda la facilidad de su lengua—, ¿vienen a celebrar la proeza de este hombre? ¡Ha! ¡Solo ha tenido hijas! ¡Cincuenta hijas! Cincuenta colosales fracasos —Yami movió dientes sobre dientes con una tirria grande—.- Y decían que eras el faraón de faraones, y no has tenido ni un solo varón... jajaja, seguramente es por que te faltan huevos.

— ¡Cállate ya! —el gineceo retumbo con poder atemorizante, las bebes comenzaron a llorar, Kujaku se movía nerviosa en los brazos de su padre, y hasta la sonrisa de Seth se desvaneció demudando a un punto en que ya no causaba gracia, aunque le temblara el labio inferior— eres la escoria de la escoria, los hongos de la mierda y la mierda de los escarabajos, (3) no te atrevas a volver a poner en duda la gloria de mis hijas, por que Amón me las ha mandado y son cada una de ellas un regalo puro y digno de reverencia; un ser como tú no merece siquiera estar ante ellas, y menos ofenderlas.

A una de ellas te la daré, y los dioses jamás me perdonaran por ello; tú, ¡ha...! —Yami miro a su niña y espero un momento a que las bebes fueran calmadas— tú no necesitas que yo te maldiga, por que los dioses ya han hecho del nombre que te pusieron sinónimo de todo lo que es maldito y deshonroso; te quedó a la perfección, ahora puedes irte y estar feliz de saber que en el futuro habrá otro "Seth" en nuestros diccionarios.

—... —Seth, estaba mudo.

—Waaa... waa... —Kujaku comenzó a chillar ansiosa, y miraba a su papito y a Seth alternativamente dirigida por el instinto; hasta en esa temprana edad en la que estaba, a su año de edad, la prometida de Seth podía sentir la clase de persona que era su futuro esposo, y el simple olor era como el humo de un embrujo contaminando toda la atmósfera.

—Calma, pequeñita —Yugi se arrodillo ante Yami, sentado este a una cama, y tomo las manitas de la niña—, no hay fortaleza más segura que los brazos de tu papito —la bebe se alegro en cuanto Seth se fue y Yugi le lleno la vida, y sus risas y juegos alentaron los corazones de los presentes restantes, de los cuales la mayoría sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en verdad en esa habitación; eran los hombres y mujeres de más confianza de Yami, y en esos segundos se volvían cada vez más dignos por que el amor de Yami por ellos iba en aumento al verlos junto a él.

Seth, por otro lado, fue a su habitación a torturar a su esclava hasta destrozarle el sexo, y a la mañana siguiente la casa de Horus despachaba un cadáver impensable, apenas visto, que a todos les ofendía hasta las viseras.

.-.-.-.-..-.

El mismo día macabro, que todo palacio le debía a Seth, Yami, Seth y la corte discutieron como siempre los asuntos de estado; el sacerdote estaba muy vivo y era de buena ayuda, aunque doliera aceptarlo; sus conocimientos facilitaban aun más los asuntos legales del país, por supuesto con la diligencia de Yami, puesto que confiarle algo puramente a Seth era estar más loco que él.

El trabajo continuó hasta la tarde y entonces todos se retiraron a tomar la comida, que Yami hacía tiempo la tomaba en compañía de todos sus allegados, y desgraciadamente, también en compañía de Seth, por que su cargo en la política del país le otorgaba aquel derecho.

La gente aun no se reponía de la horrenda escena de aquella desgraciada esclava, y no tenían estomago para los guisos de riñones, filetes, intestinos en salsa y otras exquisitas delicias gastronómicas; por ello el cocinero de Yami, oportunamente conciente y considerado, preparo una amplia variedad de ensaladas frescas, platones con fruta picada bañada con miel, y vino blanco... absoluta y determinadamente, tenía que ser blanco, o ni los vegetales o los frutos evitarían que la corte entera vomitara en cuanto les pusieran en frente la primera copa; claro, toda la corte, menos Seth.

— ¡¿Vino blanco? ¿Qué broma es esta?—el tono de Seth delataba su sorpresa con la claridad del agua del estanque o de la fuente.

—Ninguna broma —profirió Yami con educación, a la par en claridad con las expresiones de Seth—, comeremos con vino blanco, si no te gusta, pueden traerte una jarra con agua.

—Ni tirado como un mendigo beberé agua común —y escupió a su vino con la puntería del arquero, firmando así su negativa.

—Perfecto —dijo Yami—, entonces no tomaras nada, y nadie se hará responsable si te ahogas con la comida —y Yami bebió de su copa y también firmó su insistencia.

Seth, colérico y contenido, torció la expresión de sus ojos hasta parecer un monstruo deforme o un hombre trepanado (4); tomó su copa con rudeza y se tragó su orgullo y su berrinche junto con el escupitajo y el vino.- La corte exclamo asqueada y el cocinero tuvo que llevar a cada noble una jarra con agua.

Todos esperaron a que Yami tomara el primer bocado para empezar la comida; el muchacho tenía un apetito voraz aquella tarde, a un bocado tras otro se le abría más el apetito a los presentes, y hasta daba gusto ver comer a Yami, y verlo alimentar a Yugi sentado junto a él.- Para Seth la cosa era diferente, le parecía extraño que su señor estuviera comiendo tanto, y especialmente le llamaba la atención la forma en que estaba comiendo por que hacía algunos ruiditos con los cubiertos al chocarlos contra los platos.

—Hoy tienes un gran apetito —dijo Seth, captando la atención de Yami por una mínima fracción de segundo, pero sin obtener alguna palabra; Yami siguió comiendo y bebiendo de su copa, y los presentes, tras echar alguna miradilla furtiva al episodio regresaron a sus alimentos.

Seth comía y bebía como un cerdo, era el único de los invitados a la mesa que tenía su lugar salpicado de jugos, semillas y aderezo, las comisuras de su boca escurrían y, al momento de llevarse un nuevo bocado a las fauces lo atrapaba como el cocodrilo del río que levanta la cabeza súbitamente para atrapar a la presa incauta.- Era asqueroso, y le daba un gusto tal el molestar a la gente que lo hacía con más esmero y se limpiaba los labios con la lengua en todo su descaro; las personas sentadas cerca de Seth estaban incomodas, suplicaban por que aquella hora desafortunada terminara, y es que el sacerdote no solo era grosero y desagradable, sino que apestaba como el aliento del búfalo; ¡pobre princesa Kujaku! ¡Amón es muy cruel con su suerte!, pensaban, pero al menos una cosa buena había de la existencia de Seth, y era que le había bajado la guardia al ocuparlo en la vana tarea de ser molesto, y Yami y Shimon aprovecharon para sonreírse, pues su plan había salido a la perfección.

Haciendo uso de un lenguaje en clave que los dos amigos inventaron cuando el joven faraón era un niño, la corte logro comunicarse un mensaje que debía ser absolutamente desconocido para Seth; con el chocar de los cubiertos, la forma de comer y otros detalles, Yami había dicho a su gente que Creta sería avisada sobre la situación con Seth, quien era más sospechoso cada día, y les pedía que cambiaran el orden de la marina y su disposición, instándolos a estar listos para un enfrentamiento si era necesario, ya que de Seth podía esperarse todo.- El ministro de Yami mandaría el mensaje a escondidas con un mensajero especial, furtivo como animal en la noche, y muy bueno en su trabajo.

El mensaje llegó a Creta unos meses después, y el rey Dolphin lo recibió con preocupación e interés; Egipto, aun habiendo muerto Mai, era el país de Kujaku, la pequeña princesa de sangre egipcia y cretense, una parte del corazón de Dolphin y de Creta entera.- Las medidas que Yami solicitaba fueron tomadas, y como respuesta se mando un regalo en el barco de regreso, el cual Yami entendió a la perfección y guardo para el futuro.

En el fondo protector y calido de un cofre de madera procedente de aquella bella nación isleña, el abuelo de Kujaku había mandado los vestidos de su hija, la madre, sus joyas, sus poemas escritos en días lluviosos, los rizos de cabello guardados desde su nacimiento, muñecas, pelotas, y un barquito de juguete al estilo cretense, con dos capitanes... dos tallas de magnifico detallado y ropas confeccionadas con toda la mano; uno de los capitanes vestía a la cretense, y el otro, claramente tenía que ser un faraón egipcio, aunque con curioso cabello tricolor.

—Que montón de basura ha enviado ese viejo marchito —expresó Seth con su precioso y amado animo de costumbre—, solo chácharas sentimentales para mi prometida, ¡ha! ¡Cuando las mujeres están en pañales, lo único que se les debe regalar es disciplina! —Yami mantenía el semblante limpio— después de eso lo adecuado es conseguirles joyas para el clítoris —uno de los hombres de la corte casi se ahogaba con el pincel entintado al escuchar aquella sonora novedad—.- Sí, joyas para ese clítoris y ese foso profundo y oscuro, jejeje... no por que se lo merezcan, por supuesto... es solo para aumentar la buena imagen de uno como sus dueños. ¡Para eso las hizo Amón!

Feliz por su pensamiento, Seth salió de la corte sin permiso con aquella sonrisa jactanciosa y burlona, y una vez lejos de la vista Yami se echo unas risillas.

—Hum, el rey Dolphin tiene el corazón de un niño —dijo—, es muy ingenioso —dentro del barquito había un extraño mecanismo, otro de esos raros inventos de Creta; sucedía que al dejar que la luz entrara por un hueco en el juguete, al otro extremo la luz salía y reflejaba un mensaje.- Yami lo hizo reflejar contra un trozo de papiro en blanco y leyó las palabras de su suegro.

"_los mares danzan para los hombres de la isla, el rey de los isleños guardara hoy y mañana al señor del sol"_

Kujaku es una princesa privilegiada sobre todas las anteriores —dijo Shimon—, tiene la protección del sol y de las aguas del mundo, por que no hay hombre que domine mejor los océanos y mares que aquel que ha nacido en Creta —Yami rió con calida sinceridad mirando a Shimon.

—Siempre tan elocuente, Shimon, lastima que mi pequeña Kujaku no te ha entendido nada —todos en la corte soltaron unas carcajadas de esas tan comunes al tiempo, y Yami extendió los brazos a Yugi, sentado a sus pies, y en ellos recibió a su bellísima, grandemente amada Kujaku— mi preciosa Kujaku, hija mía, hija del mar y del sol... —la pequeña doncella tomaba las mejillas de su padre con las palmas regordetas y reía con aquel sonido hermoso y agudo, como el del cachorro del león o la cría de la nutria, y toda la corte rió con ella y la aplaudió y bendijo junto con su padre.

— ¡Amón es grande, señor! —gritó el ministro— ¡que bella criatura te han mandado los dioses! —exclamó luego con pasión— tú, músico hermoso —señaló a uno—, ¿puedes tocar algo más sublime que el chillido nato y transparente de esta dulce flor? ¡No! no puedes, no hay forma.

Yami, como buen padre, extendía el pecho de los pulmones llenos con todo el orgullo, como un ave majestuosa expandiendo el plumaje en su nido alto y consumado; y razones le sobraban al buen señor, ¡tenía cincuenta hijas más a su rededor! Cincuenta criaturas chillando todas con aquellos soniditos bajos y guturales, y a sus cuarenta y cinco mujeres dando el pecho sin el mínimo problema, por que tenían los melones hinchados de aquel jugo incomparable, y tan vivos de color como los mismos frutos maduros. ¡Amón! ¡Sí! Yami se sentía grande como el mundo, y los besos y pestañeos de su Kujaku no lo ayudaban en nada a desinflarse.- La besaba sin cansarse en las mejillas y los labios, y en la barriga y las plantas de lo pies y parecía no tener límite para su amor.

—Yami, que hermoso —le decía Yugi—, nunca pensé que pudiera desearte más, pero es que te veo ser padre y no lo resisto; puedo sentir tan bien tu cariño como si fueran los rayos del sol calentando mi pecho y mi corazón —Yami miró a Yugi por un instante único y vibrante, y entonces le puso a Kujaku en los brazos y un beso en la boca.

— Ranet, tráeme aquí a mi pequeña Nejeret, ¡Shimon! Tráeme a Ahknet y a Lonata, quiero cargar a todas mis hijas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días brillaban con alegría y la época era prospera, pacifica y llena de la energía de la renovación, pues así como Yami había muchas personas en su amado Egipto comenzando el camino de la propia familia y la crianza de los hijos, comenzando nuevos amores, negocios, proyectos, y no solo se veía sino que se sentía en el ambiente general, desde la buena vibra en los mercados al espíritu de las madres jóvenes y apuradas, correteando tras las piernillas flacas y largas de sus chiquillos, como siervos jóvenes e inquietos.

En general, la vida nunca había sido más buena y más apreciada desde que muriera el padre de Yami; ese señor había sido un hombre muy justo y sereno, alguien recto y de mando esperado, un faraón de clásica envergadura; Atem, por otro lado, fue un hombre decadente sin voz ni temple para el mando, un pelele con derechos, eso fue, por que todos hicieron todo por él, y él solo se dedico a disfrutar en medio del ahogo.- Yami y su reinado no tenían precedentes, sus crímenes, tampoco; no se exageraba al decir que esas épocas eran las mejores y del reinado de Yami, tenía a la gente conforme y a los viejos lideres apaciguados, y si bien no se lo amaba, al menos se lo guardaba con respeto por que se convirtió en un líder optimo para el pueblo, y en un negociador con disposición a lo que fuera bueno para Egipto, incluso si eso conllevaba a nuevos matrimonios.

Yami despertó una de tantas de esas mañanas hermosas, y encontró el cuerpo de Yugi cerca del suyo antes aun de abrir los ojos; sus manos buscaron el costillar de Yugi, y Yugi, retozando de gusto, y algo adormilado, tomo esas manos y las deslizo hasta su pequeña barriguita.

—Me gusta tanto tu cuerpo —dijo Yami—, ¿Por qué no me dejas acariciar tus costillas? —Yami se agacho y metió la cabeza entre los brazos, y beso los espacios del costillar— son tan pequeñas y delicadas...

—Jijiji... es que me da un poco de pena, yo soy tan delgado y tú eres tan musculoso y fuerte... —los dedos de ambos se movían entrelazados sobre el vientre abultadito y el ombligo pequeño— prefiero que acaricies mi pancita, al menos ahí tengo algo de carne —Yami dejo las costillas y estrelló el rostro en la cama, estaba llorando de la risa y apenas reponiéndose se levanto a recostarse contra el cuello de Yugi, y siguió tentando aquella pelotita suave y blanda.

—Tienes esta pequeña pancita solo por que no haces gran actividad, es malo para tú salud esforzarte demasiado, tu cuerpo no soporta la tensión, y estas costillitas pequeñas y bellas las luces tan bien por que Shimon sabe con que alimentarte; eres hermoso, Yugi, tienes el cuerpo de un jovencito y la belleza de los dioses, no tengas la mínima pena de mostrarme todo tu ser, por que los dioses te han hecho para mí y yo no puedo negar que me han complacido enteramente —Yugi sonrió en una forma única y joven, tan maravillosamente que casi alcanzaba la pureza en la sonrisa de Kujaku—. Amo tus costillas y también tu vientre, he dicho.

—Yami... —tan especial y complacido se sintió de escuchar a su amado, que Yugi, lentamente, quito el escudo de sus brazos y descubrió sus costillas.- Yami alcanzó la zona, frágil, bella... trazo serpientes sobre una costilla y la otra, y luego se agacho y beso con gran presión la profundidad del vientre bajo el costillar hasta hacer gemir a Yugi del placer; luego bajo más, hasta esa pequeña pancita juvenil, y dio suaves pellizquitos en la carne— ¡jajajaja! ¡Yami, me haces cosquillas! ¡Me estremeces!

El momento era bello, los dos muchachos podían amarse como les placiera y demostrarlo en toda su gloria y toda su intensidad; Yami, conciente y juguetón, tomó desprevenido a Yugi y se alzo de repente logrando una ágil y exacta penetración.- Yugi se quedo callado, sonriendo de felicidad... cerro los ojos y abrió más las piernas, y se aferro a los hombros de Yami para besarlo.

—No hay suficiente tiempo para amarte —dijo Yami con una sonrisa, deteniéndolo todo—, quisiera poder quedarme más, pero debo dirigir a Egipto, el sol esta pronto a levantarse.- Amón me llama.

—Sí —respondió de igual forma, y dio un beso en esos labios de rubí frente a él—, pero vas a regresar, y yo estaré aquí, esperándote.

— ¿No me acompañaras este día? —Yami se preocupó— ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que Shimon te cuide?

—No, no... —decía.

—El comerciante de siria aun esta aquí, puedo comprarle algunas hiervas nuevas para que Shimon te haga mejores medicamentos.

—Solo estoy cansado, Yami, me siento algo débil; algo de aire fresco y sol es todo lo que necesito para sentirme mejor... —Yami liberó a Yugi y procuró hacer más tierno y delicado su abrazo, así como el recibir los besos de Yugi, sutiles como una brisa y dulces como la miel— cuando termines tu deber con Egipto estaré agradecido si solo descansas conmigo.

—Ojalá Shimon pudiera curarte, Yugi... perdóname por no poder procurarte algo mejor con estas manos...

—No digas eso, no es tu culpa.

—Tengo el dinero del mundo, Yugi, y aun así no puedo curarte... nunca me había pasado algo así, nunca había tenido obstáculos en conseguir lo que deseo, y lo que más deseo ahora es que estés sano, y es lo único que no puedo tener...

—No puedes comprar lo que no existe, Shimon ya te lo ha dicho, no hay cura para mi, solo tratamientos, y si no fuera por que me has querido tanto ya habría muerto hace mucho; ¿Cuánto más podría agradecerte? Me has regalado la vida, ¿No es eso algo grande y hermoso?

—Yugi, eres tan simple... —le dijo acariciándole el contorno del rostro— podrías ser feliz con menos de lo que te doy y seguirías dándomelo todo sin dudarlo.

—Me conoces muy bien, verdad —con un beso de ambos entre risillas, no tuvo que darse más respuesta.

—Te llevaré al diván del jardín y llamare a Shimon y a seis de mis mujeres con sus niñas para que te cuiden, se cuanto te gusta estar cerca de las bebes y sus madres.

—Muchas gracias —Yami tomó a su querido Yugi en brazos y lo condujo hasta aquel mueble suave y fino, digno para el mejor rey, lo mejor del mundo, y Yami quería solo lo mejor para Yugi.

—También llamare al comerciante de Siria —Yugi estaba por remilgar—, quiero que estemos preparados para lo que sea, tú salud no es ningún juego; le comprare provisiones para dos años, así no habrá problema si no puede volver el año entrante.

—Ojalá esto no afecte mucho tu tesoro...

— ¡Yugi, por Amón! ¡No hay dinero que me pueda gastarlo en tú bienestar! No dudes de que se como hacer uso de mi oro.

—Snif... —sollozó un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede? —la advertencia paró y dio paso a algo nuevo; Yami estaba arrodillado a los pies del diván y Yugi permanecía tendido a lo largo, quietamente.

—Me siento mal, me duele la cabeza y me da punzadas el estomago... —Yami besó la frente de Yugi y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—Va a darte algo de fiebre... quizás tengas un cólico o una infección —pasaba aquello tan a menudo que Yami ya había aprendido a saber lo que sucedía a su Yugi— aférrate del diván, iré a mandar por Shimon y no quiero que te caigas, estarás bien? —Yugi asintió.

En pocos minutos, Shimon y las mujeres de Yami, y no seis, sino veinte, estaban en los enormes aposentos reales y en su basto jardín; una parte del Nilo se divisaba no muy a lo lejos, el aroma de un caldo delicioso flotaba en el aire y llegaba hasta las narices de todos a la intemperie, y justo como habían llegado los cuidos y caricias a Yugi, así mismo le llegó un plato de aquel sabroso cocido, humeante y apetitoso.

—Abre la boca, Yugi —le dijo una de las damas, animándolo al frotar las narices de ambos como si Yugi fuera otra de sus bebes—. Esta rico, verdad? Cómelo todo, necesitas tener fuerzas para la noche —Yugi rió mientras comía un trozo de papa, y sus labios se hicieron chiquitos mientras guardaba la comida al tiempo que sonreía.

—Me duele tanto —pensaba Yami camino a la corte; su ministro iba a su lado y podía notar su animo algo decaído, comprendiendo el por que.-

Aquella mañana Yami lucía un brillante faldellín rojo y blanco, y hacía resaltar a su persona como a las aguas del Nilo cuando el sol las convierte en fundición furiosa, pero con la misma intensidad resaltaba su rostro triste—. Quisiera poder hacer que Yugi dejara de sufrir tanto, los dioses le han dado tantas cargas...

—Si me permite, señor...

—He? —el ministro sacó a Yami de aquel estado profundo en súbito.

—Me atrevo a decir que esta preocupado por el jovencito Yugi —al fin estaban llegando a la corte, y todos los nobles se pusieron de pie mientras los hombres llegaban a la altura del trono; el pecho de Yami y su cabeza en alto enmarcaban toda su gloria, y la doble corona, nueva, de oro claro y resplandeciente, enaltecía su natural y divina belleza; aunque también la platica del anciano favorecía ese semblante menos enjundioso para lo que ya la gente estaba acostumbrada.

—Eres listo y perceptivo, hombre de Amón —le dijo Yami—; sí, mí querido Yugi no ha estado muy bien de salud este año, creo que su violación lo afectó mucho, su cuerpo esta más sensible que antes y Shimon ya nos había advertido que su enfermedad iría empeorando poco a poco.

—Entiendo y me apena mucho recordárselo, pero tenga fe; el jovencito Yugi es un hombrecito fuerte, tan solo tiene catorce años, tiene la vida por delante aun si no será la mejor...

—Los dioses me lo han regalado, me lo han mandado como un presente hermoso y delicado que yo debo amar y cuidar; quizás si yo no hubiera sido tan necio, mi padre habría sido menos duro con la suerte de mi Yugi.

—No lo puede saber, los dioses se lo mandaron con un único propósito y esa enfermedad también tiene su finalidad, nuestros grandes señores no crean nada inútil; todo en la vida tiene su por que, todo, señor.

— ¿Qué propósito puede tener el hacer sufrir a una criatura como Yugi?, que me ha dado todo aun cuando yo solo le he dado lagrimas —Yami comenzaba a desesperarse.

—No somos quienes para cuestionar eso, señor, quizás este fuera de nuestro entendimiento...

Yami y el ministro entraron a la corte algo menos apesadumbrados, y al ver Yami a sus otras mujeres e hijas ya esperándolo se sintió reconfortado; mientras, Seth iba un poco atrás en el camino y escucho algo de lo dicho, saboreándose por dentro al saber que el tenía los medios para curar la enfermedad de Yugi, y que no le iba a dejar ver de ellos ni siquiera la alborada de la esperanza... le gustaba el pensarse a Yami arrodillado suplicando por sus servicios, y a Yugi llorando amargamente al ver frente a sus ojos una sola de esas semillas milagrosas mientras la deshacía cruelmente entre los dedos, desmoronando sus oportunidades... pero no, el solo conocimiento de que había cura para Yugi le daría a Yami el valor para ir por el remedio a toda costa, sin importar nada; eso pondría en riesgo todo su plan y no iba a permitirlo.- Entró a la corte con la actitud altanera y sarcástica de siempre, y se unió a los asuntos de estado.

Ese día se discutía algo muy curioso que estaba sucediendo en el pueblo, específicamente en el barrio de la aldea de Api, la aldea del templo de Seth; bien era cierto que era también templo de las aldeas de la ciudad dorada, pero el lugar era grande y abarcaba más a Api.-

El problema llevado al faraón era: muertes misteriosas.

—Es algo muy extraño, señor Yami —comentó un noble viendo el papiro con el informe, y pasándolo a otro noble—; según esto, hace meses que se han venido reportando muertes repentinas, algunas por esta llamada "enfermedad que mata en silencio" y otras sin explicación, diarreas y animales muertos en ese tramo del Nilo.

—También mencionan un extraño olor que se ha extendido por toda la aldea como un rumor hediondo y de mal presagio —exclamó una dama.

—Son síntomas clásicos de envenenamiento, algo deben estar comiendo que les este haciendo daño —dijo el ministro, y otro hombre tomo la palabra.

—Pero eso no explica el olor.- Debe tratarse de una simple epidemia, la enfermedad nunca ha olido bien.

—En algo se deben relacionar las enfermedades y muertes con todos los demás sucesos extraños —declaró Yami—; hay que hacer una investigación antes de tomar cualquier medida.- Ministro, prepara una llamada para un grupo de mis mejores hombres, dales esta misión con todos los detalles y mándalos a la aldea de Api, no podemos permitir que siga muriendo gente, esta plaga o lo que sea no debe avanzar más.

En la aldea de Api la gente no estaba tan serena, las familias estaban flacas a la enfermedad, los llantos de madres frustradas en duelo se escuchaban seguido por las calles, y con ellos el triste y funesto cuadro de las mujeres cargando los cuerpos sin vida de sus pequeños; el color de los cadáveres era algo desagradable e inusual, todo el sector olía a muerte y a podredumbre, a suciedad, sudor y a pobreza, y por donde se pasara se quedaba inevitablemente un horrible y amargo sabor en la boca.

Las aguas del Nilo se veían sucias, las percas y otros animales flotaban sin vida a plena vista, como trigo regado por el suelo, y la casa de la muerte estaba llena hasta un estado insoportable, pues eran tantos los cadáveres que ya no quedaba espacio para recibir más, mas que en el jardín exterior y por la calle junto a la barda, otorgándole un aspecto siniestro a la casa, además de un olor terrible que apenas si soportaban los trabajadores de ahí, siendo que estaban acostumbrados a la peste de cuerpos en descomposición.

La gente sana estaba molesta, las madres llenas de ira, los hombres quemados por el oprobio, y todo se lo culpaban a faraón.- Por las calles que se escogiera se escuchaban rumores desfavorables, chismes, platicas, susurros de lenguas purulentas, otras veces de dolidas; la saliva les sabía a pena y se les espesaba por el luto, y quienes aun no decían mal de su rey se tendían por las esquinas y la pequeña avenida del templo de Seth, gritando y llorando en un escándalo preocupante, por que no sabía nadie si solo expresaban sus perdidas o si habían perdido la razón.- Desgracia así, no se había visto en décadas...

Los enviados de Yami arribaron a Api en cuestión de dos horas, y se apearon con agilidad como de costumbre, pero apenas avanzar los diez pasos les invadió el asco y la desesperación; tres de ellos corrieron a vomitar tras los caballos, y los otros dos se cayeron de pompas tragándose el asco y buscando sus velos con torpeza.

La empresa fue difícil, ardua, increíble; era más un castigo que nada, pero, ¿Qué iban a saber los nobles de la corte? Nada como estar en Api podía compararse a las palabras más escalofriantes puestas en papel, la experiencia era arrebatadora; los cinco hombres apenas concebían que esa pobre gente soportara el olor, pero pronto entendieron que habían pasado tantos días en aquella situación que se habían acostumbrado, y no dudaban que su olfato se hubiera atrofiado un poco.

A decir verdad, la búsqueda había sido bastante inútil, debido a que no hubo hallazgos significativos; la gente moría de enfermedad, eso era claro, y todo apuntaba a que había sido causada por el agua sucia que bebía la gente, pero lo que causaba que el agua del Nilo estuviera envenenada, y que lo estuviera solo en ese tramo y no en otros, permaneció para ellos en un total misterio.

Yami mando ayuda a la aldea para trasladar a la gente a otro lugar, y los que se dignaron lo suficiente a doblegar su ira, accedieron, mientras que los tozudos despidieron la caravana con miradas resentidas, guardándose sus heridas en los puños cerrados y los labios apretados.

—Es muy extraño, amigo —dijo un hombre de los de Yami; todos montaban a caballo frente a las carretas de la caravana, y estaban tan cerca los unos de los otros que podían platicar sin problemas.

— ¿Lo dices por esta gente? —preguntó el otro.

—Sí, están muy dolidos con el faraón, no hace falta mucho para notarlo... nuestro señor Yami no ha sido el gobernante más justo con sus... gustos extraños, pero se ha reformado y toda la gente lo aprecia por que alimentan mejor a sus familias...

—También lo note... —el hombre detuvo sus palabras y meditó— culpan a nuestro faraón por la enfermedad, pero ni un rey Dios puede propagar los males que solo envían los demonios... algo muy extraño esta sucediendo, siento que hay más detrás de este asunto que una simple epidemia.

— ¿Lo notaste? —su amigo le asintió— no importa cuan buenos sean los días, hay algo en Egipto que esta mal, y el único objetivo parece ser procurarle un mal a nuestro señor Yami.

—No podemos explicarlo, es solo como algo... algo en el ambiente que no encaja, un presentimiento...

—Flota sobre nuestras cabezas, sobre toda la tierra negra, y se esconde como el chacal en el escudo de la noche...

—Algo muy malo se esta gestando, Arbo, algo MUY malo...

—Pero no podemos decir nada a Faraón sin tener un informe claro, alegar presentimientos infundados podría colocarnos como traidores ante los ojos de los nobles.- No podemos decir nada.

—Al menos informaremos de las actitudes de estas gentes, eso y este misterioso incidente lo tendrán alerta a cualquier cosa.

—Por su bien, será mejor que así sea... —la plática cesó y la gente siguió alejándose con carretas y caballos rumbo a la aldea de Abidos, al norte de Api, donde el Nilo esta limpio y huele a tierra húmeda y a cañaverales.

Arbo y su compañero tenían mucha razón, un chacal furtivo tendía su manto sobre todo el reino de Yami y sobre su cabeza, y solo unos pocos parecían notarlo por que su escondite era tan bueno, y su forma tan cambiante.- Estaba en el odio de la gente dolida, y la peste de la aldea de la diosa Api, y en el templo del demonio Seth, y en su foso... y en sus raíces, y en sus recuerdos, y en sus cuerpos muertos... estaba ahí, en el corazón del demonio... Seth, hijo de Akunanamon, sacerdote del Dios señor del caos a quien debía el nombre, sabía la verdad, y hacía la verdad.

El templo de Seth no era cualquier cosa, y eso Seth lo sabía muy bien, tan bien como solo pocos; lo sabía como un privilegio que solo tienen los de su clase, por que incluso al faraón de Egipto se le guardan secretos, y ningunos mejores para ocultárselos que los sacerdotes de Seth.

Sacerdotes, hombres de gran conocimiento y de gran poder, hombres magníficos de corazones tranquilos, y mentes activas y dulces, hombres terribles si hay grasa entre sus dedos, resbalosos, fauces insaciables de ambición; así eran los dedos de todos los sacerdotes de Seth, y en sus mentes no había miel que no supiera a sexo y a sal, y en sus almas no había paz sino bacanal y aquelarre constante.

Seth conocía bien lo que es mandar detrás de la gran silla; en alguna forma, los sacerdotes y el faraón gobernaban juntos, aunque con la llegada de Yami las cosas se hubieran visto algo desfavorecidas para los religiosos de Egipto; comían igual o mejor, la gente creía igual o con más intensidad, las ofrendas nunca faltaban... pero el poder en la política del reino, ya no era la misma cosa de la que se hablaba hacía unos cinco años.- Los religiosos de Amón, los más poderosos, eran hombres tranquilos y habían tomado las nuevas reformas con paz, algunos un poco a regañadientes, pero en paz; eran ancianos y jóvenes devotos, y los resultados que daba Yami los animaban a congeniar con sus nuevos códigos legales; pero en el templo de Seth, era otra cosa... siempre fue otra cosa, no había hombres peores que ellos, ni quienes supieran más secretos, que ellos.

En lo profundo del templo de Seth, en un lugar al que se entraba solo pocas veces y solo con el superior del templo, había un foso; este foso había sido construido muchos años atrás, después de la finalización del templo según las obras del bisabuelo de Yami, y se hizo sin autorización y sin reporte.- Durante los peores años de la guerra, los sacerdotes más cobardes del templo y los primeros en ser corruptos se ocultaron dentro de los túneles; se llenaron con las provisiones y bebían del agua que llegaba del Nilo, y así sobrevivieron a los asaltos de los tiempos sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.- Cuando salieron, su aspecto era malo, pero no tenían heridas, y se ocuparon de esparcir la noticia de que habían logrado sobrevivir mientras oraban para aplacar al Dios de las tinieblas.- Poco tiempo después, la crecida del Nilo llegó y el foso se llenó de agua, y fue tal la crecida que nunca más volvió a estar del todo vació.

Seth, aliado con Bakura, pagó a la avecilla de los azotes para que echara los cadáveres de algunas victimas del grupo dentro del foso del templo, y también para esparcir los rumores sobre Yami, como el culpable de todos aquellos males.- Lo cumplió, antes lo había procurado, y consiguió que sus planes se hicieran verdad; el agua del foso descargaba directamente en el Nilo, y con aquella putrefacción acumulada en un lugar secreto y el olor tan esparcido, nadie daba en pensar que todo el problema estaba en una "fosa común" dentro del templo de Seth.

Los chismes de Seth eran vastos, al menos una octava parte del pueblo de Egipto ya le tenía mala fe a Yami a pesar de sus buenas y perdurables acciones.- Los sacerdotes del templo de Seth estaban con su amo, y así como la gente restante en Api, se unieron al consejo de la ciudad dorada, con Jono y "Aku", su líder bajo aquel seudónimo.

Como hombres cercanos al faraón, los sacerdotes de Seth conocían las rutas de palacio, sus vueltas y pasillos con excelente detalle.- Tenían apoyo, tenían información fiable, pero les faltaba gente, o al menos eso creían ellos.

Mientras Seth se ocupaba de preparar a los marinos, asaltantes y otros criminales, la gente del consejo se ocupaba de unir gente al grupo, suficiente como para irrumpir en palacio y exponer el cuerpo de Faraón como el sucio y despreciable ser que era, mostrando sus entrañas a su padre el sol.

Jono tenía mucha ira contenida, y sus pensamientos no tenían límite; las palabras de Aku lo seducían como el baile sensual de una mujerzuela de la taberna, y sus sentidos estaban embotados de escuchar las palabras que quería oír.- Entre Seth y Aku tenían a todo Kemit en una mentira, y a muchos comiendo de su mano y viviendo a la sombra de sus deseos, incluso a faraón, con quien compartía una cínica tregua por la mano de la pequeña infanta, Kujaku, princesa primogénita de Egipto.

—Los tiempos son sombríos... —Seth, oculto en su habitación de palacio, preparaba un hechizo pagano dirigido a ver el futuro— debo hacerlos nítidos —arrojó un puñado de hiervas a un caldero, y un humo negro y carmesí rodeo su cuerpo—. Haa... —exclamó— los secretos del futuro, ¿Qué me mostraran ahora...? mmm... —en medio de la nube, como la imagen en un espejo, pero inconsistente, se mostraban las escenas guardadas en el vientre de lo oculto— jajaja, con que esa mujer y el anciano Shimon han preparado un conjuro en mi contra, que ilusos, ¡creen que pueden contra la fuerza de las sombras! No saben que las tinieblas cubren la luz y la asfixian en su ceno de leche agria y cortada; ¿Qué más? —el rostro de Isis desapareció del humo mágico, y en su lugar apareció el rostro de Yami junto al de una bella niña de abundantes rizos rojos y cobrizos, como fuego ardiente... Seth quedo pasmado en un instante— no puedo negar que las hembras me siguen, esta mocosa se convertirá en una vasija muy hermosa.

Hasta ahí, las cosas le gustaban, y besó la imagen de aquellos labios de durazno sobre el frió y el sabor a tiza del humo— ¡ha! Yami también esta planeando algo contra mí, los bastardos como el son simples, lo sabía... ¡jajajaja! ¡Que pena que no sabe lo mal que le va a ir! —la imagen mostraba a Yami pereciendo a los deseos de Seth, dentro de tres años, y a él, Seth, subiendo al trono como un héroe, y a Kujaku a su pene como una ramera cualquiera, chillando de dolor y miedo, y de tristeza por su amado padre— sí... —profirió con lujuria, y con pausa— va a ser muy, muy... MUY hermosa... tendrá muslos de diosa... y boca de aguja... labios de mirra y de miel —se pasó la lengua por la piel, como una rueda en el camino en un perfecto giro, y con todo su descaro acerco la mano a la imagen y acarició "el cuerpo de Kujaku"... en la imagen tenía solo cinco años, pero solo por placer vio más, y más, y más... la veía crecer junto a su poder, y hacerse más mujer y más hermosa; tenía mucha razón, Kujaku sería sencillamente la doncella más esplendida del mundo... pero con morbo, Seth vio hasta su propia muerte y lo que sucedería después.- Sus hijos y los nietos de Yami pelearían por el trono, unos por odio, heredado de la boca del padre, y los otros por honor, orgullosos y ofendidos por la suerte de su abuelo.- Seth rió a carcajadas, y se masturbó frente a la escena hasta escupir su semen en el caldero, terminando el hechizo con una reacción temible— esos mocosos, jaja, mis hijos y los nietos de ese faraón sin buenos huevos van a gozar del dolor; se verán muy bonitas esas mini replicas de faraón con los miembros mutilados, ¡hahaha! ¡Y mis hijos también! ¡Morderán como bestias! Jaja, como bestiaaaass!

El eco de sus palabras resonó en la oscuridad de su habitación como una maldición en el tiempo, y con ello, el sacerdote termino su noche sin siquiera haber alertado un alma durmiente en la casa de Horus; su poder, su habilidad en todo lo que involucrara ocultarse, lo encubría de la justicia, y lo encubrió sin falla en adelante por tres crecidas más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Marcaba el calendario tres otoños desde el nacimiento de las princesas; el tiempo pasó como si nada, el pueblo aun estaba la mayoría feliz, unos pocos descontentos, Seth seguía viviendo en palacio, Shimon y Yugi aun vivían.- Yami se dedicó a hacer feliz a su gente, y siguió retozando entre las piernas suaves de sus damas, cada día más y más, y aun sembró tres ciclos más de pequeñas criaturas, un turno la mitad de las mujeres, al otro turno la mitad restante; todo se repitió como las primeras veces, y volvieron a nacer varios bebes por mujer, los niños fueron mandados en secreto a Isis, y las niñas permanecieron con sus madres.- Yami no se cansaba de hacer más bebes, ni sus mujeres, y cada vez que metía su pene duro en las vaginas húmedas rezaba una plegaria a Amón por que sembrara su semilla hasta lo más profundo y calido.

En ese momento era media noche y el cielo estaba oscuro, y el aire frío como el agua del río; los mínimos lloriqueos de las bebes más pequeñas llegaban hasta Yami desde el gineceo, y también le llegaban a Yugi, las sirvientas, damas, niñas y médicos reunidos en los aposentos reales, como clásico ritual nocturno.

— ¿Cómo esta, Komen? —preguntó Yami al colega más apreciado de Shimon, y el mejor médico después de él; ambos ancianos habían discutido largamente.

—Lo siento, señor, no ha habido mejoría... —sentenció con seriedad adversa.- Yami, triste y más triste, miró el rostro de Yugi y lo siguió acariciando; el pobrecillo se veía mal y daba una gran pena.

— ¿Como te sientes, Yugi? —le preguntó Yami.

—Me duele... me duelen mucho los huesos... —Yami se agacho y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Sí, tal vez son muy pocas cobijas... —Yugi estaba cubierto por tantas cobijas que la forma de su cuerpo se había perdido sobre la tela, y bajo el aun había más sabanas, cobijas y cogines.- No era cualquier cosa el que Yami tuviera más relaciones con sus mujeres, la condición de Yugi empeoró tanto a partir de su décimo quinto cumpleaños que sus relaciones con Yami debieron cesar por completo.- No hubo necesidad siquiera de que Shimon hiciera la prohibición, la última vez que Yami y Yugi estuvieron juntos, la reacción de Yugi fue tan espantosa y tan alarmante que despertaron a todo palacio, y al niño ya se lo veía en la casa de Anubis sumergido en el natrón.

—Ya le hemos traído muchas cobijas y aun tiene frío —dijo una sirvienta.- Ese era el problema principal a los tiempos, el frío o cualquier brisa poco más que fresca le producía a Yugi un espantoso dolor de huesos—, quizás sea mejor darle algo de comer.

—El caldo ya esta listo... —señaló una de las damas con su niña a los pechos; tenían poco de haber destetado a las cincuenta primeras princesas y solo las consolaba dormir cerca de sus madres, y de su olor a leche y a maternidad— ¿Quieres que le lleve un poco, mi señor? —Yami asintió y siguió frotando la cabecita de Yugi en su esfuerzo por calentarlo.

—Acerquen más el caldero —ordenó Shimon con calma, y entre tres sirvientas cumplieron la orden—. ¿Te sientes mejor, Yugi...? —no respondía— Yami, háblale...

—Yugi... queremos saber si te sientes mejor... —con pocas fuerzas, Yugi agachó escasamente la frente, y fue todo— tranquilo, no te esfuerces más... —le decía.

Yami, como los demás, estaba medio desnudo; hacía tiempo que deberían estar durmiendo, pero primero había que ayudar a Yugi a conciliar el sueño... era un proceso que abarcaba las horas desde que Yami salía de la corte hasta la hora corriente o un poco después.- Yugi no soportaba siquiera el clima del crepúsculo.

—Me duelen mucho los huesos —chillo débilmente; era tanto su dolor que ya hacía mucho tiempo que nada le preocupaba el "darle molestias" a los demás, era un pensamiento que ni le pasaba por la mente.

—Yo se, pero ya vas a sentirte mejor, voy a darte algo de comer para que deje de dolerte... —lo besó en sus ojos y recibió la cuchara de madera de una sirvienta, mientras otra sostenía el plato— toma un poco... —tenía que ayudarlo mucho, así que hasta la cabeza le tuvo que ayudar a levantar, pero fue mejorando mientras sorbía el liquido caliente— ¿Quieres más...? —después de la última cucharadita, Yugi dejo descansar su cabeza en la almohadilla sobre las piernas de Yami, y cerro los ojos— ya tiene sueño...

—Bendito sea Amón —exclamaron las damas, tan consternadas como Yami; no podían ver sufrir a Yugi.

—Mi cabello... se siente frío... —dijo Yugi.- Yami le hizo una seña a Shimon y este le pasó una manta de lana, antes calentándola al vapor del caldero— gracias... —dijo, solo moviendo los labios, y ni sonido emitió pero Yami pudo entenderle.

—No te preocupes más, cierra los ojos y duerme... estaré a tu lado toda la noche, y mis labios también para darle calor a los tuyos... duerme... descansa... —No hubo más palabras del pequeño, ya estaba descansando.

—Al fin se durmió... —dijo Komen.

—Shimon, encárgate de recubrir de nuevo el paso al jardín, no quiero que entre una sola brisa a perturbar a Yugi.

—Si, Yami.

—Consigue más mantas de lana, quiero algunas para el paso y otras para Yugi, la noche se hará aun más fría...

Las sirvientas permanecieron en vela toda la noche cuidando el caldero y cambiando las mantas de lana por nuevas, más cálidas; las damas y sus hijas colocaron sus tendidos en el suelo, como a veces solían hacer en el gineceo, y cayeron rendidas en las almohadillas, cubiertas sin problema con una sola manta cada una.

—Esta muy débil —observó Komen—, no creo que dure mucho más, ya es un milagro que aun este vivo después de su última recaída.

—Es un alma muy fuerte —dijo Shimon—, solo lucha por vivir por que te ama, Yami, y no te quiere dejar solo...

—mi pobrecito... —suspiró Yami metiéndose bien a la cama y a las mantas, y abrazando a Yugi con más amor.

—Debes estar preparado, Yami —retomó Shimon—, Yugi ya esta muy mal, su corazón podría cansarse en cualquier momento —al oír eso, Yami guardo silencio para escuchar la pequeña maquina de Yugi retumbar con su penoso esfuerzo; le daba tanto miedo—. Me asombra, me asombra como nunca antes en mi vida... pero es un ser humano, su esfuerzo tiene límites.

—No me importa, Shimon, no me importa ya nada de eso... —los dos médicos callaron y bajaron las miradas al suelo— no te lo niego, temo mucho perderlo, pero no puedo permitírmelo, tengo que ser fuerte y disfrutar a Yugi el tiempo que nos quede juntos... tengo que hacerlo feliz y darle una buena vida... la vida que se mereció toda su existencia... pero... no se por que a veces siento que me preocupo por nada... —los dos médicos se miraron entre si— no se por que, Shimon... pero hay algo que me esta hablando y no se que es, pero me hace temer esto en una forma muy diferente... temo por Yugi, pero... no es por su muerte... —pasó saliva y terminó sus palabras; tenía los ojos vidriosos y un gran bulto de emociones en el pecho mientras miraba hacia el paso del jardín, recubierto de lana de oveja y seda de China.

—Esto es muy difícil ya... —exclamó Shimon— no podemos seguir así. Pediré a las sirvientas que preparen un aposento cerrado para ti y Yugi, mañana mismo comenzaran a dormir ahí.- Veré la forma de procurarles el que este más cerca de la cocina —Shimon miro a un lado de Yugi, en la cama, y recordó que Kujaku aun estaba con ellos.- La niña de cinco años, gloriosa como el sol, había cedido al sueño y estaba acurrucada a espaldas de Yugi como un animalito del bosque recostado contra su madre— ven, pequeña...

—Yugi... —dijo la niña— Yugi chi... —le decía.

—Sí, Yugi chi esta bien, ya se durmió y no debemos molestarlo —los ojos de la niña permanecían cerrados—. Ya esta muy cansada.

—Dásela a sus madres —dijo Yami bendiciendo a su princesita con un beso en su boquita, y Shimon la llevo a descansar con las damas, ahí en la habitación; Yami le tenía un temor exagerado a las locuras de Seth contra las mujeres, pero el temor realmente venía cuando veía a su pequeña Kujaku en esas desgraciadas, y por ello desde los tres años de Kujaku que ya no dejaba dormir a la pequeña fuera de sus aposentos y sin más cuidadoras.- Le había prohibido a Seth el paso a los lugares de palacio que eran los únicos permitidos a Kujaku y a sus madres y hermanas, mantenían siempre vigilada a la familia, solo Shimon podía revisar a las princesas y únicamente él podía bañar a Kujaku, y solo cuando las madres bañaran a las demás niñas dentro del nuevo gineceo, que estaba justo en frente de la habitación de Yami.

Seth no había visto a su prometida en dos años, ni la sombra de ella; lo más cerca que la tenía en alguna ocasión era cuando le llegaba el sonido de su voz desde lo lejos como el canto armonioso de un pajarillo, y cada vez que lo hacía rezaba algunas maldiciones en silencio para todas las pequeñas princesas rameras de su faraón Yami.- Había visto la belleza de Kujaku hacerse plena en sus primeros años, y cada vez deseaba más tener esa boca rosada y monte sin vello topando contra su pubis acortinado de pelo mientras la jodía; por las noches se le hinchaba el pene al soñar con ella y recordar sus visiones, sabiendo bien cuan hermosa era ya la infanta, y por las madrugadas despertaba con dolor en los genitales buscando a todas sus esclavas para follar hasta tranquilizarse; era muy duro, ninguna lo satisfacía lo suficiente entre sus carnes como lo hacía el solo pensamiento del cuerpecito desnudo de su prometida, pequeña y bella Kujaku.- le importaba un cuerno si su acuerdo con Yami terminaba mal, quería a Kujaku con todo su deseo, y solo el deseo aun mayor por el poder lo contenía.

Yami adoraba a todas sus hijas, su paternidad era algo que lo llenaba maravillosamente y que lo consolaba mucho desde que Yugi empezara a decaer más y más; además, a Yugi también le levantaba el animo jugar con las niñas y las bebes, y siempre le procuraban la compañía de unas u otras durante las horas del día.- Yugi ya casi no iba a la corte, pues se sentía débil por el estrés de escuchar tantos asuntos políticos y tanto bullicio, y mejor permanecía en cama, cubierto, o en el jardín cuando el sol aun era calido y acogedor.

Kujaku pasaba mucho tiempo con Yugi como con sus hermanas, lo amaba tanto como a su padre y le tenía la misma devoción y confianza; lo llenaba de besos y le decía cariñosamente "Yugi chi, yuyi chi", y Yugi le respondía con su sonrisa como le era posible, pues cada día el tiempo lo hacía más endeble.- Yugi contaba ya con diecisiete años, y su cuerpo se había estirado de repente como un árbol joven y bonito; su pequeña pancita de niño había desaparecido y la sustituyo un vientre chato con un ligero esbozo de bello púbico rojo que creció hasta el ombligo, pero muy discretamente, su rostro se había afilado muy ligeramente, su cabellera creció más y lucía hermosa, y los mechones dorados le calentaban los hombros.- Yami no le permitía que se cortara el cabello, lo amaba así como se veía, y a Yugi le beneficiaba mantener calientes sus oídos, que también estaban sensibles.-También el olor y la voz de Yugi cambiaron, y tornaron más en los de un muchacho en el lumbral de la virilidad y la madures, pero con cada cambio, ni aun estos pudieron borrar su semblante y actitud de jovencito, tan inocente y tan listo al mismo tiempo, y parecía que era todo parte de su enfermedad que no lo dejaba crecer del todo... ni su cuerpo dejaba de expresar que estaba enfermo, por hermoso que fuera; tenía diecisiete años y no los aparentaba enteramente...

Kujaku no entendía bien que le pasaba a Yugi, pero lo quería mucho y esos días había estado preocupada por él, más que antes; ¿Por qué dormía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío en la noche y le dolían sus huesos? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir así? La princesita era muy tierna y bondadosa, y se acercaba a Yugi acarreando mantas de lana para cubrirlo y descansar cerca de él, y ya ni preguntaba por qué Yugi no podía abrazarla con firmeza; recostaba la cabeza en el regazo de Yugi, cubierto por su túnica, también de lana, y dejaba que sus rizos cayeran a sus piernas como una cascada suave, calida y perfumada, mientras sus nalguitas redondas relucían al aire apenas cubiertas por su calzoncito de lienzo.- Ella no lo sabía y nadie se lo iba a decir, pero el mostrar su infantil hermosura en toda su delicadeza le oprimía el corazón a Yugi con temores horrendos, por que solo las hijas de Yami ignoraban que de ellas, Kujaku sería dada a Seth en matrimonio.- Egipto estaba al tanto desde la ceremonia de compromiso años atrás, pero solo palacio sabía por que temer, y era Yugi quien lo temía más por que Mai aun vivía en su memoria.

Cuando las niñas corrían por palacio gritando de gusto en sus juegos, ellas y sus madres desfilaban en escenas hermosas; cada niña era un primor de doncella, aunque ciertamente Kujaku era la más arrebatadora, y sus sonrisas e inocencia le llenaban a todos el corazón de un amor terrible y doloroso, mientras que a Seth el ruido de sus juegos le calentaban el fondo de sus pellejos, cubiertos por su manta de pendejos marrones.

Los tiempos ya eran bastante arduos, y para favor de Seth su paciencia había llegado al límite justo cuando todos los puntos de su plan completaron su maduración.

Mando información a Bakura y sus azotes con puntos clave para asaltar de lleno la ciudad dorada y sus vecinas, su mensajero viajo hasta la ubicación de Marik y Duck y todos sus nuevos marineros, y junto con una generosa cantidad de oro y detalles para asaltar el muelle les exhortó a emprender el viaje a Egipto, pues los tiempos habían llegado; igualmente en el consejo del pueblo; los miembros ya eran bastantes, prácticamente todos los hombres descontentos de Egipto, y parecía que nadie notaba la afluencia de foráneos en el lugar, pero todos estaban dispuestos a jugarse la vida en su intento por destronar al demonio Rey, el falso faraón.- Seth les dio una fecha exacta para comenzar el asalto a los ladrones, y la misma a los marinos para llegar a Egipto, en tanto que, con uso de persuasión, Aku convenció al líder del consejo acerca del mejor día para irrumpir en palacio... el escenario, estaba listo, y el telón, levantándose.

Una tarde después de la cote, Yami y Shimon permanecían juntos al lado de Yugi, cuidando su sueño; el día comenzaba a perder su calor y junto al gran lecho, abultado y resguardando la posesión más adorada de Yami, un caldero comenzaba a soltar su primer hervor, calentando la atmósfera.

—Aun descansa bien... —comentó Yami, rompiendo el silencio largamente guardado— desearía detener la tarde para que Yugi no tuviera que sufrir...

—Estará bien, el caldero seguirá hirviendo, aun podemos traer otros dos...

— ¿No funcionará para siempre, verdad...? —Shimon miró a Yami y tenso el entrecejo con pena— dime, esto se hará inútil un día... pasara y ya no habrá nada que caliente a mi Yugi...

—Sí... —respondió al fin el anciano— un día su cuerpo no soportara estar alejado de esta temperatura, y poco después ya ni el calor adormecerá el dolor de su cuerpo... cuando ese momento llegue, le faltara muy poco...

—No tenía que ser así... —dijo Yami— ¡¿Por qué los dioses me mandaron alguien a quien amar si no iban a dejarme disfrutar a su lado? ¡¿Por qué? —Yugi gimió y giró sobre su cuerpo en la cama, volviendo a quedar en paz.- Yami retomó el aliento y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

— ¿Habrías mostrado interés en enmendar tus acciones si la enfermedad de Yugi no te hacía abrir el corazón? —Yami se quedo sin palabras, y terminó negando con la cabeza— ese es el único por qué...

—Entonces es mi culpa.

—Las decisiones de los dioses no son culpa de nadie, no teníamos elección y tampoco tenemos deudas. Debemos aceptar sus decisiones, nos gusten o no, y honrarlos por enseñarnos en la forma que prefieran.

—Shimon, esto NO esta bien, no esta bien de ninguna forma, y no se trata solo de los dioses... —Shimon iba a hablar, pero Yami se le adelantó— algo esta mal, lo siento en el pecho desde que Yugi entró a mi corazón, desde que enfermo y estuvo en mis brazos por primera vez. Algo esta sucediendo y no puedo ver que es.

— ¡Deja de hablar así, Yami! —Yami, asombrado, calló— no me gusta que llames a los malos presagios.

—Shimon, ¿Te sientes bien...? —Shimon parecía molesto— tú no hablas así...

—Yami, perdóname, pero no me gusta pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarles a ti o a Yugi.

—...te entiendo, y te agradezco que te preocupes con ese cariño por nosotros, pero si algo malo sucede, deberíamos pensar en ello, ¿No crees?

—Yami, Isis nos habría alertado si sus visiones le hubieran dicho de alguna mala novedad, pero las palabras y los pensamientos también tientan al Dios Seth, así que no lo invoques, por la memoria de tu madre, no lo invoques.

—Shimon, ten calma —le dijo con voz impresionada—, estas demasiado nervioso.

—Ay, Yami... —chillo el anciano, y se guardo toda su pena; había entendido que Yami no iba a aceptar con el, y eso lo frustraba por que sus temores estaban vivos, y no le gustaba pensar que percibía el mal igual que su muchacho.

—Estoy preocupado por Yugi en muchas formas, Shimon —Yami dejaba su mano deslizarse por el rostro de Yugi, como la rama de la palma joven que acaricia a quien se recoge bajo su sombra—. Quiero seguir escuchando lo que me dice el corazón, por que tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a hablarme sin rodeos... eso lo se.

—Yami... —el pequeño Yugi despertó— Yami, es tarde, es muy tarde...

—No, el tiempo aun es calido —le dijo, tratando de hacerlo ceder de nuevo al abrigo de las mantas—, serénate y descansa, el calor no te abandonará aun cuando caiga la noche.

—No, Yami... —dijo de nuevo con tono inexpresivo, lo que comenzaba a llamar la atención de Shimon y Yami— es ya muy tarde... —Yami parpadeo extrañado, y miró a Yugi con un gesto de confusión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Yugi? —preguntó, y Yugi miró a Yami con el rostro entre angustiado y pasivo.

—No lo se... —Yami y Shimon no entendían lo que pasaba, ni Yugi; las miradas de todos albergaban duda, y ni Yugi entendía por que había tenido que decir aquellas palabras... faraón y consejero presentían males cercanos, ¿Qué otra explicación había? Se decían tratando de convencerse de una respuesta, pero terminaron el asunto olvidándose de él, y esperando que no fuera nada más que el efecto del mal sueño— Yami, tengo frío —le expuso con prisa y se sentó para buscar el abrazo de Yami, descubriendo su cuerpecito vestido de lana; y su pechito marcado en los huesos de la clavícula relucía sin protección.

—No te levantes, estas débil —exclamó Yami, buscando colocarse rápidamente cerca de Yugi, en la cama; el chico estaba muy inquieto y parecía que solo tenía interés en colocarse lo más cerca posible de Yami—. ¿Qué sucede? Estas actuando muy extraño.

—No se, Yami... tengo frío, tengo miedo... —Yami se estaba asustando, temiendo lo peor— abrázame, por favor.

—Sí, sí, te abrazo —y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que Yugi se quejo, sintiendo sus huesos oprimidos—. Qué te esta pasando, Yugi... —el roce de Yami en su espalda consolaba a Yugi, sus manos eran como un ungüento delicioso que lo llenara de descanso, pero aun así tenía miedo; estaba algo mareado y confuso, y no estaba del todo en uso pleno de sus sentidos.

—Yami —exclamó de nuevo.

—Shhh... —shicheó Yami, y Yugi fue dejándose llevar por el sueño; su cuerpo se hizo manejable y casi blando, la protección de Yami lo hizo sentir que ello era todo el castillo protegiéndolo, pero su mente iba durmiendo más lentamente.

Diecisiete años, y su relación con Yami se había transformado por el paso del tiempo; ahora, Yugi era casi un hombre, su mente pensaba diferente, su corazón, latía con más amor por Yami, pero los consuelos y arrullos que le procuraba ya no podía percibirlos igual por que ya no era tan pequeño y también sentía que algo malo pasaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El horizonte estaba tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual, con el sol a medio camino del cenit brillando en lo alto, sereno y predominante en el cielo azul profundo, su carácter parecía emitir un mensaje tan silencioso como el ambiente.- De las colinas lejanas y la curva del mar que se abría al norte de los dos reinos, un rumor inexplicable penetraba en el alma hasta estremecer el pellejo discreta y pesadamente, y ni un sonido había sido emitido aun.

Cuidado habían de tener de Seth, razonaban las gentes en los poblados pequeños y en las ciudades concurridas, por que aun en la actividad constante, aquel silencio sepulcral hacía temer hasta la flora y la fauna, y ese temor se extendía hasta alertar a otros seres vivos; nunca algo producía más temor que cuando no era natural, y tanta paz era indeseada, pues presagiaba el asecho del león listo a lanzarse a la cacería.

En la habitación desolada de Seth, ya sin esclavas, ya sin sirvientas, el humo vivo del caldero se elevo haciendo espirales en la oscuridad, y su color, de negro y carmesí, cambió como iracundo a un rojo colérico; del borde de la olla se derramada un liquido indeciso que se volvía vapor al ir cayendo, y este se pinto de blanco a un rosa ofensivo... la habitación cerrada se iluminaba por si sola.

— ¡Santo Amón!

— ¡¿Qué sucede? —en un santuario de muros y columnas blancas y doradas, rodeado por la sensación de paz, una sirvienta entro a los tropezones en el cuarto de la diosa Isis, donde su ama había gritado mientras cuidaba a sus niños.

— ¡Habla inmediatamente a los sacerdotes! —tardo en decir, y sus gritos se escucharon claramente por todo el templo; Isis se irguió con rapidez sin importarle interrumpir bruscamente el mamar de su bebe, aquel como muchos, de los ojazos violetas y el cabello encendido.

Los niños despertaron, los más grandes soñolientos, los más pequeños perturbados y llorando.

— ¿Señora, que les digo? —preguntó la sirvienta en lo que corría tras su ama, y esta se iba recogiendo los pechos tras los tirantes de seda blanca con el niño en brazos.

— ¡Que vengan! —gritó enojada— ¡partimos a la ciudad dorada!

— ¡pero...!

— ¡Ve a hablarles, necia! —Isis se detuvo y azotó el piso cerca de la esclava con el pie, haciendo correr a la mujer en su torpeza, asustada y presionada— dioses magníficos —profirió—, ¡dioses!

— ¡Isis! —su nombre vibro en el aire con el tono de tres voces distintas, todas de varones.

— ¡Shada, Karim, Mahado! —los tres sacerdotes no habían abandonado a su compañera cuando Abnub mostró sus senderos hacía tres años, al partir del costado de Yami; y es que habiendo sido amantes una vez, decidieron serlo siempre sin negarlo por sus hogares.

—Nos ha dicho tu esclava que partimos a la ciudad dorada, ¡¿Qué sucede?

— ¡No hay tiempo! —gritó mientras soltaba las amarras de los caballos en el patio del templo— ¡Debemos irnos ya o no llegaremos! ¡Es ya tan tarde, no hay tiempo para perderlo! —el bebe lloraba en sus brazos y al fin Karim se apresuró a tomarlo de ella— ¡Seth y su Dios al fin ha bajado el brazo izquierdo con toda su fuerza! ¡Nuestro querido faraón corre un tremendo peligro! —los tres sacerdotes sintieron como el cuerpo les respondía a la impresión, mientras, una sirvienta quitó al bebe de los brazos rudos de Karim.

— ¡Pero le hemos dejado ayuda! —Isis corrió tras la sirvienta y le arrebato al bebe con furia, evadiendo el comentario.

— ¡Tú! ¡Reúne a las demás sirvientas y que preparen lo necesario para salir con todos los niños!

— ¡¿Qué? —los tres sacerdotes no salían de su desconcierto— ¡Isis, detente y danos una explicación! —le dijo Shada tomándola por los hombros.

— ¡He visto el futuro, Shada! ¡Lo he visto de nuevo y no es el mismo de hace cinco años! —los hombres sintieron como si de repente la sangre se les fuera toda a la cabeza y les cegara la visión— ¡Yami y su hermano están en un gran peligro y no saben que las cosas son diferentes!

—Por todos los dioses de Egipto, Isis —exclamó Mahado apartando a Shada del camino, y por la situación ni afrenta hubo—, ¿Qué viste que hará tanto daño a nuestro señor? —Isis ya había preparado a los caballos para sus compañeros, mientras que ella, débil por haber parido hacía pocos días, busco su lugar en uno de los carros ya dispuestos a los corceles mientras esperaba tan solo que las sirvientas reunieran a los bebes.

—Yami... —dijo— Yami ya no es todo en el asunto, lo que he visto es tan terrible que... si no llegamos, ¡el mundo entero puede reclamarnos! —las sirvientas llegaron apuradas cargando de a dos niños cada una, todos inquietos, llorando y abriendo las bocas sin dientes, rojas como sus rostros furiosos.

—Suban con ellos a los carros —ordenó Mahado sin duda, pero en total neutralidad; como él, Karim y Shada tampoco entendían por qué había que partir con los príncipes y arriesgarlos al peligro, pero Isis estaba tan alterada y sus palabras los habían conmovido tanto que prefirieron hacerle caso y confiar en ella.

—Traigan también a Mahade y mis otros bebes —ordenó la madre, sus amantes voltearon a verla, aun más confusos e incrédulos— ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Préndalos de la alforja! —las sirvientas incitaban a los nenes lo que podían para que se prendieran de las bolsas con leche, y las que cuidaban a los niños más grandes los mecían para tranquilizarlos y borrar esas caritas nerviosas, amenazando con llorar.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó una voz infantil— ¡mamá! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas temblando, mamá? —del templo llegó a Isis un niño largo y delgado de unos cinco años de edad; su cabello era rojo, negro y dorado, su piel morena como la que más, de tono y brillo orgulloso a su tierra, y sus ojos eran de un curioso violeta templado y amatista; era sin duda, el hijo heredero del faraón.

—Hijo, los dioses nos han colocado en una prueba muy difícil de completar —comenzó, tomándole de los brazos—. Ha llegado el momento de que regreses con tu padre —el niño alzo el pecho de la sorpresa, y su expresión se tranquilizó mientras se debatía entre la alegría y la incertidumbre—, te necesita, Yami —nombró al niño—, tienes que ir a apoyar a tu papá; ¿Estas preparado para cumplir con el llamado de tu herencia? —el niño se asustó por un momento y su rostro se mostró enormemente preocupado.

—Lo que sea que hayas visto, madre, no importa; estoy dispuesto a ir al lado de mi padre y ayudarlo en todo; NO voy a dejarlo morir —Isis abrazó al muchachito, apurada para no dejarlo ver las lagrimas que le mojaron el rostro.- La sangre de reyes que corría por sus venas estaba viva y llena de energía, y por primera vez lo guiaba hacia su destino con la claridad del presente.

—Llevamos esperando este momento —dijo Karim mirando a las sirvientas que terminaban de acomodarse—, aunque nunca esperamos que fuera a venir en esta forma.

—Yami y Shimon deberían haber resuelto esto con los otros magos de la corte —dijo Shada—; el que los dioses nos alerten para ir a su encuentro, solo puede ser señal de que hay demasiado colisionando a la vez... el destino ya es incierto hasta para Amón.

—Vamos —dijo el pequeño Yami—, mi padre y Amón esperan mi llegada a la ciudad dorada —los cuatro sacerdotes asintieron y se acomodaron para partir; el pequeño Yami los tomó por sorpresa al hablar con aquel tono fuerte y decidido, y no los dejo chistar a obedecerlo.

—Es como Yami a su edad... —pensó Isis y sus ojos brillaron con el gozo del recuerdo— el mismo...

Tan solo un mes después, las noticias de la invasión de Egipto por marinos desconocidos y asesinos, además del descubrimiento de una rebelión que avanzaba hacia faraón, ya eran el pan de los dos reinos a su largo y ancho.

Las naves de Marik y Duck se abrían paso por el Nilo de modo que no dejaban espacio para más en las aguas; disparaban los cañones hacia las aldeas y echaban las anclas en la orilla, bajando los marinos con cuchillos, arcos y antorchas.- La primera toma fue en el puerto de Menfis.

**Continuará...**


	22. EMPERADOR II

(1) En el comienzo, según los egipcios, no existía más que caos y oscuridad, de él surgió Amón-Ra, el que se crea a sí mismo, y él, al masturbarse, lanzó su semilla y creo la vía láctea, y de esa semilla nacieron el cielo y la tierra (Geb y Nut), y de la copulación de ambos nacieron los dioses: Osiris y Seth, Isis y Nephtys.

Seth mató a Osiris, Isis y su hermana unieron los pedazos mutilados y entonces Osiris e Isis copulan y tiene un hijo: Horus, quien representa al faraón, rey Dios en la tierra.

**LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL NILO**

Capítulo 22- EMPERADOR

**Parte II**

_Dedicado a Amazona Verde, Windgirl y a Chibi_

— ¡Maten, lobos de mar! —gritaba Marik— ¡Tomen todo lo que puedan y roben a las mujeres!

— ¡Neptuno nos bendiga, Marik! —Duck estaba ahí junto a su capitán amado, y le follaba el culo con todo placer mientras el otro disparaba un cañón al mismo tiempo, a veces dos— ¡Egipto sea nuestro!

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Levantaremos una nueva casta de gente que ame el falo y la semilla! Y estos perros de arena van a ayudarnos, jaja, ¡si sobreviven a mi cañón! —y disparo la siguiente bola con toda la intención de darle a un grupo de gente que corría a refugiarse en el templo del pueblo.

En las zonas al centro de Egipto, Bakura y sus azotes ya se abrían paso; nunca antes se los había visto tan claramente a la luz del día, de la presencia e imagen de Bakura solo se sabían palabras dichas en relatos, y esos días se las escuchaba narradas de la misma boca de Nakhty pintada de rojo con sangre.

— ¡Soy la serpiente del desierto, soy el escorpión en tu hogar! —cantaba y mecía su espada en el aire, apenas viendo a donde— ¡mi cabello es blanco como la muerte de tu amado hecha vestigios de vendas, y mis ojos cantan una alabanza al trasero del mal! ¡Soy Nakhty Bakura! ¡Soy Nakhty Bakura!

Los soldados de Yami y todos sus guerreros ya habían sido enviados a defender Egipto; avanzaron en carros por el desierto, primero por Tebas y Safaga para enfrentar a los ladrones, pues sabían que se mantendrían cerca de los puntos de agua para beber y seguir la lucha, y luego dividieron fuerzas en el centro del imperio hacía Abnub y Menfis para retener a los marinos que se movían por el Nilo.- Las fuerzas marinas de Yami ya estaban en el curso del río y llevaban la suerte del viento del norte; sabían, según los planes, que una parte del ejercito, incluidos lanceros, arqueros y espadachines, llegaría por tierra a apoyarlos en Abnub.

Yami y sus generales preparaban una nueva estratagema en la ciudad dorada, estaban muy sorprendidos por el repentino golpe de guerra por que no le habían visto ni la sombra hasta que estuvo encima.

Creta ya había sido avisada y sus fuerzas estaban en camino al puerto de Menfis, mientras que en la ciudad dorada, la única aun sin asalto, pero en mira, el miedo era un problema constante; la gente estaba muy nerviosa y los soldados andaban controlándola por las avenidas, y evitándole salir de la ciudad para prevenir muertes incesarías.

—Esto no debería estar pasando —dijo Yami a solas en su aposento, parado en el balcón del jardín y echando una mira a la actividad en el pueblo y en el Nilo; nunca antes había visto una guerra, pero tenía la capacidad para enfrentar una—, es muy extraño, yo sabía que sucedía algo, pero...

— ¡Yami! —la voz de Shimon llegó por el pasillo haciendo eco hasta los oídos del muchacho— ¡Yami!

— ¿Qué sucede, Shimon? —preguntó.

—Yami —dijo, deteniéndose a respirar sobre sus rodillas—, el hechizo esta listo... —de repente el rostro de Yami se ilumino como si nunca la vida hubiera sido más cierta, y profirió una palabra con tono de descubrimiento.

—Seth.

— ¿Qué dices...? —preguntó Shimon, y exhaló con disgusto por su condición extenuada— tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo, el hechizo ha completado su máximo punto y esta listo para ser usado.- También acabo de recibir noticias del general Menset, algunas naves enemigas consiguieron burlar nuestra ofensiva y están en camino a las orillas de Kuruelna.

—Shimon, Seth es el responsable de la guerra —el anciano paro su respirar agitado y miro a Yami de forma penetrante.

—Ese demonio...

—Este era su plan, quería hacer tiempo en palacio mientras nos tendía una trampa silenciosa; ahora seguramente intentara hacerse el héroe para tomar el poder y a Kujaku.- ¡No lo podemos permitir!

¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Shimon rápidamente.

—Ve inmediatamente por mis otros magos y dales instrucciones para llegar dentro de quince minutos al salón principal en el ala norte, y a Seth en cinco —dijo al salir corriendo, igual que Shimon—, y asegúrate también de que mis hijas y Yugi estén a salvo, ¡que se encierren en el gineceo! ¡Declara a alerta general en Kuruelna! ¡Que mantengan cerrado el paso de la muralla occidental! ¡Rápido!

Todas las ordenes de Yami se cumplieron sin falla y sin tropiezo, cada quien en palacio y en las calles hizo su parte, llevando los mensajes de boca en boca; a Yami no le quedo más que permanecer en el salón a la espera de Seth con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente.- Era el momento esperado hacía más de cinco años, el tiempo justo para ponerle un fin a la locura de Seth, que había sido más grande de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

Cada quien estaba desempeñando una tarea que conllevaba movimiento, raciocinio, fidelidad, fe, y aunque Yami estaba erguido alto e inerte en su puesto, sus tareas eran las más difíciles de todas: la paciencia, y la espera.

—Amón —marcó la palabra en sus labios sin hablar, y cerró los ojos en un intento por serenar su espíritu, pero su corazón palpitaba como nunca con aquella sensación de preocupación en todo su poder— padre...

— ¡He aquí al hijo del sol! —Yami abrió los ojos y se volvió a encarar a Seth, apenas a tres metros de él— helo aquí, sin guardia ni espada de la fiera del desierto.

— Al fin ha llegado el momento de decidir nuestros destinos —profirió Yami sin más acción.

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo, que me he saboreado tu sangre por tantos años; estoy ansioso por verterla en tu copa que pronto será la mía.

—Eres un descarado, pero mi padre te dará el castigo que mereces —Yami, lentamente, tomó una espada oculta tras una columna y se preparo a esgrimirla.

—No eres tan tonto después de todo, ¿O será que tienes algo más en mente? —una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Yami, pero no logró caer.

—Me has ofendido por muchos años, y ahora seré yo mismo y nadie más quien vea caer tu cuello por mi espada, y ni tu poder podrá ayudarte ahora, por que ya me he preparado contra el.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo no me he preparado contra tu ataque? —preguntó Seth sonriendo— piensa, pocos huevos de faraón —Yami gruño y afilo la mirada.

—Morirás, Seth, y nadie va a ayudarte por que no has sido muy inteligente para procurarte allegados nobles y fieles.

— ¡Ha! Deja de hacerte el poderoso —le dijo, pero Yami seguía empuñando la espada en posición previa a una estocada—, tú eres el que va a morir, Yami.

— ¿Por qué tendría que morir yo que tengo todas las oportunidades a mi favor? —Seth comenzó a carcajearse— mi padre me protege de tus sucias intenciones, por eso, NO GANARAS.

—Crees que tus maguitos llegaran muy pronto a salvarte el pellejo —Yami abrió los ojos con gran impresión—, ¿Se te olvido acaso que puedo ver en los secretos del futuro? He visto este momento entero hace ya tres años, y se, que solo yo triunfaré al final —Yami apretó dientes sobre dientes, y su mano tembló un poco.

—Mientes...

— ¿Eso crees? Entonces por que estas temblando... —Yami flaqueó en su pose y bajó ligeramente la espada— eres un hombre débil, es para momentos como estos que sirve la dureza en el temple de un faraón; tu punto más frágil es tu vano deseo por ser amado y amar como cualquiera, y te llevara al fracaso.- Has estado cayendo desde tu nacimiento y ahora, por fin seré yo quien te ayude a tocar el fondo del abismo que ha sido tu patética vida —Yami gruño con un gran enojo, y respondió con todo el:

— ¡Se claro! ¡Deja de hablar como serpiente! Ahora no estas mas cubierto entre tus mentiras, y ya no tiene sentido que veles tus intenciones.

—Te lo diré, de cualquier forma vas a morir muy pronto, y también todos tus maguitos cincuentones... jajaja, sabes, hace más de dieciocho años —comenzó, y la habitación apenas resplandecía a media luz por que las ventanas aun estaban cubiertas—, yo solo era un niño —decía—, y tú aun no dejabas el vientre de tu madre.- Mis padres eran como la mayoría de las parejas nobles, mi padre era un hombre adulto y mi madre una joven como de mi edad; mi madre era de una tierra extranjera, y sus costumbres eran diferentes y su corazón muy blando, así como el tuyo.- Ahora esta muerta y ya no es ni comida de gusanos.

—Un hombre que no respeta ni el recuerdo de la buena madre, no respeta la vida... así eres tú en tu corazón, aunque niegues tenerlo...

—Hum —exlamó y siguió—, mi padre me enseño la mayoría de lo que se, me enseño a ser ambicioso y nunca conformarme con menos de lo que es excelente... jeje, y claro... —se lamió los labios—, me enseño a vivir en la mierda de la verdad, por que no hay más que mierda en lo que la gente quiere creer honesto y bueno.- Todos desean hacer bueno lo que les conviene, y no puedes confiar en nadie por que cada quien solo se preocupa por si mismo —el rostro de Seth ensombreció—; a mi padre nunca le importo nadie más que el mismo, y me enseño esa valiosa lección el día que me arranco de los brazos débiles de mi madre, y me violó.

Yami se mantuvo firme en ese punto, inexpresivo, pero en guardia aun.

— ¿Y tú esperas que me sienta mal por ti y te entregue a Egipto para que te sientas mejor por tu desgracia? —Seth se tomó el estomago y comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

— ¡Estamos hablando de tú miserable vida, no de la mía! ¿No se te ocurrió a ti que este prólogo tiene un propósito? —Yami se mostró molesto— mi vida me hizo el hombre duro y poderoso que soy hoy, y me puso en el camino para que un día yo ocupara tu lugar como líder del mundo, por que soy más capas que tú y estoy dispuesto a buscar solo lo mejor, no como tú, que te has lamentado toda tu vida por tu mala suerte.

—imbecil... —los ojos de Yami amenazaban con lagrimas, y Seth ya las degustaba desde su lugar.- Ambos sabían que pensaban lo mismo en ese justo momento.

—Creo que al fin estas entendiendo a donde quiero llegar...

—... —Yami seguía tratando de contenerse.

—Sí, querido Yami, yo se, que toda tú vida has guardado un hierro ardiente en tú pecho... —las lagrimas de Yami aumentaron, estaban en los bordes de sus ojos y le nublaban la vista— te violaron, y eso te cambió la vida, pero no supiste aprovechar la lección —Yami trago saliva, y Seth veía como las lagrimas de Yami desaparecían mientras su semblante se volvía más trémulo con cada instante—. Tienes razón en lo que estas pensando, YO tuve que ver en tu violación —Yami bajo rápidamente la cabeza y ahogo un respiro doloroso y difícil, y volviendo de nuevo a la guardia con la misma rapidez que antes.

Los magos aun no llegaban, pero ya estaban en camino desde la habitación donde guardaban el caldero— jejeje, que pena que te enteres al final de tu vida, pero es solo por que soy tan bueno contigo, tal vez me estas contagiando un poco con tu mala influencia.

—hijo de perra... —musitó.

—Sí, mi padre ambicionaba lo mismo que yo y decidió que me usaría para alcanzar sus propósitos, que ahora son los míos, solo que mejor enfocados; crió un cuervo y este le traicionó de la misma manera que cada día al criarlo.

Mi padre quería ser faraón, y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar tu nacimiento como una herramienta, solo hacía falta la forma de hacerte tomar la actitud que conviniera; por eso, cuando ese títere inútil de Atem subió al trono, mi padre se valió de su gusto por meter las narices donde no debía, y lo acorralamos en una taberna una noche durante su primer año como rey; lo amenazamos, le dimos a escoger muy claramente, y no le quedo más opción que complacernos.- Le pedimos que nos facilitara el camino para acercarnos a ti unas cuantas noches, haciéndote pensar que solo era el quien estaba contigo —la espada de Yami pasó de temblar frenéticamente a temblar muy poco, por que la fuerza en las manos de Yami era terrible debido a su enojo—; durante todas esas noches entramos a tu habitación en la oscuridad con la protección de Atem, asegurándonos de que solo alcanzaras a verlo a él; nos asegurábamos de que Atem te condicionara a pensar que él te violaba, y mientras tanto mi padre y yo éramos quienes nos degustábamos de tu cuerpo inexperto y caprichoso.

—Desgraciado... —chillo Yami, pero no había lagrimas— tú y tu padre fueron los responsables... de hacerme pasar por esos momentos... y de mantenerme por diecisiete años creyendo que fue mi tío quien me violó! Grrr!

—El estúpido de Atem fue el culpable de hacértelo creer hasta el final, pensando que te protegía de hacer una locura, pero hay más... —retomó Seth— sabes, como sacerdotes de un Dios oscuro, los de mi clan hemos aprendido muchos hechizos útiles que la mayoría no puede aprovechar si no es pagando el precio más alto a quien tiene lo que desean.- Yo y mi padre aprendimos a hacer una medicina perfecta de la enseñanza oscura, a cambio de un mínimo precio moral, jeje... —Yami se sintió asqueado al imaginar las posibilidades, pero se obligo a seguir mirando a Seth pese a su aberración— aprendimos a hacer unas semillas que lo curan todo, heridas pequeñas, heridas grandes, heridas del cuerpo y de la mente... y cualquier tipo de enfermedad —la impresión de Yami estaba al borde, y de pronto muchas cosas tenían sentido, cuando en años no las logró explicar, más también pensaba en las posibilidades y eran entonces que se colocaba en una cuerda de la que NO podría caer por voluntad, y desgraciadamente aun así perdía algo... —, curaron las heridas de tu ano cada noche, y cada noche volvíamos a hacer uso de un foso perfecto y firme, y tu dolor era siempre grande para nuestro placer.- ¿Qué se siente, Yami? Pensar que Shimon te habría ayudado si te hubiéramos dejado esas heridas, pensar en que tú le hiciste lo mismo a otros niños como el que eras tu para negar que había sucedido en verdad... pensar que esas semillas que son mías, pueden curar a Yugi, y no van a hacerlo por que tienes que ser fiel a tú supuesto amor por Egipto... yo las tengo, Yami, siempre llevo unas conmigo.

—...

—míralas... son hermosas, en su forma grotesca... y son grotescas por que lo curan todo... monstruos de la creación humana, que nunca esta satisfecha con los seres como son.- Son mías, hechas de mi mano, y solo hay estas pocas en TODO palacio... pero tú ya no las vas a necesitar, por que morirás... —Seth extendió el brazo con las semillas en su frasquito...— Yugi no te hará falta en el otro mundo, jaja, aunque creo que muy pronto se te unirá —...entonces las dejo caer y pisó semillas y vidrios con su pie vestido de sandalia, hasta que se rompieron y al jugo fermentado se agregó su sangre roja, oscura y brillante— creo que ya hemos descubierto a un escritor mentiroso, ¿Ves como la esperanza no es lo último que muere?

—Tus burlas las pagaras muy caro —dijo con tono muy serio—; Seth, nadie se va de este mundo sin pagar sus culpas, y aun si has vendido tú alma esta vivirá atormentada una eternidad por tus malas acciones.

—Las malas acciones son solo ideas de los hombres.

—Y la justicia del mundo una cuestión divina; niegas que vives en un mundo impredecible creado por el júbilo de los dioses (1), tu forma aberrante y libre de pensar insulta a Amón y a todo lo que los dioses consideran excelente; no importa si me crees o no, vas a pagarles tus ofensas.

—Son las palabras que esperaría de alguien que ha lamentado diecisiete años de su vida.

—Y las tuyas las palabras de un hombre decadente que goza de su tormento; no eres más libre que una fiera enjaulada pontificando su pequeña existencia... —Seth reía de nuevo.

—Que dramático eres, ¿Estas enojado conmigo por que he sido honesto?

—Estoy agradecido de que llegara la verdad pese al dolor, tú, ahora me das pena... no puedo odiarte más por que veo que es vano, como tú ser entero —Seth, cansado de toda la plática, puso una cara altiva y despreciable, pero cambió todo en su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

—Creo que tus maguitos ya no van a llegar a salvarte el pellejo, es tiempo de que termines tu último encuentro con aquel demonio... le debes tu cabeza, jejeje...

—Hum —Seth se confundió al escuchar a Yami echar sus palabras en la nada, pero no cedió a su sonrisa—, Seth, creo que aun hay algo que debo hacer antes de que traigas a la bestia.

— ¿Tu ultimo deseo? Apresúrate, quiero salir pronto de aquí para joder a esa perrita feliz de Kujaku y tomar mi lugar en el poder y en esta ingeniosa guerra; después de todo soy el único que conoce las debilidades de esos invasores, jaja, crear la guerra propia y engañar a esos pueblerinos imbeciles para que te perdieran la fe, ¿No soy un líder tan sabio y tan Dios?

—No lo creo —respondió, y en un acto veloz y ágil abrió todas las cortinas de su lado, y lanzo su espada al aire para cortar las que estaban más alejadas—. Tengo que dejar a Egipto que conozca de frente a su "nuevo líder".

—hagg... hakk... —frente a los ojos de Seth, con el temple sonriente y triunfal de Yami a espaldas del balcón y las ventanas, apareció el pueblo de la ciudad dorada, reunidos en masa y mezclándose todos, nobles y comunes, soldados y esclavos en cueros.- Sus miradas estaban serias, casi sin expresión, pero en su silenció se percibía el odio, el dolor, la frustración... todo contenido pero imposible de ocultar, y todo ello iba dirigido a Seth, y a Yami... — NO —dijo incrédulo— NO PUEDE SER... —su voz era alta y se escuchaba con claridad hasta metros de distancia, como el clamor de un general— todo... era perfecto...

Seth comenzó a retroceder en sus pies, como habiendo visto la muerte, al fin temida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Seth? ¿No es todo tan horrible? Egipto te odiara y de ti no se cantaran alabanzas en el futuro, pero ya has dicho que no tienes interés en las ideas de los hombres... ¿Por qué no tomas el poder por la fuerza ahora que ya no puedes terminar siendo el héroe?

—No esta pasando... —Seth no parecía estar escuchando, era como si ya ni fuera conciente del mundo— todo iba a ser perfecto... no puede ser... esa vieja loca, nunca fue verdad, siempre fue falsa.

Yami comenzó a poner interés en las palabras de Seth, pero justo entonces escucho el barullo de una caravana que llegaba a palacio desde lo lejos; iban a la carrera dando saltos como en persecución, precedidos por una monumental cortina de polvo; solo al ir acercándose Yami y todo su pueblo, incluso Seth, pudieron ver que se trataba de una caravana de Menfis, inconfundible, y dirigida por Shada, Mahado y Karim.- El contenido de la caravana era, nada más y nada menos, que Isis y un arsenal de pequeños infantes idénticos al rey de reyes; eran los hijitos de Yami.

— ¡Yami! —gritó Isis, alzándose sobre el carro con el niño mayor de su mano.

— ¡Santo Amón! —gritaron algunos comunes y nobles— ¡Ra ha enloquecido! ¡Príncipes! —la gente ya no hallaba que decir, al ver acercarse la caravana, le abrieron el paso, y ahora estaban parados completamente concentrados en las al menos cuarenta impecables copias de su señor el faraón hijo del Sol; y lo niños, ya acostumbrados a tantas andanzas, miraban al pueblo con los ojos curiosos de su tierna edad.

— ¡Padre! —el pequeño Yami se aferro de la parte frontal del carro y alzo el cuerpo delgado cuanto le era posible, tratando de acercarse a su padre que estaba parado en lo alto de aquel balcón.

—Hijo... —Yami sonreía y le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, al igual que a su pequeño; no se habían visto en cinco largos años, y de repente se encontraban y sentían todo su cariño de una sola vez, cristalizado en ese único momento.- La gente, por su parte, estaba confundida, y no sabían que sentir.

Seth miró a los niños desde donde estaba, y como hipnotizado, avanzo hacia el bacón y se detuvo a diez pasos de Yami.- Primero vio a los niños de tres años, luego a los bebes en los brazos de las sirvientas, mirándolo hacía esa altura, y luego al hijo mayor de Yami, su heredero... ahí estaban todos esos pequeños rayitos de esperanza para Yami, a los que nunca consideró de importancia pero que igualmente hubiera matado; y no eran los niños en si lo que miraba en la escena, sino la situación.

—No debería... —retomó— estar pasando... veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés... treinta y cinco, ¿cuarenta...? No deberían existir, mi plan era perfecto... maldita vieja loca, maldita perra de Seth, ¡desgraciada bruja! —Yami estaba al pendiente de Seth, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse al echarle una mirada a sus niños, tan grandes y hermosos, ingenuos, puros, bebes aun y mirándolo instintivamente como en algo mágico... pero Seth seguía en su locura.

— ¡Faraón, venimos en su ayuda! —Mahado se apeó del caballo y se adelanto hacia el bacón— ¡Apártese de ese demonio! ¡Salga de ahí, rápido! —Yami entro en alerta inmediatamente, pero había sido verdad, ya era muy tarde.

— ¡Maldita perra de Seth! —gritó el del mismo nombre ahí— ¡tus mentiras me han llevado a esto! ¡¿Por qué tenías que parirme con gusto para mentirme? —toda la gente, incluso el hijito mayor de Yami, quedaron prendidos de la escena de Seth al oírlo evocar a su madre— ¡siempre tan pura, era una mentirosa! ¡Por eso nunca te creí!

"Seth"

— ¿Quien dijo eso? —Seth soltó su cabeza y comenzó a mirar a los lados con los ojos desorbitados.- Todos estaban inmóviles, observando.

— ¡Faraón, salga de ahí, por Amón! —volvió a gritar Mahado, y luego lo corearon Karim y Shada, y el pequeño Yami— ¡padre, sal de ahí, por favor! —Seth seguía escuchando voces.

"Paga, paga, paga..." —le decían los demonios de su mente, a los que había confiado toda su vida.

— ¡No! ¡Cumplí! Pague, ¡vendí mi alma y mi conciencia! ¡¿Qué más quieren?

"Paga, paga —repetían, y solo se escuchaba para Seth— paga tu existencia, has mentido, has robado nuestro poder, págalo..."

— ¡¿Qué les robe? ¡No se de que hablan! —Yami, sintiendo una impresión tremenda, pero habiendo escuchado las advertencias de sus sacerdotes y de su hijo, se dispuso a salir ya hacía un momento.

"Tu madre... —dijeron las voces— el recuerdo de tu madre... ¡dánoslo!"

— ¡No, no! ¡Era una perra falsa, nunca la ame! ¡Nunca les daré lo que quieren! —Seth recordaba el rostro níveo y hermoso de su madre cuando era la joven que lo crió en sus primeros años, y dos lágrimas que no comprendía dejaron sus ojos mientras seguía cayendo en la locura.

— ¡Papá! —gritaba Yami, el niño— ¡Sálvate, papitooo!

— ¡Eran mentiras! ¡No existen los hombres buenos y bien amados! ¡NO EXISTEN!

Un golpe repentino abrió los portones del salón mientras Yami iba a mitad del el y Seth miraba al techo— ¡Aquí estas! —Jono entró junto con un pequeño grupo de hombres armados y maltrechos, los cuales perecieron ahí mismo por defender a Jono de los guardias que los perseguían— ¡Hoy es el día de paga, faraón! —lanzó su grito de guerra y se dirigió con su espada hacia Yami.

— ¡PAPÁ! —unas voces de niños complementaron el momento, ahora una del pequeño Yami, y tres de unos chiquitos rubios como el ofensor en el salón.

— ¡JONO, NOOO! —Anzu detuvo a los niños con sus brazos.

— ¡Yugi, cálmate! —en el gineceo, Yugi estaba muy inquieto y se revelaba a mantenerse en cama— ¡YUGI!

— ¡Yami, Yami! ¡Lo van a matar! ¡Snif! —había repetido eso hacía varios minutos, y tenía las muñecas rojas de lo que las damas trataban de retenerlo.

— ¡MUERE!

—HaAAAgggggggGGGG! ¡Cof!...

El tiempo avanzó más lento de repente, la espada de Jono atravesó a Yami desde el abdomen hasta el otro lado de su espalda, la sangre de su boca salio como el agua que levanta el pez del río al dar un salto a la superficie, y la gente contuvo la respiración hasta el momento en que, Yami y Jono, debido al impulso, terminaron justo al borde del balcón; Yami se apoyaba del borde con los ojos abiertos terriblemente y miraba a su pueblo, con la sangre escurriendo aun un poco de su boca, Jono presionaba el arma con fuerza y odio para romper la carne que dañaba el filo, y buscaba hacerla girar sin éxito.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG! —Yami gritó de nuevo, y luego termino respirando escandalosamente, subiendo y bajando su espalda encorvada con desenfreno.

— ¡Al fin tienes lo que mereces, demonio obsceno y maldito! ¡Hijo de Seth! —Jono tomó a Yami de su cabellera y lo alzó hasta erguirlo con la espada aun en su cuerpo; la sangre brotaba de la herida como agua del jarrón.- La gente estaba muda, y los niños, los hijos de los dos protagonistas, no conseguían llorar ni gritar, ni apartar la vista de las alturas— ¡Mírenlo! ¡Mírenlo todos! ¡Aquí esta la bestia que violó a sus hijos y mojo con lagrimas los rostros de sus mujeres! ¡Aquí esta ahora con una espada en las entrañas! —y empujo más la espada, pero Yami solo consiguió echar aun más la cabeza hacia atrás y exponer su boca roja sin palabras— ¡Que caiga el faraón! —gritó de nuevo, pero la gente aun callaba... Jono, confundido, volvió a gritar— es el verdugo de sus hijos... ¡Suban y destrocen su cuerpo como merecen hacerlo! —de nuevo no había respuesta; todo estaba pasando en segundos, pero la gente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Esos desgraciados me mintieron —Seth habló de repente y Jono volteó a verlo, y lo reconoció aun en su atuendo fino y cuidado.

—...Aku... —pronunció Jono.

—Me mintieron... maldito futuro... aggkkK! —Seth se tomó el pecho con las manos y callo de rodillas al suelo, su rostro se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar a gota gorda; estrelló todo su peso en los mosaicos, y de ahí no volvió a levantarse...

—Tú... —Jono dejo de presionar la espada; aun sostenía a Yami de su cabello, y Yami aun sufría en lo que su sangre caía del balcón a los pies de su pueblo y de sus hijos.

— ¡Alerta, vengan todos, rápido! —las voces de los guardias se oían acercarse al salón.

— ¡Yamiiii!

—Yugi —exclamó Jono con sorpresa, y entonces vio llegar corriendo a un muchacho largo y delgado, de pinta débil y enfermiza, todo vestido de lana y pisando descalzo. Era su amigo Yugi.

—Haaa! —Yugi suspiró horrorizado al entrar a la habitación, se cubrió la boca con las manos y negaba que fuera verdad lo que veía— no, Yami... ¡YAMI!

— ¡Yugi! —le gritó Jono, soltando a Yami y la espada, pero Yugi lo apartó de un empujón y tomó el cuerpo de Yami hasta estar con el de rodillas al suelo; puso toda su fuerza hasta marcar sus brazos y saco el arma de la carne.

—Haggg... —Yami suspiró del dolor, y la sangre salía más rápido; Yugi comenzó a trozar el faldellín de seda para vendarle, aunque ya estaba algo empapado de sangre.

— ¡Yami, resiste, por favor! ¡snif! Jono, ¡¿Cómo has podido? —le reclamó en llanto y con dolor, y su mirada golpeó el corazón de Jono, PEOR, que si hubiera sido con un garrote, o peor aun que esa espada que había manchado con sangre.

—Yugi... —dijo Yami.

—Yami, tienes que recuperarte... snif... —el pueblo entero aun estaba ahí, y aun no conseguía hacer nada.

—Yugi, Yugi... —Yami trataba de levantar su mano y acariciar el rostro del chico...

—Snif! —...Yugi la acercó a su destino— Shimon ya va a llegar, va a ayudarte y te curara, solo no te mueras, por favor... snif! No puedes dejarme, Yaaamiii! —Yugi rompió en llanto y se aferro a esa mano que cada vez se ponía más fría, las rodillas le dolían y sus piernas se estaban lastimando por el esfuerzo de sentarse sobre ellas; Yami no hablaba más y lo miraba como si fuera lo último, como si fuera ya lo único que pudiera mantener en mente: mirarlo— Yami, te quiero... ¡ha! —la mano resbalo pesadamente del acojo de Yugi, y el pobre se quedo con las manos vacías en el aire y la mirada en la nada.

—Ya ha muerto —dijo Jono.- El ruido de los guardias estaba tan cerca que era solo cosa de segundos para que entraran a capturarlo—, vamos, Yugi... lastimas tus piernas, necesitas ver un médico...

—Jono... —le chilló Yugi, volteando a mirarlo de una manera tan profunda que Jono temió no poder sostenerle el gesto— Jono —Yugi tocó la herida de Yami, y la apretó con temor mientras sin darse cuenta sus manos se pintaban de rojo... esa sangre húmeda y pegajosa alguna vez había hervido y fluido por él, y entonces estaba fría...—, por favor, se bueno conmigo una última vez, Joni...

—...

—Mátame... —Jono cerró los ojos y su cuerpo tembló brevemente.

—No puedo...

— ¡Por favor! —Jono abrió los ojos— ¡Si aun eres mi amigo, encájame esa espada en el pecho y mándame con Yami! ¡Te lo ruego, Jono! ¡JONO! —el muchacho no respondió una sola vez, y la gente afuera ya comenzaba a sentir que la movilidad les regresaba, pero sin saber como utilizarla.

— ¡Aquí esta el traidor! —los guardias entraron con las espadas empuñadas— ¡A él!

— ¡JONO! —Jono dejo su espada ceder libre de su mano, y su mujer gritó al comprender que abandonaba todo esfuerzo por salvarse— ¡PAPÁ! —el grito de sus hijos lo tocó apenas, una última vez, y mientras Yugi lloraba mirándolo, sentado en el piso, los guardias entraron y blandieron sus espadas contra Jono.

Del balcón voló en el aire la cabeza coronada de rubio y ahora al borde del balcón colgaba un cuerpo incompleto atravesando por tres espadas en el pecho.- La cabeza cayo al suelo a los pies de Anzu y sus niños y la sangre les salpicó las ropas blancas; los ojos aun se movían y miraban a esa gente, a Anzu y los pequeños, a Honda tras ellos... a todos...

—Pa... pa... —antes de que los niños pudieran decir la palabra completa, Anzu los escondió a los tres en su cuidado, contra su pecho, y se arrodillo y cerro los ojos para no tener que ver la desgracia en frente.

—No lo digan —les susurró—, no digan nada, niños... —Honda, con dificultad, avanzo hacía la cabeza de su amigo y le cerro los ojos hasta sentir que ya no se esforzaban.

—Aquí acabaste, amigo... —se levantó y miro sus manos con restos de sangre, como en desacuerdo, y regresó a ayudar a Anzu y sus criaturas.

La caravana de Menfis lloraba al fin, hecha mares de lagrimas; el llanto comenzó a extenderse en un acallado lamento, los sacerdotes, Isis y el pequeño Yami miraban al balcón, y los bebes estaban inquietos en los brazos de sus niñeras.

El pueblo de Egipto también comenzó a llorar, tragaban penas amargas para no dejarlas salir, pero al final el llanto era más fuerte; cuando el faraón cayó al suelo en los brazos de su cortesano fue como si el golpe llegara hasta sus corazones, y al percibir que todo terminaba les inundó una profunda tristeza y decepción; amaron a Yami tanto como lo odiaron, amaron a Yami, el pequeño príncipe bondadoso y gentil, odiaron al faraón Yami que violó a sus hijos por años, y respetaron al mismo verdugo cuando este decidió enmendar sus errores, dándole oportunidades a sus familias; entonces todo eso moría, todo el amor, todo el odio, todo el coraje guardado por años y la añoranza del pasado, todo moría por una estocada mientras la sangre fluía del cuerpo de su faraón, sentenciando como la arena del reloj.

Nunca habían visto o sabido de todos aquellos pequeños de sangre real, varones grandiosos que podrían continuar con la dinastía de Yami, pero al verlos llegar, algo renació en sus pechos de las cenizas del vetusto; esos pequeños estaban llorando, como niños cualquiera del pueblo, como cualquier ser humano, y no importaba nada si tenían sangre azul o roja, su llanto era igual de puro que el del niño nacido en sabanas del lana, y tan doloroso a los sentidos como el de los niños comunes.- Era como ver al príncipe Yami de hacía veintidós años en los rostros de los cuarenta príncipes, y al verlo volvían a amarlo y lloraban por ello, por amarlo después de todo, por odiarlo a pesar de todo, y no se atrevían a levantar el brazo contra esos bebes por que muy a su pesar habían comprendido que ni con ello solucionarían algo, ni en esa guerra, ni en sus corazones... ya no quedaba nadie con quien desquitarse más que con el enojo mismo y la frustración, cada quien tendría que ocuparse en adelante de sanar sus propias heridas, por que todos habían perdido algo en esos pocos minutos.

—No puedes dejarme, Yami... —Yugi aun estaba sentado frente al cuerpo de Yami— ¿Qué te estoy diciendo? Soy yo quien no debe dejarte partir sin compañía... —Yugi, silenciosa y quietamente, se recostó sobre la herida de Yami y escondió el rostro en los brazos...

— ¡Yami! —Shimon entró al salón con una turba de guardias y médicos siguiéndolo— ¡Por Amón, que sirva de algo esta maldita ciencia! —el anciano llego barriendo las rodillas sobre el suelo y buscando el pulso de inmediato, pero ni del pecho o la espalda retumbaba ya ninguna señal de vida— Awww —lamentó, entendiéndolo todo— han muerto... han... muerto, snif! ¡Nooooooo! —Shimon estaba destrozado, perdió el control de si mismo y dejó que todo su dolor emergiera sin barreras; y tomó el cuerpo de Yugi en sus brazos para llorar sobre el, lo abrazaba, lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, y era como abrazar un muñeco... los miembros de Yugi y su cabeza caían y se ladeaban sin reparo, y pronto las manchas de sangre en la lana de su túnica también mancharon a Shimon.

Abajo entre la gente, el pequeño Yami bajó del carro en el que iba, alejándose del cuidado de su madre, Isis, quien no le reclamó por ello; entró a palacio por el frente y los guardias lo dejaron seguir adelante, siguió el rastro de cuerpos por los pasillos de su hogar y los vio de soldados, comunes y magos... y fue así que llegó al salón donde había terminado el hombre a quien solo muy brevemente pudo llamar padre.

Su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de una extendida mancha de sangre coagulada, el anciano Shimon lloraba de rodillas negándose a soltar el cuerpo de Yugi, y los guardias, con el cuerpo del asesino aun pendiendo de las espadas, se erguían en firmes y cabizbajos frente a su líder muerto en un gesto de respeto, sin importarles que el cadáver decapitado cayera al suelo por sus posiciones.

Yami, el segundo de ese nombre, caminó hacía el balcón pasando de largo el rastro de cadáveres, y afianzando sus sandalias al piso para no resbalar con el líquido incriminatorio.- Se paró al centro, donde todos pudieran verlo, y habló:

— ¡Egipto! —pronunció con voz clara, y afectada de fuerza y deseo— ¡yo, Yami II, hijo de faraón Yami, regresó a ti para guiarte en sucesión a mi padre! —se detuvo, y la gente esperaba y esperó sin atreverse a articular el mínimo comentario; de nuevo estaban sobrecogidos— Que se sepa por doquier que hoy hay un nuevo rey en las tierras negras.

Las palabras de Yami II resonaban en la explanada abarrotada con un eco hipnotizante, que reaccionaba al mezclarse con la eternidad de Kemit, tan serena y aturdida en ese momento; Egipto perdía un rey, y ganaba uno nuevo, Egipto se lanzó a la guerra con un rey, y persistirían en ella aprendiendo la novedad que trajera el mando de su más reciente líder.- Las almas aun lloraban, los corazones y las mentes aun no encontraban sosiego de la desgracia que habían presenciado, pero el pequeño nuevo faraón parecía levantar sus espíritus en una forma extraordinaria.

— ¡Fuego! —un atleta mensajero llego corriendo desde lo lejos— ¡Hay fuego cerca del Río! —la gente entró en pánico inmediatamente, el atleta aun no llegaba a la explanada cuando los guardias ya daban uso a sus lanzas para mantener a la gente en el lugar; el pequeño Yami estaba por dar sus primeras ordenes y los sacerdotes por entrar a palacio con los niños cuando un grito dentro del salón exaltó a todos y armó el barullo.

— ¡Dioses grandísimos! ¡¿Shimon, que estas haciendo? —Komen, el médico, había entrado al salón y encontró a su amigo en la situación más deplorable— levántate, hombre ¡¿Que comportamiento es este?

— ¡¿Cómo me hablas de comportamiento ahora? ¡Mis dos hijos han muerto! —Komen abofeteó a Shimon con tal fuerza que el resonar golpeo a los guardias cerca de ahí, pero sucedía que estaba haciendo algo y Shimon no se había siquiera dado cuenta por estar ensimismado en su tragedia.

— ¡Imbecil! ¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que el faraón esta vivo? —los ojos del pequeño Yami se iluminaron y escucho al mismo tiempo como la gente explotaba en gritos de asombro y en diferentes alharacas.

— ¡¿Señor, que hacemos? —uno de los guardias en el exterior llamó al pequeño faraón— ¡Los invasores están en la muralla occidental!

— ¡Preparen a los soldados! —gritó Yami II con una gran sonrisa— ¡Reagrupen nuestras fuerzas cercanas! ¡Prepararemos el contraataque! ¡Mi padre aun vive! —la gente grito como en clamores de guerra por la emoción, y pensaban en por que emocionarse por tan sencillas palabras, pero es que sus corazones ya no estaban pensando; todo era pasión, pasión que les contagiaba el pequeño Yami, aun príncipe de Egipto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde, cuando el cielo y la tierra pintaban los mismos rojos, y la batalla había cesado temporalmente por ambos bandos, Yami se encontraba despertando en palacio después de sobrevivir a una difícil operación.

— ¿Como se siente, faraón? —Komen se acercó a Yami, tras él estaba un caldero con comida hirviendo, a un lado había un gran jardín y la habitación entera era enorme; Yami entendió que estaba en su aposento real.

—Débil, cansado... —contestó, y respiró como para despabilarse— ¿Dónde esta mi cortesano? Quiero verlo... —Komen se mantuvo inerte— ¿Dónde esta Shimon? ¿Por qué no esta atendiéndome?

—Señor, Shimon no esta muy bien ahora mismo... —Yami hizo un gesto interrogativo— lo dio por muerto en el salón norte, y ahora... no se encuentra mentalmente estable para ayudarnos; se fue a sus habitaciones y ha estado ahí meditando todo el día.

— Amón... —suspiró— ¿Y Yugi? Komen... ¿Dónde esta Yugi? ¿Esta bien? —Komen se apartó del camino y llamó con una seña a las sirvientas agazapadas en una esquina del cuarto; se levantaron prestas, conociendo bien la orden, y al cavo de un rato le entregaron un cuerpo al médico— Dios... —lloró Yami— Yu-Yugi... snif... —Komen sostenía el cuerpo desnudo de Yugi en sus brazos, envuelto en una cobija de lana; estaba blanco de pies a cabeza— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha pasado esto, Komen? Aggkk!

—No se esfuerce, señor, sus heridas son muy delicadas.

—DIME, Komen... —Yami insistía— ¿Por qué Yugi ha muerto? ¿Alguien lo hirió?

—No esta muerto, señor —Yami detuvo su lamentó de inmediato—, pero...

—No, Amón... —mirando alrededor y a su cuerpo cubierto en el lecho, Yami tomó una decisión— dámelo...

— Señor, usted esta débil para cuidar del niño.

—Dámelo.

—Señor, debo insistir, el niño morirá de cualquier forma, no vale la pena que demérito su salud por un niño que esta al borde de ser un cadáver —Yami volteó hacia Komen con un gesto tan duro que el médico no lo reconoció, pero sí entendió que era mejor hacer lo ordenado si pretendía hacer tomar algo de descanso a su paciente.

—Haaa... Yugi... —el pequeño estaba muy rígido, apenas si daba oportunidad de cambiar su posición a una preferible; el dolor de huesos ya estaba haciendo sus estragos aun con Yugi inconsciente— ¿Por qué siempre te toca sufrir lo peor? —Komen meneó la cabeza y se alejó resignado, y apenado.

— ¿Papá? —el pequeño Yami entró a la habitación.

—Hijo... —apenas si le apartó la mirada a Yugi; amaba a su hijo, pero en ese momento quien se le iba era Yugi, y ni sabía que su hijo regresaba del campo de batalla por que se había cambiado la ropa antes de ir a su presencia.

—Papá, te traigo noticias de la batalla en la muralla occidental —Yami volteó como de relámpago a mirar al infante... ¿Qué había dicho?

— ¿Fuiste a la batalla? —exclamó con un asombro grande, y el niño asintió; solo entonces un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al pensar que su hijo podría estar muerto justo entonces.

—Combatimos y logramos derribar a un buen número de ladrones, y también conseguimos derrotar todas las naves enemigas; lanzamos flechas encendidas y quemamos sus embarcaciones, nuestras bajas son moderadas —Yami no salía de su asombro, su hijo hablaba como si hubiera sido capitán toda su vida, o faraón... —. También hay noticias de Menfis y Tebas, parece que algunas naves de Creta lograron adelantarse y ya han expulsado a los invasores del puerto que da al mar mediterráneo, y ahora están en camino a Tebas para ayudar ahí.

—...fue un excelente informe... —el niño sonrió como tal, dejando atrás aquel toque de temple experimentado, y se acerco a su padre de forma inocente.

—Es por otra cosa que vengo, papacito...

—Ojalá pudiera recibirte en una mejor situación... —Yami volvió a la tristeza y abrazo a Yugi, resistiendo el dolor en su abdomen y menospreciando si era correcto o no mostrarle aquella tristeza a su hijo.

—Papito, capturamos a los jefes de las naves enemigas.

—Eres un gran líder, hijo... pero...

—Papito, les encontramos esto.

— ¡Amón! —Komen y todos los médicos fuera del aposento, y todas las eslavas dentro, se sobresaltaron y acudieron al lecho real.

— ¡Santo Ra! —gritó Komen— ¿Qué sucede, señor?

—Hijo, ¡no sabes cuan grande es el amor que siento por ti ahora mismo!

—Papito... —Yami se esforzó por levantar la espalda y tomar los hombros de su niño, quien también se emocionó interiormente al sentir hasta su corazón lo dichoso que se sentía su padre.

—Me hiciste muy feliz el día que naciste, y ahora me haces amarte aun más por que me has traído lo único que nada en mi poder pudo conseguirme.

—Papito lindo... jijiji... —el niño tomó las manos de su padre y le depositó el objeto en las manos— toma... es tuya...

—Señor, ¿Para que sirve esa extraña semilla? —pregunto un colega de Komen.

—Es una semilla, que lo cura todo... —declaró Yami.

— ¡Ho, Amón! —corearon todos y cada uno de los médicos en el aposento— ¡Entonces debemos apresurarnos a que la tome, señor! —dijo Komen.

—No, se la daremos a Yugi.

— ¡¿Qué? —corearon de nuevo— señor, ahora si que debo negarme rotundamente, sobre el riesgo de perder la cabeza, ¡No puede seguir haciendo esfuerzos, por un esclavo insignificante! ¡Usted es un Dios rey, lo necesitamos para guiar a Egipto! ¡¿Cómo prefiere el bien de esta, esta **cosa** sobre usted?

— ¡SILENCIO! ¡Agggkk!—Komen temblaba de las palabras que tenia en la lengua, en la punta de ella.

—Hijo, ayúdame.

—Si, papacito... —el pequeño Yami detuvo el cuerpo de Yugi cuanto podía mientras que, su padre, rezando una bella plegaria a Ra, apretaba la semilla en la boca de su cortesano hasta que no le salió una sola gota más.

—Mmmm... mnnn...

—Vamos, Yugi... por favor... —suplicaba Yami.

—Haa, haa... ¡haaaaaggg!

— ¡YUGI! —Yugi, contorsionándose exageradamente, comenzó a gritar como si lo acuchillaran, y pronto su cuerpo exudaba un líquido verdoso y maloliente y sus gritos iban en descenso.

—Dios santo, que horror —exclamó Komen—, hay que alejarlo del faraón.

—No te atrevas a maltratarlo, Komen —le dijo Yami con gran autoridad.

—Señor, ese liquido podría propiciarle una infección, no es sano para usted en su condición crítica.

—Entonces llévalo a recostarse —dijo, pues al fin Yugi se dejo caer en la cama, rendido e hiperventilando—; calienten agua y denle un baño entre todos, que su cuerpo no se golpee con la tina.- Cuando hayan terminado, tú, Komen, lo vestirás y cuidaras aquí en mi lecho, y cuando despierte lo revisaras y alimentaras. Quiero que entiendas que este muchacho es mi posesión más preciada, así que si lo lastimas u ofendes, entenderás que estas insultándome como si orinaras sobre el sepulcro de mis padres —Komen, retrocedió.

—Señor, perdóneme... no pensé que... le importara tanto este niño... —Yami pensó _"es lo que más importa",_ pero se abstuvo de decirlo por no ir a herir a su hijo.- Siendo muy sincero, Yami admitía que aun más que a su propia familia, amaba a Yugi; no se imaginaba como seguiría la vida sin él, y estaba seguro de que Yugi sentía igual.- Sus niños, sus princesitas, Shimon, a todos les tenía un cariño muy grande, enorme, a sus damas las apreciaba mucho... pero a Yugi... — cuidare de su tesoro como si se tratara de su vida, señor.

—Papito... —el pequeño Yami tomó la atención de su padre en lo que Komen se hacía cargo de Yugi— papito, ¿puedo dormir a tu lado? —Yami le sonrió con comprensión.

—Puedes, hasta que debas volver a la batalla, mi pequeño príncipe —el niño sonrió y trepó al otro lado de la cama de un salto— auch! No tan fuerte, tigrillo.

— ¡Papito! —del pasillo fuera del aposento resonaron unos voceríos tremendos que clamaban por "papito"... y Yami sabía que lo llamaban a él, por que reconocía bien el tono de aquellas criaturitas— Papito, ¡estas herido!

— ¡Kujaku! mi pequeña diosa, y todas mis pequeñas princesitas, tan hermosas como nenúfares del bello Nilo, que feliz me hacen al venir a verme —las niñas enrojecieron de gusto por los halagos, Yami era el sol de sus vidas sobre Amón, más entonces que no entendían de teología.

— ¿Quién es ese niño, papito? —Kujaku no se apartaba de Yami, su padre, y el pequeño Yami miraba a Kujaku y le sonreía ampliamente por que sabía que era su hermana; era tal y como se la habían descrito en Menfis.

—Jeje... este no es ningún "niño", Kujaku, es tu hermano Yami... tu gemelo.

—Hola, hermana... —la saludó Yami pequeño, pero Kujaku se mostró muy tímida.- Yami y el pequeño entendían que habría que conocerse mejor, tenían cinco años de no verse, y ni se dijera de los demás hermanos y hermanas.

Las otras niñas, saltarinas y ansiosas por sus tres años de edad, querían estar cerca de su padre todas a la vez; el amor que le tenían no parecía creíble, pero era claro que Yami se había esforzado por criar y amar a todas sus niñas como era debido, sin excluir a ninguna.- Todo Egipto le reconocía su gran esfuerzo en esa área de su vida.

—Komen —llamó al médico, que ayudaba aun a bañar a Yugi.

—Si, señor.

— ¿Donde están mis otros hijos?

—Ho, la dama Isis esta con ellos y sus madres en el gineceo, presentándolos —de pronto Yami notó que escuchaba algunos lloriqueos que no encajaban con los agudos de sus niñas.

—Ya veo —dijo Yami—, es perfecto que lo hagan, ahora que Seth ya no es una amenaza, los niños regresarán a palacio y deben confiar en sus madres... seguro Isis se quedará con nosotros; será bueno tenerla a ella y los sacerdotes en palacio.

—Señor, Seth aun vive.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hay que tomar, mil jarras de cerveza... jajaja... hay que tomar a las damas con alegría... jajaja, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, mi querida madre?

—Aquí esta, señora.

—Gracias. Por favor, quédate cerca.

—Si, señora, como usted diga.

Seth estaba encerrado en uno de los calabozos de palacio, todo estaba húmedo y oscuro y las antorchas no ayudaban la gran cosa, que era precisamente la idea para torturar a los presos en el aislamiento.

Hacía mucho que no había un solo preso en esas celdas y las ratas se habían reproducido en abundancia, el moho cubría las paredes y el ambiente apestaba a madera vieja y a calor acumulado.

—Has venido a parar a un lugar muy elegante... —dijo Isis sin expresividad.- Seth la reconoció de inmediato, pero no pudo prestarle mucha atención.

—Ha, mamá, tenemos visitas... es la dama Isis, la diosa de las tres pollas... —Isis mostró un breve gesto, espontáneo— ha venido ha decirnos que pronto traerán agua para ti, se cuanto te gusta. Isis, perra barata, ¿Cuándo tendremos agua? Mi madre adora el agua limpia y fresca, sin perfume... ¿Verdad, mamacita? Jajaja, sigamos bailando, mamacita...

—Seth, has enloquecido —Seth daba vueltas por la habitación como si guiará los pasos de una compañera; estaba del todo desnudo y su pene colgaba sin fuerza, mientras que la mata de vellos hacía una cortina sobre el miembro—, mira nada más en lo que ha venido a parar tu mente... —Seth rió por lo bajo, pero no parecía que supiera por que se reía— desperdiciaste tu vida y tu intelecto para llegar a esto, pobre de ti.

Seth, sin avisó, paró y se quedó de costado a Isis cerca de las rejas, y comenzó a acariciar su miembro viril.- Isis se negó a mirar aquello.

—Duerme... —Isis volteó— duerme, pequeño niño... que en mis brazos, no hay dolor en tu cuerpecito... duerme...

— ¿Seth...?

—Duerme, Seth... las estrellas son tu cobija, mis brazos tu calido lecho... recuerda a tu madre y su amor, y siempre se bueno... —Isis, apenada por tan lamentable, negó en un ademán mirando a Seth cantar como si arrullara a un niño en los brazos... y lo que en realidad seguía cogiendo era su pene...

—Quería saber si aun representabas una amenaza para nosotros, pero veo que ya no puedes dañar a nadie más que a ti mismo... es como quisiste, ahora estarás aquí hasta que tu cuerpo sea comida para esas ratas —y miró a una esconderse en una grieta.

—jajaja... akk... akkkgghhh... —Seth se retorció, soltó su pene y calló al piso de rodillas, tocándose el pecho... — madre... ¿Por qué me haces esto...? ¿Por qué? Snif... madreee... —Isis cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dio la espalda a Seth; ver aquello, el como la desgraciada vida que le había tocado al infeliz le enveneno la mente y lo llevó a aquella situación, era detestable.- Ahora Seth era solo un niño atormentado en su mente perdida, y probablemente nunca saldría de ella hasta el día en que muriera.

—Lo siento por ti, Seth, por que eres como el Nilo de nuestra Kemit... sobrevives al sol de Amón aferrándote a las venas de la vida, aun si Amón te abate con toda su furia, siempre sobrevives...

—No para... —Isis prestó atención una vez más— no deja de fluir...

— ¿De que hablas...?

—No para de fluir... —Seth volteó hacia Isis con un gesto que lo hacía ver sorprendido, cual si hubiera resuelto el misterio de los misterios.- Entonces, arrodillado, Seth comenzó a cagar y luego a embadurnarse con su mierda como si fuera ungüento para picaduras— rápido... rápido, rápido, son muchos, demonios, no me dejan, son muchos, son muchos. ¡Haaggg! —los gritos de Seth sonaban como el grito de una gallina enloquecida, o como el de un cócono salvaje.

Isis ya hacía rato que estaba convencida, ni siquiera por un soborno conseguiría información de Seth para usarla en la guerra; el sacerdote estaba acabado, había tenido un segundo ataque al corazón, y por el tiempo y su condición, quizás no tardaría en tener el tercero, entonces sería todo.

—_Ojalá se muriera pronto_ —pensó Isis—, _se merece lo que tiene... se lo merece... pero hasta dejarlo sufrir así hasta morir parece un crimen; no entiendo como ha soportado dos ataques y seguir en pie bailando como un esclavo de Kush._

—Isis... —Isis no paró de avanzar hacia la salida— no deja de fluir, en el poso... —Isis se detuvo como congelada— no deja de fluir, en el poso...

—Seth, ¿Qué has hecho...? —dijo dándose la vuelta, muy despacio.

—No deja de fluir, en el poso, no deja de fluir, en el poso... no deja de fluir... —Isis meditó un poco esas palabras y entonces se le ocurrió una posibilidad; reemprendió la retirada y se apuro a dejar aquella cárcel.

—Adiós, hermano...

— ¡Hagggggggg!

— ¡Por Ra! —cuando Isis volteó dentro del calabozo, Seth ya no estaba.- Regresó corriendo al fondo de las celdas y se aferro de los barrotes, era verdad, Seth ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido— ¡Amón, no puede ser posible que...!

— ¡Hoo! ¡Santos dioses, vengan todos!

— ¡Amón nos proteja! —en el templo de Seth, la gente del pueblo refugiada ahí por derecho había descubierto el foso secreto en un intento por hallar provisiones suficientes, pero lo que encontraron no se lo esperaban.

Dentro del foso estaba el cadáver putrefacto que, por las vestimentas, debía de ser de una mujer; y a su lado, abrazándola, estaba otro cadáver, que era claramente de un sacerdote de gran rango, pero era un cuerpo horrendo, negro y deforme... como si se hubiera quemado, y aun las grietas de la carne chamuscada dejaran ver carne viva...

— ¿Cómo puede ser? —el informe le fue llevado a Yami, el tema era aun muy fuerte para su hijo; si bien conocía el aspecto de un campo árido cubierto de osamentas y miembros mutilados, ver dos cadáveres expuestos de forma tan ofensiva y siniestra, tan oscura... eso Yami no lo iba a permitir, especialmente por que quería evitarle el mínimo contacto con Seth, quien lo hubiera matado al nacer de saber de su venida al mundo; quería que en el futuro, quedara lo menos posible del recuerdo de ese brujo desgraciado en su mente gentil y amorosa... eso quería...

—No lo sabemos, señor —le dijo el ministro—, la señora de Akunanamon había muerto hace años, ahora no debería ser un esqueleto, pero... pensamos que quizás el agua del foso ayudo a conservarla por más tiempo... pero no tenemos explicación para el cadáver de Seth.- El estaba vivo y sin heridas en su celda apenas esta tarde —la noche ya había caído.

—Mmmm... —meditó Yami— ministro.

— ¿Si, señor?

—Manda a alguien de confianza a recoger los cuerpos del foso, quiero que los quemen esta misma noche en el desierto hasta que no quede nada de ellos... —el ministro asintió y salió de ahí; quemar los cuerpos de Seth y su madre significaba darles verdadera muerte, para ellos ya no habría eternidad, pero tampoco habría vagancia por la tierra; Yami los estaba dejando descansar de la única manera que les quedaba: el olvido.

Más tarde, esa misma noche:

—Las estrellas están hermosas esta noche —Isis y Yami platicaban.- Yami estaba muy cansado por tanto hablar con sus heridas aun recientes, pero era indispensable aquella plática—, son como dientes de león en primavera, en las tierras del oeste...

—La creación siempre es hermosa, creo que Ra esta gozando mucho esta noche —Isis rió gentilmente ante el comentario.

—Tus niños son una creación hermosa —algunos de los niños de Yami, de los de tres años, y niñas de la misma edad con Kujaku estaban ahí, descansando a lo largo y ancho del lecho para estar cerca de su padre.

—Son como cachorros agazapados —ambos amigos rieron—, nunca imagine que ser padre fuera tan hermoso, pero estas criaturas me han hecho redescubrir la vida —Isis le tomó la mano.

—Tu espíritu valiente te ha ayudado mucho, no lo menosprecies —Yami sonrió.

—No lo hago —Yami miró como Isis se había movido para tomarle la mano, y luego también miró como cargaba al bebe en la cuna de bejuco; era otro de sus niños de cabello encendido— ¿Estas embarazada? —la pregunta tomó a Isis por sorpresa.

—No... parí hace un mes, y no descansé mucho... me duele un poco el cuerpo...

— ¿Isis, que harás cuando termine la guerra? —la sacerdotisa suspiró.

—Quedarme en palacio con mis niños, si me lo permites... —Yami esperó un poco más— no importa si no llevan mi sangre, en mi corazón, cada uno de esos pequeños es una parte de mi; de verdad, Yami, son tan hijos míos como tuyos y de tus damas.

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, toda la vida, si así gustas; has criado a mi hijo de una manera impresionante, se nota que es un gran líder, y un prodigio en las artes de la batalla, estoy muy agradecido... por que además le recordaste mantenerme en su corazón.

—Yami, el es tan hermoso en su corazón y mente solo por que nació con la gentileza y la inteligencia, la heredo de ti, esta en su sangre... solo por eso aprendió tan bien.

—No seas tan modesta —le contestó, y ambos se sonrieron con cariño.

—Alégrate, Yami, por que los dioses me han dicho algo bueno por primera vez hace poco... que tu hijo triunfara en la batalla.

—Sí... espero que Yugi también triunfe en la suya... —al lado de Yami, Yugi dormía entre las niñas, y cada una trataba de hacerle calor junto con su manto de lana, y el de seda que le había regalado Shimon.- El frío ya no lo hacía temblar como antes, y parecía que tan solo era otra de esas criaturas, durmiendo presa del cansancio...

—Yugi ha crecido tanto —dijo Isis—, muy pronto será un hombre.

—Sí, un gran hombre...

—Sobrevivirá, Yami.

— ¿Lo has visto? —Isis le sonrió.

—Algunas cosas solo se saben en el corazón —Yami se sintió reconfortado.

—Sí, tienes mucha razón.

En su propio aposento, Shimon permanecía sentado en una mecedora de paja y palma trenzada; veía la luna y las estrellas a través del balcón, y pensaba en muchas cosas, pero en lo mismo.

—Que viejo estoy —de dijo—, que viejo estoy ya... mis dos muchachos pudieron haber muerto por mi culpa, por un mal diagnóstico... aunque juraría que estaban muertos.- Creo que de verdad, me esta anocheciendo... ay, Amón, así es la vida, pero aun tengo que cuidar de mis dos muchachos.

Todo palacio, todo Egipto, todo enemigo en la oscuridad dormía ya y reponía sus fuerzas.- En algunos lugares de la tierra negra los ladrones asaban carne en fogatas, dentro de cuevas, y en otros los marinos gozaban de las mujeres capturadas, o de una buena cena de pescado frito y cerveza; todo eran tan pacifico, y que diferente iba a ser por la mañana cuando partieran al campo de batalla, pero el guerrero siempre sabe a donde se dirige, en un bando o en otro, goza sin preocupaciones la comida de la medianoche, por que ha aprendido a no temerle a la muerte.

Las secuestradas añoraban sus hogares y sus fogones, los sobrevivientes descansaban el alma del susto de la guerra, los ladrones se burlaban del culo de los dioses, y los marinos, más humanos que los bandidos de Nakhty, tomaban sus alimentos a la cara del firmamento, por que eran hombres del mar, de la bastedad de los océanos y de la poesía de los astros.- Ninguno sabía que Seth había muerto, pero tendrían que descubrirlo muy pronto.

Cada quien tenía sus preferencias, de dormir con lujos o sin ellos, entre niños o rameras, tenían sus preferencias, sí, pero Kemit, dormía.

**Continuará...**


	23. Epílogo

_Gracias a estrella de Kaleido, Maat sacmis, Radfel, Yukino Tsukimiya, Nikki_Maxwell, xanxisk, Kisaomi, lila, cerry, serena140186, Kida Luna, Kana Yuy Maxwell, Holly Motto, Yami-mel, neferyami, Tania Carolina y YUNI-CHAN anime por sus reviews._

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Kaleido:** Mmmm... sabes, hace tiempo que me dices que pobre Yugi y pobre Joey, y lo haces de tal forma que me da la impresión de que ya mandabas review por puro juego, sin siquiera leer el capítulo.- Mujer, si ese es el caso, no pierdas tu tiempo y busca algo productivo que hacer que no sea mandarle necedades a otras personas. Como sea, ten un lindo día.

**Maat sacmis:** Saludos, chica! Amman, de quien me preguntabas, es la bestia del infierno que devora las almas de personas con un corazón lleno de pecados, y si, para determinar eso se hacía el juicio de Osiris, pero de segmet no se nada, he oído de un tal sekmet pero... a veces los nombres se parecen y no es el mismo Dios. Te recomiendo estas paginas para que cheques: h t t p : / / w w w . e g i p t o . c o m / m u s e o / d i o s e s / e s h t m l /

h t t p : / / h t m l . r i n c o n d e l v a g o . c o m / c i v i l i z a c i o n - e g i p c i a . h t m l

**Radfel:** Si, ya entendí que amas demasiado este fic y que por eso no puedes ser objetiva, esta perfecto.- Jeje, y no tenía idea de que tu dijeras por el trasero de Ra, thank you very mucho, tú apoyo es importante ^^

**Yukino Tsukimiya:** Hi, Yukino. Jeje, pues, sobre Seth, la onda es que es un misterio el como fue posible que de repente apareciera muerto, no se supone que haya una explicación exacta, bien pudo ser un fantasma o simplemente morir presa de su propios planes, no se definió, y esa era la idea.- Y pues, si, ya me voy... tengo cosas que hacer y, al menos mientras las empiezo y me acostumbro a ellas, no regresare. Pero te mando un saludo desde mi silla (sonrisa).

**Nikki_Maxwel:** Ya habrás leído hasta el capítulo 22, así que debes haber resuelto que Marik y Duck son enemigos, y lo que sucedió con los nenes de Yami, jeje. Eres muy amable, en realidad la gran mayoría de las personas que me leen han sido geniales conmigo, y tú no te has quedado atrás; me halaga que me hayas considerado o que me consideres tu sempai, me gusta escribir y escribir fictions, creo que eso influyo mucho en que fueran "buenos", fue divertido, jeje, y claro que leeré tu fiction, ya anote el asunto.

**Xanxisk:** Pues si, xan, me voy. Disfruta este cap final, que e bien cortito... (sigh) fue duro entenderte en un principio pero, llegaste a caerme bien, eres una de las dos personas que más he visto reír. Mil saludos.

**Kisaomi:** Amiga, no tienes idea de cómo suena lo que preguntaste... un falo es un pene, y un faldellín es una prenda de vestir que se usaba en el antiguo Egipto; hombres, mujeres y niños los usaban, y eran faldas que llegaban arriba de la rodilla o un poco más abajo dependiendo de la moda y el gusto de la gente.- Y si, Seth es Aku, y Aku es malo, creo que en Japonés.- Aku es el seudónimo que Seth usa para infiltrarse como un común entre la gente humilde, y así poder llevar a cabo sus parte de sus planes. Bueno, ya no he visto review tuyo... supongo que te llevaras una sorpresa cuando leas el final y bla, bla. Chica, besos y abrazos, de Yug 2.

**Lila:** Ay, chica! Tú! Como me caes bien, mujer, con todo y que me mandas tus cosas de Ramstein que aun no me caen, pero que procurare escuchar mejor; lee y entérate del resto de este fiction! Espero que te guste.

**Cerry:** Gracias por avisarme lo de los reviews, esas gentecillas del staff tienen unas ideas maravillosas para atraer usuarios... aunque considerando que ya me iré de este site, pues no tengo razón para no contestar una ultima ves los reviews de mis lectores.- Thanks por escribir, cerry, te saludo.

**Serena140186:** No, chica, no me habían llegado tus reviews... pero que bueno que este si llego, jeje, y pues si, a Yami le hicieron una cosa muy fea de niño, y se quedo traumado, pero para eso era que Yugi tenía que llegar! yeah! Y, no, a Jono no le gustaba Yugi, simplemente le tenía un cariño grande, grande por que era como su hermano. Es una pena que hasta ahora te conteste, puesto que este es mi último fiction, pero me dio gusto saber de ti. Besos.

**Kida Luna:** Kida, Kida, pues si, como te decía solo estoy dejando de escribir, más no de leer, y ya te había prometido que leeré tu fic del diario del bebe, nada más que yo a cada ratillo voy a chequear tu Profile de autor y aun no lo has publicado.- Cuando publiques tu historia, pues mándame un mail de aviso y me aviento, okis? Thanks por todo lo demás, siempre me has hecho reír un chorro con tus reviews y, siendo fiel a la costumbre, te mando un abrazo de oso marca Yugi Moto2. saludos!

**Kana Yuy Maxwell:** Jeje, gracias, ojalá que si leas esto, puesto que ya se termina y, creo que te gustara el final, pero ya decidirás tu eso.

**Holly Motto:** Sí, Holly, me retiro. Justo ahora recuerdo cuando te conocí y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces... bueno, sobre el fiction, la cosa con Seth es que nunca se esclareció... estaría muerto o no? como se explica lo que le paso? pues, es un misterio... queda a la mente del lector el sacar posibles conclusiones.- Lee el final y cerremos el ciclo, a ver que te parece.

**Yami-mel:** Ha, chica... me ayudaste un chorro, amiga, te empeñaste mucho en brindarme tu ayuda, aunque por una u otra razón no pude aprovecharla y agradecerla como me hubiera gustado; eres una gran amiga, no quisiera que nos perdiéramos el contacto, así que te agregare a mi nuevo MSN.- Gracias por todo lo que me dices, y si algo me quieres decir, escríbeme. Hasta pronto, chica.

**Neferyami:** Hi, chica. Hey, llevamos un tiempo platicando y, sabes, se me haría más fácil reconocerte si pusieras tu mismo nombre de este site en tu MSN... es que me es difícil recordar los nombres guiándome por direcciones de e mail... Te diré, muchas cosas me han hecho feliz en esta página, pero al menos por ahora tengo nuevas cosas en mente, y debo dedicarles tiempo. Neferyami, estaremos en contacto.

**Tania Carolina:** muchas gracias. No hay mucho que te pueda decir, excepto que disfrutes lo que resta de este fiction. Te saludo, chica.

**YUNI-CHAN anime:** Ya lo continuo, jejeje, suenas muy animosa, me agrada mucho eso en la gente.- Bon apetit, que tengas buen provecho con el final. Jeje.

**Q****ueridos lectores, me esforcé hasta el final, si no de la mejor forma, al menos de todo corazón.- Como un regalo especial, los últimos tres capítulos los he escrito utilizando algunos guiños de otras historias mías, tanto en diálogos y descripciones como en situaciones.- Ojalá sea un bonito recuerdo, por que no se si volveré a fan fiction punto net.- Por ahora, al menos, eso no figura en mi panorama.**

_**Besos a todos.**_

_**Yug 2**_

**LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL NILO**

Capítulo 23- Epílogo

_Dedicado a todos mis reviewers, por dos años compartiendo historias._

— ¡Shimon!

— ¡Yugi! ¡Jojojo! Que fuerte estas hoy, muchachote

Unos pocos días después del incidente en palacio, Yugi ya estaba repuesto del todo y fuerte como un león cazador; Komen lo chequeó y no encontró problema alguno, su salud estaba perfecta, incomparable; incluso Yami no estaba tan fuerte, pero aun así se reponía rápidamente de su herida, cada día le cambiaban los vendajes y poco a poco lo estaban dejando tomar algo de alimento.- Ninguno de sus médicos entendía como era que, un hombre, un ser humano como tal hubiera sobrevivido a una estocada fatal y a varios minutos perdiendo sangre... Shimon era aun el más incrédulo, por que estaba seguro de que no sintió pulso alguno cuando se acercó a los cuerpos.

Yami estaba al tanto de la nueva actitud de Shimon, temeroso de seguir ejerciendo su profesión por estar ya muy viejo para la tarea; el le decía que, quizás su diagnostico no resultó ser errado, después de todo, pero Shimon prefería no hacerse ilusiones justificando su falla por una intervención divina o un milagro inesperado.

En adelante Shimon dejo de lado los grandes casos para consumarse enteramente en cuidar la salud de Yami, Yugi, las damas y los hijos e hijas de la casa de Horus.- El no lo sabía aun, pero realmente no le iba a quedar opción, por que en adelante tendría mucho trabajo trayendo al mundo a los hijos de Isis, Mahado, Shada y Karim, y varios más de Yami, quien en unos años volvería a casarse, y a cargar niños recién nacidos.

A palacio no le faltaría la alegría de los niños pequeños y de su faraón y cortesano jugando con ellos como iguales durante muchísimo tiempo; príncipes y princesas crecerían juntos, con una nueva educación basada en el amor y no en los castigos, y se seguiría usando así en la posteridad.

—Shimon, que gusto me da verte, viejito lindo —le decía colgándose de su cuello.

— ¡Jajaja, ahora soy un viejito lindo, pillo atrevido! ¡¿Por qué no me dices abuelo de una buena vez?

—Estas muy feliz esta mañana, amigo.

—Tú también te vez alegre, muchacho, ¿Por qué no vemos esas vendas? Ya habrá que cambiarlas.

— ¡Papito, vamos a jugar! —varios de los niños de Yami, ya acostumbrados a llamarlo padre, estaban en el lecho jugando con él a la pelota, y Yami también cargaba a uno de los varones aun bebes— ¡juguemos, papito!

—Ho, van a cansarte estos niños... —dijo Shimon con una sonrisa picara, y Yami le contestó el gesto, sabiendo exactamente que estaba pensando.

—No, voy a jugar con mis hijos; el faraón ha hablado —Shimon extendió sus sonrisa con gran satisfacción, y se pensaba al padre de Yami en el país de poniente, sonriendo con aprobación y orgullo para su hijo, que entonces también tenía y criaba a los suyos como le hubiera gustado hacerlo con él.

En el Nilo, huyendo hacia Tebas y Abnub, los marinos de Marik y Duck se vieron atrapados por las fuerzas de Creta y Egipto; tenían poco de haberse enterado de la muerte de su líder secreto, pero la verdadera razón de su retirada era que el príncipe Yami estaba conduciendo a las tropas hacia la victoria, y la ayuda de los marinos cretenses los obligaba a ceder, por que ni ellos mismos querían enfrentar a un marino de aquella isla.

El reino de Egipto estaba arrasando con los invasores y ladrones como tormenta del desierto, apenas si perdían algún hombre, los cañones de los marinos ya no tenían balas y eran presa fácil de las flechas con fuego.

Desgraciadamente, para Marik y Duck, la crecida del Nilo llegó solo después de que ellos hubieron sido atravesados por un arpón en la batalla; los marinos egipcios tomaron la embarcación y se lanzaron a la matanza.- Los registros de informes contarían que, indudablemente, el capitán de nombre Marik había defendido a su compañero, pero sin poder evitar que el arpón los empalara a ambos.

Las naves restantes de los marineros invasores se las llevó el agua del Nilo hasta las peligrosas cataratas, la mayoría murió y los pocos que se salvaron fueron tomados prisioneros y hechos esclavos en las minas de granito; con ayuda de sus capitanes, quizás hubieran sabido aprovechar el flujo de la crecida.

Los azotes del desierto, por otro lado, lograron escapar a sus escondites para seguir asaltando como en antaño; algunos contaron que Nakhty Bakura se alejó gritando "nunca podrán matarnos a todos, por que somos como las sombras de la noche y sabemos huir de los asaltos como las ratas al ser descubiertas" Los generales de las tropas dudaban que un hombre como Bakura realmente hubiera sido tan educado y floreado, conocían su tipo y no les parecía razonable que no hubiera dicho al menos un "culo de Ra" o "falo de Seth", pero estaban de acuerdo en que la descripción de los azotes era muy buena... en verdad, Yami seguiría persiguiendo a esos ladrones por muchos años más, y no conseguiría exterminarlos a todos hasta poco antes de ceder el trono a su hijo primogénito; y para el pequeño Yami, las cosas traerían nuevos retos, por que del rompimiento de los legendarios azotes surgirían otros varios y pequeños grupos aislados de asaltantes y profanadores que debería derrotar a lo largo de su vida.

La guerra fue dura, duró varios meses, hasta el día exacto en que Yami pudo levantarse de cama y recibir a su hijo en la entrada de palacio; el niño corrió hacia los brazos de su padre en sus ropas hechas jirones, de las que Yami estuvo orgulloso, y todos los soldados y nobles aplaudieron a padre e hijo mientras, arrodillados, se demostraban afecto.

—Padre, ahora que estas sano, estoy muy feliz de devolverte el mando —le dijo el pequeño.

—Jajaja, lo hiciste muy bien, hijo, un día serás un faraón mucho mejor que yo; estoy orgulloso de ti —Yugi miraba la escena de cerca, con amor.

— ¡Hermano!

—Hagg! Kujaku!

— ¡jajajaja! ¡Que bueno es verte otra vez, hermanito querido! —el pequeño se sonreía al recibir los mimos de su hermana, de besos y abrazos y risas interminables; al fin lo quería y reconocía como su hermano, y él, Yami, el segundo de ese nombre, tampoco era inmune a los sonrojos cortesía de Kujaku.

Kujaku Había decidido lucir un lindo faldellín rosado y sandalias doradas aquel día en lugar del habitual calzón que dejaba sus nalgas redondas al descubierto, y su pecho liso brillaba a la luz de oro del sol con dos granates rosados y tiernos. Parecían joyas.

Todas las damas del gineceo y sus hijos e hijas, y también Isis, sus amantes y sus hijos de sangre salieron a dar la bienvenida al pequeño príncipe.

La belleza de todos los hermanos aumentaría con el tiempo, Yami sería igual a su padre, con excepción a su tono moreno de piel, pero lo luciría de una forma extravagante y sumamente seductora; su fama en las artes del amor también lo reconocería como hijo de su padre, y sus hermanos no se quedarían atrás en los mismos asuntos.- Kujaku y sus hermanas, por otro lado, crecerían para convertirse en doncellas aplomadas, dulces y hermosas como pocas; juntas serían consideradas las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, y gracias a ellas y sus hermanos pasarían muchos siglos antes de que el pueblo de Egipto no pensara en faraones y gente de la realeza sin pensar necesariamente en cabello tricolor y ojos de rubí, violeta y amatista.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, Kujaku no fue dada en matrimonio a otro que, Shimon, el médico, y todavía algunos años después, antes de su muerte, consiguió darle un hijo a su princesa.- Kujaku le tenía el cariño que a Yami, como a un padre, y estuvo feliz de casarse con él, y tras su muerte volvió a casarse, esta vez con su hermano Yami, quien le dio dos hijos más.

Isis, afectada por todo lo sucedido, al ver que los tiempos no podrían volver a ser iguales, confundida por la muerte de su hermano y sin haber superado nunca la muerte de su primer niño, murió unos años después que Shimon. Los médicos de Yami le dijeron que simplemente, su corazón se había cansado...

Mahado, Shada y Karim, devastados, sin más razones para permanecer en la ciudad dorada y con el reinado de Yami, el primero, a salvo, decidieron partir cada quien por su cuenta; se alejaron de toda civilización y no volvió a saberse de ellos.- Sus hijos crecieron junto a los hijos e hijas de Yami.

En la villa de Kuruelna, Anzu y el resto de su familia siguieron con sus vidas como siempre, los niños aprendieron a cultivar y cosechar el trigo, y su madre los crió inculcándoles siempre ser hombres de bien, y nunca buscar algo como la venganza.- Honda tomó a Anzu como segunda esposa y tuvieron algunos hijos más, pero pararon en cuanto el cuerpo de Anzu comenzó a debilitarse por los constantes embarazos.

El templo de Seth fue derrumbado y los sacerdotes ejecutados; un nuevo templo fue erigido en Abidos, y Yami se aseguró de que el lugar estuviera lo más alejado posible del Nilo.

También, ese mismo año, tras que mejorará un poco más la herida de Yami, el rey Dolphyn viajo desde Creta hasta Egipto para conocer a sus nietos, y su encuentro fue sumamente dulce, pues Kujaku había crecido escuchando a su padre leerle las cartas que su abuelo le mandaba de la Isla, y Yami II, lo amo por puro y enigmático instinto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Es el año décimo de mi reinado como faraón de las tierras negras_ —Yami, sentado en un lugarcito calido y acogedor dentro de su aposento, escribía una especie de diario personal en un papiro, que mismo al día siguiente mandaría grabar en las paredes de su tumba, la cual había sido convenientemente comenzada desde el principio de su reinado, como hacía todo faraón—, _hace poco menos de dos años que terminó la guerra y mi Yugi y yo recuperamos la salud, Amón sea bendito._

_Durante mucho tiempo en mi vida sentí que me hacía falta algo, y cuando Yugi llegó a ella y lo deje entrar en mi hogar, y en mi corazón, entendí que ese algo que me faltaba era él.- Yugi llenó todos los vacíos de mi vida y me ayudó a dejar entrar a otros en ella, me enseño a confiar, me enseñó a amar de nuevo... aun recuerdo cuando lo bese por primera vez, creo que realmente fui yo quien sintió un vuelco de sorpresa en el alma... ese beso fue diferente a todos los anteriores; y también recuerdo la primera vez que lo deje hacerme suyo... me sentí tan bien... fue como ser libre en una forma única, y juro por todos los dioses que me llevo hasta las estrellas... lo amo, si hay una verdad absoluta en este mundo, es que lo amo, no puedo escuchar las palabras con razones de los sirvientes que me rodean, mi corazón solo entiende que entre Yugi y yo hay amor, amor puro y hermoso, un amor grande como el universo._

_Yugi me ha dado todo, me ha acompañado y sido fiel pese a su enfermedad años atrás, y cuando lo medité lo suficiente, llegué a la conclusión de que Amón se rehusó a dejarme entrar al otro mundo tan pronto, y que Yugi decidió seguirme pese a todo y contra todo... no puedo imaginar el dolor que habrá sentido al regresar de la muerte a un cuerpo tan débil y frágil... por eso tan grande que hay entre nosotros, es que lo amo tanto y sobre todo y todos los demás.- Mis princesitas y mis niños son grandes tesoros por los que daría mi vida sin dudarlo, y sí tuviera que elegir entre ellos y Yugi, preferiría sacrificarme yo por todos ellos _—Yami tocó la gran cicatriz en su abdomen, recordando.

_Se que Yugi no ha estado tan feliz a pesar de que esta sano y fuerte, y yo se que nunca se sintió tan bien de salud; puedo notarlo con sentarme junto a el en el jardín, a la luz del sol, al cantar del Nilo, y mirarlo con cuidado en su cuerpo largo y hermoso, escuchando su respiración... recuerdo su sonido con solo cerrar los ojos... sí... profunda y limpia, profunda y descansada... cada vez que lo pienso, o que lo veo, me sincronizo con él y puedo sentir claramente cuan sano se siente.- Estoy feliz por ello, pero aun así, mí Yugi esta triste_ —Yami paró su escritura y volteó hacia su lecho; Yugi estaba desnudo sobre el, medio tapado y durmiendo_—. Hace tiempo que lo deje salir conmigo a un paseo, y vimos a su familia... nos informaron que la madre de Yugi había muerto hace unos años, pero Yugi no estuvo sorprendido, lo sabía... el es tan impresionante para mi aun hoy, a veces no se como funciona su mente y cuan sensible es su espíritu.- Yo le ofrecí a Yugi su libertad, pero el escogió quedarse conmigo..._

—Lo siento, amigos... —_les dijo_— este es mi lugar ahora... —_y me tomó la mano en ese momento._

_Pero no importa cuanto lo calle Yugi, él y yo sabemos la verdad: esta triste.- Añora a su madre fallecida, su vida en los campos con sus amigos de la infancia, sus recuerdos de la niñez... le duele pensar en su amigo Jono tratando de matarme, y en su cuerpo destrozado por mis guardias.- En verdad que no se por que Amón lo ha tenido que hacer sufrir tanto, por que no creo que ni yo la haya pasado tan mal._

_Su calidez aun calienta mi cuerpo en el lecho, y cada mañana saludamos juntos al Sol, su mano siempre esta ahí para aferrarla en las noches, su alma y su calida boca se mantienen dispuestas a recibirme con fuerza y cariño; sus labios aun me saben a gloria, y su amor a plenitud- Yo me esfuerzo en responderle solo con el mismo gran amor, y aun en noches como hoy, tan frías, el se descubre las piernas y me monta suavemente.- Nunca un orgasmo fue más delicioso, que cuando lo sentí sabiendo que mi compañero lo podía gozar igual; los huesos de Yugi ya no le duelen con el aire frío, y lloro de emoción y gozo cuando nos entregamos por que se que él se siente bien, y el siempre seca mis lagrimas con besos y sonrisas... hacía tanto tiempo que no teníamos relaciones... hacía tanto tiempo que no dábamos un paseo por el jardín durante la hora del crepúsculo, cada momento con Yugi, cada segundo con él es invaluable, y procuro disfrutarlo enteramente y acercarme lo suficiente a él para hacerlo olvidar lo posible sus penas, para que él también sea feliz._

_Y sin embargo, Yugi esta triste... es tan extraño, siempre he tenido dinero y poder, todos mis deseos a un chasquido de mis dedos, en los que porto los mejores anillos del mundo... y un día me encontré con que lo único que no podía tener, era lo que más deseaba... era la salud de Yugi. No había remedió que pudiera comprarle.- Hoy, es su felicidad la que no puedo comprar, solo puedo amarlo cada día para darle esa felicidad con el esfuerzo de mi corazón, y aun así, a veces escucho a Yugi que llora por las noches._

_¿Por qué no podré regresarle su felicidad a Yugi? En ocasiones me pregunto como se habrá sentido cuando tuvo que decidir entre su antiguo hogar y yo... solo el puede entender a que iba a regresar de haberse ido, pero yo sigo atesorando su amor más que a mi oro o a mi vida, más que al resto de mi familia, por que Yugi es mi familia, aun si en un registro figura como mi posesión._

_Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de perderlo, de un día despertar y sentir su mano fría; estuvo a punto de morir tantas veces que en ocasiones me parece un sueño muy cruel el por fin verlo sano, pero el me sigue diciendo"No, Yami, no temas nada; yo nunca voy a hacerte falta, por que mi vida es amarte y amarnos, y hacernos felices, pero mi única misión es hacerte dichoso, por eso moriré después de ti, y solo después de ti"_

_Me estremece oírlo hablar de esa forma, y aun siento un escalofrió en el pecho al pensar en sus palabras, pero desgraciadamente le creo, por que yo también he sentido lo mismo por muchos años._

_Es ahora que recuerdo aquellas palabras de Seth acerca del promedio de vida del hombre egipcio, y desgraciadamente también le creo... tiene razón, yo mismo siento que nunca sentiré la falta de mi Yugi, así que ello solo puede significar que moriré antes que él; me da miedo, le creo a Seth y ya no temo perder a Yugi, sino que temo dejarlo solo, aunque el corazón también me diga que en cuanto la flama de mi vida se extinga, la de el ya no durará mucho más y me seguirá hasta el otro mundo... ya lo ha hecho una vez._

_Pero aun siento que nuestro amor será eterno, y no puedo explicarlo, pero estoy seguro, en el fondo de mi pecho y de mi corazón, que cada día palpita por mi amor a Yugi, que aun cuando hubieran pasado mil siglos sobre la tierra y estas palabras escritas en nuestro sepulcro se vuelvan polvo en las arenas del tiempo, nuestro amor sobrevivirá, por siempre._

_Mi amado Nilo ya ha llorado muchas lagrimas por mi culpa, y se que la gente aun no ha olvidado mis faltas, pero mi hijo Yami es joven y muchas criaturas nuevas y puras han nacido en Egipto desde hace tiempo; tengo la esperanza y la creencia de que mi hijo y esos niños, todos los hermosos pequeños de su generación, continuarán la vida de mi pueblo amado por mucho tiempo, y le darán nuevo jubilo a Egipto, mi queridísima Kemit, mi queridísima tierra bien amada._

_Es tarde ahora mismo, Yugi aun duerme y puedo ver que su sueño esta inquieto... quiero regresar a su lado a descansar, no tenemos tiempo para seguirlo desperdiciando como en antaño; el corazón me susurra dolorasemente que nuestras vidas serán demasiado cortas... nunca hay suficiente tiempo... quiero besar sus labios y sus piernas._

.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Hoo, ho, ho, ho! —rió alguien— ¡Que calor hace aquí Arthur!

Excavación arqueológica.

Egipto, Luxor, año 2005

—Cincuenta y dos grados, que locura —aquellos dos hombres tenían al menos cincuenta años, uno era alto y delgado, de chispeantes ojos verdes y canas níveas, el otro era bajito y regordete, y su mirada siempre estaba llena de picardía y buen humor—, espero que ya pronto demos con esa tumba.

—Hemos excavado por días, los trabajadores han hecho un gran trabajo y tus investigaciones siempre son muy específicas; seguro la hallaremos muy pronto.

—Mmmm, si —el anciano levanto su pico y lo azotó fuertemente contra la roca— ¡hagg! ¡Cuidado, se derrumba!

—Hagg! —los dos ancianos salieron del agujero como les fue posible, y de cuatro patas en la arena vieron como el agujero en el que estaban se abría y dejaba ver la entrada a una tumba— ¡Jesús! ¡La encontramos, Arthur!

—Hooo, Dios mío... Sugoroku, esta es la tumba de un faraón, ¡De hace más de seis mil años! ¡Puede que sea la tumba más antigua jamás encontrada!

—Mmmm... ¿No te parece que la entrada fue forzada hace tiempo? —el anciano Arthur bajó y se acercó a examinar la lápida de la entrada.

—Mmmm...no creo que lo podamos decir ahora... quizás es solo la erosión en la roca... tendremos que hacer más investigaciones.

— ¿Oye, que es eso? —preguntó Sugoroku.

—He, ¿Qué es qué?

—Eso —señaló—, ese dibujo en la roca, ahí, al centro de la lápida.

— ¡Ha! Muy buena observación, Sugoroku, ¡Este gravado representa al faraón al que pertenece esta tumba!

—Hoo... se me hace conocido —dijo, y Arthur lo miro con gesto extrañado—, no me mires así, quiero decir que se me parece mucho —Arthur comenzó a reír— vamos, no estoy tan feo, viejo amigo.

—Ay, Sugoroku, ¡No te cansas de hacer buenas bromas! ¡Jajajaja! —los trabajadores comunes estaban acercándose para ver el hallazgo, y justo iban a salir los ancianos cuando Sugoroku vio algo más.

—Oye, hay otro grabado junto al del faraón —Arthur se fijo en el asunto con seriedad, y comenzó a palpar el gravado y los jeroglíficos—. ¿Quién podrá ser la otra persona? Parece... un niño...

—Es un niño, pero uno especial... parece ser que el faraón lo tuvo en una visión y aprecio excelentes; debió ser alguien muy allegado a él... quizás un pariente, el parecido es magnifico.

—Oye, y que son estos símbolos tan raros —preguntó señalándolos—, nunca los había visto antes...

— ¡Hagggg! —Arthur, al entender los jeroglíficos, dio un salto de enorme sorpresa— ¡Jesús santo! ¡Este niño, este niño...!

— ¿Qué pasa, Arthur, quien era? —preguntó Sugoroku con curiosidad, más que preocupación.

— ¡Sugoroku, ese niño era el amante del faraón! —Sugoroku pelo los ojos y quedo con una mueca tal, que al cabo de un rato ya no fue graciosa, pero terminó riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Dioses de Egipto! ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿El faraón era homosexual? Hey, perdonémoslo, Arthur, tenía buen gusto, este niño es muy bonito —los trabajadores se echaron unas risillas, albureando sobre los gustos del anciano; Arthur, en lugar de ello, se quedó muy sorprendido, pero recuperó el aplomo rápidamente y no hizo burla alguna.

—En realidad... —dijo con tono diplomático, acomodándose los lentecillos que traía en la bolsa del pantalón— los gravados egipcios deben interpretarse de manera un tanto diferente a lo que muestran, aunque este muchachito represente a un niño, debió tener unos veinte años, veintinueve... quizás algo más, habrá que seguir descifrando para determinar la edad que tenía al morir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sugoroku— ¿Qué los sirvientes no eran enterrados vivos con el faraón?

—...esta lápida no parece sugerir eso en ninguna parte... —de repente, un celular sonó, y era el de Sugoroku.

—Permíteme, Arthur... ¿bueno? ¡Ho! ¡¿Cómo estas? ¡No sabes como he pensado en ti, Akiko!

—Ha, es tu hija, que gusto que hable —dijo Arthur.

— ¡Haagg! ¡¿Ya nació el bebe? ¡Arthur! ¡Ya soy abuelo! ¡Ya soy abuelo!

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Muchas felicidades, viejo árbol!

— ¡Hija, ponlo al teléfono! ¡Quiero hablarle a mi nieto! —hubo silencio— ¡¿Qué?

—_Jajaja, papá, tuve gemelos, tienes dos nietos_

— ¡HOOOOOO! ¡JESUS SANTO! —el grito de Sugoroku fue tan fuerte que, aun sin poner el auricular a los niños, estos escucharon la potente voz de su abuelo y despertaron, llorando con gran fuerza hasta hacer nada los clamores de su viejito.

—Jejeje... no lloren, mis bebes... aww... son tan lindos... —al mecerlos, Akiko consiguió que los niños se calmaran y, de un llanto sonoro, pasaron a estar tranquilos, mirando a su madre con ingenuidad; uno era más pequeño que el otro, de ojos grandes y tiernos, y el otro inquieto y largo, de ojos cuadrados y algo rasgados.- Los dos tenían cabello tricolor y piel sonrosada.

— _¿Y como vas a llamarlos, hija?_ —preguntó el anciano por la línea.

—Pues... no se por que, pero creo que los llamare Yami, y Yugi... les quedan perfectos —los dos bebes apartaron la atención de su madre y se miraron entre si, como si hubiera algo más que simple contacto visual; Akiko lo notó y estuvo cautivada.- Sonriéndose, de tan juntitos que estaban los niños rozaron sus manitas regordetas, entonces su madre los abrazo con gran amor hasta hacerlos estar el uno con el otro, uno con la cabecita recostada sobre la de su hermanito más pequeño, y los dos rieron juntos con su madre, con aquel tono dulce y agudo de criaturas recién nacidas.

_**The End**_


End file.
